The Breath of Life
by SiriusSara
Summary: (Completed) The power of reviving a love and healing deep wounds. The power that allows one to defeat evil. The story about those two powers. Marauders, Harry and a Mary-Sue. Major OotP spoilers. please r&r.
1. The Marauders first year They meet

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

_Note_: This story starts at the time of the Marauders, later skips to Harry's sixth year and ends a few years after Harry finishes Hogwarts. No Slash but several couples (RW/HG; RL/NT, among others)

_New Characters_: Iris and Sarah Renata. (If you translate Renata you will find out something interesting about the characters. Hint: it's Latin)

Chapter 1 – The Marauders year one

            Platform 9 and 3 quarters was packed with students from year one to year seven. As usual the older students looked calm but excited and the new ones were nervous and excited as well. Amongst the students were two boys. One had long, black hair and was very handsome for an eleven-year old, with dark eyes, and the other one had short, untidy dark hair, hazel coloured eyes and round shaped spectacles. They were laughing at a joke the black haired boy had told. The two boys were Sirius Black and James Potter. 

 A few miles from them was a tall, brown and silver haired boy, with brown eyes and a very pale face. He looked very sick and was followed closely by two adults. His name was Remus Lupin. 

 Not far from Lupin was a very short, blond-haired, with watery eyes boy. He was Peter Pettigrew. 

 Already inside the Hogwarts Express, looking for a compartment was a redhead, with deep green eyes and a very beautiful face. She was probably the most scared of all of them, because she was muggle born. She was Lily Evans. 

 Inside a compartment were two girls. One was a second year Gryffindor and the other was a first year. They were also muggle born but had wizard blood. The oldest had dark brown hair and light brown eyes and was somewhat beautiful. Her name was Sarah Renata. The younger girl was Sarah's sister, and looked a lot like her. However she had brown and green eyes and was much more beautiful. Her name was Iris Renata. She was the opposite of Sirius and James. And she was very unsocial.  

====================================

            Lily was the first to find the Renatas's compartment. The two sisters were talking when Lily knocked.

" Excuse me? Can I seat here with you?" she asked nervously.

" I guess." answered Sarah.

" Thank you. It's my first time and I would like some company." Lily said, felling even more nervous.

" Have a seat. I'm Sarah Renata and this is my sister Iris. It's her first year as well."

" Really? And you?" Lily asked as she seated near the window in front of Sarah.

" I'm second year. You don't have to be scared. Hogwarts is a wonderful place. You'll love it."

" I'm looking forward to go to the classes. I want to learn everything." Lily said, losing her fear.

" Well, they are interesting, but in the first year you only learn the basics."

" Even so. I'm a muggle born and I never did magic before. I was very surprised when I got the letter."

" So did we." said Iris, speaking for the first time.

" Why? Are you muggle born as well?"

" In a way. Our grandparents are wizards but our parents are muggles. Well our father was born without any magical powers and he married a muggle. But we ended up being witches. We have a little brother but we don't know if he has magic powers. So you can say that magic skipped a generation in our family." explained Sarah.

" That's interesting."

" You haven't told us your name yet." said Sarah.

" Oh! Sorry, my name is…"

 She was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Sirius and James.

"Hello. Can we seat here? All others all full." asked Sirius.

" If we don't have a choice." said Sarah.

" Thanks. I'm Sirius Black and this is my best friend James Potter. And who are you three beautiful ladies?"

" I'm Sarah Renata and this is my sister Iris."

" And I'm Lily Evans."

" Nice to meet you all." said James, smiling broadly.

 James sat down next to Lily and Sirius next to James.

 Silence fell in the compartment and soon they heard the train moving. When they reached the country the door to the compartment opened and the sick looking boy entered.

" Excuse me. I wonder if I could seat here with you?"

" Sure. I'm Sirius Black, he is James Potter, and these ladies are Sarah and Iris Renata and Lily Evans." Sirius pointed to everyone as he spoke.

" I'm Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you."

 Remus sat down next to Iris, right in front of Sirius, who started eyeing Remus with interest.

" Are you alright?" Sirius asked after a few more moments of silence.

" Yes. Why do you ask?"

" Nothing. You just look pale and sick."

" I'm fine." said Remus ending the conversation and taking a book from his trunk.

 Again, silence fell, interrupted only by the occasional page turning of Remus's book. Later, Sirius and James started whispering something to each other. Lily followed Remus's example and started reading and the Renata sisters were busy writing something. Iris wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and didn't even look up when Sirius restarted the conversation.

" Hey Renata, you're not first year, are you?" he asked.

" No, I'm not. I'm second year." Sarah answered.

" Cool. And what's your house?"

" Gryffindor."

" I'm almost sure I'm ending up in Gryffindor as well. I mean my parents were Gryffindor. And I think I'm brave enough. At least I can put up with Sirius, and one has to be brave to accomplish that." said James, cheerfully.

 Sirius smacked him in the back of his head.

" Well, I'm not sure. My parents were Slytherin…" started Sirius sadly.

" But it's obvious you will end up in the same house as me. We are connected, mate." cutted James.

" I am different from my parents. I like muggle born and don't go around calling them mudbloods like them. And I have no problems with half-breeds either. What's up with you?" Sirius asked as Remus shuddered at the mention of "half-breeds"

" Nothing." Remus answered too quickly.

" Whatever. Like I was saying I have no problems with half-breeds and wouldn't even mind meeting one."

" Well, there is Hagrid." said Sarah, matter of factly. 

" Who's Hagrid?" asked Sirius, Remus and James at the same time.

 Before Sarah could answer the door opened again. It was Jonathan Milton, a 6th year Gryffindor prefect and a Beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

" You guys should change into your robes. We are expected to arrive soon. Hi, Sarah. Didn't see you there. Is that your sister?"

" Hi, Jo. Yes she is."

" Another Gryffindor I suppose?"

" I hope so, Jo."

" Will you be trying out for Quidditch?"

" I'll think about it. "

" We could use a new Chaser. Bella left last year."

" I know. We'll see."

" Get changed then. Bye."

" Bye, Jo."

 The boy left and silence fell again. The girls looked at the boys, who looked back at them.

" Who was that?" asked Sirius.

" That was Jonathan Milton. He is a prefect and a Beater for Gryffindor. He's a nice guy." Sarah said, blushing a bit.

 The boys nodded in acceptance and then started laughing. But Remus had something else in his mind.

" So, who is Hagrid?" he asked.

" You'll find soon enough. Now, you boys leave because we were here first. So, shoo!" Sarah ordered, but she had a smile on her face.

 Remus got up and left but Sirius and James were reluctant to leave. It wasn't every day that they had a chance to see some strip. But being older had its advantages and Sarah used that power to make them leave.

 Sarah, Lily and Iris changed quickly and soon they were preparing to leave. The commotion was so big that the girls lost track of the boys.

 On their way out Sarah kissed Iris in the forehead and left her with Lily because she had to go with the other second years.

 Then the two younger girls saw him. He was 10-foot tall (A/N: don't know if that is right because I can't find any reference to this in any of my books) and had black hair and a beard and his eyes were very little. He was wearing a large overcoat and was beckoning the first year students to him.

" First 'ears come 'ith me. This way, first 'ears."

 The girls had their mouths open, but Iris came to her senses fast. _He is a half-giant. Cool! _She thought to herself. Then she got hold of Lily and they both followed Hagrid.

 At the sight of Hogwarts' castle their jaw feel again. They still had their mouths open when they reached the oak doors and Professor McGonagall appeared.

" Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. Follow me, please." She said, entering the castle.

 They all followed and set foot on Hogwarts for the first time.

 Then came the sorting. The Sorting Hat sang a song about friendship and then the ceremony began.

 Iris saw her sister sitting in the Gryffindor table and smiled at her. Sarah returned the smile and crossed her fingers for luck.

 One by one the first years were sorted into one of the four houses. Iris didn't pay attention to any of the names or people associated with the names Professor McGonagall called, but at the sound of the name "Sirius Black" she looked up. For the first time she really saw him. He was getting ready to sit down on the chair and had a mischievous look on his face. He placed the hat on his head and she waited.  

====================================

            Sirius didn't know what to expect. He had the hat on his head and was looking at everyone in front of him, eyeing him eagerly. He saw James crossing his fingers and whispering Gryffindor under his breath. Then came a little voice in Sirius's head.

" Hum! A Black. But not like the others I see. Very interesting. I think the best place for you is…"

" GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the hall.

 Sirius smiled as he took the hat and ran to the Gryffindor table, giving thumbs up to James on his way.

====================================

            Iris smiled when the hat shouted "Gryffindor". It was possible that they could be in the same house. He was so handsome and cute.

 Somehow Iris knew that Sirius Black was going to be the man of her life. But just then a pain travelled through her body and her heart ached. What did that mean?

Oooooooooooooooooohh! A cliffhanger! Sweet! 

Next chapter: A prank goes wrong and lives are changed. Set in the Marauders' fifth year.

Please review! I would appreciate it! I know where this story is going, but I would like to know what you think of it. 


	2. The Marauders fifth year A Misguided Pr...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 2 – The Marauders year five

            For four years Iris and Sirius never exchanged a word. Due to her unsocial nature and Sirius's popularity, they never became friends. In fact Iris only spoke to Sarah, who was now a sixth year prefect and a Chaser to the Gryffindor Quidditch team; Lily, who was also a prefect and Remus, also a prefect. Although her conversations with Remus were on the basis of:

" Hi, Renata."

" Hi, Lupin:"

 And that was it.

 But the fact that Iris and Sirius didn't talk to each other and that Sirius was utterly oblivious to Iris existence hadn't shrunk Iris' infatuation for him. That was very difficult because he became more handsome. He was taller and his hair was bigger, falling to his face gracefully, almost reaching his shoulders. Occasionally he had it in a ponytail, which, in Iris's opinion, looked great.

 The feeling that had arisen in the first year was still there. But Sirius was the most desirable boy in Hogwarts and could have any girl and Iris was sure that _she_ wasn't in his list.

====================================

            November. The Marauders were low on pranks. Remus and Peter were working for their OWLs; James was in the hospital wing due to a potion that Snape had given him, that had cause a weird disease that Madam Pomfrey didn't seem to be able to cure and Sirius was busy with the creation of the biggest prank ever to throw on Snape to make him pay for what he had done to James. Lily was also studying and Iris and Sarah were working on a project of their own. 

 At the end of the week James was finally cured after Dumbledore had made Snape give the antidote. He and Sirius got together to give the final touches to the prank.

 The next Friday was the day chosen for the prank to be pulled. In the early morning Sirius prepared everything. Then he headed to the Great Hall to join his friends for breakfast. He sat down next to Remus and served himself some eggs and toast.

" Prank is set." he said quietly. " I just have to be there to see. Imagine Snivellus covered in green, stinking, eechie…stuff." he continued dreamily.

" I can only imagine. Unfortunately we can't be there, otherwise we will be blamed instantly." said Remus.      

" I'm under the impression we'll be blamed anyway. Besides, if we did things right – which I'm sure we did – you'll get a glimpse because the effect lasts 48 hours." Said Sirius grinning.

" Sweet! I can't wait." Said James eagerly.

" Calm down, Prongs. So, here's the plan. Moony and Wormtail, you go to library and make sure Madam Pince sees you. Prongs, you go to the hospital wing and stay there until…hum…you feel like it, basically. You just have to make sure you are nowhere near the site of the "crime"."

" Got it, Padfoot. And where are _you_ going to be?" asked Remus.

" Near the site! Gotta make sure he gets it. Think I'm gonna put it in two places. If he misses the first, he may get the second."

" Good thinking Padfoot. Let's go then. Good luck!" said Remus.

 The four friends got up and left the Great Hall. Remus and Peter went to the library and James went to the hospital wing. Sirius made his way to the first floor where the prank was set. He still had to make the necessary adjustments in order to put it in two different places. Then he hid inside a classroom and waited.

====================================

            Iris was running to the Great Hall when she bumped against Snape.

" You could try and stay out of other people's way, Snape." She said panting.

" Watch your step, Gryffindor. Next time, you can get into trouble." Said Snape defiantly.

" Uh! I'm so scared! And I have a name, Slytherin. Too bad you don't know it."

" Oh dear! I wonder how it is that I can live without knowing your name. I think I'm going to through myself from the Astronomy tower." Said Snape, his voice full of sarcasm.

" Go ahead. You won't be missed." Iris shot, her voice coinciding with Snape's.

 Snape looked at her and left. 

_ What the hell was he doing here? _Iris thought to herself. She shook her head and then remembered where she was going. But something on the floor caught her attention. It was a flask filled with a black solution. It had an Unbreakable Charm in it, because it was intact. She picked it up and smiled at it. It belonged to Snape and she was going to make him beg for it. So she restarted running.

 She caught up to him halfway in the first floor.

" OI, Snape!" she yelled.

 He stopped dead in his tracks. He turned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

" Can I help you?" he asked in mock kindness.

 Iris stopped a mile away from him and waved the flask in front of her. Snape's expression changed from a _who-are-you-and-what-do-you-want_ look to an _oh-my-God-where-did-you-get-that_ look.

" Where-did-_you_-get-_that_?" Snape roared.

Watching the action, hiding in a classroom, was Sirius. He was cursing under his breath because Iris had stopped Snape two steps from the prank. And Snape just wasn't moving.

" Two steps back." Sirius whispered. "Just two steps backwards. Is that too much to ask?"

Outside, back in the corridor, Snape was ready to fulminate Iris with his eyes.

" Give-it-back. _Now!_" he yelled furiously.

" You need to learn to relax, Snapie. Now, what does this do?"

" It doesn't matter. Give it back, you stupid Gryffindor."

" I don't think so, you filthy Slytherin. You'll have to ask nicely."

 At this remark Snape pulled out his wand. Iris did the same and when Snape started saying  "_Acc…_" she shouted "_Expelliarmus!_" and Snape's wand flew from his hand, landing right in front of Iris. Before he could make to get it, she placed a foot on top of it.

" That is not nice, Snapie. Now, try again. But this time without the hexing."

 Snape had no choice. Fearless, he decided to snatch the flask manually. So he made his way to her. Iris was caught by surprise so instead of using her wand she escaped from him. With a quick movement she was out of Snape's way.

            In the classroom Sirius was going ballistic because now Snape was far from the prank and Iris was moving backwards, in the prank's direction.

" Don't move. Please go away." Sirius whispered. He couldn't intervene. Disaster was going to strike.

            Iris was now backing up, expectant. Snape had succeeded in getting his wand back.

" I'm sick of this game, Gryffindor. Just give me the flask and I won't hurt you." Said Snape meanly.

He started walking in Iris' direction. She took a step back. 

            Sirius flinched at Iris's movement. 

" No, no, no. Don't do that!" he whispered, panicking. He had to think fast.

            Snape moved again and Iris took another step back.

            Sirius closed his eyes and waited. He was going to be in trouble because of Snape but getting into extra trouble because he had pranked a fellow Gryffindor was not in his plans. He was going to have to remove Iris from the scene and make sure she was all right. 

 Five seconds later he heard a scream and a laugh. He carefully opened his eyes and surveyed the scene.

            Standing in front of Sirius's location stood Iris. She was now covered with a green, smelly and disgusting liquid. A few feet from her Snape was roaring with laughter.

 When he finally recovered he walked over to Iris and snatched the flask from her.

" You can always count on a Gryffindor to get what you want. And green is your colour. Ah! And don't mess with me again. Ta-ta!" Snape said, smiling broadly. He was enjoying himself. After laughing a bit longer he left. Iris stood in the same place, in shock. 

            Sirius made a decision. Once Snape turned his back on Iris he left the classroom and pulled Iris inside. He waited a few seconds until he heard another scream. This time it was Snape. Sirius smiled at his geniality. 

" Good thing I doubled the prank. Take that you greasy git." He said happily to himself. Then he remembered he had company. When he turned he received a handful of the green liquid straight in face. _I guess I deserved that. Not totally though. _He thought.Iris was eyeing him angrily.

" What the hell were you thinking, Sirius Black?" she spitted. 

" Please understand, Renata. The prank wasn't for you. I assure you that." He said, cleaning his eyes as he went.

 Iris looked at him. But this time it was in a different way. _He knows who I am? _She thought to herself.

" This is all Snivellus' fault. _He _was supposed to get it, no one else. Please forgive me."

" I'll forgive you the moment you take this off me. I think it's penetrating my clothes. I can feel it in my skin and I'm not liking it."

" I feel the same way. Ok. Take it off… Well, I know there is a shampoo or something James was working on. But I don't know if he made it." 

" He better have. This is gross, Black. And it stinks." She said, covering her nose.

" I know. But if he hasn't… hum… it lasts 48 hours."

" WHAT?" Iris yelled. "48 hours? That's two whole days, Black. I can't sleep with this."

" I know. Please relax."

" I can't relax until this is gone. Hurry up, Black. I'm going to be sick."

" Ok. I'm gonna check if the coast is clear. Then we run to the Gryffindor Tower. We'll get this out, I promise."

" I hope you are as good in keeping your promises as you are in planning pranks. Let's go. The faster we leave, the faster we'll get cleaned."

 Sirius checked the corridor and beckoned Iris to follow him. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady in one minute. She looked at them in disgust and asked for the password. The moment Sirius crossed the portrait hole he heard James, Remus and Peter laughing their hearts out. The moment they saw Sirius they stopped laughing.

" Snape looked good, but it doesn't suit you, Padfoot." Said Remus, controlling himself.

" Thank you for the info, Moony. Now, James, you worked on the cleaning product didn't you?" Sirius asked calmly.

" Sure I did. I was meaning to make him beg for it." James answered.

" I want it. Quickly."

" It's in my trunk. I'll go get it."

 James made his way up the boys' dorm and was back five seconds later carrying a bottle with him.

" Here you go, Padfoot. Just one question. How did it get you?"

" Well, basically, it caught Renata first. Then she threw it at me." 

" That explains a lot. Which Renata?" asked Remus.

" Iris. I gotta go. We'll talk later."

" Sirius, you have to rub hard to get it out." Advised James.

" Right. Rub hard."

" And Sirius, use the prefects' bathroom. The password is "Scented Candles"." Said Remus.

" Thanks Moony. I owe you one. See you guys."

 Sirius left the common room and met Iris leaning against the wall, covering her nose. 

" Let's go. Remus gave me the password for the prefects' bathroom and James gave me the product."  
" Lead the way, Black."

====================================

I know that this chapter is big, but I have loads of ideas. 

Next one: the prefects' bathroom. What will happen?

Please review. I'd like to know what you think of my writing. The story makes sense, trust me. 

    


	3. The Marauders fifth year The bath of a ...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

_Special thanks:_ A very special thanks to Geminia, my first reviewer.

_Geminia:_ Glad you are liking it. Harry is going to have a major role in my story. Even though the main character is Sirius, Harry will be here as well. (As it was mentioned in the first chapter.) There is just one thing. Harry will not show up until chapter ten, at least. I'm concentrating in another part that will influence Harry's role. But enough giving away the plot. On with the story.

Chapter 3 – The Marauders year five - The bath of a lifetime 

            They reached the prefects' bathroom and Sirius gave the password. He had been there before. His best friend was a prefect so… 

 Iris was not surprised either because her sister had already told her about that magnificent bathroom. They entered and Sirius went to pick up some towels. 

 He had the green liquid in his hair, face and front of his robes. She had it in the back and hair. But even though they had their clothes, the liquid was actually on their skin. So Sirius had it in his chest and Iris on her back.

 Sirius took two towels and gave one to Iris.

" Here you go. I'll go to the other side and I'll open a few taps. You get undressed and then…" he said, nervously.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Me, Sirius Black, nervous because of a girl?_ He thought to himself.

" Fine. Just go and keep your eyes closed." Said Iris.

 Sirius retreated to the other side with a towel and started opening the taps. Iris was taking her tie and unbuttoning her shirt when Sirius accidentally looked up. He quickly turned and blushed 'till he was redder than a tomato. He decided to take off his own clothes. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Iris was with her back to him and was currently taking of her skirt. Sirius blushed even more (if that was possible) and quickly took off his robe. When he was taking his shirt off he heard the sound of someone entering the water. He glanced once more and saw that it was safe to continue. Soon he was in the water as well.

" Give me the product." Iris requested.

 Sirius swam to the other side and took the product. Then he gave it to Iris.

" Thanks. Does this work like a shampoo?" she asked.

" I think so. But James said we had to rub hard."

" What does that mean?"

" I guess it means you have to really scrub in order for it to get off." Sirius explained.

" Then we have a problem."

" We do? What is it?"

" In case you haven't noticed, the stupid liquid is on my _back_. It's pretty difficult for me to scrub hard my own back." She answered irritably.

" Ok. I get the point. So what do you intend to do?"

" First we wash our hair. Then you'll have to wash my back."

" _What_? I don't think I can do that."

" Are you nuts? Of course you can do this. No, I rephrase. You _have_ to do this. It's your pay. You do this and I forgive you."

" Are you sure? I mean… it's a big thing." He said nervously.

" What are you talking about? You just scrub my back and we're out of here. It's pretty simple."   

" Fine. Just give me some of the product so I can wash myself." Sirius said, trying to sound normal, but failing completely. That whole situation was rather upsetting. 

 Iris poured some product in Sirius's hands and they both started rubbing their hairs. It took a while to accomplish that. And the fact that Iris kept laughing at Sirius's mad rubbing of his hair made it a tad more difficult.

" Will you stop laughing? Its really annoying." He complained after a few minutes.

" Sorry."

 They continued and after half an hour they succeeded in removing the liquid from their hairs. Then came the most difficult part. Sirius managed to clean his face in five minutes but his chest proved trickier, mainly because the liquid was imbedded on the little chest hair he had. Iris watched while he scrubbed his chest.

_Oh my God! He is so handsome. Offer to help him. _She heard a little voice speak in the back of her head.

_Yeah, that's a good idea. He will probably spank me. _She thought sarcastically.

" Do you need help?" she asked after five minutes. He wasn't achieving anything.

_Nice! Don't listen to your conscience. Now face the consequences. _Said the little voice.

" Maybe it will work. It looks like its glued to my chest. Who knows, maybe an extra pair of hands will help." He answered.

_Did he just accept your offer? I'm shocked. _

 Iris didn't move.

_Do something. Don't just stand there. Help him. You'll get to touch him. Sweet!_

" Are you going to help or not?" Sirius asked impatiently. 

" Sure. Sorry. Got a little distracted."

 She swam to him and poured some product into her hands. Then she touched his chest and after the first impression passed she started to rub like he was doing.

            It was a weird moment. While they both rubbed his chest a strange tension started to grow. It felt… right. They were meant to be there, in that situation. It felt so right that Sirius did the first thing that crossed his mind. He lifted her head by the shin and leaned closer. She stopped what she was doing, resting her hands on his chest. Then came the inevitable. They kissed. It was a rather long kiss. It was sweet and kind and transpired a certain connection between them. When they broke apart Sirius smiled. 

" That was interesting." He said taking a deep breath.

" Where did it came from?" she asked awkwardly.

" I don't know. But it felt good." He said sweetly.

 She smiled nervously at this comment and looked at the water. Then she noticed that the foam from the product was gliding down her arms and the green liquid was coming with it.

" Look, Black. It's coming off."

 He looked at his chest and saw that she was right.

" Nice. All it need was soaking. Now let's wash your back." He said.

 She turned and Sirius poured more of the product in his hands. The he slowly placed his hands on her back. She shivered slightly and then he started rubbing.

" How is it coming, Black?" she asked after fifteen minutes.

" You can call me Sirius, you know. It's coming off. Don't worry."         

 She started to think he was taking his time on purpose. She felt his hands wander off down her spine and occasionally he touched her sides. The only problem was that she was actually enjoying it. She sighed and he placed his hands on her shoulders. Then he approached his head to hers. 

" All gone." He whispered in her ear.  

 She closed her eyes and sighed again. Then she turned to face him and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed again. This time the kiss was more passionate. When they broke off Iris smacked herself in the forehead. This worried Sirius.

" What's wrong?" he asked.

" We forgot to wash our clothes. And now we don't have enough product."

 Sirius looked at the bottle. It only had a bit at the end. And their clothes were all covered in the liquid.

" Now how are we going to leave? We can't wash our clothes, we definitely can't wear them, and we certainly can't go to the Gryffindor Tower wearing towels." Said Iris.

" You're right. What to do?" 

" First of all I suggest we leave the water. I'm turning into a human plum."

" I agree. Who leaves first?"

" Let's leave at the same time, but in different directions. In that case we will have our backs turned."

" Ok. On the count of three. One…two…three."

 They swam in different directions and left the poll at the same time. They quickly wrapped themselves in their towels. Sirius looked at Iris and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back. That had been strange. 

 They walked to the side of the pool and met in the middle. Then they kissed once more. This was a shorter kiss because someone knocked at the door.

" Sirius, Iris, are you there?"

 It was Remus.

" Yes, Moony. We're still here." Answered Sirius.

" I'm going in."

 He muttered the password and entered the bathroom.

" Why are you still like that?"

" It's complicated. Look, we need a favour from you."

" What is it?"

" Go and fetch James's Invisibility Cloak."

" Why?" Remus asked confused.

" Because we forgot to wash our clothes and we can't wear them. Will you please do what I asked?" said Sirius impatiently.

" Ok. I'll be back in a hurry."

 Remus left and Sirius and Iris sat down on the floor, back to back.

" This was fun, wasn't it?" Sirius asked.

" I guess."

" I say we do this again soon." he said grinning madly.

" That's what you say." she said smiling.

" I just wish I could understand where did those kisses came from." he said more seriously.  
" I know what you mean. It was weird."  
" But it was a nice weird, right?" he asked nervously.

" It was a very nice weird."

 He smiled and looked up to the ceiling. Then the door opened again, they got up quickly and watched Remus enter with the cloak in his arms.

" Hurry up. You already missed a class." he said not noticing their movement.

 Iris and Sirius got under the cloak after getting their dirty clothes and exited. The threesome headed to the Gryffindor Tower. Once there Iris and Sirius headed to their dorms. When they came down to the common room they found that Remus wasn't there anymore.

" I guess he went to class." Said Sirius.

" Probably. We should go as well." Said Iris.

 He nodded and they broke into a run. They reached the Charms classroom quickly. At the door Sirius kissed Iris' cheek and entered first.

" Mr. Black, you are late." Came the squeaky voice of Professor Flitwick.

" Sorry, Professor." Said Sirius calmly. He sat next to James.

 As soon as he sat down Iris entered.

" Now, now. Miss Renata is also late. Make sure this doesn't happen again." Professor Flitwick said lovingly.

" I'm very sorry Professor. This _won't_ happen again." She said. Then she sat down next to Lily.

" What took you so long?" Lily asked in a whisper. 

" Bath problem. Can't elaborate." Iris answered in the same tone. 

 Her friend smiled and the both of then started paying attention to what Professor Flitwick was saying.

            In the following days Sirius and Iris kept glancing and smiling at each other. They were happy and happiness is bliss. Occasionally Sirius threw kisses at Iris and she would smile broadly. Obviously their friends eventually picked up the situation.

" So, you and Renata? What exactly happened in the bathroom, Padfoot?" James asked after two weeks of smiles and thrown kisses.

" It's none of your business, Prongs. And there isn't a "You and Renata" as you so nicely put it." Sirius answered calmly.

" Oh, pray tell, Padfoot. I'm your friend. And honestly I don't believe you."

" No. And believe in whatever it is you want to believe."

" Leave him alone, Prongs. If he doesn't want to answer, let him be." Intervened Remus. "Although I must say that they looked rather friendly when I showed up in the bathroom."

" Really? What did you see, Moony?" James asked, in a very childish and hysterical way.

" Don't wet yourself Prongs. I didn't see much. But I'm quite positive I heard smooching."

" You didn't?" asked Peter, who had been to absorbed in his homework but couldn't resist not interfering with the conversation.

" I did. And since they were only wrapped up in their towels… well, one can only wander what had happen before."

" Or what _could_ have happened later, if you hadn't shown up." Completed James, still excited.

" Will you guys just shut up and leave me alone? If it's not too much to ask?" said Sirius, rather irritated.

" Sorry, oh Great One." James said, bowing. " We shall bother you no more."

 On cue Remus and Peter bowed as well and left to their dorm, followed closely by a still bowing James. Sirius glanced at Iris, who was sitting at one of the common room tables and when she looked at him, by instinct, he nodded outside. She smiled, placed her homework material and left the common room, telling her sister that she had to go to the library. Sirius followed her lead two minutes later.

 Iris was waiting for him at in front of portrait. He checked if the coast was clear and leaned over her to kiss her. She drew her head back. 

" What?" he asked in disbelief.

" Sirius, why are we doing this?"

" Well, because I like kissing you and I think you like it too. Right?" he asked concerned.

" Not _that_. I meant _this._"  
" Don't follow." He shook his head.

" Hiding. Why is it that we have to leave the common room every time you want to kiss me? I'm running out of excuses and my sister will soon stop believing that I go to the library so many times. Not even Lily goes to library this often. And she is a book worm."

 Sirius looked at the end of the corridor and seemed lost for words. She was right. Every time they wanted to kiss they left the common room. He didn't know exactly what to do.

" If we can't tell our friends, then maybe we should stop doing this." She said sweetly after a few moments of silence.

 He shook his head.

" No. We'll tell them. Soon. You're right, this is ridiculous." He said.

" Fine then." She said resting her hands in his chest. She did that a lot.

" Can we kiss now?" he asked nervously.

" Sure." She answered grinning.

 They finally kissed. After the kiss came the promise to announce their romance to their friends. Though the date was not established.

==========================================

Another big chapter. Man, this is amazing! I just feel like writing, and writing, and writing. Actually thought this chapter was never going to end. Well it's finished now. So there you go.

 Please review. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee.

           Next chapter: The day they tell their friends. (This one will be smaller, I promise. :-) ) 


	4. The Marauders fifth year Christmas or t...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 4 – The Marauders year five – Christmas

            A whole month passed, yet Sirius still hadn't found the right moment for the big announcement. Iris was starting to become upset about this. She thought that the two of them should tell their friends. Together. But every time she had tried to force Sirius to say something he would usually change the subject. Finally Iris's patience reached a dead point.

" This has to stop, Sirius Black." She yelled to him.

 They were under a tree next to the lake, even though it was freezing and snow was threatening to fall soon. Sirius was sitting and Iris was pacing back and forth, her face red from the anger.

 He knew he was in trouble. He had learned that when she yelled and called him by his first and last name he had done something wrong. __

_Good thing she doesn't know my middle name. That would be even worse._ He thought to himself.

" Look, honey. You don't understand." He started, trying to sound unnerved.

 This caused Iris to stop and look at him with a look of pure disdain. 

" What-don't-I-understand-Sirius?" she asked pausing at each word to make sure he listened. Each word full of hate.

" Well – er – first you must understand that James doesn't think I'm capable of keeping a relationship with anyone. Second they will be all over me, tormenting me about this. 'Oh Sirius has a girlfriend. How long will she last?'" Sirius pulled a high-pitched voice to imitate one of his friends. " I don't think I can deal with them taunting me."

" Then if you can't deal with your friends why do you even bother dating with me?"

" Why is our friends opinion so important to you?" he was getting angry.

" It's not their opinion I want."

" So what is it? Their approval?"

" No, I don't need their approval either."  
" Then what?" he asked angrily.

" You haven't figured it out? I thought you were smart. You really don't know what is troubling me?" she asked calmly.

" Sorry but no, I don't."

" It's my sister."

" What?"

 He hadn't seen this coming.  He got up and looked deep into Iris's eyes.

" Your sister?"

" Yes, my sister. She is a control freak. Little Miss Perfect that likes to keep track of every single move I make. I'm sure she suspects I'm seeing someone. She is probably dieing to know who it is. We have to tell her. Do you understand now? If you are there with me when we break the news she can't say anything. If I tell her alone, you are in serious trouble. She knows your reputation. She is going to slice you into pieces if anything happens to me and it happens to be your fault."

 Sirius looked to the floor and mumbled something to it.

" Did you say something?" Iris asked him.

" I said that she can catch me alone at Quidditch."

 He was right. They had Quidditch practice and she was going to lecture him before or after one. (A/N: forgot to mention it but Sarah is now Quidditch captain, Sirius is a Beater and James a Seeker. Sorry about that.)     

" Well, if you hang out with James she won't."  
" Iris, if that is your problem, let's deal with it." He said, walking to her. He placed his hands on her face and looked into her eyes again. " We will tell everyone on Christmas day."

" It's a week until Christmas." She announced.  
" Consider it as a present."  
" You promise?" 

" I promise." He said sweetly. Then he leaned to her and they kissed. He was going to accept whatever Sarah had to say to him.

            Christmas came faster than they expected. Sirius was starting to act strangely and the rest of the Marauders were thinking that their friend had lost his marbles.

" Are you felling all right, Padfoot?" Remus asked two days before Christmas.

 They were all inside because there was a blizzard. The four Marauders were sitting by the fireplace in their common room. Sirius was looking at the fire and didn't seem to notice anything around him. Remus pressed again.

" Earth to Padfoot. Respond Padfoot."

 No response. James waved his hand in front of Sirius's eyes and had no response as well. It was Peter who succeeded in bringing Sirius back to life. He pocked him in his ribs, right next to a bruise he had made during a Quidditch practice. He yelped in pain and got up in an attempt to spank Peter, but he was faster and started running away. They ran around the common room, dodging a few first years, until Iris came down the girls' staircase. Sirius immediately stopped and panting welcomed Iris.

" Hi." He said casually.

" Hi to you too. What is going on here?"

" Well, Peter hurt me and I was chasing him around. But he is a little 'mouse' and is difficult to catch."

 Peter looked at Sirius in disbelief and received a grin of comfort.        

 Iris shrugged and smiled. She didn't catch the inside joke. Everything was the same way.

            On Christmas morning, James awakened Sirius. He was jumping in his bed screaming at the top of his voice.

" IT'S CHRISTMAS!!!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIT."

Sirius roared and getting up threw James out of his bed.

" Do you really had to do that?" he asked exasperated.

" Sorry, mate. But you can't deny that it was efficient." James said, grinning. "Look, presents." He continued, pointing to the end of Sirius's bed.

 Suddenly it hit Sirius. Today was day he was announcing his romance with Iris. Yet he didn't feel bad. He was feeling confident and happy. 

_You won't have to leave the common room anymore just to kiss her._ He thought while looking at his presents.

 Then, out of nowhere he jumped and started ripping out the paper from his presents. 

 The first one was from his mother, who gave him a very old looking book entitled _«Pure and Mud don't mix.» by Salazar Slytherin. _Sirius looked at it with pure disgust.

" Who knew that Slytherin had written a book?" He asked aloud.

Everyone in the dorm looked at him in disbelief.

" You're kidding, right? What's it about?" asked James.

" Its called _'Pure and Mud don't mix'_. And who cares what's it about? It is going straight to the garbage can." Said Sirius. " What the hell does she think she is doing? Old hag."

 He threw the book to the wall and continued opening his presents. He didn't notice that his friends were eyeing him. He opened James's present. It was a stuffed black dog. He smiled at his friend. The came Remus's present. It was also a stuffed black dog. Sirius was taken-aback. Rather reluctantly he opened Peter's gift. 

_If it's another stuffed dog, I'm going to kill them._ He thought to himself. And he was right. It was another stuffed black dog. The dogs were exactly the same. His friend had played him a prank. And in Sirius's opinion, it wasn't very funny. But Remus, James and Peter were laughing their hearts out. James was gasping for breath and Remus was grabbing his own stomach. Peter was rolling on the floor. Sirius ignored his friend maniac behaviour and proceeded to open another present. This one didn't have a signature but Sirius had an idea about who had sent it. He opened it to find a square box and a note. He read the note. 

            _" Inside this box is my heart. Don't break it, don't lose it and don't throw it away. Cherish it and it will give you something in return. Love, Iris."_

 Sirius carefully opened the box and what he saw inside it moved him. It was a pendant with a little heart. In the front of the heart were engraved the letters _I.R. _Sirius couldn't believe his eyes. Iris had given him her heart. He smiled broadly and took the pendant from the box. Then he wrapped it around his neck. He placed the note inside the box and without attracting attentions he carefully stowed the box in his trunk. Then he looked at his friends – who were still laughing – and said confidently.

" Guys! Stop laughing for a while. Meet me in the common room in five minutes. I have something important to tell you."

 The Marauders stopped laughing and saw Sirius exit the dormitory. Then they looked at each other and resumed laughing.

 Sirius reached the common room to find it deserted. How was he going to call Iris if he couldn't go to her dorm? He sat down in the nearest chair.

_This is just brilliant. Now I have to wait until she decides to come down and that can take all day. I could owl her. No, that takes a while and the guys are coming down any minute. Please Iris come down here. _He thought and looked at the girls' staircase. Two seconds later he heard footsteps. Two seconds more and Iris appeared in front of him.

" You called?" she asked smiling.

 He looked at her completely stunned. 

" You – er – how did you – I didn't –" he stuttered. He didn't understand what just happened.

" I guess it's magic. You did think of me, right?"

" Yes, but –"

" Don't try to figure it out. It is beyond your knowledge."  
" That was weird."  
" Connection. What do you want anyway? I was opening my presents." She said grinning.

" I'm waiting for the guys. I want to tell them now."  
" Ok. I'll go get Lily and Sarah." And she went upstairs.

 A few seconds later came the Marauders. They were now very serious but their faces were red from all the laughing.

" I see you've stopped acting like total maniacs." Sirius said calmly, but he was smiling.

" You're not mad at us are you? It was a joke." Said James, nervously. He seemed afraid that his friend would attack him at any moment.

" It all right. The toys were kind of cute. I liked them. Thanks." 

 The three Marauders sighed in relief.

" What did you want to tell us?" Asked Remus, sitting in a chair next to Sirius. The other boys did the same.

" Wait a second. You'll know soon." And he got up.

 They waited for almost five minutes before they heard footsteps coming from the girls' staircase. Iris was pushing down the stairs a very sleepy looking Sarah and an even sleepier Lily.

" Why can't I sleep? It is Christmas and I'm tired." Complained Sarah.

" I totally agree with Sarah. I mean why do we have to came down here anyway? And on our pyjamas." Grunted Lily.

" Shut up and sit down next to the boys." Ordered Iris.

 The girls reluctantly obeyed but Lily had a reason to be pissed.

" Wanna sit on my lap, Evans?" James asked before Lily sat down in a chair behind Remus. 

 She looked at him in disgust.

" The day I sit on our lap will be the day I die. I hate you, Potter." She turned to Iris. " This better be good, Renata. I can't stand to stay in the same place with Potter very long."

" Very well. Sirius if you please." Iris said.

" Guys. Me and Iris, we are a couple." 

 After saying this they both watched their reactions. Peter moved slightly to the left, Remus sat up straighter, James looked like he already knew, Lily didn't seem to have listened and Sarah was fully awake and looking at her sister. A few seconds later James got up.

" This is great. Since when?" he asked statically.

" Well, to tell you the truth, a month ago." Sirius answered looking at Iris.

" I knew it." Yelled Remus. " The bathroom thing. I knew it."  
" You're right Moony. We have been going out since that day." Said Sirius.

" Well not exactly 'going out'. Unless you count 'going out' as leaving the common room or going to the forest." Said Iris smiling.

" Congratulations, mate. This one will last, I'm sure." Said James shaking hands with his best friend. He sounded honest.

" I agree with Prongs." Said Remus, patting Sirius in the back.

" I share their opinion." Came the voice of Peter from the chair where he was still sitting. Peter was a little afraid of Sirius.

" Thanks guys."  
" Congratulations, Miss Renata. You have conquered the heart of the Most Desirable Boy in Hogwarts." Said James, bowing to Iris and holding a hand.

" It wasn't that hard." She said smiling.

 Lily finally gave signs of life.

" Good luck friend. But then again maybe Black isn't as bad as Potter. Can I go to bed now?"

" Sure. And thanks."  
" No problem. See you at lunch."

 Before leaving Lily hugged Iris and tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sarah was still sitting in her chair, her gaze stuck on Iris. The young Renata noticed this.

" Aren't you gonna say something?" Iris asked her sister.

 She got up and looked at the new couple.

" Congratulations. I'm going to bed again. I'm still tired." 

 She glanced with a hard look at Sirius and kissed her sister' forehead. Then she left to her dorm.

" That went well." Iris said sarcastically.

" Don't worry. She will get used to it." Said Sirius.

They looked at each other and kissed. It was a big, long kiss and the Marauders had to intervene to break them up.

" Get a room you two." Said James loudly.

 The couple smiled but decided to ignore them.

" Don't mind them. Its j-e-a-l-o-u-s-y."  
" Uh, he can spell! We are so impressed." Mocked Remus before dragging the rest of the guys to their dorm.

" Sirius?"

" Yes, honey?"  
" Hug me."  
" Sure thing ma'am."

 They hugged tight.

" Iris, I like you." Said Sirius and kissed her cheek.

" You have my heart." Was her reply.

 They kissed again. They were officially a couple and they were happy.  

                        

Not so sure that was a small chapter. *scratches her shin* Gotta work on that. Anyway, thanks for the reviews.

Next chapter: Quidditch. :-)


	5. The Marauders fifth year Quidditch and ...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Once again a very special thanks to Geminia. Your reviews were helpful, thanks :-).   

Chapter 5 – The Marauders year five – Quidditch

            " Welcome to the Quidditch Field, where we will witness then final game of the season. The game that will decide the Cup winner. Face to face, broom against broom: GRYFFINDOR VS HUFFLEPUFF!" Remus Lupin's voice soared through the Quidditch Field.

 Lily, Iris and Peter were sitting in the stands, eagerly waiting the start of the game.

 " This will be a clash of Titans, fellow students. Both teams reach this game undefeated. The mighty Lions spectacularly defeated the Snakes 300 to 60 and then went to beat the Eagles in an amazing game, 250 to 100. The noble Badgers defeated the same teams. Who will leave this game holding high the glorious Cup? Will this be the Lions 4th consecutive victory or will the noble Badgers take the cup to Professor Sprout's office? The question remains until the Snitch is caught. And now fellow students and beloved teachers, I give you the teams."  
 From the ground came the 14 players, the Gryffindor in their scarlet robes and the Hufflepuff in their canary yellow robes. 

 " For the Gryffindor team: _Sarah Renata_ – Team Captain and Chaser; _Paul Gordon_ – Keeper; _Henry Lewinstin_ – Chaser; _Hannah Scarlett_ – Chaser; _Sirius Black_ – Beater; _Joseph Snyder_ – Beater and _James Potter_ – Seeker. For the Hufflepuff team: _Liam Roberts_ – Team Captain and Keeper; _Joanna Stiles_ – Chaser; _Mary Waves_ – Chaser; _Michael Storm_ – Chaser; _Sylvester Shanon_ – Beater; _Raphael Shanon_ – Beater and _Oliver Slymore_ – Seeker."

 Remus paused while the people in the stands clapped.

" The captains shake hands, the Snitch is released; off go the Bludgers and the Quaffle is thrown to the air. And there's the whistle. The game begins. Stiles catches the Quaffle --- passes it to Storm --- he heads to the hoops --- gives the Quaffle to Waves ---hands it over to Stiles --- ouch, that had to hurt, Stiles got a Bludger straight in the face --- Scarlett in possession of the Quaffle --- passes to Lewinstin --- back to Scarlett --- throws a long ball to Renata --- Waves the interception --- Renata catches the ball --- she shoots --- IT'S A GOAL. 10 points to Gryffindor. Great play by the Lions. Roberts gives the Quaffle to Storm --- passes to Stiles --- she leads the team forward --- throws the ball to Waves --- interception by Scarlett --- ah, bad luck, Sylvester Shanon threw a Bludger to Scarlett --- Storm in possession --- gives to Stiles --- back to Storm --- passes to Waves --- she shoots --- Gordon makes the save. Quickly he throws the ball to Lewinstin --- pass to Scarlett --- gives to Renata --- she dodges a Bludger --- pass to Lewinstin --- he is face to face with Roberts --- aims to the left --- Roberts goes to the right, but is tricked and --- GOAL TO GRYFFINDOR. Waves in possession --- but what is this? Potter and Slymore are diving. Did they see the Snitch? They are diving fast. Potter pulls up and Slymore almost hits the ground. He pulled up at the last moment. Back to the game. Storm has the Quaffle --- a Bludger from Snyder hits him --- Renata has the ball --- gives to Scarlett --- back to Renata --- she shoots --- GOAL. 30-00. Go Gryffindor – sorry professor. Hufflepuff in possession. Waves gives to Stiles --- oh my, a Bludger hits the distracted Gryffindor Beater --- looks like Snyder is out of the game --- Black is alone now. Stiles passes to Storm --- he seems determined --- he is going to shoot --- but no, he is hit by a Bludger from Sirius --- Renata takes the Quaffle --- passes to Lewinstin --- he goes forward protected by Black --- long throw to Scarlett --- Black follows the ball --- it reaches Scarlett --- she is going to the hoops --- Black deflects a Bludger --- the Quaffle goes in Roberts' direction --- that was an easy shot, what was she thinking? --- but wait… Renata reaches for the ball --- she catches it before Roberts and shoots --- GOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAL. Roberts didn't see that coming. What a marvellous play by the Lions – 40 to zero. And there go the Seekers --- this time is for real --- Slymore is a little ahead of Potter --- Merlin's beard, Black is unstoppable today, another perfect Bludger straight at Slymore, who is knocked off his broom. Potter has a clear path and Black is covering him. And Potter catches the Snitch. The game is over! Gryffindor – 190; Hufflepuff – 00. What a game!! And the Lions are the Cup Winners!!"

 Half the stadium roared to congratulate Gryffindor's victory. Iris, Lily and Peter hugged and then quickly went down to the field. Down there the whole team was jumping up and down in an embrace. Then Renata went to receive the Cup from Dumbledore's hands.

 Iris ran to Sirius, who caught her and raised her from the floor.

" We won!" he told her.

" I know. And you were great."

 They kissed passionately. Not far from them Sarah, who was still holding the Cup, approached James and Remus, who were talking about the game.

" Here you go, James. Hold it for me." She interrupted, giving James the cup. Then, out of nowhere, she kissed Remus. He was slightly taken-aback but then kissed her back. James retreated to meet Peter. They were in the middle of the two kissing couples.

            The party in the field was later transferred to the common room. Loads of Fizzing Whizzbees, Butterbeers, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs and other goodies – previously stolen from Honeydukes by the Marauders – packed the room. Everybody was celebrating the victory with a lot of gusto. 

 At around midnight the party was over. The only people in the common room were the Marauders, Lily, Iris and Sarah. Peter was on the floor eating beans; James was sitting on a chair counting his Chocolate Frog Cards; Sirius and Iris were snuggled on a chair; Sarah and Remus were doing the same. The two couples kissed occasionally. Lily was dozing off. At half past midnight James yawned deeply and Peter mimicked him. Soon they all realized it was time to bed. But before they left Sarah rose from her chair and said:

" I have something to say." She seemed to be under the effect of too much Butterbeer because she looked like she was going to fall. " I promise, here and now, that if I became a Head Girl, we'll have a Christmas Ball and a special Valentines Day event."

 They all clapped to this promise. They were not going to forget that promise.  

Finally. A small chapter. *Congratulates herself* Well, let me continue or I'll lose my line of thought. Don't miss the next chapter because I know I won't. ;-)

***********************

Next chapter: I'm going to stop announcing what the next chapter is going to be about. Just to make you wonder. Muahahahahaha. I'm evil. And nuts too. 


	6. Summer

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

_New characters:_ William, Jake, Isabel and Grandma Clara Renata. The Potters.

__

_New Locations:_ Renata's house and Potter Mansion (A/N: not described)

Chapter 6 – Summer 

            Leaving Hogwarts usually made Iris fell sad. But this year things were different and she knew it was going to be worse. Not only would she miss Hogwarts but also Sirius. They had promise to write a lot during the holidays and they were both keeping their promise – mostly because Sirius's owl Orion wouldn't leave Iris alone until she wrote back. 

 Receiving Sirius's letters made her fell better and when she received her OWL results her mood boosted even more. She received 7 O's and 2 E's. She was able to become an Auror. She immediately wrote to Sirius telling him the news. The letter she got back was also mood boosting.

            _" That is absolutely brilliant! I'm so happy for you. But you know what? I've-got-the-exact-same-notes. Our connection works even in grades. Bloody brilliant! I miss you like crazy. I'm counting the days until we meet in Diagon Alley. But until that day comes I'll seat here waiting for another letter from you. _

_ With the biggest of love,_

_Your own _

_Sirius a.k.a. Padfoot.    _  

P.S.: Send your letters to James's house. It's where I'm staying right now. I'll explain when we get together. Loads of kisses."

 She looked at the letter puzzled. 

_Why is Sirius at James's so soon? _She thought. She shrugged and then reread the letter. It really made her feel better.

            August arrived peacefully and calmly. But Iris was feeling neither peaceful nor quiet. She was continually awakened by bad dreams. Dreams involving a trial where someone was convicted to a death penalty and a strange looking veil. She didn't know what they meant, but she didn't like them. So everyday she would wake up, go to the bathroom to wash up and then descended to the kitchen for some breakfast.

 Iris's house was very simple. It had two stories. In the first floor were located the kitchen, living room and dinning room. On the second were the bedrooms. There were four bedrooms and a guest room. Iris's room was big. It had a couple's bed covered with a red mattress; a large desk was in front of the bed and a large wardrobe covered the wall facing the door. The walls were painted light blue, her favourite colour, and the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky, full of stars. But the stars were outlined to show the constellations and the star Sirius shone right above Iris when she was in bed. This had been a gift from her grandmother, who knew of Iris's relationship with Black.

The 20th of August was no exception for Iris and she awoke again at 8 o'clock because of her dream. She got up and went straight to the bathroom, almost automatically. After getting dressed she descended the stair and entered the kitchen. Her mother was already there.

" Good morning, Mum." Iris said sleepy. 

" Good morning, sweetheart. Didn't sleep well?"

" I'm fine. Nothing to worry about."  
" Are you sure? You can't fool your mother, you know?"

Iris smiled, but before she could answer, her father arrived. He was a night watch at club, so he worked at night.

" Good morning, everyone." He said happily. " Someone didn't sleep very well tonight. Right?" he said to Iris.

" Will you guys stop asking that? The more you talk about it the more I have to think about it and the worse I sleep. So just leave it."

" Grouchy. Relax kiddo. No harm meant."

" Sorry dad."

Jake smiled and patted his daughter in the back. Then Mrs Renata started serving breakfast. At 9 o'clock the three Renata's had taken their breakfast and were reading the paper. Jake had his morning paper and Mrs Renata was reading the gossip section. Iris was reading the Daily Prophet that had arrived a few minutes earlier. At five past nine Sarah arrived at the kitchen.

" Good morning everyone."  
" Good morning." Said the three in unison. 

" Anything good in the news, sis?"

" No. Just the same old garbage. _'Turn to page nine to find out what the Minister of Magic eats for breakfast.'_ or _'In page twelve you will learn what the Minister eats for lunch.'_ As I said, garbage."

" Got your point. Why do you keep spending money with that anyway?"

" I like to be informed."             

" Whatever."    

 At ten Jake went to pick the mail. The girls were now reading the Witch Weekly magazine and were busy with a quiz. When he came back he gave the letters to his wife.

" Can't bet normal mail, can you?" she asked to the air.

" Did you say something, mum?" asked Sarah, lifting her head from behind the magazine.

" No, dear." Mrs Renata said smiling.

 The girl returned her focus to the magazine and her mother proceeded to open the letters. 

 Five minutes later, Jake opened the window. Then two owls entered the kitchen.

" Girls. Mail." He said cheerfully.

 The two sisters dropped the magazine and ran to the owls. One of them Iris identified as Orion. The other was a Hogwarts' owl. The younger girl reached the owls first and took the letters from their beaks. The Hogwarts owl left immediately, but Orion stayed.

 Iris had in her hands four letters. She took the Hogwarts ones and gave Sarah hers. Then she gasped and looked at everyone in the room.

" What is it, honey?" asked Mrs Renata.

 Iris seemed lost for words. Then William, her little brother entered the room, followed closely by their Grandma. 

" Good morning, everyone. Is everything all right?" she asked after seeing their faces.

 Everyone was eyeing Iris with interest. She had something important in her hands.

" Family…" she started after a minute of silence. " I have in my hands a very important letter." She turned to William. " Little brother, this is for you." And she handed him the letter.

 He took it and everyone looked at him. Nervously he opened it.

" Mr William Renata, we are pleased to inform you that you have been ACCEPTED at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He read aloud.

 The whole family jumped and hugged the boy.

" Our baby is going to Hogwarts." Said Mrs Renata in tears.

" He is a wizard." Said Jake also in tears.

" Another Renata at Hogwarts." Said Sarah.

" Extra work for you, sis." Announced Iris, laughing.

 The only one who was reacting normally was Grandma. Iris noticed this and realized that she, as always, already knew this would happen.

 After the hysteria everyone went up to the living room. Iris was about to leave when Orion flew to her shoulder.

" Oh, sorry. I forgot about you." She said to owl.

 She returned to the window where Sirius's letter laid forgotten. She took it and opened it.

            _" Hello my angel._

_ How are you? Hopefully you are well, but missing me. I know I'm missing you. But as always I'm repeating myself. I wrote to ask you something. Would you like to come spend a few days with me at Potter Mansion? This idea was James' because he can stand to hear me complain about how much I miss you and blah blah blah. You know what I mean. Oh, I almost forgot. Bring Sarah with you. Remus is becoming unbearable. We can then go to Diagon Alley next week. What do you say? Please accept, pleaaaaaassssssseeeeeee! Pretty please!!!!_

Love yours 

_Sirius a.k.a. Padfoot._

P.S.: I hope I wasn't too annoying. I really want you here. Loads of kisses."

 Iris smiled at the letter and reread it. Then she went to tell her family about Sirius's request. When she entered the living room she found her grandmother sitting in her favourite chair near the fireplace, her parents sitting on the couch discussing William, who was on the floor rereading his letter and Sarah looking disgusted at the pieces of parchment on her hands.

" What's up, sis? Something wrong?" Iris asked her sister.

 She looked up and quickly turned her head.

" No, nothing wrong."

 Iris quickly snatched the parchment from Sarah's hands. It was three pieces all with the same handwriting. Professor McGonagall's handwriting. The first was the usual letter announcing the start of term at the September 1st. The second had the books to be purchased. But the third caught Iris's attention. It talked about a ball.

            " Miss Renata:

 I'm using this letter to announce that you have been selected as Head Girl.

Also it has come to your attention that you desire to organize a Christmas Ball. The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, has found this most delightful and has given permission to start the preparation. You are requested to present yourself to our Headmaster on the 1st of September, immediately after your arrival.                 

 _Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress"_

 A smirk formed in Iris's mouth. Dumbledore knew everything and now they were going to have a Ball.  
" Head Girl, hem? You know what that means, don't you? You have a promise to keep." Iris said to her sister.

" I was…drunk when I made that promise." Sarah whispered.

" Newsflash! Butterbeer is alcohol free, sis. You can't get drunk with Butterbeer."  

" I…I…"  
" You what?"

 Sarah pouted and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Iris laughed. Sarah looked like a baby.

" Iris, dear, who was the other owl from?" came the voice of her mother.

" Oh. It was from a friend. He wanted to know if Sarah and me could go spend a few days with him and a couple other friends."

" Ok, dear. But who will take William shopping?"

" Why can't you take him, mum? And Grandma can join you. Let's make a deal. We meet you at Diagon Alley on Thursday. Then you get to meet our friends."  
" All right. Behave yourselves."

 The girls jumped and went to kiss their parents. Then they ran to their rooms to prepare. When Iris reached her room she saw Orion waiting for her. She grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote:

_            " Love,_

_We'll be arriving in an hour. See you soon._

Loads of kisses, Iris."

 She placed the letter in Orion's beak and saw him leave. Then she started to pack. She grinned. She was going to be with Sirius.

===============================

Potter Mansion

            James was sitting in a chair in his living room watching Sirius pace the all room.

" Padfoot, stop that. It's really annoying." He said exasperated.

 Sirius looked at him and continued to pace the room. Next to James, Remus was looking deeply into the fireplace. He appeared not to be paying attention to his surroundings.

" Good thing I don't have a girlfriend. That way I don't look mental, like the rest of you, mates. It's at this times I miss Wormtail. He understands me." James said annoyingly. 

 It was too much for him. At the beginning of their holidays things had been fine. They had bored themselves to the point of exhaustion. They had pillow fights, they read books about pranks and they had fun. But after 54 letters from Iris, Sirius was starting to become very annoying. He managed to announce he misses his girlfriend 100 times a day. Everytime he said that Remus would sigh deeply. James could take it no more. He asked his mother for help and she came up with the idea to ask Iris to spend the last day of the holidays with them. But James had the impression that he was going to regret this.

            Around 11:30 things calmed down. Sirius was now tired of pacing so he made the decision of sitting in front of the fireplace. James was glad but still he didn't think it to be a very good idea.

" Padfoot, don't you think that you are to close to the fireplace? I mean what if she doesn't control her exit from the fireplace? She could bu…" he started but soon he realized that maybe that was Sirius's intention. To have his girlfriend fall on top of him. Besides he wasn't even listening.

 At midday Mrs Potter entered the living room.

" Is everything all right, dears?" she asked.

" More or less, mum. Remus is in a trance, Sirius is in his normal state and I'm bored. So, doe that answer your question?" James answered.

" The girls haven't arrived yet?" she asked smiling.  
" No, mum. As you can see there aren't any girls in this room." 

" Are the girls you're expecting these behind me?"

 At this question the three boys looked at the door. And sure enough, behind Mrs Potter were Iris and Sarah. Sirius and Remus quickly got up and went to meet their girlfriends. 

" Why didn't you use the Floo Powder?" Sirius asked after a long kiss.

" We wanted to surprise you. We actually used the Floo Network. But we left at the kitchen fireplace."

" It doesn't matter. You're here now, and that is what's important."

 They kissed. Everything was fine now. They were together again. And they were going to enjoy themselves.      

            The week passed uneventful. After getting together with their girlfriends both Remus and Sirius returned to normal. The five of them – Peter wasn't there because his mother was ill – joined to plan numerous pranks to pull on the Slytherins, and especially on Snape. Mr Potter often offered his assistance and James saw that his father had great ideas. Soon came Thursday and after lunch they got ready to go to Diagon Alley. They went by Floo Powder and left at the Leaky Cauldron.

=============================

Another chappie. Sorry about the delay but I've been a bit busy. Besides my classes start in two weeks and my updates will take longer to happen. And it won't be all school. By big brother will be to blame as well. But enough talk. Less talk and more writing. Bye.    

 Thanks for the reviews. 

**The Lady Wolfshead: **I'm glad you like my story. Hopefully my story will go somewhere. And I hope _I _continue with the story. You see I'm the laziest person you will ever know. And if I see this isn't going anywhere, I'll just give up. But maybe that won't happen. Let's hope.

Next chapter: You would like me to tell you, wouldn't you? Well, guess what…………. I won't. So there. I refuse to tell you. 


	7. Diagon Alley and Returning to Hogwarts

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 7 – Diagon Alley and Returning to Hogwarts 

 Diagon Alley

            The streets of Diagon Alley were filled with young and old wizards and witches. Iris and Sarah had scheduled to meet their mother, brother and grandmother in Florean Fortescue Ice Cream Parlour. And sure enough they were there savouring big sundaes. 

" So, enjoying your sundaes?" Iris asked when she approached the threesome.

 They all looked up and smiled.

" So, how was your week, dears?" Mrs Renata asked.  

" It was all right. We had lots of fun." Answered Sarah.

 Iris began to steal sundae from William.

" Hey, get your own." He argued.

 Iris pulled her tongue at him and he did the same.

" Children, behave yourselves." Ordered their grandma, playfully.

 They all smiled.

 A bit far from this family reunion were the boys. Sirius and Remus were standing very still and James was looking for someone.

 Clara was now watching the boys with interest.

" Iris, dear, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" she asked.

 Iris jumped and beckoned the boys to her.

" Mum, Will, Grandma. This is Remus Lupin (she pointed to him), this one is Sirius Black and this is James Potter." She turned to the boys." Boys, this is my mother Isabel, my grandmother Clara and this little squirt is my brother William. He is going to Hogwarts this year." 

 They all nodded in turn as they were introduced. Clara kept looking at Sirius.

" All right. Now let's go shopping." Said Isabel happily.

 The left the Ice Cream Parlour and went to Madam Malkin's Robes for Every Occasion. There they split. Sarah, Iris and Isabel went with William to buy robes and the boys went to buy new ones and dress robes for the Ball. But Clara separated Sirius from the rest of the boys.

" So, Mr Black, you are my granddaughter's boyfriend." She said smiling.

" How do you know, Mrs Renata? She told me she hadn't told anyone." He said confused.

" Ah, Mr Black! First, you can call me Grandma. Second, no one needs to tell me anything. I already know." She was still smiling.

" In that case, I don't think there is need for me to confirm, is there?"

" Very sharp, Mr. Black."

" Please, call me Sirius." He was also smiling.

" You know, Sirius, every relationship has its ups and downs. But you don't have to worry. You and my granddaughter were made for each other." She said, her voice full of confidence and knowledge.

 Sirius looked at her with utter respect. This woman in front of him didn't look old. She was little, but she looked tall. Her face was wrinkled yet she looked young and full of wisdom at the same time. Her eyes, like Iris, with their touch of green and the worm smile on her face made Sirius feel comfortable. He knew he was safe with this woman. And he realized that Iris was safe with her too. She was her protection. And that made Sirius fell even more comfortable. He knew he could trust this woman.

 She looked deeply into Sirius's eyes. The black of his eyes clashed with the brown and green of hers. Then she told him quietly so only he could hear her.

" My darling, you have the deepest, shiniest eyes I have ever seen. And no one, I repeat, no one, will ever take that from you. Even at your lowest your eyes will shine as always."

 Sirius was touched by what she said. He didn't know why but he felt confident about his future. Even if it involved hitting his lowest. He nodded and Clara smiled sympathetically. Then she coiled one arm around his and motioned him forward. William had all his robes, Sarah and Iris already had their new dress robes and they were waiting for James and Remus. 

 James took five minutes to show up trying a green dress robe.

" What do you think?" he asked to the group.

" Its green. I wonder why." Said Iris, smiling broadly.

" I was asking myself that question. Why are his robes green? Does it have a meaning?" intervened Sarah grinning.

" You can think all you want. There is no double meaning to my choice of colour. I happen to like green." Argued James.

" Especially if its in the eyes of a certain person." Commented Sirius.

 James threw him a death glare and decided to ignore the laughter that broke after that comment. Iris was the first to calm down.

" Sorry, James. Green is your colour. Trust me." She said. " Don't you agree, Grandma?"

" Yes, dear. Mr Potter I guarantee green is your colour." Clara said in the some tone she used for Sirius.

" Thank you. I'll take this." James said, happy that someone had agreed with him.

" Where's Remus?" asked Sarah with a bit of a worried tone.

" I think that Miss Moony is still looking for a robe." Answered Sirius, a smirk in his face.

 Sarah looked at him also with a death glare. He backed up a bit, but not much because he had Clara's arm still coiled to his.  

 A few moments later a very disappointed looking Remus appeared. 

" What is it, Remus? Didn't find a robe, did you?" asked Iris.

" No. I don't know what looks good on me." He answered very quietly. 

" I say grey is your colour, Mr Lupin." Clara said. Then she pointed at a grey dress robe that, in Iris's opinion, had Remus written all over it.

" Oh, yes. Remus, take that one. It's your face." 

 Remus tried the robe and saw that it looked good on him. 

When they were about to leave Iris noticed something.

" Where are your dress robes, Sirius?" she asked.

 He was about to answer but Clara talked first.

" He is ordering. They didn't have his size. Black is a very common colour and they were short of robes that would fit Sirius." She explained.

 Sirius nodded confirming Clara's story. Iris shrugged and accepted the lie as a truth. 

 Sirius was about to ask Clara why he hadn't bought a dress robe when she whispered in his ear.

" Don't worry, you'll have your dress robe before Christmas. In a way you did order it. Don't worry."

 And she smiled again.

 After they left Ollivander's they meet Lily. James blushed and didn't say a word. Afterwards they went to the bookstore and when all the shopping was done they went their different ways. But before Iris entered the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron she managed to kiss Sirius goodbye. They were going to meet again on the next day at the Hogwarts Express. They were going to be at Hogwarts in at least 24 hours.

==========================

 Platform 9 and ¾.

            Like every other year, platform 9 and ¾ was packed. Iris could feel William shake under her grip. She was decided not to leave his side until they were at Hogsmeade Station. The three Renatas hurried to the train to find a compartment. They didn't even try to find the boys. They found one rather quickly and settled in. Fifteen minutes later the boys arrived. Sirius grinned at Iris but decided not to kiss her because of William. Remus did the same to Sarah. 

 After the train departed from the platform Peter joined them. Later Lily joined them as well. They started talking in order to make William feel comfortable. They played games and planned pranks. 

 When Snape, Crabbe and Goyle showed up at their compartment things heated and William was able to see the Marauders in action. Sarah, even being Head Girl, remained seated watching the scene. Soon the three Slytherins were covered with the marks of several different hexes and curses.

 The rest of the trip was rather uneventful. William was impressed with the boys and they continued planning pranks with vigour.  He was one of the group now. Even if he was young and innocent.

 When they arrived at the Hogsmeade Station they separated. Sarah left with the other Heads, William went with the other first years and the rest of the group left for the carriages. On the way Sirius kissed Iris. They were back at Hogwarts and even with William things were going to be great. Especially with the Yule Ball.

 When they arrived at the great oak doors they found Professor McGonagall waiting accompanied by Sarah. 

" Miss Renata and Mr Black, please follow me." Professor McGonagall told them.

 They looked at each other, puzzled. Then they looked at the others and proceeded to follow the Transfiguration teacher. They were taken to Dumbledore's office. He was sitting in his high chair when they entered his office.

" Ah, yes. Please have a seat. I'll be brief. I know you want to witness your brother's sorting. It's about the balls. Now, I give permission to Sarah to lead the other Heads in order to plan the Yule Ball. You can ask for help from the prefects as well. The issue is that you have four months to plan for this ball, but only two to plan the Valentines Day Special Ball. So I'm transferring the planning for that ball to Iris and Sirius. If you two don't mind that is?"

 Iris and Sirius looked at each other and smiled. Then they turned to the Headmaster and nodded happily. 

" Very well. That is settled then. I dismiss you."

 The threesome left the office beaming. They were definitely going to have a Yule Ball and a Valentines Day Special Ball. 

 Later the sorting placed William in Gryffindor. Things couldn't get better.   

Done. This was another short chapter. Well, I'm not getting much reviews but I'm living with it. *Imagines several ways to punish readers who don't review* Maybe next chapter I'll threaten to unleash my dog. *Calms ferocious dog*

SiriusSara: Calm down, Reaper. Mealtime will come soon. Good boy. *strokes his fur*

*Reaper shows sharp teeth*   

I'll update soon. R&R.


	8. The Marauders sixth year Yule Ball

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 8 – The Marauders sixth year - The Yule Ball 

            Dumbledore announced the Ball on Halloween. All the students received it very well. A Ball was always an occasion to dress sharply and that also explained the need for dress robes. Almost all of Hogwarts waited eagerly for the big day. 

The days that led to the Yule Ball were interesting. Sarah was constantly stressed and everything seemed to upset her. She recruited every prefect, fifth and sixth year and all the Heads to help her came up with the perfect Ball. They would meet three nights a week to explore ideas. That meant that Remus and Lily were hardly seen not coming up with new ideas for the Ball. Sirius took this time to deepen his relationship with Iris. She was reluctant to let William know because she wanted to be the one to announce to her mother. James and Peter were becoming friendlier because the rest of the Marauders were busy. This, of course, had its benefits. James, taking his best friend as a model, adopted a more mature style. He almost stopped hexing everyone, except, obviously, for Snape, who kept trying to hex James himself. It seemed for a while that the only time James and Sirius were together was at Quidditch practice. Even at practice Sarah was stressed. She wanted to make sure the cup stayed at McGonagall's office.

 Taking the time they had together – which was a lot – Sirius and Iris planned their ball. When Sirius was at practice or when he hanged out with his friends Iris would take over and plan alone. The Hogsmeade weekend was used to order Butterbeer and other things for the balls. Soon the day would come and things would be ready and perfect. Or so Sarah wanted.

====================

 Christmas stormed in – literally – soon. Before they even realized it, it had arrived. The day started black with a storm of snow. When James started yelling and jumping on the beds Sirius actually thought that he was playing games and that it was still night. But the presents lying on the feet of the bed made him realize that it was morning and Christmas day. The three Marauders made James stop by throwing him pillows. Then they started opening their presents. Sirius opened Iris's present first. It was set of prank supplies from Zonko's. Then came James's present. It was a book entitled _«What to do if you don't want to lose a friend»_ by and anonymous writer. He glanced at James and threw the book at him. He didn't saw it coming and caught it straight in the shoulder. 

" That's what you do not to lose your friend, you big git. What the hell are you thinking? Who are you, my mum?" he asked smiling.

" It's the thought that counts." Answered James, also smiling.

From Remus, Sirius got a picture frame with a photo of the four Marauders in their third year. There was a note attached to it. _"When it was just us."_ Sirius was starting to get pissed. He opened Peter's gift. It was a candy. All types of candy from Honey Dukes. Sirius sighed with relief. But he got up and standing in the middle of the room said to his friends.

" I don't know what's wrong with you guys. I'm still here. I haven't left and the Marauders aren't finished. We're sixteen. I think we shouldn't act like little boys anymore. So we haven't hang out has much has we did. Moony had a ball to prepare. Prongs had Quidditch practice. Wormtail had…well, nothing. And I, Padfoot, have my own agenda that includes a ball to prepare, Quidditch practice and a girlfriend. It's not my fault you guys don't find yourselves a girlfriend. I'm not stopping you. So I'd appreciate if you would stop with this." He said this in one breath. He looked around and saw his friend eyeing him. He had gotten that out of his chest and it felt good. A few moments later Remus recovered.

" We're sorry. You're right. Tomorrow we'll get together to plan a New Year prank." 

" Yeah. I agree with Moony. Now let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving." Said James.

 Before leaving Sirius noticed a large package under the pile of wrapping paper in his bed. An envelope was on top of it. He opened it and read the letter within.

            _" Sirius, darling._

_ First of all: Happy Christmas. Hope you enjoy your presents. This is my present to you. Use it tonight. She will recognise it and I'm sure she will like it._

_ With all my friendship to you._

_Grandma._

P.S.: You'll be receiving another package at breakfast today. Don't open it in front of Iris. It'll have another note to help you understand it."

 Sirius looked at the letter and then at the package. Then slowly he opened it. Inside was a dress robe. It was black but there were shades of silver on it. The collar was a dark grey and the sleeves had thick lines of dark blue. It was absolutely beautiful. He quickly tried it and to his astonishment found that it fit perfectly. Then he placed it in the package and went down to breakfast. The other Marauders, Lily, Iris and Sarah were already there. Sirius joined the table and gave a small kiss to Iris. Then he whispered in her ear.

" Happy Christmas. Ready for tonight?"

" Yes. And you?" she whispered in his.

" Always." He answered grinning.

 He started serving himself of eggs and bacon when the mail arrived. An owl flew to where Sirius was sitting and left a small package. He picked it up and quickly took the note attached to it.

" I want you to give this to my granddaughter. It's an enchanted ring. She will recognise this as well. Maybe she will explain it clearly to you. Give it to her tonight.

_ Happy Christmas and enjoy the ball. Grandma."_

 He placed the note and the package in his robe's pockets. Iris was looking at him, intrigued. He smiled at her and kissed her one more time.

            After breakfast there was nothing much to do except wait for lunch. And after that, it was time to play wizard's chess or any other game. The weather outside did not improve so they were stuck inside. But soon time to prepare for the ball arrived. The four Marauders were getting dressed and the boys couldn't help noticing Sirius's robes.

" When did you buy that?" Asked Remus.

" I didn't. It was a gift." Answered Sirius.

" It's nice, Padfoot. Come on let's go downstairs and wait for our dates." Said James.

" I'm still wondering how it was that Lily accepted your invitation." Commented Sirius.

" Well, I'm more mature. And she noticed that. Of course she threatened to never go out with me again if I behave badly. I'm intending to make her swallow her words."  
" That's the spirit Prongs." Said Remus raising his fist.

 Sirius picked the small box from his bed and placed it inside his robe pockets. Then he descended with his friends.

 The common room was almost empty. Two fifth years were sitting in a chair apparently waiting for their dates. A couple of second years were playing wizard's chess. Apart from them there was no one else in the common room. It was early so the boys decided to sit on their favourite chairs. Sirius kept putting his hand on his pocket as to make sure the box was still there. After what seemed an hour – but in fact had been 35 minutes – the girls appeared.  Sarah was leading, followed closely by Lily and Iris. The older girl had a dark red robe and her hair reached her shoulders. She had little makeup. She approached Remus and smiled at him. Then everybody looked in a pleasant shock at Lily. She was wearing a green coloured robe. It was exactly like James's. They eyed each other. (A/N: Talk about soul mates. Lol :-)) 

" You look nice, Potter." She told him, taken-aback.

" You too, Evans." He said in the same tone. " Could you do me a favour?"  
" If it's not a ridiculous one."

" Could you call me James? Even if it's just for tonight." He asked maturely.

" All right. I think I can live with that…James."

They all laughed at this. Iris was still on the stairs. She had stopped dead in her tracks and was looking at Sirius perplexed. She was wearing a navy blue robe and her hair was caught in a bun on the back of her head. It looked really good.

_God, she is beautiful._ Sirius thought.

 She swallowed dry and descended the last stairs. When she reached Sirius, Sarah and Remus were preparing to leave.

" We'll see you in the Great Hall. Bye." Said Sarah when they reached the portrait hole.

 They all nodded and Peter followed the couple's lead.

" I'm meeting my date at the marble staircase. See you there." He said before leaving.

  Sirius turned his head back and saw the four young Gryffindors staring at Iris. He threw them a dirty looked and then turned back to kiss her. It was a deep kiss. They completely forgot about the six people in the common room that were looking at them with great interest. James seemed to be studying the way Sirius was kissing Iris. The kiss lasted forever. The dates of the two fifth years arrived and they were still kissing. When they left the kiss hadn't ended yet. It took James interference to end it.

" Hem, hem. Sorry to interrupt the perfect couple but we have a ball to go to. Lily and I don't want to arrive there on our own."

 Sirius and Iris broke their kiss slowly. They remained close to each other, forehead-to-forehead, nose-to-nose.

" Happy Christmas, love." He whispered to her.

" The same to you love." She whispered back. " Nice robe." She added.

" Thanks. The person that gave it to me told me you'd like it."

" Well, she was right."

" Ok, look mate, we'll wait outside." Interrupted James.

" No need, James. We're going." Said Iris.

 She kissed Sirius again and then he gave her his arm. She coiled hers to it and they left, followed closely by James and Lily. 

 When they reached the marble staircase they found many students from the fifth year and above. The Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were in majority although there were many Gryffindors. The Slytherins seemed not to be interested in the Ball. There were only four Slytherin couples. 

 A little before nine o'clock the doors for the Great Hall opened. Sarah had really outdone herself. The Hall was beautifully decorated. 

 Christmas trees covered the sidewalls. The enchanted ceiling showed the snow that fell outside. Real fairies caught the falling flakes and then they would make it fall over the tables. The house tables were gone and were replaced by several smaller ones, big enough for eight people. Several house-elfs dressed as Santa Claus formed a passage way and several others escorted the couples to their seats. The teachers' table had a red and green tablecloth that would fall down to the floor and had the Hogwarts crest and motto in the middle and stars, candles and mistletoe on either side of it. The smaller tables had a similar tablecloth but the students had the houses crest as well. Four candles floating a little above them illuminated each of the tables.

 It came to no surprise that the Marauders and their dates were placed on the same table. When Sarah joined them she looked anxious.

" So what do you think? Be brutal." She asked.

" It sucks." Said Sirius.

" Well, you didn't have to be so brutal." Said Sarah, taken-aback.

 They all laughed except for Peter's date, a fifth year Ravenclaw named Katie. 

" It was a joke Sarah." Said Remus.

 Sirius nodded and she shrugged. 

" Everything is beautiful. Don't worry." Assured Sirius.

" Just one question. How did you dress the house-elfs?" asked Lily.

" Well, they don't know they are dressed. It's an enchantment. Even if you tell them they are dressed they won't know. I asked Dumbledore if I could use them."

" What are they dressed of?" asked Peter.

" Santa Claus. It's a muggle tradition for Christmas time. He's a fat man with a beard that delivers presents to all the good kids in the world. He goes down the chimney." Explained Sarah.

" Cute." Said Remus.

 They laughed again and this time Katie joined in. 

 Later Dumbledore got up and the noise stopped.

" Welcome students to our first Yule Ball in many years. I hope you all enjoy the decoration, food and entertainment provided for your leisure. And now lets begin the feast:"

 He raised is hands and menus popped up in the tables in front of every student. 

" Make your request. And enjoy."

 He sat down and ordered a plate of roast turkey with potatoes and a goblet of pumpkin juice. Almost immediately his request appeared in front of him. 

 The students followed the example and soon everyone was eating and talking with their table companions.  

      Everything was absolutely delicious. The food had been prepared with extreme caution and with what seemed to be a double effort. The conversations were light and, in the Marauders table, full of laughter. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. 

 When everyone had finished their meal Dumbledore got up again.

" Well, now that the feast is over I think it's time for a bit of dancing. I would like you all to welcome the "Strange Brothers"." He said pointing to a large empty spot between two trees. (A/N: Like it? "Weird Sisters" – "Strange Brothers". It's a sort of a joke. :-))

 Instantly after Dumbledore's announcement a group of four boys appeared, each one with a different instrument. As they started playing the first accords of their song every student rose from their seat and started clapping enthusiastically. With a wave of his wand Dumbledore made some of the tables in front of the band to move to the other wall and formed a dance floor. 

 The band's first song was a fast paced one. Several students congratulated Sarah for getting the band, as it was the most popular band of the time. She simply smiled and pushed them forward to dance. She, Remus, Sirius and Iris remained sitting. They were waiting for a more calm music. But they were watching amused to the dancing of James and Lily. He was waving his arms like a madman and Lily was waving hers in a calmer fashion. Sirius and Remus were hardly controlling their laughter because of their friend's behaviour. But before they could explode the song ended and they had the opportunity to calm down. And they did well because the next song was a romantic ballad. At the first cords Sirius got up and gave his hand to Iris. She grabbed it and they both went to dance floor. They danced very close to each other and they had a clear view of Remus and Sarah and especially of James and Lily. The latter were also dancing close to each other. But not as close as Sirius and Iris. Even so, it was pretty close, considering the couple in question.

 Sirius and Iris danced two more songs before he looked up to see the snow had stopped. Then he looked at Iris and placed his hand on his pocket. He sighed and made her follow him outside. She was a little surprised but followed willingly. When they reach the front stairs outside he turned left, away from the ball and the noise. He found a small place under a window and sat down. Iris did the same.

" Is everything all right, Sirius?" she asked.

" Yes. I just want to ask you something." He answered.

" Go ahead."

 He sighed again. Then, calmly, he took the box from his pocket.

" Iris Rachel Renata, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked while opening the small box.

 She gasped and covered her mouth with her left hand. Using her right she reached for the box. Inside it was a golden ring with a single small diamond. It was simple yet magical. After touching it briefly she started laughing and crying at the same time. She did not know what to feel. She was overwhelmed. 

" What is it?" he asked concerned.

 She shook her head and smiled. Then it was her time to sigh. 

" So, what do you say?" he asked.

" I thought I already was your girlfriend." She said smiling.

" You are. It's just that I didn't know what to say. So I decided to make it official."

" I accept." And she kissed him. 

 He took her right hand and slowly placed the ring in her finger. Then they kissed again. Another one of their deep kisses. When they broke off she was smiling broadly. It was almost a grin. He eyed her with interest.

" Are you ok?" he asked.

" Can I see your right hand?" she requested, her mouth still forming that smile.

 He showed her his right hand and looked at her. She grabbed it and stared at it. For a moment her smile was gone, the next it was a grin again. Confused he looked at his own hand. It had a ring similar to Iris'. Except his was a little smaller and it had no diamond. His jaw fell to the ground.

" How…." He started in disbelief  
" Magic." She whispered. 

 He looked at her. He still didn't understand.

" My great grandfather was a wizard keen on jewel making. When he met my great grandmother he decided to give her a ring but he was very poor, so he made her one. After finishing it he made one for himself. Then he used a spell to bind the two rings together. So on the day of her birthday he dressed his finest robes, and might I had that it's the robes you're wearing, and took her ring. But he forgot his own. But on the moment he placed her ring on her finger his ring appeared. When he died, she took his ring and kept it. Later she decided to give both rings to my grandmother, their only child, but when she took her ring off the other disappeared. She told me this story when I was 8, I think. She said that the other ring would only appear if the other person deserved to get it. Not that I truly believed her story but I wished I could find someone to give me the ring and make the other one appear." 

" And looks like you have." He said looking at her with his eyes twinkling. 

" So it seems. I love you, Sirius."  
" And I love you, Iris. With all my heart."  
" You have my heart." She placed her hand on his chest where the pendent she had given him a year before was.

 They kissed once again. This time it was full of passion and true love. Once again they broke their kiss slowly. 

" Let's go back. I'm sure the guys noticed we're missing:" she said in whisper.

" You're right. Let's go."

 They got up and slowly made their way back to the Great Hall. People were dancing when they arrived. The rest of the Marauders and their dates were sitting in their table whispering contently. They ceased the whispering when the couple arrived at the table.

" So where have you two been?" asked James beaming.

" Why do you want to know?" answered Sirius.

" No reason. You just missed a few dances."

" Yeah. And James is still behaving himself." Concluded Remus.

 They laughed at this comment. A few moments later Dumbledore got up and the music stopped.

" Well students. It's getting late and although tomorrow is not a class day you all need your rest. So I would ask for a round of applause to the "Strange Brothers" for joining us tonight and providing the wonderful music." 

Everyone applauded cheerfully.

" Thank you." Said the oldest boy in the band.

 Then they exited and Dumbledore continued.

" And now another round of applause to Sarah Renata, Head Girl of Gryffindor House, and all her assistances for providing us with the Ball."

 They clapped again this time even more cheerfully. Sarah blushed. She had never gotten that much attention.

 " Now, time for bed. Good night."

 Slowly everyone started leaving the Great Hall and heading for their common rooms.

 The night was over but some people would remember it forever.     
  


            Wow! 9 pages on the Microsoft Word! That is a lot of writing. It's a biggie.

 Hope you enjoyed it. If you did you will enjoy the next one. You guessed it. It's the Valentines Day Special Ball.

**DavidCamp:** Thanks for reviewing. I would have to agree with you on the lack of reviews thing. I mean not that I care much *Cough*Liar*Cough*. I can live with it. *Cough*Liar*Cough*.

As promised to my faithful Reaper his mealtime will come soon. As soon as I post chapter 9 and don't have more than ten reviews. And I'm warning you: he hasn't eaten in a week.

 You are warned.

SiriusSara: Calm down Reaper. No need to be hasty. We have plenty of time.

Reaper: *groans*. 

    


	9. The Marauders sixth year The Valentines...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

**To everyone who reads and to ****_Laterose_**** in particular: I know that the title has Harry Potter and the summary also has Harry Potter in it but until now there has been no Harry Potter in the story. But I can assure you he will show up. On chapter 17 to be exact Harry will make his first appearance. Maybe I'll end up changing the title if you suggest and consider that it would be better. That way I'll think of a new one. But Harry will have an important role on my story. Just be a little patient. It's all I ask. Bear with me here. I would also like to make clear that the most important character is Sirius Black, but as many of you may know he isn't exactly around anymore. So there. That's why the story isn't called "Sirius Black and the Breath of Life".**

** Now on with my story.******

Chapter 9 – The Marauders sixth year - The Valentines Day Special Ball

            On the first day of classes after the Christmas holidays Dumbledore announced that on the 14th February there was going to be a Ball open to every couple in school, from first to seventh year. Thankfully he had neglected to announce the creators of the Ball. At least in Iris's idea that had been a good thing.

 The "Hogwarts' Most Beautiful Couple" – has they were so sweetly called - were avidly working on their plans to the Ball. They had come up with a game but they still had to make sure it would work has they wanted it. Of course the game was a secret and not even James's torture methods had made Sirius spill. Day after day the couple would meet in a classroom and study the possibilities. And day after day their friends would try to spy on them. Always with catastrophic results. One time, James and Remus decided to enter the classroom under the invisibility cloak. When they reached the door they were splattered with a stinking liquid that also happened to be burning hot. After fifteen attempts they gave up. They were, after all, dealing with the mastermind behind their pranks. 

 A week before the 14th was a full moon. (A/N: I don't care if it isn't. for me it is. ;-Þ) Remus was felling cranky and his senses were very sensitive. Sirius took a brake from planning the Ball to plan with the Marauders their next adventure under the full moon. Sirius hadn't told Iris about him being an Animagus and Remus a werewolf. Iris, on the other hand, kept working on the game. But her sister and Lily interrupted her.

" Hello, sis. Where's Sirius?" asked Sarah.

" Out with his friends. He is entitled to spend time with them. I'm not restraining him." Iris answered smiling.

" Good. This way we can talk normally."

" Ok. What is it?"

" I know it was two months ago but we've been wondering what happened on the Yule Ball between you and Sirius." Said Lily.

" Have you gone mental? Why are you asking me this now? And, can't you see I'm busy?"

" Relax. Now, answer me or I'll tell mum."

" You wouldn't."  
" Try me. _Sis_."

" All right. I don't usually succumb to blackmail, but if you put it like that, fine. Nothing happened. He gave me a ring. That's all."

" So you made it official with a ring?" asked Lily.

" Pretty much. Why are you so interested?"

" Because…well…you know…. because."

" That was so refreshing. I mean, for a moment there I thought you weren't going to explain yourself. I'm relieved that you did." Iris said, sarcastically.

" Very funny. So, what's this game about?" said Sarah.

" I knew _it_. It was just an excuse to learn about the game. You guys are amazing. Really, don't you have better things to do?"

" Actually no. Remus isn't here." Said Sarah pouting.  
" Yeah and James isn't either." Said Lily also pouting.

" How pathetic. Sirius isn't here as well and you don't see me pouting because of that. And I always thought you hated James, Lily."

" Well, I still do. He isn't here for me to…hum…upset him. Yeah, that's it." She said blushing and not sounding the least bit convincing.

" God, you need a life. Now get lost. Both of you."        

 That was the first and last attempt from the girls to find out about the game. After that the 14th arrived and there was no need to ask. They were going to find out soon.

==============================

            Remus wasn't felling very well on the eve of the Ball. Sarah ran to the dungeons and quickly made a potion for him. On the next morning he was sharp again.

" Wow! That was brilliant. Were did you learn that?" he asked at breakfast.

" Well, let's just say that I'll do anything to make you fell better." She answered.

 They kissed at the sound of "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, how cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." 

 The 14th was on a Friday so they had classes before the Ball. (A/N: I don't care if that's not right either. Just live with it.) After the final class of the day – Transfiguration – Sirius ran to his dorm. His friends didn't join him because there was plenty of time to get ready. But he had a job. He had to do things right. He couldn't afford to mess up. He had a sheet of parchment in front of him. Its content was very important. He did the procedure very slowly, reading the same line several times. Everything had to be done with extreme caution. One wrong move and terrible things could happen. But Sirius Black was known for being meticulous and cautious about everything he did. And it wouldn't be different this time.

 When his friends arrived at the dorm he was done. He carefully placed the object he had been modifying inside a box then picked the sheet of parchment and threw it in his trunk.

" Is it time already?" he asked when Remus approached his bed.

" Yep. You have in here for over an hour." Remus answered him.

 Taking his friends lead Sirius started changing.

 For the Valentines Ball it wasn't necessary the use of dress robes. Students were free to use whatever they wanted. So the Marauders that were going to the Ball – Peter didn't have a girlfriend so he wasn't going. Well not that Lily was James's girlfriend but he was going anyway. – decided to dress similar. Remus was wearing white pants with black shoes, a grey shirt and a black tie. James was wearing black pants with black shoes, a grey shirt with a dark green tie. And Sirius was wearing black pants with black shoes, a blue shirt and a black tie. They all looked sharp. Suddenly James sunk in his bed and placed his hands on his face.

" Are you all right, Prongs?" asked Sirius concerned.

" Does this mean anything? I mean its Valentine. It's supposed to be for couples. Real couples. And Lily, and me we are not a couple, right? So why did she accept coming with me?" he answered in one breath.

" Take a deep breath, Prongs. Now I'm sure Lily has realised that you are now a mature person. She accepted your invitation because you behaved during the Yule Ball. She likes you. I'm sure." Said Remus.

" Am I mental? Is this a dream? It is, right? Its all a dream and I'm gonna wake up and realise that we aren't having a Ball and that Lily still despises me."  
" First: You were always mental. Second: it's not a dream, Prongs. Now let's go downstairs. We don't want to keep the ladies waiting." Said Sirius.

 James nodded and left with Remus. Sirius placed the box in his pocket and left after his friends. Down in the common room Peter was sitting in his favourite chair reading a book.

" Poor Wormtail. The Ravenclaw girl wasn't good enough for you?" teased Sirius.

" No. She was…."  
" Too good for you. I got it. Well better luck next time Wormtail." Sirius cutted Peter's phrase.

 Peter pouted and continued reading his book as if he hadn't been interrupted. Under his breath he whispered "Meanie." Sirius heard and smiled. Soon the girls appeared in the common room. Iris had transfigurated her navy blue dress robe into a navy blue muggle dress. Her hair was loose and reached her shoulders. She looked at Sirius from the stairs. He grinned. Behind her came Sarah. She had done the same as her sister, transfigurating her dark red dress robe into a muggle dress. This time she had her hair caught in a ponytail. She beamed at Remus and he smiled at her. Lily was the last to appear. She was wearing a black skirt with a dark green top covered with a grey shawl. Once again Lily and James were wearing similar clothes. Her red hair hanged loosely on her back. She opened her mouth and eyed James with distinct perplexity. This was becoming a habit. A strange habit.

 After the kisses, they waved goodbye to Peter and left for the Great Hall. Iris and Sirius entered without their friends to make sure everything was in order. Those who weren't going to the ball had already eaten so the Great Hall was only for the couples. At half past nine the doors were opened. The students looked in awe at their surroundings. The floor was covered with rose petals. The small tables were there to substitute the big house tables. Each had a heart candle in the middle. Floating in the ceiling were little hearts with messages on them. The house-elfs were there again, dressed as cupids with little arrows on their backs. A smell of roses and jasmine filled the air.

 On the teachers' table were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout. The other seats were empty. Each couple took a seat and then the doors were closed. This was the cue for Dumbledore to get up.

" Welcome, Hogwarts couples, to our first Valentines Day Special Ball. After the feast, there will be dancing. And after that we will have a little game that will be played outside. We thank Merlin for the wonderful weather. Now let's eat." 

 And just like in the Yule Ball the menus popped up in front of each student. They all made their requests and started eating.

 When everyone was full Dumbledore got up again.

" Now I'll ask Mr Black and Miss Renata to start the dance."

 Out of nowhere music started playing. Sirius got up and gave his hand to Iris. She took it and they both started to dance. Soon Remus and Sarah joined in, followed closely by James and Lily and later by many other couples. Even the four professors joined the dance.

 After fifteen minutes of dancing Dumbledore announced that they should go outside. Silently everyone made their way to the front stairs. There Dumbledore, Sirius and Iris took the lead and the couples followed. They went to a place where usually Professor Kettleburn kept his bigger creatures. When they reached it everyone – except Dumbledore, Sirius and Iris – gasped. In front of them was a small maze. Or at least it seemed small. Dumbledore raised his hands and spoke clearly.

" Now, inside this maze there are many things. Don't worry there are no beasts or anything capable of harming you. It's a game. I'll leave Sirius to explain."

 Sirius walked forward and cleared his throat.

" As Professor Dumbledore said, inside this maze there are many things. Most of them are small gifts. Others…aren't. Now, hum, its one couple at a time with one minute of difference between entering couples. The first couple to discover a gift and exit the maze will receive a special present. I guess that's all. Remember, only the first couple to find a _gift_ and exit the maze will win. Some things aren't gifts. Bear that in mind. So Professor McGonagall, if you would start."

 Professor McGonagall nodded and the couples formed a line. They all seemed excited. One by one they made their way inside. The outside fooled very well. The maze was enormous.

 After making sure that every couple had entered the maze Sirius pulled Iris away from the location. Hiding behind a bush he took his box from his pocket.

" Another jewel, love? Don't you think it's too much?" she said.

 He placed a finger in his mouth and shushed Iris. He turned the box so that the opening part was facing her. He bit his lip and said.

" Iris, you gave me your heart. It's time for me to pay back."

 Slowly he opened the box. Inside was a pendant. It was a black string with a blue rock surrounded by a whirled metal hanging from the string. Iris looked at it. She didn't really understand. How did that pay her heart?

" Iris, I'm giving you my soul. I did a magic I found in a book. It's supposed to transfer a bit of a person's soul into an object. This is the object and it has a bit of my soul in it. And I'm giving it to you."

 Iris eyed him deeply. He was being serious. (No pun intended)

" Are you serious?"

" Of course I am. You know my name." He said smiling.

" I'm not joking here." She was serious. " Why?" she asked almost losing her voice.  
" Because I love you. And I don't think it's fair that I have your heart and you have nothing from me. Even the ring isn't mine. Now you have something from me."  
 She shook her head in disbelief. He finally gave up from expecting her to take the pendant and took it out himself. Then slowly he placed it around her neck. She felt she was holding the most valuable jewel in the world. And now she knew she had the best boyfriend in the world. They kissed deeply and broke off when they heard a cry of joy. They quickly made their way back to where the maze was. Soon they saw that James and Lily were jumping holding in their hands a bunch of flowers. They had been the first to come out of the maze. Suddenly the maze disappeared and before their eyes appeared the other couples, some empty handed, others with a gift and others with a small prank. All of them watched as Lily and James approached Dumbledore with their gift. The Headmaster applauded and everyone else followed his lead. 

" Congratulations, Mr Potter and Miss Evans. Now, your award." 

 Professor Flitwick appeared holding in his hands a cake. Behind him came Professor Sprout with a box. They gave them to James and Lily. The box contained chocolates. The cake had _"Happy Valentine." _written in red letters and was full of little hearts. 

" To those couples who found a gift you are free to keep them. Those who are empty handed, complain to Mr Black and Miss Renata. Those of you who found pranks, I suggest you use them:" said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes. " Now let's go back inside and finish our lovely evening."

 Lily and James beamed at Iris and Sirius. The four of them joined Remus and Sarah and went inside. In the marble staircase Dumbledore send them all to bed.

 Another successful night. Everyone congratulated Iris and Sirius as they made their way to their common rooms. They smiled at everyone.

  Another night that would stay in their memories forever.

            Finished. Another biggie. Damn. 

            Lucky for you, my mother feed my dog Reaper so he doesn't want to eat you. But I still don't have ten reviews. And Sirius doesn't like it.

Sirius: She is right. Where are my reviews? You know you have to review. Pleaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee???????!!!!!?????

SiriusSara: I'm sure we'll get to them soon. There is no need for you to beg. But I have to. Pleaaaaaaaaassssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeee review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Soon there will be love making. Yes, sex. No, _lovemaking_ is more correct. Sex is too…not romantic. But will talk in the next chapter. Which will be a small one.


	10. The Marauders sixth year The End of Ano...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 10 – The Marauders sixth year - The End of Another Year

            The rest of the year was pretty uneventful. At the start of March Sarah began studying for her N.E.W.T.s. But that didn't stop her from gradually deepen her relationship with Remus. This worried Iris because after the end of the year Sarah wasn't coming back to Hogwarts and she was afraid that Remus might not take that very well. But she had faith that her sister could handle the situation nicely and without hurting anyone.  

 At the end of April Sarah entered in a depression. She suddenly realized that she was facing her final months in Hogwarts. It was the end of 7 wonderful years. No more classes, no more Quidditch and no more Head duties – not that that was a very bad thing. But most importantly was the fact that she would hardly see Remus. But in mid May she remembered something.

            Sirius was sitting in his favourite chair and Iris was on his lap. They were trying to do their homework but that was difficult because they spent most of the time kissing. James, Remus and Peter were also doing their homework, but they were succeeding. Suddenly Sarah came bursting from outside the common room. She almost tripped on the portrait hole. Quickly she reached their location.

" You guys won't believe. I had the most brilliant idea ever." She said panting.

" Ok. So what is it?" asked Iris slowly as if she was dreading the answer.

" I'm going to apply for a position as Potions Master next year. I heard on a meeting twenty minutes ago that Professor Diuble is going to retire. So what do you think?" Sarah said in complete excitement.

 Every one of the 5 people facing her was in shock. Remus had his mouth completely open. Iris looked as if she hadn't heard what her sister had said. 

" I see you are not taking this well. Thank you for being so supportive." She was now upset.

 Suddenly Remus got up.

" Honey, I think this is the best idea _ever_." He said happily.

 She smiled at this. Then someone had to kill their joy.

" Not meaning to be mean or anything but if you apply and you get the job then technically you'll be our teacher, right?" asked James.

" I guess."

" Student – teacher relationships aren't allowed, are they?" he asked again.

 If looks could kill James would have dropped dead instantly after that question. And Sarah wasn't the only killer. Iris and Sirius however seem to think that James was right but they decided to stay quiet. Peter seemed to abstain from the conversation and continued writing his essay on transfigurating large objects into soft toys – Sirius had used this branch of transfiguration to give a teddy bear to Iris.  
" Well, maybe I'll only be able to teach the first three years. I'll have to talk to Dumbledore. We'll see. Let's not give up hope, Remus." Sarah said thoughtfully.

" We can't lose hope." He said while reaching out for her and hugged her.

            After this announcement things returned to normal. Soon June arrived and with that Sarah's N.E.W.T.s. She only had four exams – Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and DADA – so they were over soon. One day they were discussing exams and jobs. Before they knew it they were sitting in the Great Hall listening to Dumbledore's end of the year speech. The next day was departure day and Sarah's last day as a student. But everyone was confident that she would return next year as a Potions Master.

 At King's Cross Sirius took Iris to an isolated place.

" Iris, I should have told you this before but I didn't know how to do it. But here goes. At the beginning of last Summer I had a huge fight with my parents and I left home. That's why I was at James' so early. Now a few days ago my Uncle Alphard sent me an owl saying that I had a vault in Gringotts at my disposal, so I'm going to look for a house of my own." He said quickly as if it was best just to let go of the information.

 Iris looked at him without a specific emotion. She swallowed and then said calmly.

" Let me see if I got this right. You left home, went to James's house and now your uncle gave you money and you'll get a house for yourself?"

" That's pretty much it. Are you mad at me?" he asked fearfully. 

" Of course not. It's your life. But why did your uncle gave you gold?"  
" I guess he was proud of me." He said smiling.    

" Well in that case let me know when you find the house."

" Sure. You'll be the first to know."

 They both smiled and then kissed. A few minutes later they each went on their way.

 It was the end of another year.   

            Small chappie as guaranteed. Now this is very important and will influence the next chapters. Love scene location:

- Shrieking Shack

- Sirius's new house

 It is imperative that you vote in this matter. It will influence the twist ahead. Yes, **Colorful Snake Plants**, there will be a twist soon. Stay tuned for it in a fanfic near you. Be sure to read, review and vote.


	11. Dreams, Meeting the Parents, Secrets Rev...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

And the winner was: …… Read on.

This chapter is PG-13.

Chapter 11 – Dreams, Meeting the Parents, Revealing Secrets and The First Time

Summer was near the end. Iris had managed to fight the pain of missing Sirius by writing loads of letters. Many of them were never sent. Even so she knew that he felt every time she sat by her desk writing all sorts of things. While she moved her quill over the parchment she thought of him and played with the pendant hanging on her neck. She was holding his soul and that helped write.

Many miles away Sirius was doing the same. A three-foot pile of parchment covered a corner of his tent. He knew that it was not comfortable to write without a back support but he didn't mind. As long as he could stand enough time to write all he wanted to write it was fine. Besides he knew that riding a broomstick was in many ways similar, so his back didn't protest very much, except on those days when he wrote for hours a time. On those days he had trouble sleeping. But he kept doing it.

Iris also had trouble sleeping but it wasn't because of her back. It was her dreams. The trial and strange veil kept appearing in her dreams. On one day she almost saw the convict's face. It looked like a women. Later in the summer her dreams changed. Now she saw a bird in a cage. Its colour was the same as her eyes. Brown with a bit of green. The first few times she dreamt that she could hear nothing but the bird's song. But afterwards she could hear a voice. At first it was almost inaudible but later it became clear. It was a woman's voice and it said:

" The day will come when you'll give yourself to him. That day will be when you see a bird of the colour of your eyes."

 Iris stopped fearing that dream. It meant that soon she and Sirius would experiment something beyond what they had. 

            Sirius also dreamed about it. He wanted it to be perfect. He thought about a romantic dinner, a nice talk and take it from there. He had no experience but he wanted to excel at it. It was supposed to be the best night of their lives. And he really hoped it would be. But first he had to buy his house. And August the 15th was that day.

=====================================

            The day started shiny and bright. Sirius woke up early unlike the other days. He took a white shirt and black jeans and got dressed and headed inside the Potter Mansion. He reached the kitchen and found the whole Potter family already sitting at the table being served by their house-elf. He joined them after saying his good morning. Mr. Potter was reading the Daily Prophet and was currently scanning the house offers. Sirius was getting served some bacon and eggs when Mr. Potter turned to him.

" Sirius, the offer is good. There's a house up north that seems pretty good. Listen to this: _" Small, two bedrooms, a kitchen, living room and backyard. Two stories. Good condition and excellent neighbourhood. Accessible price. Owl today for a tour." _What do you think?" he said barely raising his head from the paper.

" It sounds great. I wouldn't mind go for a look." Sirius said smiling.

" I'll send an owl straight away." Said Mrs. Potter quickly.

 Then she left the kitchen and later returned with a rolled piece of parchment. She gave the letter to an owl and they saw her leave. Two hours later the owl was back. Sirius, James and Mr. Potter went to visit the house. It was cosy and perfect for Sirius. Not too big but it wasn't very small either. The bedrooms were nice and the kitchen was clean. It was already furnished. It had a couch, beds, table and chairs. The backyard had a few weeds but it was nice nevertheless. His neighbour had a bunch of birds in cages. They weren't noisy and Sirius appreciated that. Before mid-day the house was Sirius's. He returned to the Potter Mansion with James and then he packed his things. The two friends talked for a while.

" Thanks for letting me spend the holidays with you, mate." Said Sirius.

" No problem, mate. You're my best friend. I know you would do the same for me." 

" Any time. Before I go I want to send an owl."  
" Sure. Why don't you stay for lunch?" 

" I was thinking I'd go get Iris to lunch with me."

" Right."

 The two friends entered the kitchen for Sirius's goodbyes. Before departing he sent Orion to Iris. Mrs. Potter hugged him tight at the door.

" You know you are always welcome to our house. Come and have lunch with us on Sundays. It would make us very happy. We love you as if you were our son." She said crying.

" Thank you Mrs. Potter."  
" It's Helen, dear. I will be expecting you."

" I'll come. Thank you so much for having me. I really appreciated it."  
" No problem, son. Came back any time." Said Mr. Potter.

 Sirius smiled broadly, punched James in the arm and James winced at him. Soon he had Disapparated and then Apparated in front of his new house. He unpacked his things and did a rain check to see if anything was wrong. At half past twelve Orion returned. He read the letter and Disapparated again. He saw himself facing a house pretty much similar to his. And at the door was his girl.

=====================================  

            Iris woke up around ten o'clock. It was late and she took a quick shower and dressed a blue shirt and jeans before heading for the kitchen. It was full but no one was eating. They were all talking and laughing but stopped when Iris entered.

" Good morning dear. You got up late today. Had a nice night?" asked her mother.

" Good morning. Actually I had a perfect night." Iris answered smiling.

" Have some breakfast, dear." Said her grandmother.

 Iris sat at the table and started eating. Soon she entered their conversation. It was almost lunchtime when Orion entered the kitchen from the open window over the sink. Iris took the letter smiling.

" Hello Orion. What does your owner want this time?" she asked the owl, smiling more broadly.

" Isn't that Sirius's owl, Iris?" asked William.

 She looked at him while opening the letter.

" Yeah. So?"

" Nothing. I was just wondering why he keeps writing to you. I mean he's just a friend right?" he asked.

" You know what? Mind your own business, little brother."

" It is perfectly normal for friends to write to each other." Intervened Clara.

" Yeah, doesn't…hum…what's her name…." Started Iris.  
" Mina. Her name his Mina." Finished William

" Right. Doesn't Mina write to you?" she asked with a look of mischief in her eyes.

" Maybe. I don't see any resemblance to your case."

" Sirius is a guy. Mina is a girl. I think it's pretty clear." Iris said, still with the same look.

" Forget I mentioned anything."

 Iris nodded and turned her attention to the letter in her hands. After finishing it she gasped.

" Oh, my God. He found a house. He is moving in today." She said happily.

" That's great. Is it all it says?" said Sarah.

" No. He is asking me to join him for lunch at his house."

" Why don't you ask him to lunch with us. I've become interested in meeting this young man." Intervened her father.

 Iris didn't know what to say. Her father wanted to meet Sirius. That meant telling them about their relationship. She nodded. Then she wrote to Sirius asking him to join her. She watched Orion leave and turned to the table. She was alone. Everyone had left and Iris couldn't help but laugh. They had all went to change clothes. She decided to wait for him by the entrance. But before she went to check herself on the mirror. When she opened the door he was already there.

=====================================

            They meet halfway from the door and the place he had been standing on. They kissed briefly and she caressed his face. A three-day beard covered it. She enjoyed the feeling of touching it. Bearded men were her favourites.

" Hi." He whispered.

" Hi. How are you?" she asked.

" Fine. You?"

" Pretty great. So, ready to face the beast?"

" The beast being your father?"  
" Yep."  
" Then I'm ready. Surely he can't be worse than mine."  
" He's way better."  
" Everyone is better than Aldebaran Black." (A/N: Aldebaran is a star from the constellation Taurus. I making him mean so I think it's perfect.)

 Iris laughed and grabbed his hand, leading the way to the house. Waiting inside the house was William.

" Hey Sirius. Guess what? My grandma gave me a book of pranks. It's pretty great."

" Good for you. We have to make use of it this year." Sirius said smiling.

 William nodded and grinned. Behind him came Isabel.

" Hello Sirius. How are you?" she asked.

" Fine, thank you, Mrs Renata."

" It's Isabel. Come in. Let's go to the living room."

 They followed Isabel into the living room, where Jake and Clara were waiting. Sirius smiled when he saw Clara.

" Grandma, hello." He said.

" Hello, dear. Let me introduce you to my son, Jake Renata."

 Sirius and Jake shook hands. Sirius felt a certain panic but it passed quickly. Jake smiled at him.

" So, I heard you own a house. I think it is a great responsibility keeping a house. Don't you agree?" he asked Sirius.

" Yes, sir. I intend to arrange my future so I can guarantee the future of my family." Sirius answered very maturely. He had every intention of looking good.

" Very well. What are your intentions towards my daughter?"

" Jake! You are making the boy uncomfortable." Said Isabel exasperated.

" Nonsense. I'm asking a simple question."

" My intentions are noble, sir. I wish to give her everything I can." Sirius was looking straight into Jake's eyes.

 Jake laughed.

" Very good, young man. You have passed the test."

 Iris and her mother sighed. Her father only wanted to know that Sirius and Iris had a relationship. Sirius didn't understand.

" Jake, son, that was a very mean thing. Why didn't you just ask if they were seeing each other?" Said Clara, but a smile was playing in her mouth.

 Sirius sighed deeply and Jake came to pat him in the back. 

" Don't worry, Sirius. I don't bite. And I'm sure you mean no harm to my daughter." He said smiling broadly.

 Sirius nodded and then Isabel said.

" I think it's time for lunch. To the kitchen everyone."

 They all followed her.

            Lunch was rather uneventful. They talked and Sirius told them about himself. Then he heard about the family story. At around three o'clock Sirius decided it was time to go home. He swallowed dry and turned to Jake.

" Sir, I was wondering if Iris could come with me to my house. I'm having a party with friends later. We'll probably hang out for a week. I was going to ask Sarah to came too, but apparently she has work to do."

 Sarah was nodding behind him.

" Very well. She can go. But I hope you behave yourself. A week is a long time."

" Yes, of course. I won't touch your daughter."

 Jake nodded, not quite believing Sirius. He understood seventeen-year-old boys and knew what went on their heads.

=====================================

At four o'clock Sirius and Iris Disapparated and Apparated in front of Sirius's house. She was impressed. It was the perfect type of house for him. Not much to clean and simple.

 He told her to wait in the living room while he went to the room to store her things. When he came back he was grinning. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. There wasn't going to be a party. He wanted to spend the night alone with her. But she hadn't seen the bird so nothing was going to happen.

" So, what do you think?" he asked when he sat down next to her.

" It's nice. Perfect for you."

" Come with me. I want to show you something."

 They got up and he took her to the backyard. She immediately saw the birds.

" Are those yours?" she asked pointing at them.

" No. I think they belong to the neighbour, but I haven't seen him yet."

 As if on cue a squat, short and bandy legged, ginger haired man appeared to feed the birds. One by one he poured some mixture of seeds in a small container. Sirius smiled and approached him.

" Hello, neighbour."

 The man jumped and turned to face Sirius.

" Oh! 'ello. Name's Mundungus Fletcher." The man said happily.

" I'm Sirius Black and she is my girlfriend Iris Renata."  
" Pleasure. Like me birds?" 

" They are very nice. Did you catch all of those?"

" Yep. Tricky though. Not easy to catch them, see."

" I believe you."  
" Did you say your name was Black?"  
" Yes. Why?"  
" Are you related to Aldebaran and Medusa Black?" (A/N: Maybe Medusa is a rash name but it's the best I could think of. :-p)    

" Yes. I'm their oldest son. Unfortunately. Why do ask?"  
" No reason. Just to know. Let me show you a special bird I have 'ere."

 He made them follow him and made his way to the far end of the cages. He beckoned them to join him. On one of the cages stood a beautiful brown and green bird. Iris looked at it and covered her mouth. Luckily no one seemed to notice.

" It's very beautiful. It's the colour of your eyes, Iris." Sirius said, not noticing his girlfriend behaviour.

" It is one of a kind. You can't find one of t'ese now'ere else." Mundungus said proudly.

" Wow. Congratulations. Nice meeting you, Mundungus. We'll see you around." Said Sirius when Iris grabbed his arm as if signalling him it was time to leave.

 Mundungus gave a short bow and the couple left.

===================================== 

            When night came hunger struck. Sirius took Iris to the kitchen where a special dinner awaited them. Two candles were placed on the table and two plates with turkey, roast potatoes and salad were in front of the chairs. They ate in silence. After dessert – a lemon pie – they started talking.

" Sirius, we have secrets, don't we?" she asked.

" Do you?"  
" Don't answer a question with another question." She said smiling.  
" Yes. I think we have secrets."  
" You first." She said sitting straighter.

" All right. Well, I'm an Animagus."  
 Iris opened her mouth.

" You're serious?"  
" You know my name. Yes, I'm an unregistered Animagus. And it's all because of Remus."

" That must be the greatest proof of friendship ever."  
" When did you learned that Remus was a werewolf?" he asked frowning  
" Remus is a werewolf?" she asked in disbelief.

" You didn't know?"

" Of course I knew. He told Sarah after the Valentine's Ball." She said smiling. "Fooled ya."

" Ha, ha. Very funny. Now what's your secret?"

" You have to tell me what animal you become."

" I'm a dog. A big, shabby, black dog."

" It figures. Low attention span, constantly bored, your name. It fits perfectly."

" I know that. Now, your secret." He said impatiently.

" I'm a Dreamer."

" A what?"  
" A Dreamer is a rare type of Seer. Instead of seeing things we dream things. The problem is that we don't know when things happen, why they happen or where they'll happen. We can't control what we dream and we can't change what we see."  
" Bummer. Is it a bad thing?"  
" Not entirely. Some things we dream about are pretty good. Like thefactthati'mgoingtosleepwithyoutonight." She said, her voice hardly higher than a whisper.

" Did you say something?"  
" No."

" So, are we done? No more secrets?"  
" No. I'm done."

" Me too."

" What are we going to do now?"

" Don't know. We could go outside and look at some stars." He suggested.  
" Great idea."

 They got up and left to the backyard. They lay down on the floor and looked at the sky. It was full of stars and shining brighter than the others was the star Sirius.

" Look, there you are." She said pointing to the star.

 They were very close and Sirius had his arm under Iris's neck. He smiled when she said that. She got closer to him and placed an arm around his abdomen. She could fell that his abs were hard and she could definitely feel that his arm muscles were also hard. Quidditch had its advantages. They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Suddenly the night became cold.

" Sirius, it's getting chilly. Let's go inside." She suggested.

" Sure. I have a fireplace." He said grinning.

" It's not that cold." She said calmly.

 They entered the house and headed to the living room. He sat down in the couch and she lay down with her head on his lap. He caressed her hair while they talked.

" So, you lied to my father." She said calmly.

" Hum…maybe…" 

" Nice. No party, no friends. Just you and me, right?"

" Pretty much. Are you mad at me?"

" No. Did you lie about everything?" she asked remembering the whole conversation between Sirius and her father.

" What do you mean?"  
" Even the part of 'I won't touch your daughter' thing?"  
" Well…hum…that depends."

" Depends on what?"  
" Many factors. The mood…hum…if you're willing…"  
" Shut up. You're ruining the moment." She said, placing her hand on his mouth.

 Slowly she raised her head and kissed his neck under the chin. She could feel the growing hairs on it. In slow motion she kissed every inch of his bearded face and he closed his eyes to savour the moment. She kept kissing his face, going from his chin to his eyes and ending in his mouth. She allowed him to place his tongue inside her mouth and suddenly everything was gone. There was no couch, no wind outside, no living room around them. It was just the two of them exploring the inside of their mouths. It was a new world. Carefully he placed his hands under her shirt and felt her soft skin. She shivered a little and made her own hands reach different places. Her left grabbed the back of his neck and the right penetrated through his shirt and found his spine. When they broke their kiss there was no turning back. Slowly he made her leave the couch. Soon they were on the floor. He was now on top of her, on his knees to stay away from her body. She raised her hands and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. He watched almost breathless. When she touched his hairy chest he started unbuttoning her shirt. She removed his shirt and looked at his chest. It was worked out as she had imagined. His abs were pronounced. He had a small scar on his left side and she placed her hand on top of it. After opening her shirt Sirius started kissing her shoulders and neck. She did the same. When he tried to remove her shirt she raised her back and he did the rest. All that was left was the jeans and her bra. He swallowed hard and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tried to take her bra off. It proved a bit tricky and she laughed, making it a bit more difficult. After a minute she gave up and did it herself. He wasn't really happy about it but when she made her breasts touch his chest he quickly forgot the whole incident. Then she started to unzip his jeans and he did the same to hers. Soon they were only in their underwear. The floor was a little cold so Sirius picked one of the wands on the floor and lighted the fireplace. Soon the whole room was heated. Kissing deeply they removed each other's underwear. They were naked and because of the heat they soon began to sweat. They looked into each other's eyes before they became one. Even though he was gentle she screamed and her nails penetrated his back skin. He too was forced to scream. After the first impact they began moving in synchrony. They were pleasing each other and as Sirius intended that was the best night of their lives. After the first time they found the strength to go back to the couch and rested in each other's arms. But only one time was not enough for them. All night they made love and occasionally they dozed off. When the sun came they were exhausted and slept all morning. At two o'clock they had lunch and spent the afternoon hugging on the floor where they had been lying down the previous night. Those two days were the most special of their lives. 

 On the third day, Sirius decided it was time to invite their friends to join them. The rest of the week was spent with James, Peter, Remus and Lily. The girls slept in one room and the boys in the other. The couple's great mood made their friends figure out what had happened in their absence. But thanks to that they had a wonderful time. Soon, however, the week was over and Iris had to return home. They made love one last time before her departure and they made plans to meet on the Hogwarts Express.

 When she arrived home Sarah was waiting to hear the news and Iris saw that her grandmother knew what had happen. And she felt that maybe her parents knew as well. But they didn't say anything and the time went by. Soon she would be returning to her last year at Hogwarts.

            Huge chapter. I think this is my best chapter yet. I don't know if you agree but that's what I think so… well thanks to those of you who voted. And for those who voted for the Shack don't despair they'll go there. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Cheers.             


	12. The Marauders seventh year A Duel: Seco...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 12 – The Marauders seventh year – A Duel: Second versus Seventh Year

            On the first of September Iris and William made their way through the Hogwarts Express to find a compartment. Almost in the end of the train they found the Marauders. James was reading a small piece of parchment. Remus was exchanging cards with Peter and Sirius was relaxing, eyes closed, with his back to the window. He had a goatee now instead of a whole beard, and it looked even better that way. Iris smiled before entering the compartment. The boys stopped what they were doing to welcome her and William. Sirius, however, didn't move. Iris and her brother said hello to the boys and James beckoned William to sit next to him. The young boy took his prank book and then Remus and Peter joined them. Iris made her way slowly to Sirius. She sat down next to him and kissed his neck under the chin. He smiled and opened his eyes. 

" Hi there, beautiful." He said.

" Hi, handsome. Didn't sleep last night?"

" Hardly. And you?"  
" I slept wonderfully. Are you trying to drive me nuts?"  
" I beg your pardon?"  
" The goatee. Is it to drive me nuts?" she asked while running the goatee with her fingers.

" I can take it off if it bothers you."  
 She smiled and shook her head. Instead of answering she kissed him.

" So, is your sister going to teach?" he asked after they broke the kiss.

" I don't know, she didn't tell me anything. I guess she wants to surprise us."

 Suddenly Lily erupted into the compartment. 

" James Potter, what are you doing? You're supposed to be patrolling the wagons." She yelled.

" Relax, Evans. There are the prefects to do that. We have to control the prefects."  
" If you are going to behave like I won't go out with you ever again."  
" Calm down. It's not a sin to hang out with my friends. Why don't you sit down with us? And relax a bit."

 She looked at him as if the proposal was indecent. Iris noticed the HG badge on her robes. When she looked at James she saw the HB badge on his. She turned to Sirius.

" James is Head Boy?" she asked perplex.

 He nodded, grinning.

" Oh my God. Is Dumbledore off his rockers? James a Head Boy! That's the news of the year."

 They both laughed. When she looked back at the door both James and Lily were gone.

 With James and Lily as Heads this was going to be an interesting year.

===========================================

             When they arrived at the Great Hall they noticed that there were two seats empty in the teacher's table. They shrugged and sat down. After the sorting Dumbledore got up.

" Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. The new students please note that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone and please stay away from the Whomping Willow. The same goes to all the older students." - he looked at the Marauders - " Now, allow me to introduce to you the two new Potions Masters. Yes two." – he added when he saw their faces – " The first, second and third years teacher is newcomer but former student Sarah Renata." – she appeared from behind a door to the left of the Headmaster. The Marauders, Iris and William clapped enthusiastically. – "The other years' teacher will be Leopold Stanford." – the other teacher appeared from Dumbledore's right. He looked like the typical Slytherin. Ill disposed, pale face, killer eyes and a snake in his robes. He smiled to the Slytherin table and sat down. No one applauded in the Gryffindor table. – "Very well, it's time to dig in." Dumbledore finished and food immediately appeared on the tables.

 After dinner they all met Sarah.

" Congratulations." Said Lily.

" Thanks. I'm so nervous. I think Professor Stanford isn't going to be helpful."

" I believe you. He's a Slytherin." Said James.

" Remus, can I talk to you in my office later?" 

" Sure. Just tell me when and where." Remus answered smiling slightly.

 Iris grinned and after a few more minutes of talk they left. The Marauders, Iris, Lily and William left to the Gryffindor Tower and Sarah went to her office located on the dungeons.

 That was definitely going to be an interesting year.

===========================================

            On the third day Sirius decided to take Iris to the Shrieking Shack. When everyone had left to their dorms, the couple took James's Invisibility Cloak and left the castle. When they reached the Willow Iris stopped.

" Wait a minute. Where are we going?" she asked.

" To the Shack. Trust me."

 She nodded and he picked a stick from the floor. With the tip he touched the notch that stopped the Willow. Then he beckoned Iris to follow him through the hole on the trees' roots. After entering the passage way he took the Cloak and giving her his hand he lead the way to the Shack. Soon they were inside the house. Iris looked around but Sirius took her to the first floor. Finally he stopped in the entrance to the bedroom. She was impressed with the bed but the ruined furniture made the biggest impression.

" Is this Remus's work?" she asked pointing to a destroyed chair.

" Yes." Sirius answered sadly. " But he's getting better now. Since we started making him company. He says that he feels more human when he's with us."  
" Wow. You guys are amazing. So you came here every full moon?"

 No answer came. Iris looked around and saw that she was alone. She looked at the bed and saw a big, black figure lying in it. Because of the wooden boards in the windows it was very dark so Iris couldn't see very well. She took her wand and said "Lumos." The light that came from the tip of her wand showed that the figure was a dog. It was wagging its tail franticly. She approached the dog and it got up, jumped from the bed and placed its front paws on Iris's shoulders. She rubbed its chest and the dog leaked her. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again Sirius was grinning at her.

" Nice trick. You're a pretty dog."  
" Thanks." 

 They kissed and Sirius swept her from her feet.

" Put me down, Sirius." She yelled.

" Don't scream." He whispered.

" All right, but put me down." She said, her voice a bit higher than a whisper.

" As ma'am wishes." He said, but instead of putting her down on the floor he took her to bed.

She laughed and he kissed her neck. Soon they were making love as if it was their first time.

 At four a.m. they left the Shack. When they arrived at the Gryffindor Tower they were surprised by the appearance of Remus.  
" Where have you been?" Remus and Sirius asked at the same time.

 The look on his face was similar to Sirius'. Iris realized almost immediately where he had been.

" Never mind. Let's get to bed before anyone shows up. Good night boys." She cutted. 

 She kissed Sirius and gave a peck to Remus on his cheek. Then she went to her dorm. The two Marauders were face to face. Sirius saw the twinkle in his friend's eyes and smiled. He punched his friend's arm.

" You wolf. Nice going. Is her office comfy?" he asked.

" I don't know what you're talking about." Remus said, trying – and failing miserably – to sound innocent.

" Right. Look at me and figure what I've been doing."

" I know what you've been doing. You and Iris."  
" Yeah, that's right. Newsflash Moony. You have the same look on your eyes. Night." Sirius finished and ran up the stairs to his dorm.

 Remus shook his head and followed his friend.

===========================================

            In April came the true highlight of the year. The 24th came sunny but chilly. Sirius was finishing an essay for DADA when Peter showed up panting.

" You…must…come. William…Snape…upside-down. Fight." Was all he could say between breaths.

 Sirius got up and followed his fellow Marauder. Outside, near the Willow – but far enough for the tree to be still – was a small crowd. Sirius made his way through the small agglomerate of students and what he saw made him rather sick. In the middle of the circle stood Severus Snape. In front of him, upside-down, was William. His face was red and he seemed to be running out of air. Sirius took his wand and pointed it at Snape.

" _Snivellus_, put him down _now_, before I hex you to oblivion." He yelled and the tip of his wand touched Snape's head. "You have two seconds."

 Snape waved his wand and William fell to floor with a loud sound. The boy was panting and was still very red on the face. He grabbed his wand from the floor and tried to catch his breath.

 From the crowd appeared Iris and behind her was Lily. Iris kneeled beside her brother and hugged him.

" Are you all right?" she asked concerned.

" I'm fine now." William said calmly.

 After making sure her brother was really fine she turned to Snape with a death glare.

" Explain. Now." She said loudly.

" Your little protégé hexed me from behind. I merely defended myself."

" It wasn't me." William screamed from behind Iris.

" Be quiet. Attacking second years doesn't suit you _Snivellus_. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"  
" Tell that to the squirt there. He attacked me first."

 Sirius lowered his wand and looked at Iris. She had rage all over her face.

" Now, if you'll excuse me." Said Snape before getting ready to leave. 

 The crowd dispersed to allow him to make his way back to the castle. Suddenly, out of nowhere, William jumped from behind his sister and screamed to him.

" I challenge you to a duel, you greasy git."

 Snape stopped dead in his tracks and turned.

" I accept. Goyle will be my second. Who's yours?"

" Sirius. Tonight, at eight o'clock in the Charms classroom."  
" Deal." Snape said and with a smile he left to the castle.

 Everyone was in shock. Iris was looking at her brother blankly. Sirius recovered first.

" You challenged Snape to a duel? Are you insane? That git knows more dark magic that the evilest of all evil."

" So what? I have a plan."

" I don't think a plan is going to save you. And what was that of making me your second?"  
" Oh come on Sirius. Don't be such a whiner." 

 And he too made his way to the castle. Sirius turned to Iris, who was still in shock. He placed his arm in her shoulders and took her inside.

===========================================

            At eight o'clock Sirius and William were on the Charms classroom. Five minutes later Snape and Goyle arrived.

" You're late." William said defiantly.

" At least we're here."  
" Let's do this."

 The four of them rolled up their sleeves and took their wands. Snape and William faced each other, wands up and ready, and Sirius and Goyle were by their side, a little behind.

" I'll let you go first, Gryffindor. Give me your best shot." Snape said lowering his wand.

 William smirked and raised his wand to his face. He gave a confident step forward and yelled "Expelliarmus". Snape's wand flew a few feet and quickly William yelled again, this time "Petrificus Totalus". Sirius reacted faster than Goyle and yelled "Stupefy". Both Slytherins were now on the floor and Sirius and William were laughing. William took Snape's wand and went to nearest window and threw it out. Then, still laughing, both Gryffindors left the classroom. The rest of the Marauders and Iris were waiting for them in the hall.

" So, how did it go?" Asked James.

" Pretty much as I expected. The git allowed me to go first and I won. Stupid git." Said William, smiling. 

" Let's go back to the common room before Filch or Mrs Norris show up." suggested Iris.

 The group left for the Tower and spent the beginning of the night talking and laughing about the early events.

            After that glorious duel Snape started to avoid William and things returned to normal. But soon NEWT time was upon them.

Smaller chapter. Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it. And I'm loving writing it. Keep reading and reviewing. Cheers. 


	13. The Marauders seventh year The NEWTs

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 13 – The Marauders seventh year – The NEWTs

            June arrived sunny and warm. But to the seventh years it was for the worse. Because of the upcoming exams the weather came as a bad thing instead of the usual good mood that the coming of the summer instigated on people. Students were seen in the library with fifty books pilled in front of them. Every seventh year were killing themselves with study. Well, almost every seventh year. James and Sirius were not part of the studying group. They spend their time reading William's prank book – for the fifth hundred time – and planning additions to the pranks shown in the book. They were planning a major end of year prank. The mother of all pranks. Their last prank. The rest of the Marauders, Remus and Peter, were studying hard like the rest of the mortals. Yes, the mortals, because James and Sirius were immortals, gods of Hogwarts, those special and rare people who did not need to study and were capable of achieving Outstanding in every class. The rest of the students were common mortals, some of them incapable of scrapping an Acceptable on History of Magic or Herbology. But there were those who managed to be placed between the gods and the mortals. The semi-gods were Lily, Iris and Remus. Students with phenomenal abilities at a specific class. Charms and Herbology, Potions and Divination and DADA and Transfiguration respectively. These semi-gods had no need to study for those classes but appeared to have some difficulties with the rest of the classes. And on this particular moment Iris was having trouble with Transfiguration. 

 No matter how hard she tried she simply couldn't transfigurate a large box filled with cushions into a chest of drawers. And that was draining her completely. Sirius offered to help but she declined. She wanted to do it for herself.

            Sirius and Iris's relationship changed during the course of the year. Slowly but noticeably Sirius began to take a step back. They weren't seen hugging or snogging in the common room as often as before. They didn't kiss as much and weren't together as much either. But that was by day. Occasionally Sirius would borrow James's Invisibility Cloak and they would go to the Shack. In there their relationship seemed untouched and the same. There were no steps back, nothing. There were just two bodies joined together in love. The sounds of pleasure they made were simply the sounds of the ghosts of the house that were enjoying themselves. No one ever knew. It was their secret.

==============================

            Five days before the start of the exams Lily went to the common room to look for Iris. She wasn't there. Sirius was sitting on a couch with a Transfiguration book on his lap.

" Hey, Sirius. Have you seen Iris?" she asked.

" No. She is probably outside." He answered rather vaguely.

 Lily frowned at him but took his lead. She was heading outside when William arrived.

" Hi, Lily." He said happily.

" Hi, Will. Do you know where your sister is?"

" Yeah. She's outside by a tree near the lake. Why?"

" No reason. I just wanted to talk to her. Thanks."

" No problem."

 Lily left the Gryffindor Tower and ran outside. As William had said, Iris was sitting under a tree facing the lake. She had a book and a notebook in front of her.

" Hey, Iris." Lily said when she got near her.

" Hey, Lily. What's up?" 

 Iris looked different. Her eyes were a bit swollen and she looked pale. There was something wrong and Lily had to find out what was it.

" Ok, spill. I know there's something wrong. Is it Sirius? Because if he did something to you…"  
" Lily, stop." Iris interrupted. " It's not what you think. I'm tired, that's all."

" Really?"  
" I'm having trouble with Transfiguration and I'm trying too hard. But don't worry, I have already talked to Professor McGonagall. She is going to give me a hand."

" So it has nothing to do with Sirius?" 

" No."  
" So why are you and Sirius separated?"  
" Ok, imagine this." Iris started changing her position to a kneeling down one. " You and James have a 2 year relationship and you went to the next stage. With me so far?"  
" Yes. I think I am." Lily answered smiling.

" So how do you think you would act when you're near him?"  
" I don't know. Maybe I would want to kiss him all the time." Lily said nervously.

" My point exactly. I can't stay two minutes near Sirius without wanting to kiss him. I need to concentrate for the exams and I can't if he's around."  
" I see. So you told him to back a bit?"

" Yes. It was hard but I think it's for the best. We haven't broken up. We are taking it slow."  
" So you've already passed to the next stage?" Lily asked happily.

" Maybe."  
" Maybe is not an answer. Yes or no?"  
" Yes."  
" Huhhhhhhhhhhh! When was that?"  
" In the holidays. At his house."  
" Wow! That is so nice. I'm going to tell you a secret."  
" Ok. Go ahead."  
" James is so not what I thought. He is kind, sweet, has a great sense of humour, makes me laugh, he's cute. I'm in love with him."  
" Oh my God. Have you told _him_ this?"  
" Not yet. I'm waiting."  
" You're waiting for what?"  
" For him to say it first."  
" That figures. Well, I'm sure he will say it. He likes you. I know that."  
 The two girls laughed a little. When they calmed down they headed back to the castle.

            At night Iris asked for James's Invisibility Cloak. She and Sirius hadn't used it in two months and she decided to use them now. Sirius was sitting in his favourite chair and looked like he was sleeping. She approached him carefully, the cloak hidden behind her back.

" Sirius?"

 He opened his eyes and looked at his girlfriend.

" Yes?"

" We need to chat." She said matter-of-factly.

" Chat about what?"  
" About…stuff."  
" All right. Chat away."  
" Not here." 

" Where then?" he asked.

 Instead of answering she showed him the cloak. His mouth formed a smiled and he rubbed his hands together.

" So you want to chat about something we're not supposed to chat about?" he asked with a spark in his eyes.

" Yes."  
" And in a place we're not supposed to go to?"  
" Pretty much."  
" I think I'm going to enjoy chatting."

 He got up, grabbed her by the middle and kissed her softly. But then he stopped.  
" I though we had to stay apart because you wanted to concentrate."  
" Well, right now I want to concentrate on something else." She said grinning.

 He nodded and kissed her again. Then he took the cloak from her and they left to the Shack.

================================

            The NEWTs arrived and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Not even hexing the examiners like Peter had suggested a few days earlier. The first exam they had was Transfiguration. The theory exam included every thing since the beginning. It was pretty hard. Later in the afternoon came the practical exam. It was even more difficult. But by the end of the day the Marauders, Lily and Iris were happy with their actions during the exam.

 Two days later was the Charms exam. Lily relaxed a bit while watching the others study. The exam was difficult but once again they were happy with it. The next day was Sirius, Iris and James's exam of Divination. They did well but it wasn't a very important exam. The week after that brought the Potions exam. Everybody except Iris and Sirius panicked. And truthfully it was the hardest exam. Sarah was there watching from the door. She smiled at them while they made their potions. Next came Lily's Herbology exam. She thought she did well. The last exam came on Friday. It was the DADA exam. With that exam none of them thought they would have a problem. Lupin, Sirius and James were comfortable, Lily and Iris were doing all right and Peter was having difficulties. The practical exam was a "piece of cake" according to Sirius. Everyone agreed. The weekend was a festive one. The seventh years were over with their exams. The week that followed the exam week, however, brought to the students a sense of nostalgia. Soon it was all over. No more Hogwarts. 

Chapter over. Like others write, I'll follow the example:

            TBC.

           Cheers.


	14. The Marauders seventh year Goodbyes and...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 14 – The Marauders seventh year – Goodbyes and Until Next Time

            On the last day the Great Hall was invaded by a rainbow of gold and red and a large sign that read: _"THE MARAUDERS HAVE BEEN HERE. WE WILL RETURN. MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT AND PRONGS."  _When the sign appeared all the Slytherins started singing:

            "The Marauders are our friends.

             We all love them.

            They may be leaving

            But they will return.

            We love Gryffindors.

            We hate the Slytherins.

            All hail to the Marauders and the Gryffindors."

 All in the Great Hall started laughed loudly and the Marauders were pleased with themselves. Dumbledore made them stop and made his end of the year speech.

 The next day it was goodbye. Lily cried on James's shoulder. 

" I have spent the best years of my life in this place." Sirius said while they waited for the carriages. 

" I share that Padfoot." Said Remus.

 They all nodded and left reluctantly. It was all over.

 During the train ride they made plans. Plans to meet during the summer, plans for the future. They weren't going to be apart for long. They had to make sure of that. To share seven years of your life with someone is a gift. And the Marauders weren't going to lose that gift. That had done things for each other that others would never understand. They were friends. And nothing was going to change that. Or so they hoped.

            In King's Cross, Lily cried a little more. They were separating now. But that wasn't the end. They would meet again. Sirius had his house and he didn't want to be in it alone for too long. They made a circle and hugged. After that Remus went to meet his parents, Peter went to his mother and James went with Lily to meet their family. Sirius, Iris and William went to find her family. They waved goodbye to each other. From that moment on they were on their own. The Marauders were over. Only their memories remain.

            Later that day, the six friends cried. They couldn't possibly allow their friendship to die. It was a matter of survival. 

            I admit that this chapter was a fill up. But I have to keep you waiting for chapter 17. Well, keep reading and reviewing. Thanks a bunch to all of you that reviewed.

            Cheers.


	15. Life Together

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 15 – Life Together

            Iris awoke early on the 8th of October. 

 She had spent the last two months and a half far from Sirius. That was manly due to the fact that she was currently in Portugal and he was in England. She had gone there on vacation to meet other wizards. She had met a few and found out that Portugal lacked in wizards. There weren't many wizards there. Because the distant between Portugal and England is rather big owl mail was not an option. So the former "Hogwarts' Most Beautiful Couple" had stayed incommunicable for those two and a half months. Late at night she would think of him and smile. She didn't know but miles away Sirius did the exact same thing. At the same time, separated by water and land, they would pick their pendants and smile at it. Then Sirius would give a little turn of his ring and Iris's ring would do the same. That meant he was thinking of her. She would sigh and look at the sky looking for him. And there he was, shinning brightly. Soon he would be her only comfort. The man she loved. 

            She awoke early because that was her last day there. She was living her own life now. She loved her father but her mother was another issue. Iris's heart soared with pain every time she remembered. 

::::::::::::::::: Flashback :::::::::::::::::

            _Morning of August the 1st. Iris woke at ten thirty to find all her family, except for grandma, in the kitchen. The tension in the room could be cutted with a knife. Something was wrong. Iris slowly entered the room and everyone looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked. No one answered. Suddenly Sarah got up and turned to her sister. "I'm leaving and no one seems to be supporting me." She said. Iris was taken-aback. Her sister was leaving. And soon she would be leaving too. "Well? What do you say?" Sarah asked her. Iris nodded. "I think it's a great idea. In fact I'm thinking of doing the same thing." With this Sarah smiled. Isabel, her mother, however didn't look pleased. "It's not enough that you have to be little…freaks…now you are leaving?" Everyone looked at Isabel. She had called her daughters freaks. It took a while to sink in. Jake was the first to recover. "Well, it's interesting to know this. You actually consider our daughters as freaks?" He asked in shock. Isabel looked at him and said defiantly. "Yes, I do. I hate magic and you know that. I had hope they would be like us but no. They had to be like that freaky mother of yours." With this Jake got up and waved a finger at his wife. "That I do not admit. You do not call my mother a freak. Nor my children. I thought you had accepted it." She got up as well. "Well, I haven't. What are you going to do Jake?" They looked at each other's eyes. Near them Iris, Sarah and William were looking at them. They had no idea that their mother hated magic and they had never seen their parents fight. "You can't control the girls anymore. They are free to do whatever they want because they're of age. So it's not your call." He turned from his wife to his children. "Girls. If you want to leave, I won't stop you. You are free now. And don't listen to your mother she is just upset."  The next day both Sarah and Iris left. Sarah went to spend a few days with Remus and Iris left to Portugal._

::::::::::::::::: End of Flashback :::::::::::::::::

            Iris still didn't understand the reason of that discussion. It had made no sense. While she was packing her mother's face that day kept coming to her. It was painful to remember the fact that her mother hated magic and had called her a freak. She slowly started to hate her and she missed her brother. She knew he was now at Hogwarts and safe but she couldn't help but thinking that maybe he wasn't happy. She didn't blame him. She knew she wasn't happy. 

Around ten o'clock she was ready to hit the road and head for Spain. From there she would make her way to France and after finding Beauxbatons she would make her way up to mother England. That would take at least a week. She was taking every muggle means of transportation imaginable. She didn't want to use magic, she was partly muggle and proud of it. So she was doing everything muggle style. 

True enough she arrived at London on the 16th of October. She was exhausted but she had one little thing left to do. Apparate in front of a friend's house. 

===========================

            Remus Lupin was finishing breakfast when the doorbell rang. He wondered who it could be because he wasn't expecting anyone. So it was with a look of shock that he opened the door to Iris Renata.

" Hi." She said smiling.

" Hi." He said, still not believing his eyes.

 She had a suitcase and a backpack. He wondered what had happen.

" Is everything all right?" he asked concerned.

" Oh, yes. I just arrived from abroad. Don't panic." She said quickly.

 They both laughed.

" Well. What brings you around?" he asked felling more comfortable.  
" I just wanted to check on you. See if you're ok."

" That's very nice of you. I'm fine, thanks."

 She noticed for the first time that his honey hair had numerous whites. He still had his young looking face but he seemed tired. Other than that he looked fine.

" It's great to hear that. Changing the subject a bit, my sister isn't here anymore, is she?"

" No. She left a month ago."  
" But you guys are still together, right?" she asked concerned.

" Yes. I think we are. She found a place for herself. It's in Hogsmeade. But she comes here a lot. She can't stand Professor Stanford."  
" Good. I'm relieved." She said sighing deeply. " I better go then. Just remember Remus. If you need anything you know where I am."

" Thanks. I won't forget that."

 They hugged and Iris rubbed his back. When they broke Iris placed a peck on his face and smiled. Then she raised her eyebrows and disappeared. Remus smiled and went inside. That had been a nice thing. His day was starting well.

===========================

                 Sirius was helping Mundungus feed his birds when he froze. A strange feeling went through his body and he simply stopped moving.

" Are you al' rig't boy?" Mundungus asked.

" Yeah. I think so. Look, Dung, I have to go."

" Sure. T'anks for the 'elp boy."

 Sirius quickly made his way to the front door. And sure enough he found the person he was looking for. Iris stood by the door, her suitcase on the floor near her. She looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and made his way to her. They hugged, he pulled her from the floor and swirled around for a while. When he stopped they kissed, braking the months apart. He touched her face after they broke the kiss keeping her near him.

" Hi." He whispered.

" Hi." She whispered back.

" I've missed you."

" I've missed you too."

" Welcome back. How long can you stay?"

" As long as you want me. I moved out."

 He looked into her eyes. Then, after kissing her again, he picked her suitcase and took her inside.

 She unpacked slowly while he stood by the door, leaning casually against the doorframe. He was simply looking at her, observing her fill a drawer with her clothes. He thought she was beautiful and thanked the gods for this moment. She was going to stay for good. They were starting a life together. She saw him staring at her and made her way to him. She hugged him and they kissed. 

" I love you Iris." He whispered in her ear.

" I love you Sirius." She whispered in his.

 They spent the afternoon in each other's arms and talked about Iris's experience in Portugal. At night they made love. The following days were similar. During the way they would stay in each other's arms talking and at night they made love. Then on November they started they Auror Training Program. There they met James, Lily and - a bit to their surprise - Peter.

 Their life together had begun. What they didn't expect was what was coming ahead. Any of it. Or almost any of it.    

TBC

            Three chapters in one day! I think you had too much. I'll take it slow now. Damn. 

            Chapter 17 approaching. Here comes Harry… Almost. Just a little more patience.

            Thanks to all of my reviewers. Keep it up. R&R.

            Cheers 


	16. Issue: Marriage!

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 16 – "We're getting married"

            One year sharing a house. Three years together. Iris and Sirius were happy. Waking together every morning was a wonderful experience. An experience they didn't want to lose. That morning, however, was going to be a bit different.

            It was a Saturday and Sirius was sitting in bed looking at Iris. One thing he enjoyed was sitting there watching her sleep. She looked peaceful and beautiful. As always. She turned and opened her eyes. As every other morning there he was, watching her and smiling.

" Good morning. What are thinking?" she asked, rubbing her eyes to remove the sleepiness.

" Good morning, love. I was thinking about you." He answered softly.

" As always. Was it good things?"

" Of course. I always think good things about you." He said and bent over to kiss her.

" Well, I'm glad."  
" I love you." He told her and kissed her again.

" I love you too."

" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure. Anything."  
" Are you happy?" he asked looking her in the eyes.

" I'm very happy. _You_ make me happy." She answered seriously, meaning every word. " And are you happy?"

" I'm the happiest man in the world."

 They kissed again. The kiss was soon turning into something else but the doorbell cut them off. Exasperated Sirius made his way to open the door and kill the intruders in the spot. Or so he wished but the intruders were too good to be killed.

" Iris, come down here, honey. It's Lily and James." He yelled to his girlfriend.

 Soon she was in the hall facing a very happy looking Lily and an almost hysterical James.

" We're sorry to disturb you at this hour but James couldn't wait." Lily said.

" Hurry up then. I have a murder to commit." Said Sirius matter-of-factly.

" Oh, really? In that case I'll have to reconsider asking you to be my best man." James said gravely.

 Sirius opened his mouth to answer but what his friend had said sank in rather quickly. He closed his mouth and looked at him in disbelief.

" Let me see if I understood you. You want me to be your best man?"

" Yes."  
" But if you need a best man that means you're getting married."

" Exactly." James said smiling.

" You are marrying Lily." Sirius said slowly and almost fearfully. He was having trouble believing.

" That's right, mate. That's the big news. Lily and I are getting married."  
" Is this true, Lily?" Sirius asked. He needed to know for sure. (What did you expect? I mean it is James we are talking about.)

" Yes. It's true. He proposed last night." She answered brightly and happily.

 Iris had dropped her jaw and Sirius was still dumfounded. Those two were getting married. Lily Evans and James Potter, known for their continuous bickering were getting married. Who would of thought? 

            They spent the morning planning the wedding. It was to be a simple, friends only, ceremony. James teased a bit be suggesting that they should invite Snape.

" That would be an interesting thing. Imagine this: _"Hi, Snivellus. How have you been? Good, I'm glad to hear that. Listen I know we hate each other and that I messed with you for seven years but would you like to come to my wedding?"_ I mean that would be priceless." Sirius said.

" It would give us a good reason to laugh like crazy." James said sheepishly.

 They all laughed at this.

" Invite Snivellus. Grow up James. You are soon to become a married man."

" We could invite him to my bachelor party. That would be fun." James continued.

" Prongs, do you by any chance miss Snivellus?" 

" No." he answered quickly.

" So why are you so willing to invite him?"  
" Because that way we would have something to do. Prank him all night long." 

 Sirius reconsidered that for a few moments.

" No. We are not inviting Snivellus. I want distance from that greasy git." He said confidently.

 James pouted a bit but soon they were planning other things. At lunchtime Iris and Lily went to the kitchen.

" So, Iris, what about you and Sirius?" Lily asked while peeling the potatoes. 

" If you're wondering about marriage the answer is no."  
" But has he proposed yet?"  
" So many times I've lost count."

" Really? And you always declined?" Lily asked stopping what she was doing.

" I'm not ready for marriage. Although technically we're already married." Iris said and showed her friend the ring on her left hand. "I changed the ring's place to make him shut up. It makes him happy this way."

" So why don't you guys marry for real?"

_Because I don't want him to be a widow. _Iris thought to herself. She knew now who's face it was on her trial and strange veil dream. It was hers.

" Because I want to finish my training program and get a job before I marry. And I don't want my marriage to end up like my parents'." She answered gravely.

" They broke up?" Lily asked calmly.

" Yes. My mother said some things my dad wasn't happy about. So he made her leave. Look, I don't want to talk about it." She said visibly hurt.

 At this point Sirius came in the kitchen. He looked at his girl and walked to her.

" Is everything all right?" he asked.

" Yes, honey. We were just talking about marriage."

" Do you know she doesn't want to marry me?" Sirius asked Lily.

" Yes, she just told me." Lily answered.

" Honestly, Lily, would you marry a guy with this hair?" Iris asked her friend.

" What's wrong with my hair?" Sirius asked quickly.

" It's too long."

 Sure enough Sirius hair was almost elbow long. He had it in a ponytail. 

" It's normal length."

" If you're a girl."  
" If I cut it, will you marry me?"

" I doubt it. But at least you would have short hair." She said smiling.

 He sighed and turned to Lily.

" Is lunch going to take long? James and I are hungry."

" Don't worry, five more minutes." She told him smiling.

" Good. Now excuse me."

 He gave a peck on Iris's check and left. She shook her head and turned to her friend.

" And you want me to marry this git." She said amused.

" Men. What can we do?"

 The girls laughed and continued the process of making lunch.    

  After lunch Lily and James left to meet Remus and Peter. The plans were made and any change would be reported immediately.  

 Sirius and Iris were still having trouble believing that Lily and James were getting married.

=======================================

            The big day arrived. The weather was cooperating because the sky was clear and that was something because it was mid-January. 

  Sirius was standing in front of a mirror fixing his tie. Iris was on the bathroom putting some makeup. With a flick of the wand they were ready. Sirius had now short hair and a five-day beard and was wearing a tux. Iris had shoulder length hair and was wearing a dark blue long dress that showed her shoulders. They both looked beautiful.

 At three o'clock Remus knocked on their door and the threesome left together. They reached the church and met Sarah, William and Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick on the entry. Mr and Mrs Potter were welcoming the guests. The inside of the church had a simple decoration. White flowers and lilies were everywhere. It was truly simple. And only their closest friends were there. (No Snape. Lol ;-p) 

 The ceremony in its self was simple. The priest – a muggle – conducted the ceremony and Lily and James made their vows. Sirius, as best man, was right beside them. Professor Flitwick – mostly because of his size – was the ring bearer (Don't confuse with the LTR). Lily and James exchanged rings and the priest declared them husband and wife. Lily Evans was now Lily Potter. It was official and everyone believed it to be possible.

 During the reception the Hogwarts group reunited. Sirius was behind Iris holding her by the middle, Remus had Sarah's arm coiled in his, Lily and James were holding hands and Peter, well Peter was alone, looking really awkward. They were forming a circle and talking.

" This was a beautiful wedding. Congratulations, Mr and Mrs Potter." Sarah said smiling to the newly wed couple.

" Thank you. So who's next?" said Lily.

" Well, Sirius and Iris, I think." Suggested Remus.

" No, Moony. Miss Renata here doesn't want to get married." Said Sirius.

" He cut his hair Iris." Said Lily smiling.

" I know. But I had to it myself while he was asleep, so it does count." Iris explained brightly.

" How about you Moony?" asked James.

" Well, I didn't think about it yet. Did you?" Remus asked Sarah.

" No. But we have plenty of time to think about that. We don't rush into things like some people I know."  
" We didn't rush. We did it when we were meant to do it." Lily said trying to sound offended. 

" Changing the subject. Children." Said Iris.

" Well, me and James, we are going to have one." Started Lily.  
" Two." Contradicted James.

" One."

" Two."  
" Enough! You'll have as many as possible." Cutted Sirius.

" Did you think of names already?" asked Peter.

" Yes. We're naming our _only_ child Harry." Answered Lily.

" James. His name will be James. Like me."

" Harry!"

" James!"

" Harry!"  
" James!"

" God, will you two never stop? As the godfather I suggest you name the boy Harry James. That way you two will be happy about it." Suggested Sirius.

" Who made you the godfather?" asked Remus.

" James. It's a childhood thing. If one of us has children, the other is the godfather."

" That's right Moony. But you can be Jamie's godfather." Said James.

" Let me guess, Jamie is your second child. A girl." Wondered Iris.

" Right you are." Said James happily.

 Lily was fuming. She shook her head and sighed. It was going to be a hell of a marriage.

 The reception was nice and simple as well. Different types of food were available. They ate until they could eat no more and after dinner there was a dance. It truly was a wonderful marriage. At the end Sirius and Iris wished them the best of luck and left to their home. They were getting ready to go to bed when Iris said.

" They really did it."

" I know. It could have us."  
" We are not having this conversation." She said gravely.

" Sorry. Come here." He said.

 She obliged and they kissed. 

 They were all right like this. Every day Iris feared the end. An end that was coming inevitably. She just wished it didn't come soon. That night she dreamt she had a baby in her arms. Soon she learned what that dream meant.   
  


  TBC.

            There you go, chapter 16. Only one left to go. Here comes Harry…

            Thanks to all the reviewers. Love you all.

            Cheers.


	17. Harry James Potter

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

To all my reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL! 18 reviews!!! Wow. And now what you've been waiting for:

Chapter 17 – Harry James Potter

            The news of Lily's pregnancy had arrived nine months after their wedding. Sirius was ecstatic about being a godfather. He would rather be a father but he started to consider that being a godfather was good enough for now. It wasn't for lack of tries that he wasn't a father by now. But it seemed that Iris was purposely avoiding pregnancy. Those thoughts were put away because Lily's time was due for soon. In no time there would be a young Potter annoying the hell out of everyone. Yes, _annoying_. What is there to expect from the son of the famous Marauder, trouble making, mischief lord James Potter? An annoying little trouble making and mischief prince. The discussions during dinner revolved around the look of the child to come. If he was going to have Lily's hair, or James's eyes, or was he going to be a midget. The name was already established: Harry James Potter. The date of birth was yet unknown but if the calculations were correct it was due to July.

            The 31st of July came normally. No one expected anything special to happen. So it was with great surprise that Iris found an owl in the kitchen. It was James's owl and she had a letter in her beak. Sirius was still asleep and she took the letter fearing that something had happen to Lily or to James himself. A little reluctantly she opened the letter. She gasped and quickly went to the bedroom. She had to wake Sirius.

" Sirius, wake up." she said while shaking her boyfriend.

 She wasn't succeeding much so she slapped him. Hard.

" What? Who died?" he said completely out of his mind.

" No one died. Get up and change. You have five seconds." She rushed him.

" What's the hurry?"

" Read this." She said handing him the letter.

" Padfoot and Iris. It's just to tell you that Lily is at St. Mungus. The baby is coming. James." He read aloud. 

 Suddenly his eyes opened wide and he immediately got up. Iris was ready to go. Sirius changed quickly and they Apparated in front of the St. Mungus hospital for magical maladies. The lady at the front desk indicated them Lily's room and they ran there. At the door stood Remus and Peter. They were looking nervously inside the room.

" So, what's going on?" Sirius asked his best friends.

" It's coming. The nurse said two more minutes." Answered Remus.

 They waited and waited. Instead of the two minutes they had to wait almost two hours. However the wait was worthwhile. 

            When the foursome was beckoned inside the room they found James waiting for them. He looked like a Christmas tree, completely enlightened. He looked happier that ever.

" You guys came and see. It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. After Lily of course." He said.

 They approached Lily's bed quietly. There she was holding a bundle in her arms. Covered in a blue blanket was a baby. His eyes were barely open but it was visible that he had Lily's eyes. Green and deep eyes. He was the most cute and beautiful baby any of the foursome had ever seen. Harry James was a strong child and he resembled his father but a baby looks like everyone when it's young. Harry however did look like his father but had Lily's eyes. 

 James took the bundle from Lily's grip and took him to Sirius. He gently picked up his godson and smiled at him.

" Hi, there, little fellow. I'm Sirius, your godfather." He spoke softly. 

The baby seemed to enjoy being in Sirius's arms. He waved his little arms to the big man holding him. He seemed to be interested in grabbing something. Sirius gave a finger and the baby grabbed it and immediately he placed it in his mouth. Everyone smiled at this action. Harry kept sucking Sirius's finger while his godfather introduced him to the other strangers in the room. 

" That's Iris, goddy's girlfriend. That's Remus Lupin, daddy's best friend. And that's Peter, another friend of daddy's."

 Harry, still sucking Sirius's finger, looked at Remus and turned his head a little to the side. He seemed to be observing Remus. He stopped sucking and started waving his arms towards Remus. Sirius gave the baby to his friend. Harry started giggling.

" Hey, you like me. Laugh now while I look normal. Wait until you see me in my wolf form. Then you'll laugh." He said cheerfully.

 He made the baby giggle even more.

" Aren't you a cutie." Said Peter waving his little chubby fingers in front of Harry's face.

 He looked at the fingers and attempted to grab one. He missed so he tried to grab again. He missed once more but he wasn't willing to give up. He had to grab those fingers. His life depended on it. So he made a final attempt. This time he managed to grab one and immediately started to suck it. It didn't taste as good as the other one but it was enjoyable none the less. Once again everyone smiled. James relieved Remus of the burden and Harry was obliged to stop the finger sucking. Frustrated he started sucking his own. 

 Later that day the Potters were allowed to go home. On the next day they received the visit of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

=======================

              Everything went fine for about six months. Harry wasn't growing much but his hair was. Soon everyone could see that baby Harry had James's hair. It stuck every place. So Harry had a bit of his dad – the hair – and a bit of his mother – the eyes. And he was growing cuter then ever.

 The only problem was the evil that was growing at the same rate. News that a man named Voldemort was trying to recruit important members of the community. Deaths, torture and disappearances were countless. Fear and panic started to take over. Something was wrong and Dumbledore appeared to have the answer. The one thing was he wasn't giving it to everybody.      

            There you go. Chapter 17 and Harry is in it. Hope you liked it. Don't worry he will appear more.

            So that you know my updates will take longer because I'm writing my newest novel. Don't blame me. If you want someone to blame, blame Nicholas Sparks. It's all his fault. so anyway I'll update but with longer periods of time between them.

 Cheers.


	18. Babysitting and Being Kept in the Dark

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 18 – Babysitting 

            _One of the worst things a person can go through is being put in the dark. Harry has this problem and once Iris went through the same thing. And it had its' consequences._

            After the breaking of the news involving Voldemort, things changed everywhere. Including the Black household. The house where Iris and Sirius lived.

 Some of the important members of the wizardry community were being lured into Voldemort's ranks. But there was information that the Dark Lord wanted a particular couple. Iris, however, had no knowledge of the couple's identity. Sirius, on the other hand, seemed to be familiar with it. But the real problem started when Lily and James went to ask her to baby-sit Harry while they were away at some mysterious meetings with Dumbledore. She didn't have a problem staying with Harry. She was his godmother. Her problem was she didn't understand the reason why she couldn't be told what were the meetings about. And it got worse when Sirius started to attend them.

            The babysitting started when Harry was six months old. He smiled at everyone but appeared to distinguish people. Every time he saw Iris or Sirius he would giggle and in his godfather's case he tried to catch his finger to suck it. Apparently Sirius's rough fingers were tastier than his own. He giggled for any reason and Iris made him giggle a lot.

            On the first week Sirius stayed with her, attempting to tire out the baby so he would go to sleep. He could be hyperactive and sometimes it was almost impossible to make him go to sleep. They soon found out that Sirius's Animagi form was a good way to amuse the baby.

 On the second week Sirius was called to the meetings and Iris took care of Harry on her own. She was a bit frustrated because no one told her anything. She was relegated to babysitter. A babysitter kept in the dark.

 Her frustration reached the top on the third week. Sirius was becoming cold and distant. They hardly talked and because he arrived home late she went to bed alone. There was no more waking together. Something was really wrong. 

 Dreams filled with green lights, screams and hooded figures haunted her sleep. When she woke up screaming and sweating Sirius seemed too tired to even wake up.

 On the beginning of the fourth week of meetings and babysitting Iris decided to visit her grandmother. She took Harry with her because she was taking care of him. She found Clara at her old house. There was no one home when she got there.

" Grandma? Where are you?" she yelled to the inside of the house. It seemed empty.

 Harry was on her arms and he was distracted playing with a toy dog. (It could be one of the three Sirius got on that Christmas, remember? I believe it is one of those. Lol. ^_^)

" Grandma?" she yelled again.

" You don't have to yell, dear. I'm coming." Came the voice of Clara from the kitchen.

 Iris made her way to meet her. When they came face to face they smiled. Iris hugged the old lady and Harry was obliged to acknowledge the existence of other people other than his toy dog. He looked at Clara and was reluctant to smile.

" And who is this good looking baby?" Clara asked softly.

" This is Harry. He's my godson." Iris answered.

" I presume you want to talk to me?" the older lady turned to Iris.  
" You presume right."  
" Let's go to the living room."  
" Where is everyone?" Iris asked on their way to the living room. Harry was concentrated on his toy again.

" Your father went to take of some problems at work and William is at Hogwarts." 

 They sat down on the couch and Iris placed Harry on the floor where he continued to play with his toy.

" So, what's wrong dear?" Clara asked calmly.

" I can't take it any more. There's something big going on out there and I'm being kept in the dark. I know there's an evil wizard called Voldemort attacking people but that's all I know. Sirius hardly talks to me and he's out most of the day. On top of that I have to watch over Harry all day long, every day. This has been going on for four weeks now. I fell so useless Grandma. I don't know if I can take the frustration that's growing inside me. I fear I might do something I may regret later." Iris explained.

" I don't know what to say, dear. My dreams have been clouded. I can't see anything. I'm afraid I can't help dear."  
" Please Grandma. Give me advice. Help me." Iris pleaded.

 Clara looked at her granddaughter with an apology look. She really had no idea how to help her. Iris saw the look and started crying. It was too much. She cried on her grandmother's shoulder. Harry disengaged his attention from the toy dog and crawled to his godmother's feet. He hugged her knees – the only place he could reach – and snuggled. Iris picked him up and allowed him to snuggle on her lap. She kept crying for almost an hour. After so many tears she felt exhausted. Harry hugged her and gave her many kisses.

" I love you too, Harry. You're currently my best friend." She told the little boy.

 Clara was felling terrible. Her favourite girl was in trouble and she couldn't help. She too felt useless.

" Iris, dear, I'm sure there is something you can do. Evil doesn't last forever. Sirius loves you, you two are made for each other. Maybe he is dealing with more than he can stand and he doesn't want you to know that."  
" Why should he be risking everything and I'm sitting comfortably at home? It's not fair."  
" Life isn't fair, dear. Sirius is making a sacrifice. Soon it will come your time for sacrifices. Maybe he is insuring your future and Harry's future. All our future."  
" I believe that Grandma. I just don't understand why I have to stay out of all this?" Iris was near tears again.

" Perhaps this is Sirius's doing. I believe he is deliberately leaving you out of this."

" You think?"  
" I'm almost positive. He doesn't you facing danger. So he's keeping you in the dark."

" I'm going to talk to him. Maybe he will give me some answers. See, you did help Grandma." Iris forced a smile.

" Not really, but I tried. Go home now. Maybe you'll find him there already."

" Thank you. I love you Grandma."  
" I love you too, dear."

 Iris got up, picked Harry's toy and left after hugging her grandmother. When she arrived home she found James, Lily and Sirius in the living room. The moment she entered the room Sirius got up and went to her.

" Where have you been? I was worried." He said.

" I was visiting my grandmother. I haven't seen her in a while."

" Are you all right?" he asked calmly.

" I've been better." She whispered. " Here you Lily. Harry was a very good boy." She said turning her attention to her friend.

 Lily got up and picked Harry.

" I'm so sorry, Iris. We're pushing it aren't we?" Lily asked worried.

" No. It's all right. I love hanging out with Harry. He's my godson and my new best friend."

" Soon this will all be over. He won't be able to thank you enough." Interfered James.

" There's no need. As long it ends out all right, you have nothing to thank me about. I'm just doing my job as Harry's guardian."

 Lily handed Harry to his father and hugged Iris. Then the Potter left to their home. Iris and Sirius were left alone. Iris couldn't face him.

" Iris there's something bothering you."

" Oh, really! I wonder what it is." She said with her anger finally coming out in the open.

" I understand you're frustrated but Dumbledore…"  
" Right. It's all Dumbledore. He's taking over our lives. He's controlling you." Her frustration was taking over her judgement.  
" Iris, you don't know what you're saying. Dumbledore is protecting us. You don't understand."  
" I don't understand because _he_ doesn't want me to understand. I'm just good for one thing. Babysitting. I would like to see you in my position." She was practically yelling with anger. 

 Sirius didn't say anything. He had never seen her like that. It was hard for him. He loved her so much yet he found himself incapable of telling her anything.

" Iris…" he started but was quickly silenced by her raising hand.

" Don't bother. Nothing you are going to tell will make me feel better. So just don't."

" I love you." He whispered loudly enough for her to listen.

 She sighed deeply and started crying again. He made his way to her but she stopped him.

" I would like to be alone right now. Not that that is any different from the last few weeks." She said with a trembling voice.

 He was hurt but he knew she was right. He had been neglecting her. 

 He made his way to their room when the doorbell rang. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and turned to the door. Who he saw made him drop his jaw.

TBC

            Huuuuuhhhhhhhhhh. Cliffhanger. Who can it be? Don't vote because I already know. You don't however but you'll see next chapter.

            Came to think of it I decided to post two chapters this time to compensate for the delay. This may became a habit.

            Thanks to my reviewers and readers. 

            Cheers.


	19. An Unexpected Visit

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 19 – An Unexpected Visit

" Hello son." Came the voice of Aldebaran Black from the front door.

" D-d-dad?" Sirius stuttered. His father was the last person he would expect seeing at his front door.

" You're not going to invite me to your…charming house?" Aldebaran sneered.

 Sirius was in shock. Of all the people, Aldebaran Black was asking to be invited to his son's house. A son he despised. Sirius didn't move or say anything.

" So? Are you going to leave me standing here?"

" What are _you_ doing here?" Sirius asked coming back from his shock.

" Your mother told me to pay you a visit." The older man answered with a smirk.

 Once again Sirius didn't make a move. Annoyed by his son's behaviour Aldebaran entered by pushing him aside. He looked around in disgust at the house. 

" This is not a house worthy of the Blacks. But then again you're not a normal Black. First ends up in Gryffindor, then runs away from home. A disgrace to the family name."

" We have different views in what concerns pointing the family's disgraces." Sirius said.

 Aldebaran shrugged and made his way to the living room. Iris was still there. She was sitting on the couch with her face covered in her hands. The old Black looked at her.

" So this is the filthy mudblood you live with?"  

 She immediately raised her head to see who was talking. Sirius stormed in front of her and turned to his father.

" Don't call her that." He roared.

 Aldebaran laughed.

" How sweet. My son protecting his beloved mudblood. Honestly, that is what disgraces the name of the Blacks and of all the pure-bloods." He said changing his tone from sarcasm to hate.

" She is _not_ a mudblood. She's a wizard like you and me."

" No, she is not. She has muggle blood. And those kind of people don't deserve to be called wizards."

" You know what? I still haven't understood why you are here. If I disgrace you why did you come here?"  
" I told you, son. Your mother asked me to came here to check on you. To see if you had came to your senses."  
 This time it was Sirius's turn to laugh.

" Don't be ridiculous. I'll never go back. I'll never set foot on that house again. Ever, do you understand?"

 Aldebaran nodded. Then he smirked again.

" Your brother makes us proud. He's joined the Death Eaters."

 Sirius's jaw fell again.

" WHAT?" he yelled.

" That's right. Your brother is a Voldemort supporter. And we are very proud. He will help purge the world of filthy little mudbloods. I'm sure your girlfriend is on the list."

" Get out of here now." Sirius ordered, his face red with anger.

" He taught me a nice little trick. Do you mind if I try it?"

" I'm sure you can try it on Kreacher." Suggested Sirius. Whatever it was he was sure it wasn't good.

" On house-elfs it doesn't have the same effect. It works better with humans."

 Iris was quiet behind Sirius. Not that she was scared. She was watchful. She was ready to react to that bastard that called Sirius 'son' and kept calling her 'mudblood'.   

 Aldebaran took his wand and pointed at Sirius and then he cleared uttered the words.

" _Crucio_."

 Immediately Sirius felt the power of the spell. He had seen it in use before but not on him. He felt the pain sore from every fibber of his being. He could hold it so he screamed. The scream filled the room and it was sure to have trespassed the walls. But no one would come to his aid. He felt like dying.

" Stop that at once." 

 He heard Iris scream to Aldebaran. The older Black raised his wand and the curse stopped working. Sirius was panting. Iris came to check if he was all right but he hardly noticed. He didn't even see or heard what happened next.

" You are going to pay for that." Iris said defiantly to Aldebaran.

 He laughed.

" Oh, the little mudblood is threatening me. I'm so scared."

 Iris took her wand and pointed it at him. Then she narrowed her eyes and told the Black in front of her.

" You know, you are not the only one that has been taught a trick. I know one myself. Do you mind if I try it?" she said slowly, making sure he took in every word.

 She got the answer she wanted.

" Give me a best shot." He said opening his arms.

" Vengeance is sweet. Even if I have to pay the consequences. This is what happens when you mess with my husband. _Avada Kevadra_." She uttered clearly.

 Aldebaran opened his eyes in shock before he was hit be the green light. He fell with a loud 'thump'. Sirius looked at the dead figure of his father. Not understanding he turned to Iris.

" What happened?" he asked still panting.

" He got what he deserved. I'm sorry." She broke off.

" What?"  
" I killed him. I'm so sorry." She started crying. But it wasn't because she had just killed a man. It was related to the fact that she knew that that was it. The end had come.

 He shook his head.

" No. It's not true." He said, his voice hardly louder than a whisper.

 She cried even harder. He made his way to her and hugged her.

 They were hugging when the Ministry representatives appeared in their living room. (A/N: they didn't send a letter because this was a serious thing that happened. They acted immediately. Hope you don't mind.)

" We are here to act upon the use of two Unforgivable Curses." Said a tall, blonde wizard in a black robe.

 The couple separated and look at the three wizards in front of them. Two were checking the body.

" Who used the _'Cruciatus Curse'_?" the blonde wizards asked.         

" He did." Said Sirius pointing to the dead wizard.

" Well, he paid for that. Most important, which one of you used the death curse?"

 The couple looked at each other. Sirius nodded and was about to speak when Iris quickly uttered the silencing spell. Sirius could talk anymore and he looked at her scared. He shook his head desperately.

" I did." She said.

 Sirius wanted to stop her. He wanted to save her. Tears started to roll down his cheek. It was all over. She was going to get a lifetime at Azkaban. 

" Very well, miss. Could you please come here? I would request your wand please."

 Iris approached the blonde wizard and gave him her wand. He broke it in two on the spot. Iris turned to Sirius and before she left with the Ministry wizards she hugged him and gave him a small kiss. He stood there rooted to the ground as he watched Iris disappearing with the three wizards and the body of Aldebaran. When she was no longer in the room he lost balance and fell to the floor on his knees. Then he started to cry with all his might.  

TBC

            Hope you liked it. What did you think of the visitor? Pretty unexpected huh? Weren't expecting him were 'ya? By the way Aldebaran knows she is muggle born because Sirius told them when they had the huge fight I mentioned a few chapters ago.

            Stay tuned for the next chapter. Cheers.

            And Happy Halloween. 


	20. Trial and Tribulation

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Took long but here is my new chapter. In about three or four chapters Harry's sixth year will come into the story. The interesting parts are coming. Just wait.

Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 20 – Trial and Tribulation

" Sirius, where are you?" came the voice of James Potter from the hallway.

" Padfoot!" yelled Remus Lupin also from the hallway. 

 No response came. The house seemed empty. Fearing the worse Remus ran into the living room and James went to the room. Lily, who had Harry in her arms, made her way to the kitchen. Lupin was the one who found him. 

 Sirius Black was sitting in front of the couch looking at the floor. He didn't make the slightest move nor seemed to realize that his friend was standing by the door or that anyone was in the house by that matter. He was on his own.

 Remus approached his best friend with caution, afraid that he might do something rash like attack him or something. Seeing that he didn't move or seemed interested in doing it, Remus called for the rest of the group. Lily, Harry and James entered the living room dreading the vision they might encounter. The four stood in silence looking at the clearly destroyed Sirius. Then James looked at Remus, nodded and made his way to kneel in front of his best friend.

" Sirius, are you all right?" he asked softly but at the same time fearfully.

 He didn't get an answer or a movement. Sirius looked petrified. James tried again.

" Sirius, can you hear me? Are you all right?" he asked again, a bit more loudly.

 This time he achieved something. An empty look from Sirius. He was looking at James but wasn't really seeing him. James smiled but quickly regretted it because Sirius's face hardened. James looked at Remus as if asking for help. He quickly went to his friend's aid and kneeled beside Sirius.

" What's wrong, Padfoot?" he asked softly.

 Sirius looked at him and then looked up to where Lily and Harry were staying in silence. Then he turned to James again. They looked at each other for a while until Sirius picked up a quill and a small piece of parchment that were on the table near James. The group held their breaths while he scribbled something. They were puzzled as of the reason why he was writing instead of speaking to them. When Sirius finished writing he gave the parchment to James. It read:

" The reason I'm not answering you is because I'm currently under a silencing charm. If you would be so kind as to remove it from me so I can ask what the hell you are doing here."

 James looked surprised but quickly took out his wand and muttered the counter curse for the silencing charm. Sirius sighed.

" Thank you James. Now, what are you doing here?" he asked in a rather rude tone.

" Well, we…hum…heard something about…er…Iris…and we came to learn what…hum… really happened." James answered fearfully. His friend wasn't thinking straight.

" Where did you come by this…hearing of something?" Sirius asked in the same tone.

" Dumbledore. I was in a meeting with him when a man appeared in his fire and requested him to appear at a trial of the Wizengamot. Something about use of Unforgivable Curses and a death and a woman. Dumbledore went to talk to the man and when he turned to me he said it was about Iris. He told me to warn the Potters and come running here. He will drop by to give more information later." Remus answered calmly.

 Sirius didn't seem at all satisfied. He didn't need Dumbledore to come and tell him that Iris had been convicted to a lifetime at Azkaban or even worse, that she would receive the Dementor's kiss. Sirius shivered at the thought of that. He already knew that his girlfriend, his one true love, was lost forever.

" So you are here to learn what happened and stop me from doing anything rash and stupid?" Sirius asked keeping his rude tone in the surface. Inside he wanted them to be there to stop him from doing what he had thought of doing while he was alone. Killing himself.

" Pretty much." Answered James.

" She killed my father with the '_Avada Kevadra Curse_'." Sirius answered while fighting tears.

 James and Remus were in shock. Suddenly Harry started to wave his arms franticly in his godfather's direction. Lily looked at Sirius as if asking if it was all right and he nodded. She allowed Harry to crawl to his godfather and when he grabbed the baby he saw himself being hugged strongly by his little godson. Sirius felt like crying his eyes out again. The stronger the hug got the harder it became to control the tears. Soon he was crying. James and Remus got nearer to their friend and placed their hands in his shoulders. The four stood like that for a minute until James hugged his son and best friend and started crying too. He didn't know why he was crying, he didn't like Aldebaran, but he felt that he should be sharing his friend's grief. Soon Remus joined in the group hug. Lily stayed away from this group hug. She wasn't really a part of the Marauders and she knew that this was a moment when they needed each other. Suddenly she wondered why Peter wasn't there. They had seen him the day before but now they hadn't found him. Her thoughts were cutted by the arrival of someone.

" Hello, is anybody here?" came a female voice.

 Lily made her way to the hallway to find Sarah. She looked like hell. Her eyes were red from crying, her hair was all messed up and she was white as a ghost.

" What happened to you?" Lily asked her.

 She sniffed and answered.

" I got an owl from the Ministry of Magic telling me that my sister was sent to Azkaban for a period of six months to wait final trial for a murder." She started crying again. Lily made her way to comfort her but was stopped. "I just came here to have a word with Sirius." She said controlling her tears.

 Lily nodded and made her way to the living room. Sarah followed. In the living room things were still the same. The group hug had not break and they could still hear Sirius crying. James and Remus seemed to have stopped crying. Harry made no sound but Lily was sure that he was still hugging his godfather with all the strength he got.

 Sarah was shocked with the scene presented in front of her. She knew they were close but she had never expected to see them like that. But she wasn't there to see three men crying, she had business to attend to. She had to know what really happened. She cleared her throat to get their attention. The group hug broke and Remus got up at the sight of Sarah. It was now visible that he had been crying too. James slowly made Harry let go of Sirius. When he managed it he got up and so did Sirius.

 Sarah saw that Sirius was destroyed just as the boys had seen when they arrived. The problem was that Sarah didn't know if he was like that because of Iris or because of the person she had killed.

" So, Sirius, care to explain what happened with my sister?" She asked in a tone similar to Sirius's tone before.

" She used the '_Avada Kevadra_ _Curse_' to kill my father." He answered simply.

 Now Sarah wonder if it was Iris or his father he was grieving about.

" Why?" she asked even more coldly and rudely.

" Don't ask me. I blacked out after _he_ attacked me with the '_Cruciatus Curse_'. I didn't see her doing it." 

 Everyone was shocked by that information.

" Your father used the '_Cruciatus_ _Curse_' on you?" James asked bewildered. 

" Yes. Apparently my git of a brother told him about it and he came to test it on me."

 Another shocking information for the group.

" Oh my god!" was all that James could say at the moment.  

  Suddenly Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room. He was tired and looked sad.

" I bring rather good news but they might be bad." He said to the small crowd gathered in the room.

" What is it, Professor?" asked James.

" Well, Iris was brought before the Wizengamot and said she was guilty of the charges. That would mean she was to be sentenced to the Dementor's kiss, probably on the spot, before being taken to Azkaban. But the Wizengamot is changing. We have come across a different way to punish murderers. Iris has been sent to Azkaban to wait the final trial and consequent sentence. It's a six-month waiting period. The new punishment isn't ready yet and we still have to test it and she might not even be sentenced to it." Dumbledore explained in a tired tone.

 Sirius looked in Dumbledore's eyes and saw the sadness in them. From that look Sirius figured that Iris was going to be sentenced to death. A slow and probably painful death. With that as a thought Sirius fainted. It was the last time he saw light and people for several days.

============================================

             The six months passed at the speed of light. Harry's birthday passed almost unnoticed. They had a small party but their minds were set somewhere else. Iris's second and final trial was coming. Sirius, Sarah and William were allowed to stay in the level nine corridors during the trial. It was a way of finding out the sentence and even get a glimpse of Iris. Dumbledore was not fond of this but accepted it because of William. The young Renata had been the last to know about it and he demanded to be there to see his sister one last time. Sarah and Sirius backed him up.

            The day of the trial arrived.

 While Sarah, William and Sirius were in the corridor, James, Lily, Remus and Peter were in the Atrium waiting nervously. Inside the courtroom Iris was already hearing the sentence. The man standing in front of Iris cleared his throat and started.

" After spending six months in Azkaban, Iris Rachel Renata from #34 (some street in London – A/N: I'm not from England and I'm not familiar with the streets. I leave to you to pick one), London, is present before the Wizengamot once more to hear her final sentence. The accused claimed to be guilty of the charges of use of an Unforgivable Curse and the murder of a respected member of the wizard community. We shall now proceed to the vote. The Head of the Wizengamot presents the sentence of death. All in favour raise your hands."  

  The majority of the members of the Wizengamot raised their hands. Only six or seven people kept their hands down. The wizard continued.

" Very well. And those against?"

 The six or seven wizards raised their hands. Among those wizards was Dumbledore.

" Very well. The majority of the court has voted in favour. Iris Rachel Renata is hereby sentenced to death on the 27th of November. You'll wait the date on Azkaban. Two Dementors'll guard you. This session is finished."

 Iris could die right at that moment. The 27th November was the day she and Sirius had started going out. And it would be her last day alive. 

 The Wizengamot started to head for the exit and two Dementors removed Iris from the room. They had little effect on her but she still pretended to look lousy and very affected. When they reached the corridor Iris saw Sirius, Sarah and William looking at her. Her brother smiled softly and waved goodbye, her sister bit her lip and waved and Sirius mouthed 'I love you' and smiled weakly. She smiled at them but soon she didn't saw them anymore. She disappeared and the next thing she saw was her cell in Azkaban.

 In the meantime, back at the Ministry, Dumbledore stood before a red-eyed Sarah, a disappointed looking William, a sad looking Sirius and the nervous looking James, Lily, Remus and Peter.

" As I feared she was sentenced to death. The date of the execution is the 27th of November." The Headmaster said sadly.

 Sirius closed his eyes and allowed his head to tilt down. He hold it with his hand and started crying. James and Remus immediately tried to comfort him, but they had nothing to say to him. They couldn't tell him everything was going to be all right but it simply wasn't. So they stood there in silence, showing their support and watching as their friend cried his eyes out.

TBC

            There, finished. Check out for the next chapter. The death sentence.

            Sorry it took me so long but I was sick for a whole week and I'm also very lazy. But expect more updates soon.

            Cheers.              


	21. Goodbye Forever?

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 21 – Goodbye Forever?

            The days that lead to the 27th of November were spent with a mixture of fear and longing. Fearing that Sirius might try something Remus and James had decided to appear at his house sometimes during the day to check on him. He didn't seem to mind and actually ignored them utterly.

On the 23rd Remus made his way to Sirius's house to find it apparently empty. He checked the kitchen, the room, the backyard and finally the living room. When he was getting ready to warn James he saw a bear-like black dog lying on the couch. The animal was peaceful and appeared to be sleeping. Remus approached the animal and smiled. He understood what Sirius was doing.

" So, Snuffles is taking over, Padfoot?" he asked to the dog.

 The dog turned into Sirius. His hair was untidy and he was a little pale. He looked at his friend.

" It helps. I find it easier to bear the day as Snuffles." He answered calmly.

" I understand. Your alter ego doesn't think. Sometimes I actually like my wolf alter ego. His emotions get over mine. It can be nice."

" My point exactly. It has its advantages being an Animagus."

 They both smiled.

" What brings you here, Moony?"

" I'm checking on you. As usual."

" It's good to know. I'm fine, you can go with worries."

" All right. Nice talking to you." Remus said smiling.

" Yeah, it made a nice change. Usually you pop in and five seconds later you pop out. This was refreshing."

" Totally. Gotta go now. See you tomorrow."  
" Bye."

 Remus disappeared and Sirius gave his place to the bear-like black dog.

============================================

            The 25th arrived with a surprise. After 'torturing' Dumbledore for five whole days Sarah managed to get two hours with Iris and Sirius could come as well. So Sirius woke up with a renewed spirit. He was going to see Iris.

 Because she wasn't a high security prisoner and she was going to leave soon the Minister of Magic with accordance with the Head of the Wizengamot had authorised Dumbledore to allow two visitors for two hours in a room at a house near the island. 

 In the morning of the 26th Sirius woke up at 8 o'clock and took a long shower. Then he picked his best clothes and got dressed. At 12 o'clock he was ready even though the visit was at 3 p.m. He lunched very well and then waited in his living room. At a quarter to three he made his way to Sarah's house. She smiled at him when she met him at the door.

" Sirius, look, I have lot of work to do and I can't stay the two hours. I'm leaving you two alone. I'll probably stay like twenty minutes, just to say goodbye. You don't mind right?" she told him knowing exactly what he was going to say.

" If you say so. I don't mind."

 She nodded and they both disappeared to the house where they were to meet Iris.

 The room was very simple. It was white and had a small couch near one of the walls. There was also a fireplace but it was closed. It had no windows and the door was plain. Unless it had a spell no one could see to the inside. Sirius sat down and Sarah leaned against the wall near him.

 At 3:15h the door opened and Iris entered. Sirius got up. The three smiled at each other. Iris didn't look like she had been in Azkaban. She was pale and a little thinner but otherwise she looked normal. She was wearing dirty robes and her hair was a bit entangled and almost elbow-length but she beamed at the sight of Sirius and her sister. She immediately ran to them and they hugged. When they broke the hug Iris rested her arm on her sister's shoulders and used her free hand to caress Sirius's face.

" What are you guys doing here? You are making a mistake." She told them.

" We are here to say a proper goodbye. I couldn't just let you go with saying a real goodbye." Sarah told her.

" You are one crazy girl. You just have to be insane to come and say goodbye to your soon not so alive sister."

" I love you and I just couldn't live with myself if I knew I hadn't been with you on your last days." Sarah said, her tears fighting to come out.

" I love you too, sis. I'll miss you like hell."  
" No I'll miss you more."

 The sisters hugged again and Sirius just backed away a little.

" Well, I'd love to stay and chat but I have work to do and I have to go. Sirius is staying so…Bye sis." Sarah said after they broke the hug.

" Thanks. Don't massacre Remus too much, ok? He's a good guy. He deserves the best."

" I'll try." Sarah said and turned to Sirius. " I'll see you tomorrow. Enjoy."

 Sarah left the room and Sirius and Iris hugged. It was a strong hug and they didn't even notice that Sarah was back.

" Sorry to interrupt but I just have one more thing to say." She said.

" What is it?" Iris asked concerned because Sarah had tears running down her cheek.

" I was wrong. This isn't goodbye. It's until next time. We will see each other again, sis. Even if it's the last thing I do."

 And with that said she left. Iris and Sirius looked at each other confused. 

" What did she mean by that?" Sirius asked.

" I don't know but whatever it is she will put her heart and soul in it."

 Sirius kissed her cheek and smiled.

" Why are _you_ here?" she asked him.

" Because I believe our goodbye wasn't a decent one." He said seriously.

 They kissed.

" This would never have happened if I had explained everything to you." He said.

" No. It has nothing to do with that. I was frustrated, yes, but I did that because honestly I think he was deserving it."

" You didn't have to kill him because he tested one of the Unforgivable Curses on me."  
" I did what I thought was right in that moment. I know now it was a mistake, but it was meant to be. I knew I would do something that would allow my dreams to come true. I already know my destiny. It's behind a strange looking veil." She told him.

" Let's not talk about this." He said.

 They kissed again and sat on the couch. 

 They spent the remainder of the visit sitting in the couch holding each other. They both knew that in less than twenty-four hours Iris would no longer be in this world.

 When the door opened they had enough time to a quick goodbye.

" I hope your sister is right and that we will see each other again. I love you and I always will." He said.

" I hope so too, but I do not put my faith in it. It's a dream. But I also love and always will."

 She placed her hand over her chest where Sirius's pendant was.

" I still have the pendant you gave me. Do you want it back?"  
" No. Take it with you. I bit of me is going to die anyway."

 They kissed again, this time their last one. Then a Ministry official took Sirius away from the house and a Dementor took Iris back to Azkaban.

 Sirius was felling better but it wasn't going to last.

==================================================

            On the 27th Sirius wished he could erase that day. He didn't feel like leaving his bed or doing anything. But he had to because his friends arrived. Remus, James, Lily, Sarah, William and Peter were going to spend the day with Sirius to comfort him. Dumbledore was to visit after the execution. 

 They all had lunch together but neither Sirius nor Sarah felt much like eating. They spent the afternoon in the living room watching the clock. At 3 p.m. they all closed their eyes and remembered Iris in the best way they could.

Meanwhile on the Department of Mysteries Iris was standing on a dais, right in front of an archway with a ragged veil on it, being supported by two Unspeakables. Around her stood the members of the Wizengamot, the Minister of Magic and some other ministry officials. The Head of the Wizengamot got up from his seating place and spoke to the room.

" Wizards and witches we are present here at this moment to witness the first death penalty in the wizard world. We are here to execute Iris Rachel Renata for the murder of Aldebaran Black. Any last words miss Renata?"

 Iris raised her head and turned to look for Dumbledore. He was standing not far from the Head.

" Professor Dumbledore, this isn't totally your fault. I'm to blame for most of it. But please take care of my family and my friends."

 Dumbledore nodded and the Head resumed his speech.

" Very well. Let's proceed. Gentlemen." He said to the Unspeakables.

 The two men nodded and lead Iris to the veil. She looked into Dumbledore's eyes and then closed her eyes. That was the last thing she saw. The men pushed her inside the veil. It was all over. Dumbledore closed his eyes and when the people in the room started to leave he made his exit quick. He had to go and do what he had told Iris he would do. Look after her friends and family. Or at least he would try.

            In Sirius's house the death of Iris was announced by the fainting of Sirius. Everyone went to his aid and they all realized what it meant. Their friend was gone. When Dumbledore arrived they already knew. He told them about her last words and they all cried. It was their first loss. But it wouldn't be the last.

TBC

            There. Another chapter finished. Later you'll probably have another one, a small one.

            Hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews. I love you all.

            Cheers.  

  
 


	22. What Happened Next OotP spoilers

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

First of all I would like to apologize for a mistake I made regarding dates. I have placed Iris's death on the 27th of November. The events that lead to the first Harry Potter book follow the 27th of November. Basically I'm placing the Potter's death in December. The thing is according to the book this event happens in the beginning of November (or so I understood because it talks about the Bonfire Night that according to my research occurs on November.).  So I apologize for the month delay of the events. Now on with my smallest chapter yet. 

Chapter 22 – What Happened Next: OotP Spoilers

            The death of Iris took its toll on everyone. Sirius was heartbroken and seemed more prone to act rashly. Sarah broke up with Remus and left to America to research something she refused to explain. William stayed at Hogwarts to finish the year but was decided to leave to America to be with Sarah. Remus was sad for losing not only a good friend but also his girlfriend. James and Lily were also sad for losing their friend and Harry seemed to know that someone close to him was missing. Peter was the only one not showing his emotions towards Iris's death. In fact he was acting very strangely. However no one seemed to notice. 

 Fear started to grow again with the continuous news of attacks and killings from Voldemort and his supporters. Dumbledore decided it was time to act.

            The rest of this most of you already know. Sirius convinced James and Lily to use Peter as Secret Keeper instead of him. Later Voldemort killed them and Harry became the boy who lived. The next day Sirius confronted Peter and was sent to Azkaban.

            14 years passed and now Sirius, after a fight with his cousin Bellatrix, fell into the same veil where Iris went. 

            I'm picking up from here. Sirius is dead and Harry has finished his fifth year. Next chapter introduces Harry in the summer leading to his sixth year. Interesting events ahead. Keep checking for updates. 

Cheers. 


	23. Harry sixth year A New Beginning

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

A/N: From this chapter forward I'll introduce a new type of writing. When the events are in the first person or happen at Hogwarts they will appear in bold (I don't trust italics. Not sure I trust bold either) and will follow a **~@~ **sign. Yes I'll introduce the first person view and Harry's doings at Hogwarts will also be described. But one more time I'll clearly say that the story will not revolve around Harry. Hope you don't mind. Next: the chapter.

Chapter 23 – Harry sixth year – A New Beginning

            Harry's life had made another turn. The death of his godfather was pounding hard on his heart. In his almost sixteen years of life he had lost his parents, meet and lost his godfather and now lived with the knowledge that he was the only one that could vanquish Voldemort. His life couldn't get any worse. He was still stuck at Privet Drive and in three weeks he had received no news from any of his friends or from any member of the Order. He had been left alone to cope with the loss of his 'brother/father'. Now, not only did he hate Voldemort for everything he had done, but also he had a new enemy. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's murderer. He had never liked her before but now he absolutely despised her. His wish was to make her meet Sirius's fate. He wanted her dead as much as he wanted Voldemort dead.

 Life at #4 Privet Drive was not as bad as it used to be. Now Harry had a renewal freedom that allowed him to do almost everything. He could watch the news, eat what he wanted (to Dudley's demise) and he could have his daily walks freely. He knew that every time he left the house there was someone following him but he didn't mind anymore. As long as they left him alone.

 Harry saw himself wandering every day to the place where he had first seen Sirius. While standing there he had to fight the tears as memories of his godfather came into his head. Harry still had the broken mirror on the bottom of his trunk. Sometimes at night he would pick up the broken pieces and made the puzzle of glass only to throw it again into the trunk. He felt so stupid. That mirror could have prevented so many things. But now he had to live with the fact that he was never going to see him again. All he did was wait for the letter telling him that he would be removed to Grimmauld Place. Not that he was looking forward to it. He just wanted to leave. 

            The letter announcing Harry retrieval from Privet Drive came on the 29th. He was to leave in the afternoon of that same day. Harry couldn't help but feel happy. He was finally leaving and there was a chance he would be spending his birthday with his friends. 

 At around 6 p.m. Lupin and Tonks arrived. This time they didn't even bother to send the Dursleys away. But it was almost the same because they stayed out of sight all the time. Harry didn't say goodbye. He had his trunk ready and his broom under his arm.

" Hello Harry. You can store your broom. We are going by Portkey." Lupin said when he saw Harry.

 In his hand he had a shabby looking boot.

" Grab hold of your trunk and in ten seconds we're leaving."

 Harry grabbed his trunk and on Lupin's call touched the boot. He felt the familiar sensation of being pulled and when he opened his eyes he saw himself on the kitchen of #12 Grimmauld Place. Everything was the same.

 Tonks took Harry's trunk and broom and took them to his room. Lupin beckoned Harry to sit down and followed.

" So, Harry, how are you?" he asked.

" I've been better. And you?"

" I've been a lot better." Lupin answered gloomily.

" You are not going to change headquarters? This house has no owner now."  
" Well actually it has. I guess I can give you this now."

 Lupin searched his pockets for something. He took an envelope and gave it to Harry. On the envelope was "_To Harry from Sirius._" The piece of parchment inside it was small but fully written. Harry recognised Sirius's handwriting.

_" If you are reading this, Harry, it means I'm dead. I'm writing this very fast because I have to get to you in the Ministry of Magic. Snape told Remus that you were in danger because you believed that Voldemort had me. I can't tell you how that made me feel. You, risking your life for me? You are truly your father's son. James would have done the same thing. But enough small talk. What I have to say is very important. Although the house wasn't mine to the people in the Ministry because I was a wanted person I'm leaving it to you. #12 Grimmauld Place is yours if I die. That means that Kreacher must obey to you and you can do anything you want with him. I suggest beheading. I'm also leaving you my vault key. Do what you want with the money. It's a lot of it. I know this isn't much of a will but it's the best I could come up with considering the circumstances. Don't ask yourself or me how I know that I'm going to die in this adventure, I just know. I sincerely hope that you'll understand and move on. It's not like you've known me very well, did you? Don't despair. You'll always have Remus. He's a very good person. Consider him as your new godfather. I love you Harry._

_I have to leave now because they are expecting me. Take care of yourself. _

_ Sirius Black a.k.a. Padfoot."_

 Harry read it two more times before he started crying.Lupin looked like he was going to cry as well. Instead he got up and went to hug Harry. The two stayed like that for a few minutes, sharing each other's pain.

 When Tonks entered the kitchen the two broke the hug. Harry cleaned his eyes and Lupin sat down again.

" Is everything all right?" she asked.

" Yes. Everything is all right now." Harry answered.

Lupin nodded at this answer.

" O.k. I'm off. I have loads to do. See ya tomorrow." She said before leaving.

" Listen Harry, we'll be alone today. The Weasleys are supposed to come by tomorrow and stay until your birthday. Speaking of which, what do you want for your birthday?" Lupin asked after Tonks left.

" You don't have to give me anything. Really."

" Are you sure?"

" What I want no one can give me." Harry muttered, his head down.

 Lupin nodded and that was the end of the conversation. He understood what Harry wanted and he agreed with his last comment.

===================================================

            True to what Lupin had said the Weasleys arrived on the next day. Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny and the twins arrived at #12 after lunch. The twins left an hour after their arrival because of a 'business meeting'. Mrs. Weasley wasn't happy about that but she allowed the boys to go. After all they are of age.

            Harry was happy to have Ron and Ginny around but somehow he felt that two pieces were missing. Hermione was one of them. The other was to remain missing. 

 Thankfully Hermione arrived at the end of the day. She wanted to spend the next day with her friend and offer her support. All he needed now was a miracle. And, unknown to him, that miracle wasn't far.

~@~

 It feels strange to me returning to this place. So many memories. I know I have to be strong because I have a mission. I came here with one purpose and I have to achieve it. Problem number one: will the doors open to me? It's the holidays after all. I approach the big oak doors and wait. Then comes the sound that sends problem number one down the toilet. The doors are open.

** The marble staircase presents itself in front of me. He knows of my presence by now. He always knows. Reaching him won't be a problem. I know the hallways like the palm of my hand. The path to his office is simple and I will finish it in a moment. I just hope no one shows up on my path. The last thing I want is to find someone on the way.**

** When I reach the gargoyle problem number two arises. What is the password? I try all the passwords I can remember from my trips here. (Which were a lot, let me tell you.) **

** None of it works. The old man has an imagination to create passwords! I'm going to stay here all day. But salvation comes in the form of Minerva McGonagall.**

**" How did you get here?" she asks, appalled to see me here.**

**" It's a long story Professor. I just need to talk to Professor Dumbledore." I tell her.**

**" And is the Headmaster expecting you?"**

**" He is now."**

** She looks at me in a very strange way. She doesn't recognize me. **

**" Very well." She says and turns to the gargoyle. "Merlin's beard."**

** It had to be a stupid password. The statue moves and I smile at her. She looks at me again in that strange way and before she says anything I make my way to the Headmaster's office. I open the door and enter. The office isn't different. In almost twenty years the man didn't change. He's sitting in his chair with his elbows on the desk and his fingers holding his chin. He looks at me from behind his half-moon shaped glasses and I can see a twinkle in his eyes.**

**" I was expecting you." He says calmly.**

**" Do you know how I got here and why I'm here?" I asked. I'm dieing to hear the answer.**

**" No, but surely you'll explain it to me in exchange for information." He answered in the same tone as before. I knew he was going to say that.**

** Always the smart one. I smile at him. Then I sit down and begin telling my tale. **

TBC****

There you go. Took me long because of the stupid thing that is school. Hope you enjoyed it. Next update soon. Prepare yourself.

Thanks to all my reviewers. 29 reviews when this chapter was posted. Thanks a bunch.

Cheers. 

(Does anyone know how to make the italics and bolds stay on the uploads? I would really appreciate it if anyone could tell me how to do that.) 


	24. A Familiar Stranger

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 24 – Harry sixth year – The Familiar Stranger

            Harry woke up at the sound of 'Happy Birthday' badly sung by Ron. It was now a fact that Ron had the worse singing voice in the planet.

" Shut up, Ron." Harry screamed before placing his pillow over his head to muffle his friend's voice.

" I don't sing that bad. I'm on my good days." Ron said feeling hurt.

" I wonder how you sing when you're in a bad day." Harry said more to the pillow than to Ron.

" Very funny, Harry. Come on; get your butt out of bed. We are celebrating your birthday properly this year." 

" I'll go if you promise not to sing anymore."

" I'll sing if you don't go."

 Harry immediately got up and dressed quickly. The two friends made their way to the kitchen and found Ginny and Hermione talking head to head. Mrs Weasley was cooking and Lupin was writing in a small book.

" Morning." Ron said cheerfully.

 Everyone stopped what they were doing. Lupin closed the book and rested the quill on the table. Mrs. Weasley turned to the boys and made her way to Harry with a huge smile. She hugged him strongly and kept saying 'Happy birthday, Harry.' He was losing oxygen at a very fast rate.

" Mrs….Weasley…let…go…of…me. Can't…breath…please." He said with visible difficulty.

 The woman let him go and he could see a small tear running down her cheek. He couldn't determine why she was crying.

" It's all right Mrs. Weasley. I think I can breath now. There was still some oxygen left to allow me to live." He said with a smile. He was attempting to lighten things up.

" Sorry, Harry dear. Got carried away. Happy birthday dear."  
" Thanks."  
" Listen, this afternoon I'm going to Diagon Alley to buy something for you. Do you want something in particular?"

" You don't have to give me anything."  
" Nonsense. I'll bring something nice. And don't argue."

 And with that she returned to her cooking. Harry and Ron went to sit near the girls and Lupin.

" Happy birthday Harry. It's the first time I tell you this without a card." Said Hermione.

" Thanks."

" Here you go. This is from me and Ginny."

 Harry took the package from Hermione and opened it. It was a box with products for his broom cleaning kit. Harry beamed.

" Thanks. I was needing this." He said.

" Harry, this is from me." Said Lupin while handing him another package.

 The birthday boy opened it to find a book of prophecies. According to the back cover it contained almost all the recorded prophecies. 

" Wow! This is very…interesting, Professor." 

" It's very rare. I was lucky to find it. I'm glad you like it." Lupin said smiling.  
 Everyone was looking at the book. Harry hadn't told anyone about his prophecy. He didn't even know why Lupin had come up with that gift. Finally it was Ron's turn. He offered Harry a bag of sweets and a bag of tricks from the twin's store. Harry was enjoying this day very much. And it was only beginning.

            After lunch Lupin gave Harry a small box from Sirius. It had his Gringotts key and a stuffed black dog. Harry named the dog Snuffles and gave the key to Mrs. Weasley.

" No, Harry, I can't accept. It's yours." Said Mrs. Weasley when he suggested it the first time.

" Sirius gave it to me and said I could do anything with it. So I'm giving it to you. I don't need it. Honestly."  
" No. I would feel good with myself."  
" I _don't_ need it. Take it, please." Harry insisted, his temper raising. 

 Sensing the boy's temper rising Mrs. Weasley decided to give in. She took the key and then left to Diagon Alley. Ron was beside himself.

" I can't believe it. We're no longer poor. That was bloody brilliant mate. Thanks a lot." 

" It's nothing. I'm sure Sirius knew I was going to do this. You deserve it."

 Ron hugged Harry and later they started playing wizard's chess. Harry had no idea that there was another present coming his way.

==========================================

            After the fifth game of chess (and fifth loss to Harry) the boys were getting bored. 

" Well, I believe that is to show that I absolutely rule at wizard's chess." Said Ron after his fifth consecutive checkmate.

" And it proves that I suck at wizard's chess." Said Harry disappointed.

" Come on, you are not that bad. You put up a fight on our third game."

" The game lasted thirty minutes." 

" My point exactly. The others were over much faster."

 The boys laughed.

" Let's play something else." Harry suggested.

" Don't want to get your ass kicked one more time?"  
" No, thank you. Let's play another thing."

" All right. A nice game of cards?"

" Sure. I'll go get them."

 Harry left to pick the cards and while Ron was cleaning the table Lupin arrived.

" Where's Harry?" he asked.

" He went upstairs to get a set of cards."

" All right. You've playing chess?"  
" Yeah. I won five times."  
" And how many times did you play?" Lupin asked even though he knew the answer.

" Five times."  
" I thought so. I'm just going to sit there and continue my work. I promise not to disturb."  
" No problem, Professor."  
 Lupin sat down on the far side of the table and took out his little book. He started writing when Harry came in.

" Cards are here. Let's play. Want to join us, Professor?" he asked.

" No thank you. I have work to do."

" Ok. Get ready to be beaten Ron."

" Can't wait."

 The boys started playing. The first game was won by…

" Sorry mate. Looks like it isn't your day. Victory number six for me." Ron said triumphantly.

" Damn. It really isn't my day."

" Cheer up mate. Let's see if this time you can do it."

 They began a new game but the doorbell interrupted this one. They all stopped what they were doing including Lupin.

" Who can it be? No one rings the bell anymore." Lupin said frowning.

" Are we expecting someone?" Harry asked.

" No and even if we were they wouldn't ring. Unless it's Snape. But is he doing here?"

" Snape? What makes you think it's him?"

" He rings because he thinks it's funny. He likes to hear Mrs. Black scream. I'll go check."

 Lupin left the kitchen and the boys decided to continue their game. They finished the second game (with another victory for Ron) and Lupin wasn't back yet.

" Maybe they are discussing Order things and we can't hear." Ron suggested.

" Yeah. Maybe you're right. Let's go for another round? I have faith that the third is the strike."

" Whatever mate. Let's go."

 In the middle of the third game they heard footsteps. Lupin entered the kitchen looking like he had seen a ghost. He was shaking his head and muttering.

" It can't be. It's impossible."  
" Are you all right, Professor?" Ron asked.

 Lupin didn't seem to listen to Ron. He kept muttering and shaking his head. Harry was about to repeat Ron's question when a female voice entered the kitchen.

" Honestly, Remus. Is it so hard to believe? I mean sure it sounds impossible but it isn't. Trust me."

 After the voice came a woman Harry had never seen. Or so he thought at first. She was tall and seemed to have lost a lot of weight. Her dark brown hair reached her shoulders and was caught in a ponytail. When she turned to face him, Harry saw her eyes. They were brown and green and he felt he had seen them before. It was a memory from long ago but he couldn't place it in a time although he was sure it was from before the death of his parents. He knew he had had those eyes bearing into his. Just like now.

" Hello, Harry Potter." She said smiling.

" Hi." Was all he could say.

" I'm sure you've heard this before but you look remarkably like your father."  
" Yes."

 She grinned at him but was brought back by Lupin.

" I don't know who you are but you can't be Iris. She is dead."

" Remus, please. What are you thinking? That I'm some dark wizard disguised as Iris to infiltrate your ranks and kill you all?"

" Are you a mind reader?" he asked sarcastically.

" Very funny. What do you want me to say to prove it to you?"

" Tell me something only the Marauders could know about."

" All right. Let me think. Your school nicknames. Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and Padfoot."

" Not good enough."

" You're a werewolf and the boys were Animagi. A stag, a rat and a dog."

" Sorry but a lot of people know that. Dark wizards included."

 She started to rub her forehead as if looking for memories buried deep down. Suddenly she reached for the back of her hair and took something from behind the front of her robe. It was a black string with a blue rock surrounded by a whirled metal hanging from the string. Lupin looked at it and tensed.

" You recognize this, don't you?"  
" Sirius gave a necklace like that to Iris. When was it?"

" On the day of the Valentine's day special ball. While you were inside the maze looking for gifts. James and Lily won. Do you believe me now?"

" I'm not sure yet."

" I remembered something. After the seventh year I went to spend two months and a half in Portugal. You were the first person I went to see when I came back, before I went to live with Sirius."

 This seemed to hit the spot. Lupin was sure no one knew about that.

" It is you. How?" he said, his voice hardly higher than a whisper.  
" It's a long story and I would prefer to explain it sitting and after you introduce me to Harry and his friend."

" Sure. Harry this is Iris Renata, Sirius's ex-girlfriend and… well, she is your godmother."

" I have a godmother?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

" Yes you do and it's me." Iris said.

" No one ever told me I had a godmother." Harry said, his tone showing anger.  
" Well, that would be because no one would want to talk about. Right, Remus?" she asked Lupin looking at him as if daring him to say otherwise.

" Right. You see, Harry, Iris wasn't exactly…" Lupin started.  
" Oh, for God's sake Remus. Don't try to find an easy way to explain what happened. Harry, the fact no one told you about me is simply because I've been trapped behind the veil in the Ministry of Magic for the last 15 years. So technically I've been dead for 15 years." Iris explained.

 Harry and Ron were looking at her like she was an insane person who had just escaped from an asylum. They were imagining her in a cell with a strength jacket screaming her lungs out saying she was dead.

" This is great. They don't believe me and think I'm nuts." Iris said after seeing the boys' face. 

" It's true boys. Iris was convicted of murder and was sentenced to death. She was thrown inside the veil. I didn't think it was possible to get out but… then again people said it was impossible to escape Azkaban and Sirius did it."  
" We have so much in common don't we?" Iris asked Lupin.

" I guess. By the way the red haired boy is Ronald Weasley, Harry's friend."

" Nice to meet you, Ronald."

" It's Ron. And nice to meet you too." Ron said although he still wasn't entirely convinced that Iris wasn't an escaped nutcase.

" Have a seat and let's talk. We have so much to talk about." Lupin said beckoning Iris to the inside of the kitchen and showing her one of the empty chairs.

" Thanks, Remus. I suppose you want me to go first?" she asked after sitting down near Harry.

 Everyone was sitting at the table and the card game was neglected because the boys wanted to hear the conversation.

" Tell me everything." Lupin said anxious to know the whole story.

" All right. Last year Sarah, my sister, found a way to save me. On the 30th of April she and William, my brother, made a trip from America to England to take me from that veil. On the 2nd of May I was lying in a bed in America recovering from almost 15 years behind that veil. It took me six months to fully recover and then I came back to England, to my sister's demise. We are now in December. I went looking for my grandmother and father only to learn that they were in Ireland. So I went to Ireland and spent about five months with them. A year after my return I decided to go looking for my friends. I went to Sirius's old house to find it empty. Then I went to your house and it was also empty. I didn't know where to look anymore. I went back to America to talk to Sarah and it was then, and only then, that she found the nerve to tell me that Sirius was in Azkaban and that the Potter were dead. She had no idea where to find you and that she hadn't received any news from you. I eventually came back two days ago and yesterday I went to Hogwarts to talk to Dumbledore. He told me everything and then sent me here. And that's pretty much all of the story."

 There was a moment of silence before Lupin started to tell his story. He told everything since the day she 'died' without leaving anything. Harry however didn't seemed to paying any attention to the conversation. He was thinking of something else. When Lupin stopped talking Harry got up rather abruptly.

" Wait a minute. If you were stuck in the same veil as Sirius and you got out that means you can take him out. You can save him." He said to Iris.

" I think that's true. I could bring him back."  
" You _could_? No, you can and you will." Harry said, his temper rising again.

 Before the discussing could heat up Mrs Weasley entered the kitchen with a large box and a bag on her hands.

" I brought a cake. A chocolate cake." She said happily.  

 Because her comment was followed by silence she took a look around and saw their faces. Then she rested her eyes on Iris.

" Oh, hello. Who are you?" she asked.

" I'm Iris Renata. And you?"  
" My name is Molly Weasley. Are you a friend of Remus?"  
" Yes, I am. Is that boy related to you?" Iris asked pointing to Ron.

" No. I just gave birth to him but otherwise we are in no way related." Molly answered sarcastically.  
" Mum!" Ron said in a mock hurt.

 Everyone laughed except Harry. He was still looking at Iris as if he was expecting her to turn to him and say 'Harry let's get Sirius right now.'. But she didn't.

" Well, let's eat cake. Would you like to join us, Iris? We are celebrating Harry's birthday."  
" All right. If he doesn't mind that is." Iris said looking at Harry.

" I don't mind." He said a bit more calm.

" Very well, I'll go get the girls. Where are they Remus?" Molly asked.

" I believe they are in their room."

" Thank you. I'll be right back."

 Molly placed the box in the table and disappeared out of the kitchen.

" Well, Harry, since it's your birthday is there something you want me to give you?" Iris asked but she already knew the answer. So did everyone else in the room at the moment.

" I want Sirius back." Harry said unsurprisingly.

" Very well. You'll get it but not anytime soon. Give me a few months. With luck you'll get your present before Christmas but I'm not making promises."  
" Fine. I don't care as long as I get him back."

" You will."  
 After that Molly arrived with the girls, Lupin introduced them to Iris and they all ate cake and sung 'Happy Birthday'. Harry had to cover his ears because Ron was screaming over everyone else and was almost the only voice recognizable. Which was a bad thing.

            Later that day, after Tonks and Kingsley had stopped by to be with Harry, Iris decided to go home.

" I'll see you tomorrow." She told Lupin when they were standing in the front door.

" Yes. You're free to come any time. I missed you."  
" I missed you too, friend." She said smiling.

" Take care."  
" You too. See ya."  
" Bye."

 After she disappeared Lupin went inside and made his way to his room. The boys and the girls were already sleeping so he went to do the same. But this night he was happy. Iris was back and soon so would Sirius.   
 

 That was a biggie. Hope you liked it. I've passed the 30 reviews and I'm so happy. Thanks to all of you. I adore you. (I don't get tired of saying this because it's true.)

 Cheers 


	25. Some People Deserve Another Chance

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 25 – Harry sixth year – Some People Deserve Another Chance

            Iris returned to #12 Grimmauld Place the next day and the days that followed. She and Lupin spent a lot of time together talking and laughing. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny would sometimes sneak into the kitchen to hear them exchange memories from their time at school.

 A few days after Harry's birthday Dumbledore appeared at #12, bringing with him the kids' OWL results. Hermione got all Outstandings. Ron had 5 Os' and Harry had 7. The three decided to become Aurors and were more that glad to give up Divination. With their OWL results came homework. Loads of it.

" I can't believe this. Twelve feet of parchment on a stupid potion ingredient? Snape is out of his mind." Complained Ron after seeing the list of homework.

" Advance Potions is a very complicated class. And with Professor Snape it is twice as complicated." Hermione said.

" You can say that again. Snape is going to make our lives a living hell." Harry said sadly.

 At this moment Iris entered the room where they were.

" Everything all right?" she asked.

" Yes, except for the fact that we have loads of homework and we have come to the conclusion that Professor Snape is going to ruin our lives." Ron explained.

" Professor Snape? Who's that?"

" Professor Severus Snape, our Potions Master." Harry told her.

" I'm sorry, you said Severus Snape?" she asked, realization dawning upon her.

" Yes. Do you know him?" Harry asked.

" Of course I know him. We were in school together. He used to call me Gryffindor because he didn't know my name. If I remember correctly he was a greasy git." She said nostalgically.  
" He still is." Ron said.

" He is in the Order." Hermione said to Ron.

" And? Doesn't change the fact that he is greasy and a git."  
" Once a greasy git, always a greasy git. That's what I have to say."

 They all laughed.

" I totally agree." Said Harry.

" Leaving the jokes, if you guys need help with your potions essay I can assist you. Potions happened to be one of my best subjects."

" Brilliant. Be prepared to help me out." Said Ron quickly.

" And me too." Said Harry.

" Very well. You don't need my help, Hermione?"

" No thank you. I can do it by myself."

 Iris smiled and nodded. 

" All right. Let's go boys. We start now because the sooner you begin, the sooner you finish."

 The three left to the kitchen and started working on their essay. The boys could see that Iris hadn't lied when she said that Potions was her best subject. She knew everything. 

The helping continued during the following days and the boys finished their potions essay before Hermione. They were starting their Charms essay when an owl entered the kitchen. The bird flew over the boys and Iris and left the envelope on her lap. She opened the envelope while the bird left. She was reading the contents of the envelope when Lupin arrived.

" Hello everyone."  
" Remus, come here. Can you read this for me?" Iris asked.

" Sure."

 He took the letter and read it.

" Is it written there that Dumbledore wants to have a meeting with me?" she asked.

" Yes. Why do ask?" he asked frowning.  
" Well, 15 years ago he kept me from meetings and now he _wants_ me to be in a meeting?"

" I'm sure he has a very good reason to meet with you. He may have something important to ask you."  
" That will be the day. Dumbledore asking _me_ something."

" You should go never the less."

" Yeah. I'm going. You boys don't need me now do you?" she asked the boys.

" No. You can go." Harry answered.

" I'll see you later then."  
" Good luck." Said Lupin.

 Iris smiled and made her way to the fireplace. Soon she was standing in front of Dumbledore.

" Did you call me, Professor?" she asked innocently.

" Yes I did. I would like to propose something to you. Sit down please."

 Iris did what she was asked and prepared herself for the proposition. She had no idea what the Headmaster was about to ask but she was in for a big surprise.

=============================================

            Lupin was having a discussion with Hermione and Ginny in the kitchen when Iris arrived. She was looking surprised and happy at the same time.

" I assume the meeting was good." Said Lupin when she stepped out of the fireplace.

" It was very good. You have no idea." She said, a smirk on her face.

 She was about to leave the kitchen when she noticed that Harry wasn't there.

" Where are the boys?" she asked.

" In their room. Why?" said Lupin.

" No reason. Just checking."

 She finally left, leaving behind her a very confused looking Lupin.

 When she passed in front of Harry's door she had an urge to knock but was stopped by the approach of a voice.

" Who is this woman? Mistress says she is a murderer but Kreacher does not know. He has never seen her before. Kreacher wonders what she is doing here."

 Iris turned to see the figure of a house-elf. He kept talking even though he knew she was looking.

" Mistress doesn't like this woman. She says that she is an evil woman. Killed my Master, Mistress says. Kreacher always believes his Mistress. If only evil woman left with the half-breed and the mudblood and the brats. Oh, how Kreacher would happy, alone with his Mistress once more."  
" Shut up you. I'm sick of hearing you. If you bother me again you'll pay your price." She yelled at the house-elf.

" The woman is threatening Kreacher. She thinks Kreacher is afraid of her. Kreacher is afraid of no one. She won't harm Kreacher. Not like she harmed my poor old Master."  
" Don't tempt me _Kreacher_."

" There she goes again Mistress. Threatening Kreacher."  
" Get out of my sight." She yelled again.

 This time the yelling made the boys leave the room and Lupin and the girls showed up on the end of the corridor.

" What's going on?" Lupin asked.

 Iris was red on the face from anger and Kreacher was undisturbed. 

" The half-breed wants to know what's going on. Kreacher does not answer. It's not his business. If only he would leave."

" I'm not talking to you, Kreacher. Iris, what's wrong?"

 She seemed lost for words. She was eyeing the house-elf with so much hatred it was as if she hadn't even noticed the presence of those extra five people. And obviously she hadn't heard Lupin's question.

" If you love your Mistress so much why don't you join her?" she asked to the house-elf, her voice so full of hatred it actually scared four of the seven people present in the corridor.

" Kreacher does not understand."  
" You bastard, little, double-crosser. You are the one to blame for Sirius's disappearance. I think you deserve to meet his fate."

" Iris, don't. It's not worth it." Lupin said.

" Maybe you can serve your Mistress in hell, where you belong. No wonder Sirius hated his family. You were all a bunch of sick people. Dark wizards that thankfully didn't do a very good job in raising Sirius. He doesn't deserve to die but you…"  
" Iris, don't do it." Lupin tried again but to no avail.

" Professor she can't do anything. She doesn't even have a wand." Hermione said wisely.

" You're right. There is nothing to worry about."  
 How wrong they were.

 Kreacher was still unnerved and that seemed to make Iris more nervous.

" Kreacher is not scared of an unarmed witch. You can't hurt Kreacher."  
" Want to bet?" she said, this time with a smirk on her face. " Give me one good reason and you can say goodbye to your breathing life."  
" Kreacher was happy alone with his Mistress and then came the filthy half-breeds and mudbloods and the brats and the traitors and that scum of a Black. Mistress hates them all, but now she is happy. The shame of her flesh is gone for good."

 That hit the spot. Not only because he was talking about Sirius but also Lupin, Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione. She could hold it no longer.

 A flash of light came upon the corridor and no one could see anything. It was not a green light but a yellow one. It looked as if a lamp had been turned on, except this was a very powerful lamp. When the light faded all that was visible was Iris standing a few feet from Harry's room and the boys were behind her their mouths slightly opened. Kreacher was nowhere to be seen. Lupin looked everywhere but the house-elf was gone.

" Iris, what did you do to Kreacher?" Lupin asked.

" He is where he belongs. Near his Mistress." She said and left to Buckbeak's room. Harry followed her.

" Iris, stop. Don't go in there. There's a hippogriff inside."

 Iris stopped dead in her tracks. She surely didn't want to kill herself.

" Is there somewhere I can go?" she asked her godson.

" My room is available." He said.

 Iris could sense something in his words. He appeared to want to talk. He wanted to talk to her. And she wanted to talk to him.

 Silently they made their way back to Harry's room. It was empty because Ron was now downstairs discussing with the rest the disappearing of Kreacher.

" We can talk here. Have a seat." Harry said pointing to Ron's bed.

 Iris sat down and looked around. Her eyes rested first on Hedwig and finally on the portrait.

" That's Hedwig, my owl and the portrait is from Sirius's great-great-grandfather." Harry explained.

" Your owl is very pretty."

" Thanks. Hagrid gave her to me on my first year. When I didn't know anything."

" It must have been hard for you, living without parents and without knowing your family."  
" It was. My uncle and aunt are terrible. I hate them."  
" I understand."  
" Can I ask you something?"

" Sure."

" What did you do to Kreacher?"

 Iris smiled.

" I told you. I've sent him to his Mistress. He's in the painting."  
" What? How did you do that? You don't even have a wand."  
" Let's say the veil was kind to me. It gave me powers I didn't have before. And if I did I didn't know it."  
" Wow! What kind of powers?"  
" I can do wandless magic, manipulation, hypnoses. Loads of things, really."

" Bloody brilliant."  
" Well, I haven't worked some of the stuff out yet. I'm in a learning process. Just like you."  
 Iris and Harry looked at each other and they both saw something changing. They had much in common and they were both grieving for Sirius. They were bound together by his parents who had made her his godmother. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Harry got up and hugged Iris. She hugged him back and that was it. 

" I'm happy I found you. You are the answer to my prayers." Harry said fighting his tears.

" I feel the same way. I'm so glad I found you."

 They stayed like that for what looked a long time. They broke the hug when Mrs. Weasley called for dinner.

            Harry and Iris's relationship grew stronger during the remainder of the holidays. She would tell stories about Sirius and he would tell her his moments with his godfather. They eventually ended crying in each other's shoulder but at least they had where to cry.

 The first surprise of the year came with the Hogwarts letters.

" Check this out. We have a DADA book." Said Ron after reading the list.

" Great, that means we have a new teacher." Said Hermione.

" I just hope it's not another Umbridge." Protested Harry. 

" Don't even think about that possibility. It would be a nightmare all over again."

" Let's have faith it's a decent one, like Professor Lupin." Said Hermione.

" Let's hope." Finished Ron.

 No one was paying attention to Ginny's expression. She had her mouth slightly opened and she was looking at her letter.

" I'm a prefect." She finally said.

 Everyone turned to look at her. Ron took hold of her letter and saw the badge. His little sister was a prefect.

" Bloody hell! It's true. My sister is a prefect. Wait until Fred and George hear this."

 After Mrs. Weasley heard the news it was "party" time at #12 Grimmauld Place, just as it had been for Ron and Hermione the previous year.

            Then came the first of September. Harry was dreading that day for two reasons. One, he wasn't sure he wanted to leave Iris and two, he was a little afraid of meeting his new DADA teacher. She or he couldn't be worse than Umbridge but these days Harry wasn't sure of anything. As he was expecting saying goodbye to Iris proved to be a difficult task. Unlike Sirius she wasn't going to take him to the train station.

" Please come." He pleaded one more time.

" There's really no need. Why this?"

" I want to say goodbye properly."

" We'll see each other again soon. Trust me."

" You promise?" he asked fearfully.

" I promise. I will not let you down."  
" All right, then. Take care of yourself."  
" You take care. Trouble doesn't go looking for me." She said amused with Harry's concern.

" I'm not kidding. I don't want to lose you."

" You won't. Now off you go or you'll lose your train and I'm not taking you there."  

" Ok. Bye."  
" Bye, kiddo."

 They hugged again and Iris saw Harry and the kids leave with Mrs. Weasley, Tonks and Lupin. She smiled and entered the house.

" We'll see each other again _very_ soon." She said to herself.

     
            When Harry arrived at Hogsmeade station he wasn't expecting anything that lied ahead. He spotted Hagrid taking the first years and waved to him. The half giant waved back and smiled at him. That was a comfort. After the trip on the carriages driven by those winged horses Harry expected to sit down for the sorting but Professor McGonagall was waiting for him at the oak doors.

" This way Potter. I need to have a word with you."

 Harry followed her to her office.

" Congratulations Potter. You are well on your way to become and Auror. I'm proud of you. If you need my assistance look for me. Now a few pieces of advise. Control your temper, talk to someone if you really need to and win me that Quidditch Cup again." She told him.

 He was surprised with that speech but agreed to everything.

 When he reached the Great Hall the sorting was over. Harry had the impression that there weren't many first years. He also noted that a seat was empty on the teacher's table.

" Did you guys noticed that there's a teacher missing?" he asked to his friend when he sat down.

" You're right. Maybe the new teacher is late." Said Ron.

 When Ron finished his sentence Dumbledore got up.

" Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. I won't upset you with a speech because everyone knows what's going on out there. So I'm going straight to the good news. Let me introduce your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Miss Iris Renata."

 Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all gasped. That was the last thing they expected. Iris was going to be their new DADA teacher. After the first impact they became hysterical. They happiness was so great that everyone in the Great Hall was eyeing them. Dumbledore gave them a hard look and they calmed down. Then he made the food appear on the tables and the feast began.

 Afterwards the children made their way to the teacher's table.

" Oh my God. I don't believe this." Harry said as he made his way to hug his godmother.

" Unbelievable. This is going to be a great year." Ron said.

" Why you?" asked Harry.

" Dumbledore thought it was a good idea." Iris answered.

" You could have told me." Said Harry.

" And spoil the surprise? Not in all the years."

" Thank you Professor." Harry said when Dumbledore approach the group.

" I like to believe that some people deserve another chance. I think your godmother is one of them." The Headmaster said wisely.

 Then he made them go to bed. On his way to his dorm Harry couldn't help but think that Ron was right. This was going to be a great year.

TBC

            All finished. Hope you liked it. Thanks to my reviewers especially to ANNE( v )79 and Achilles. The rest of you, cheers and keep reading and reviewing. I won't forget you. Updates soon.

            Cheers.    


	26. The Breath of Life

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

For those wondering how it is I update so fast, the reason is very simple. I have nothing to do with my life so I write a lot.

Glad you like my story. Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 26 – Harry sixth year – The Breath of Life

            **On the following day of the arrival Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way to Iris's office. They had decided to visit Iris and then Hagrid.**

** The door was ajar when they arrived there.**

**" Hello, can we come in?" Harry asked.**

**" Sure. I'm just getting rid of some things. Come in." came Iris's voice from inside the room.**

** The kids entered and were surprised to see the room in an utter mess. Loads of things were upside down. Harry recognised some of Umbridge's things and felt glad that Iris was getting rid of them.**

**" Looks like a hurricane passed through here." Said Ron.**

**" You're right. But I would say that there were two hurricanes at least. However, with a flick of a hand." She flicked her right hand. " Everything goes to its place."**

** In front of their eyes passed a transformation. All the things that were upside down disappeared and the rest placed itself neatly on the shelves or on the table. All the kids were open-mouthed except for Harry, who already knew of Iris's ability to do wandless magic.**

**" How in Merlin's beard did you do that?" asked Ron.**

 Iris's answer was a grin. Then she conjured out of nowhere four chairs and beckoned the kids to sit down. 

**" So, why are you here?" she asked assuming a position of I'm-the-teacher-you-the-pitiful-students-so-bow-to-me.**

**" We just came for a visit, _Professor_, but if you don't want us here we can just leave." Said Harry, putting an emphatic irony on the word Professor.**

**" Very funny. Thanks for the visit. I'm so nervous. I have absolutely no idea of what I'm doing."  
" So why did you accept the job?" asked Harry.**

**" Well, first because I could use the money and second because I happened to want to be near my godson. But apparently my godson doesn't want me around."**

**" Don't even think that. I couldn't be happier to have you here." Harry protested.**

**" Yeah, and I'm sure you'll do great." Said Ron.**

**" I'm depending on Remus for that." Said Iris sadly.**

**" What does Professor Lupin have to do with it?" asked Hermione.**

**" He's the one preparing the classes. Just promise you won't tell anyone about this. I would be so embarrassed. I don't want my students to think I can't even prepare a class on my own. If only he had offered me the position for Potions Master. In that case I wouldn't need Remus."**

**" Don't worry, we won't tell anyone. We wouldn't gain anything with it." said Ginny.**

**" Yeah, and Ginny doesn't do anything unless there is something in for her." Complained Ron.**

**" That right. I like to get advantage of something otherwise, what's the use in doing it?"  **

**" Let's not argue on this. It will lead nowhere." Iris intervened quickly.**

** There was a moment of silence before Hermione shifted in her chair and said.**

**" Iris, Professor, can I ask you something?"  
" In my office is Iris. Save the Professor for the classroom. Ask me anything."**

**" Harry told us about you and I was wondering how it is you are going to bring Sirius back."**

**" I was waiting for question. The problem is I don't know the answer. I mean I know but I can't explain. You have to be there to understand."  
" Is this a joke?" asked Harry angrily.**

**" Calm down. The method consists of simple operations. First I take a potion that allows my body to continue to function after I enter the veil. Then I administer the same potion to Sirius. When we come out he has to take another potion that will make his body fight for air and that will make his heart resume its normal work. Later he is to be administrated a set of potions that will normalize his vital signs and eventually return him to conscious and life. The set of these seven potions is called "The Breath of Life". That is how I'm going to bring Sirius back. But you didn't ask me this. You asked how I was going to bring him back, take him out of the veil. _That_ is what I can't explain."**

**" How can potions do this?" asked Hermione eagerly.**

**" That you have to ask my sister. She came up with these potions. It took her more than ten years to do it. I don't even know how she tested them."  
" Wow! Your sister must be an amazing potion brewer." Said Hermione.**

**" She is. No one knows this but she created the Wolfsbane Potion just because of Remus."**

**" She knew Lupin?" asked Harry.**

**" Of course she knew him. We were all in school together and they went out together for a few years. Almost as many as me and Sirius."**

**" What happened?" asked Ron.**

**" Well, after my passing it became hard for her to stay here in England. So she took our younger brother William and they left to America. They are still there. But leaving meant break-up."  
" That was bad. Poor Lupin." Said Ginny.**

**" Poor my sister. She suffered a lot too. She fought for a position here at Hogwarts just to stay near him. After she left she began researching for a potion to ease his transformations. She knew how hard that was. But the truth is we will never know which one of them suffered the most."  
" Iris is right. About the potions, when will you have them?" Harry asked.**

**" I'm expecting them for soon. She can skip the research part so it won't take her long. Maybe in a couple of weeks. But you don't have to worry; you'll be the first to know when they come."**

** Harry nodded and that ended the conversation.**

**" I can't wait for our first class with her." Said Ron when they were on their way to Hagrid's hut.**

**" Me too. I'm sure she will be great." Agreed Ginny.**

** Harry however was not paying attention. He was thinking about what Iris had said. _"Maybe in a couple of weeks"_ kept coming to his head. He couldn't help but wish that the couple of weeks would pass flying.**

=============================================

            **On Monday was their first class with Iris. Once more Iris proved she had many abilities. Including the ability to surprise everyone. When they entered the DADA classroom they didn't expect the show they were going to get. Because of the small number of students it was a joint class. On that morning there were Gryffindors and Slytherins. Iris was already on the classroom when the students entered.**

**" Sit down quickly. I have a few announcements before we start our class." She said in a very strict voice. She sounded like a mixture between McGonagall and Umbrige.**

** The students sat down as quickly as they could, Harry and Ron on the front desk and Hermione right behind them.**

**" First of all let me clear something out. I don't like children between the ages of 13 and 17. That includes you. Hence I don't like you. I would also like to clear that I will not accept jokes, conversations during class, passing of notes and other things that might disrupt the class. Did I make myself clear?" Iris announced in her new tone of voice.**

** The students were all looking at each other. Then a very low "Yes Professor" was barely heard. This answer caused another surprising reaction from Iris. She started laughing.**

**" Well, that serves to prove I can be menacing. But that will only happen if you give me very good reasons. I'm sorry if I scared you, I didn't mean to. I'm a very good person but don't upset me. I'm sure we will get along just fine."**

** She went to her desk with a smile on her face and winced at Harry when she turned to the class.**

**" Now enough playing, let's get to work." She said.**

** That had to be one of the strangest classes ever. **

** The other classes were very interesting. Iris brought two creatures and they spent the classes 'playing' with them. On the second week of school she gave them a project for DADA and Care of Magical Creatures. They had to find a certain creature and then had to keep it alive for a whole month. She helped to deal with the creature for it's capture and then Hagrid took over to help them keep the creature alive. However something happened that made Harry forget about his project. At the end of that same week Iris received a box. **

**" Is it the potions?" Harry asked after she received it.**

**" Yes. It is." She said while opening the box.**

** Sure enough inside the box were seven vials of multicoloured potions. A transparent, a blue, a black, a green, a red, a yellow and an orange potion sat neatly on the box. Each had a sticker revealing their contents. Iris watched them for a while and then closed the box. On the top was a card explaining how to use them. Iris read it and then gave it to Harry. She took the box and turned to Harry.**

**" I'm going to Grimmauld Place to talk to Remus. You go back to your afternoon classes. When I come back I'll tell you our plan. If everything is settled we go tonight."**

** Harry's eyes brightened and he nodded. Then Iris disappeared in the fireplace. Harry ran to the common room. He had to tell someone.     **

Iris called for Remus but no answer came. She searched the whole house but the werewolf was nowhere to be found. She sat down at the kitchen table and looked at the box placed in front of her. Its contents had been her salvation and now they were going to be Sirius's salvation. They could not fail and all she wanted right now was Remus. And there he was, cleaning his robes from the ashes of the fireplace.

" What are you doing here? Don't you have classes?" he asked.

" No. Remus, the box is here. We can go get Sirius."

 Lupin opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He sat down in front of Iris and breathed.

" What are we going to do?"

" We have to go to the Department of Mysteries and take him out of there."  
" You make it sound simple. We have a guard to pass and how exactly are we going to enter the Department?"  
" How did you? On that day?"  
" The door was already open. I'm not so sure it will be open this time."  
" Find someone who will open it for us. Leave the guard to me. All I need is to get to that veil."

" I'll talk to Arthur maybe he can tell me who's doing the night shift tonight."

" I'll go back to Hogwarts to stay with Harry. Meet us at the entrance to the Ministry at five to midnight."

" All right. I'm going to talk to Arthur now. See you tonight."  
 Iris nodded and taking the box she left back to Hogwarts. Lupin then made to speak to Arthur in a way only known to the members of the Order. Soon he knew who was in the Department of Mysteries at midnight. Most importantly he was getting his best friend back.

TBC

            There you go. Another chappie. Next one: discover the world behind the veil. 

            Note to reviewers: I don't answer your questions because they are answered by the story as it progresses. If I missed an answer let me know and I'll clear it for you.

            Thanks to all of you and I'm glad you like my story. Keep reading and reviewing.

            Cheers.   


	27. Back at the Ministry and a New World

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 27 – Harry sixth year – Back at the Ministry and a New World

**            At eleven thirty Iris went to wake Harry. When she arrived at the Gryffindor Tower she found Harry, Ron and Hermione waiting in front of the Fat Lady.**

**" We couldn't sleep." Said Harry.**

**" Why are you two coming?" Iris asked Ron and Hermione.**

**" We want to be there in case you need assistance and we want to see Sirius." Answered Hermione.**

**" Very well. Let's go, we don't want to keep Remus waiting." She said and gave the box to Hermione.**

** The foursome left Hogwarts and realization came to Iris. They had no way of getting there. The kids couldn't Apparate and she couldn't ride a broom. Harry noticed this little problem. So he took a rock from the floor and used its sharp point to make a cut in his hand. Iris was in shock.**

**" What the hell are you doing?" she asked.**

**" Calling our transportation." He said as if it was the most obvious thing imaginable.**

** Hermione and Ron understood Harry and made a cut as well. Then they covered their robes in blood and entered the forest. Iris followed them and then she saw them. Galloping their way to the kids were two winged horses. Iris recognised them as being Thestrals and smiled at Harry's genius.**

**" Splendid idea, godson. Let's go in pairs."  
" I'll take Ron and you take Hermione. They can't see them."**

**" How come you can see them Iris?" asked Hermione.**

**" I saw someone die." Iris answered simply. " Let's go. We don't have much time."**

** The four took the horses and left to the Ministry of Magic.**

            When they arrived at the entrance Remus was already there.

" What took you so long?" he asked.

" Small problem with the transportation. Nothing more. We aren't that late." Iris noticed. It was ten past midnight.  

 They made their way to the phone booth and Harry dialled the number 62442.

" Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

" Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Iris Renata and Remus Lupin. Rescue mission." Harry announced.

 Five badges immediately flew from the booth and they started to descend. After they left the phone booth they made their way very slowly. Iris took the lead and reached the guard before the others.

" What are you doing here at this hour? I'll need your wand please." The guard announced.

 Iris came close to him and placed her hand in front of him. He looked at her and repeated.

" Your wand please."  
 Iris simply waved her hand in the guard's face. His eyes turned blank and Iris said calmly.

" We can just go on with our business. No wands are necessary and we never came through here."

" You can go. I don't need your wands. Have a nice day." The guard said automatically.

 Iris beckoned the others to follow her to the elevator.

" Nice work. I didn't know you could do that." Said Lupin.

" It's very handy sometimes. So the Unspeakable is waiting for us?"

" Yes. We are supposed to give him a message from Dumbledore. He's in the Order."

" Very well. I'll give him a message. Harry, press the button."

 Harry made the elevator go down and when it arrived at level nine they could see a man standing there.

" Took you long enough. Lupin, what are these children doing here? Is this a trick?" 

" No. Calm down. Iris has a message for you."

 She waved her hand in front of the man and his eyes turned blank.

" You are going to open the door to the Department of Mysteries and you will then take us to the Death Chamber." She said clearly but slowly.

" Follow me." The man said.

" This is to easy." Ron commented.

 They entered the Department and were taken to the Death Chamber quickly. When they entered Iris felt sick and sat down.  
" Are you all right?" Lupin asked her.

 Hermione and Ron were halfway down the steps and stopped. Harry was already on the dais.

" I'm fine. Just give me a second." She said.

 Soon she was up and making her way down. Once on top of the dais and in front of the veil Iris took the box from Hermione and placed it on the floor. She took the transparent vial and looked at the others.

" I don't want anyone to come with me but I know I don't have a choice. Let me warn you though. It's another world behind this veil. Once you cross the veil you will take a fall. Don't worry someone will catch you. Don't talk to anyone. Ignore everything that is said to you. Just follow me and leave the talking to me. I know my way around. Now drink a bit of this and prepare to follow me. Hermione and Ron when you see the veil moving a lot you take the red vial and give it to me the moment I come out. Remember it's the red vial. I'm counting on you."  
" Don't worry. We'll have the red vial ready for you." Said Hermione.

 Iris drank a bit of the liquid and gave the vial to Lupin who gave it to Harry. Once he had taken his part he returned it to Iris who placed it on her robe pocket.

" Let's go." She said and took a deep breath.

 Lupin and Harry did the same and the three passed the veil. Everything they had gone through couldn't prepare them for that vision. All around them blue and white coloured the world. It was like a painting. What looked like children with wings covered the sky. It was beautiful. They couldn't understand how that could be a bad place. The fall was a graceful one and before they reached the bottom those children with wings caught them. Soon Lupin and Harry saw that Iris was well known in that world.

" Our queen has returned. Have you returned for good, my queen?" asked one of the children.

 Lupin looked at Harry and got his surprised look in return.

" I have not returned." Iris started.

" Our queen has come to save him. He doesn't belong here but our queen desires to keep him for herself. You must take him with you." Said another child. This one looked older and her wings were golden unlike the others who had silver wings.

" Take me to him." Iris demanded.

" Yes. Follow me."

 While they were following the child Harry could see that the floor was covered in mist and he couldn't see his feet. By looking to his sides he saw other people following them. They were like them, normal people but they seemed to glide instead of walk and seemed to be blue. Some were closing on them. Harry was beginning to feel bad.

" Welcome to the 'world of the lost' young man. Are you lost?" a woman asked.

" Once your in, you can get out." Said a man.

" Never met your parents, have you? I can take you to them." Said another woman.

 Harry was finding very hard to ignore what the spectrums were saying. On the other side Lupin was having the same problem.

" Now that you are here there is no escape."

" The wolf in you is powerful in life but you can control it in here. Stay with us and free yourself of that monster."

 Iris however heard nothing. They continued to walk for a while more until they reached a sort of throne where a woman sat. At her feet, lying unconscious, was Sirius. The woman was not blue. She was normal but her clothes were golden. She had a sort of crown on her head.

" What brings you here, former queen? Here to reclaim your lost throne?" the woman asked. Her voice was sweet.

" You know why I'm here. He doesn't belong here. It is not his time." Iris said pointing to the unconscious Sirius. Her voice was serious.

" I don't think so. He fell. He stays."  
" I fell too and I got out. I came back to take him with me to the world where he belongs."  
" He's mine now."  
" He's of no good to you. Look at him. He can't stay."

" Soon he will awake and see me as his wife."  
" I'm his wife." Iris screamed.

 Both Lupin and Harry looked at her. It was the first time Lupin had heard her say that.

" It's his decision. He decides to stay or go." The woman's voice was still sweet.

" He can't do that. He's unconscious."  
" A good reason for him to stay then."  
" I don't have time for this. I'm taking him. Now." Iris screamed again. 

 Iris raised her hands and Sirius got up like a puppet. However the woman on the throne raised her own hands and Sirius fell to the floor again. Harry couldn't take this anymore.

" I came here for my godfather and I'm not leaving without him." He screamed as well.

" Very well. If it's two against one I have no choice. I'll let you take him. But I have a few conditions."  
" Name them." Iris said.

" He is to leave behind you. He will follow you to the entrance where a guardian will elevate him to the doorway."  
" We agree with that." Harry said quickly.

" However if you look back to see if he's following you'll losing him forever."  
" What?" Harry and Iris said at the same time.

" You heard me well. If any of you look back he's lost forever."

" No problem." Said Iris. "Do we have your word?"

" Yes. You can take him, but remember. One look back and he's mine."

 The three saw Sirius get up and two 'guardians' placing themselves on his sides. Then the threesome turned and made their way to the entrance. They could see the doorway above them. Harry was finding it difficult not to look back.  
" Harry, trust me. I can see behind me. He's still following. Don't worry."

 With this information Harry, Lupin and Iris reached the entrance without looking back. There they felt two 'guardians' grabbing their arms to pull them up. Soon they were in front of the doorway.

" You can look now, my queen." Said one of the children.

 She looked behind her and saw Sirius. She quickly grabbed his arm and Lupin did the same. She quickly took the vial from her robe and gave a bit of the transparent liquid to Sirius. Then with a movement they were out of that world. Waiting for them on the other side was Hermione holding the red vial and Ron looking anxious. Iris quickly took the vial and gave some of its content to Sirius. Then she drank a bit of it and gave the rest to Harry and Lupin. Soon they all saw Sirius's body react. He inhaled and exhaled and Lupin found a pulse.

 Sirius was back to world of the living. Harry could help but smile and feel happy. His godfather was back.

 TBC

There you go. Another one finished. Sirius is back. Finally. Took him long enough.

Sirius: It's your fault. I never should have left on the first place.

SiriusSara: That, my darling, was not my fault. JKR did that to you. Complain to her, not to me.

Sirius: As you wish. Now I'm back and that's what matters.

To zdanz: Sarah and William will came back soon. Wait a bit and you'll see. I'm glad you like my story.

Cheers


	28. New Life

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

_New character:_ Mimi, a house-elf.

Chapter 28 – Harry sixth year – New Life

            Although blood flowed through his veins and air penetrated his lungs Sirius didn't open his open. He was still unconscious and Harry felt afraid. What if he couldn't wake up? They had to take him somewhere to make sure he survived. Before he could even say anything a familiar voice came from the door to that room.

" I see you have succeeded. Now we shall take him to the Hospital Wing. There he can rest and recover his strength." Said Dumbledore. 

 He was standing in the door with Tonks and Kingsley right beside him. The two Aurors and Lupin picked Sirius's up and left the Department. Iris took the box back from Hermione then she and the kids followed Dumbledore. While the carrying group Disapparated to Hogwarts, the others went by Floo Network. The Thestrals were no longer outside so they really had no choice.

 **Sirius was immediately taken to the Hospital Wing where a very concerned Madam Pomfrey awaited. She beckoned them to place him on one of the empty beds and rushed to get some potions. Iris stopped her.**

**" I have here what he needs. These five potions are the only ones necessary." She said holding the box. **

** Madam Pomfrey was not happy about being told how to take care of her patient but she took the box non-the less.**

**" Just follow the order, one per day. In five days he'll be up and running." Iris explained.**

** Harry beamed when he heard her say that. In five days he would be talking to Sirius again. Then he remembered something.**

**" Wait a minute. Before he fell through the veil he was stunned. Maybe that's why he doesn't wake up." he said.**

** Dumbledore approached the unconscious Sirius and muttered the counter-curse. He moved but didn't open his eyes.**

**" That didn't seem to work." Said Ron.**

**" Apparently not, Mr Weasley, but he will wake up eventually." Said Dumbledore.**

** After that everyone left because Dumbledore made the kids go to bed and Madam Pomfrey didn't want anyone disturbing the rest of her patient. Iris went to her room and Lupin left with Tonks and Kingsley. Before separating the two friends hugged and Lupin thanked Iris for bringing his best friend back. He left with the promise to return the next day.**

** Lupin kept his promise and returned the next day and the days that followed. He found Harry and Iris sitting by Sirius's side talking or sometimes just in silence. On the fifth day after Sirius's arrival Lupin found Iris at the entrance to the Hospital Wing.**

**" Why are you outside?" he asked her.**

**" I want him to see Harry first." She answered with a clearly fake smile on her face.**

**" That's not the only reason, is it?" he asked.**

**" Maybe not. Remus I'm afraid. What if doesn't accept me? What if he doesn't believe it's me? I don't think I can deal with his rejection."**

**" Rejection? I hardly believe that Sirius would ever reject you. Maybe he won't believe it's you just like I didn't believe, but you can make him change his mind like you made me. Don't give up. Go in there and show yourself."**

**" I can't. I need time, he needs time."  
" All right. Tomorrow at his welcome back 'party' we'll see what happens."  
" Ok. But you are not to introduce me as Iris. I want to see if he recognises me for who I am."  
" We have an understanding. Tomorrow all will be settled. Now I'm going in."**

**  Lupin kissed Iris in her forehead and entered the Hospital Wing. He saw Harry laughing and heard the bark like laugh that only Sirius could achieve. He closed his eyes to make sure that the sound was real before making his way to his friend.**

**" Moony. Great to see you mate." Sirius said when he saw his friend.**

**" Hello, Padfoot, you bastard. Welcome back." Lupin said.**

** The two friends hugged heartily. Sirius was different. He looked younger and much thinner. His beard and his hair were pitch black and not a single white hair was visible. Lupin was going to comment this change when Madam Pomfrey approached with food.**

**" Food! Great, I haven't eaten in ages. I could eat every plate in the Great Hall. Of all the four tables." Sirius said happily.  
" Always exaggerating. But then again you were always the biggest eater." Commented Lupin.**

**" Whatever. I'm starving." Sirius said with his mouth full.**

** Lupin shook his head and sat down next to Harry.**

**" It's great to see you like this Sirius."**

**" You lie like my mother. You were all glad to get rid of me. You think I don't know that?"  
" What are you talking about?"**

**" Oh come on. Don't come with that crap. You probably threw a party to celebrate my disappearance. 'Thank God we got rid of that good for nothing wizard.'"**

**" You are amazing. We didn't do or say any of that. You may have not been of use to the Order but you are still my best friend. I couldn't possibly be happy about losing you. But as usual you are to thick to accept that." Lupin protested.**

**" Stop that both of you. No one celebrated your disappearance. We were all sad to lose you Sirius. Let's not fight over this." Harry cutted.**

** Sirius returned to his eating and Lupin began to appreciate the beauty of the Wing's floor tiles.**

**" So when are you going home?" Harry asked.**

**" According to Madam Pomfrey tomorrow. All I need is a good night sleep and I'll be fresh to go." Sirius answered between spoons full of food.**

** After Sirius finished eating Dumbledore appeared.**

**" I see you are fully awake and enjoying the pleasures of life. When do you intend on leaving?"**

**" Tomorrow."  
" Very well. Enjoy your stay here."**

** He left with a smile and a wince towards Harry. He wasn't sure he understood the reason for that wince but he shrugged it off. When he looked back at his godfather he was surprised to see that he was sleeping peacefully. Harry and Lupin left him to sleep.**

**            On the next day everything was ready for Sirius's return to #12 Grimmauld Place. He however was not very inclined to go.**

**" Do I really have to?" he asked Lupin in a very childish way.**

**" Sirius I have a lot to do. Don't waste my time. Now let's go."  
" I don't wanna. And you can't make me." **

**" Honestly Sirius. I'm lead to believe that you have gone back in time and are becoming more childish every day. Now move your lazy butt."  
" You're a meanie. I don't like you." Sirius said and pouted.**

**" If this is a joke it's not funny. Grow up Sirius."**

** Sirius sighed and scratched his beard.**

**" Why do I have a beard? I'm too young for a beard. Right?" he asked, acting like a child.**

** Lupin was scared. Very scared. Terrified in fact. This was not happening.**

**" Who are you and what did you do with my friend?" he asked frightened.**

**" I'm Sirius Black and I'm screwing with you." Sirius answered laughing.**

** Then he gave Lupin another reason to be terrified. He continued laughing, the thing was: it was an insane laughter and didn't seem to stop anytime soon.**

**" Sirius cut that out. I have work to do. And it was not that funny."**

** Sirius eventually stopped laughing like a maniac and made to follow his friend. He was going home, even though he really didn't want to. The mere prospective of seeing Kreacher was enough to make him sick. This thought was enough for him to not notice that he was now in front of #12 Grimmauld Place.**

            The house was silent when they entered. Not a soul was moving when the lights were turned on by Lupin's wand. Sirius looked for the figure of Kreacher standing in front of his mother's portrait but he saw nothing.

" Hungry, Sirius?" Lupin asked.

" Yes. A bit."  
" Come to the kitchen and I'll make you something."

" Remus Lupin cooking for me? There must be something wrong with the world." Sirius commented.

" I like you too, Sirius. Come on." Lupin said while making his way to the kitchen.

" Where's that bloody creature, Kreacher? (no pun intended)"

" He's gone. A person got rid of him."

" Seriously?" Sirius asked incredulous.

" Yes, seriously."  
" Brilliant. Doesn't this place look great?" he asked with a huge grin on his face.

 Lupin shook his head and continued his walk to the kitchen. Sirius was following unaware of what he was going to find. Or to be more precise whom he was going to find. The moment he stepped into the kitchen he saw them. The Weasleys, 'Mad-Eye', Tonks, Kingsley and every other member of the Order were there ready to greet him.

" Welcome back Sirius." Mrs Weasley said and she hugged.

" You are one lucky bastard, Black. Not everyone can escape from two inescapable places. You're my hero." Said 'Mad-Eye'.

" Join us for a snack, cousin." Tonks said brightly.

 Sirius was speechless. He willingly joined the celebration but he felt someone was missing. Harry. As to stop him from thinking about that he felt something tugging his robe. He looked down and saw the cutest house-elf he had ever seen. It looked young and its eyes were big and green. 

" Hello, Master. My name is Mimi and I now serve the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Mimi hopes that she can do a better job than your previous elf, sir." The house-elf said. Her voice was a bit high pitched but it was sweet. 

 Sirius smiled at the house-elf and said.

" I'm sure you'll be loads better. Where did you come from, Mimi?"  
" Mimi is a former servant to Professor Dumbledore and a cleaner at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sir."

" Very well. Welcome to my home. Do you know your job?"  
" Yes, sir. Mimi's job is to make sure this house is presentable and fit to live in, and to serve my Master Sirius Black in anything he wishes."

" All right then. Off you go."

 Little Mimi bowed deeply and then started to ask the guests if they wanted something. Sirius was happy with his new house-elf. But he had the impression that maybe Hermione wasn't going to be so fond of her.

 Once again his thoughts were ripped from his head by a new arrival. He looked at the kitchen door and his mouth fell. Placed against the blackness of the wall and framed by the doorframe was someone he knew. And it wasn't just Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He could be mistaken but the woman near them was sure to be Iris, the woman he had once loved and possibly still loved.

TBC

            Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan. Another one all done. Hope you liked it. (I'm becoming repetitive at this right?)

            Honestly I have no words to describe how I'm felling right now. 47 reviews!!!!! Oh my God. You guys rock.

            To _harryofkorea, Achilles4, Achilles_ (not sure if these two are the same person), _hpcrazy, sheepie_ (the story is mainly a Sirius/Iris story but it will include Sirius/Harry. I mean they are godfather and godson. They have a relationship. Hope I got rid of your confusion), _laffytaffygirl,____The One Who Doesn't Exsist_(thanks for the info, but my books aren't in english so I don't know the real 'measures'. But thanks anyway.), _ANNE( v )79, zdanz, radarPLO, Safeworld, a1s2d3f4, I lov Redheads w/ Fangs, Captain Oblivious, SiobhanBlack2, DavidCamp, lovevanillacreme, Colorful Snake Plants, Laterose, BBOO, The Lady Wolfshead and Geminia,_ you guys rule. You are the best of the best. I love you all. I'm so happy that you like my story and that you have reviewed. Thanks, it means a lot to me.

 Stay tuned for more chapters.

 Cheers.

This is out of context but I just have to tell someone fast. I can't stop listening to the Lord of the Rings: Return of the King soundtrack. I'm addicted. Can someone suggest a remedy for this? Thanks.      


	29. A Love that Never Died

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Like the great Neo said to the ever so great Mr Smith in the highly misunderstood "Matrix Revolutions": "You were right Smith. You're always right. It was inevitable." I present to you inevitability. Enjoy.

Chapter 29 – Harry sixth year – A Love That Never Died

            Still not believing his eyes Sirius made his way to the door. Unfortunately Lupin arrived first.

" What took you guys so long?" he asked the group.

" We have work to do Lupin. It's not all fun and games you know." answered Harry.

" No matter. You are here now. Come in Rachel." He said making sure that the '_Rachel_' was listened by everyone.

 Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. There was something wrong. He was almost sure that woman was Iris but apparently he was mistaken.

" Come and meet Sirius." Lupin continued.

 The woman called Rachel followed Lupin to Sirius's location. He looked her in the eyes. The exact same brown and green. She had to be Iris. But he was going to play their game.

" Rachel, this is Sirius Black." Lupin presented.

 They shook hands and once again Sirius felt something he was sure he had felt before. Iris's soft touch.

" Nice to meet the infamous mass-murder Sirius Black. You would be careful if I were you. If I had that bounty on my head I would try to meet as few people as possible. Someone might turn you in." she said.

" Would you be that person? Could you turn me in?" Sirius asked seriously (no pun intended)

" I'm not in need of that money right now. You have nothing to worry about in relation to me."  
" I'm relieved. Can I ask you a few questions?"  
" Certainly. Go ahead."  
" What's your last name?"  
" My last name is Treana."  
" Interesting name. Never heard it before." Said Sirius.

" Well, it's not very common."  
" Next question. Where do you know Remus from?"  
" Professor Dumbledore introduced us."  
" How do you know Professor Dumbledore?"  
" I'm a teacher at Hogwarts. Obviously I would have to know Albus Dumbledore." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world and only twits wouldn't know that.

" What do you teach?"  
" Defence against the dark arts."  
" I see. Very well. How do you get along with this bunch?" Sirius asked pointing towards the kids.

" Oh, they are great. We get along just fine. They are excellent students."

" I'm sure they are. I just have to ask this. Have we met before?"  
 The woman hesitated. Sirius was achieving something.

" I don't think we have." She said. " What makes you think that we have?"  
" You remind me of someone."  
" Someone good or bad?" she asked hesitant.

" Someone very good. One of the best people I have ever met. A former girlfriend in fact."

 That had to do the trick. He was just waiting for confirmation. But it didn't come.

" That's nice. But I'm sure I have never seen you before except for your wanted pictures."

 She was getting hard to bend. Sirius was running out of ideas to crack that woman so he decided to wait. She was going to show herself before the night was over. If not then he was wrong and she had nothing to do with Iris. Just then a new question arouse in his mind.

" You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of Iris Renata, would you?"  
" Iris Renata… don't think I do. Should I?"

" No. Stupid question, really."

 That was it. He hadn't felt the hesitation or anything that could give her away. He was wrong. That woman was not Iris. He smiled at her and made his way back to the centre of the party were he joined Kingsley, 'Mad-Eye' and Arthur who were talking about Quidditch.

 On the other side of the room another group was watching. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny, along with Fred and George who had no idea about what was going on, were keeping their eyes on the duo's conversation.

" Do you think he suspects?" Ginny asked.

" Maybe. I'm not sure." Harry said.

" What if he does suspect? Will he be mad or something?" asked Ron.

" I have no idea. Who knows what's going on in his head? I hope he doesn't screw up."

" He won't. But he looks disappointed. Maybe he didn't find out." Said Ginny.

" He doesn't seem satisfied. Let's wait to see what happens." Said Ron.

" Maybe we won't see." Said Hermione.

" What makes you think that?" asked Harry.

" Well, because they're probably going to wait until everyone's gone to talk. That's what I would do." Hermione explained.

" I agree with Hermione. It's safer that way." Said Ginny.

" Girls. Go understand them." Ron whispered in Harry's ear.

 They laughed a bit but stopped when the girls looked at them. They were not going to reveal their secret.

            Soon it was late and everyone started to leave. Mrs. Weasley made sure that all the kids were off to Hogwarts. Harry hardly had time to say goodbye.

" This time it will be different Sirius. I'll come more often. I'll spend more time with you."

" It's all right Harry. You don't have to."  
" We have a chance to change things and I really want to embrace that chance. I'm not losing you again." Harry said crying.

" You won't lose me. I'm here for you. Forever. I'll never leave you alone again. Ever."  
" Promise." Harry asked his tears growing and clouding his vision.

" I promise. Nothing will separate us anymore."  
" I love you, Sirius."  
" I love you, Harry. I've always had."

 Harry nodded and cleaned his eyes with his sleeve.

" Oh, I forgot. I gave your Gringotts key to the Weasleys."

 Sirius smiled.

" You did well. I though you would do that. I don't mind. I can take from you."  
 Harry laughed but the conversation was cut short by the hand of Mrs. Weasley on Harry's shoulder.

" Let's go. Time to go back. It's very late." She told him.

" Bye Sirius. I'll come when I can."

" Bye Harry. I'll be waiting."

 Harry left and Sirius was left with Lupin and that woman. They were talking very close when he returned to the kitchen so he decided not to linger there. He cleared his throat to catch their attention.

" Ahem. I'm going to feed Buckbeak."  
" Sure. But I'm leaving soon. Rachel is going to stay for a little longer. I was hoping you would keep her company."

" Perhaps after I feed my hippogriff. You're not scared of being alone for a few minutes are you, Miss Treana?"

" Not at all. Take your time."

 A sound entered the kitchen. It was as if someone was pinching the windows.

" Do you hear that?" Lupin asked.

" It's raining." The woman answered.

" Great. I better leave now. Don't take to long with Buckbeak please. You finally have a woman who wants to be in your presence. Don't waste that." Lupin whispered to his friend.

 Sirius smirked and accompanied his friend to the door with Rachel following. She then accompanied Lupin outside and Sirius went up to the hippogriff's room.

 Sirius picked the bag of dead rats from the floor and started throwing them to the hippogriff. Then he sat down by the window. He had a clear view of the front entrance but he chose not to look. Instead he started talking with his animal friend.

" How can she not be? She is so like her. Eyes, touch, face. Everything just cries out 'I'm Iris, your long dead girlfriend.' What is this craziness that deceits my eyes? What?"

 After saying this he finally looked down at the entrance. Down there, under the heavy rain, stood a woman swirling, arms opened, embracing the rain.

:::::::::::::::::Flashback::::::::::::::::: 

            _It was pouring. Sirius could not believe how could someone like the rain so much._

_" Iris, get out of there. Soon even your bones will be wet." He yelled to his backyard where Iris swirled, arms opened, embracing the rain._

_" Come and try it. It's the best sensation in the world. You'll love it. Come on." She yelled back._

_" I don't think so. Dogs are not very fond of water."  
" I know. But I'm not asking Padfoot to come out here. I'm asking Sirius." She said with a sexy voice and a smile._

_ Sirius could resist her sexy voice. He swallowed his pride and went to her. As he stood there with Iris, embracing the rain, he felt good. Like he had never felt before. She was right. It was a great sensation. He hugged her and smiled._

_" You were right. This is great."  
" I'm glad you trust me. Now let's go inside and get you out of these wet clothes." She said before kissing him._

__

:::::::::::::::::End of Flashback:::::::::::::::::

__

 Sirius was now absolutely sure. That was Iris. He ran out of the room and quickly down the stairs. The door was opened and he exited. 

" I knew it was you." He yelled to her. " Iris."

 She stopped swirling and slowly turned to him. 

" It's the best sensation in the world. Come out and try it." He said when she faced him.

" Dogs are not very fond of water." She said.

" I'm not asking Padfoot. I'm asking Sirius."

" I knew this was going to ruin my plan but I just couldn't resist. I haven't felt the rain in so long."

" Thank God for this rain. You actually thought that you were going to keep this charade for long?"  
" Actually, yes. I was counting on it."  
" Come inside. We have much to talk about."  
" I think it's better if I just leave."

" Again? I don't think so."  
 Without warning, Sirius made his way, through the rain, to Iris. When he reached her, he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. It was a long awaited kiss. All the sorrow, distance, death and pain were washed away by the rain falling on them. The kiss seemed not to end.

 Finally, after what seemed like an age, they broke the kiss.

" Come. Let's get you out of those wet clothes." She said sweetly.

 Sirius smiled. Then slowly he led the way to the living room. A fire was already burning and they made their way near it. There they took of their clothes and made love by the hot fire. Silently they wished the night not to end. They both felt that it was not enough for them to talk and be with each other. After a short nap they sat by the couch and gazed at each other.

" Oh, my God. I don't believe this." Iris said while examining time's work on Sirius's body.  
" What? I know I'm not the handsome, sexy man I used to be."

" It's not that. You still have the scar from that quidditch practice incident. The wound that served for many wake up calls from James."  
" And Remus and Peter. They all took advantage of my wound. It was a deep wound and the scar will remain with me forever."

 Iris smiled and continued her examination. She passed her hand over Sirius's tattoos, the mark of Azkaban.

" You know, one day a short man came by Azkaban to tell the Dementors that I was not to be marked because I was going to be relocated."  
" Relocated? That was sweet of him."  
" That man happens to be the Minister of Magic. Not quite sure what he did on those days." She said frowning.

 Sirius got up and kissed her. 

" I missed you so much."  
" These last two months were very hard for me. I had come back and you were gone. I'm just glad I could bring you back."  
" Saying 'Thank you' isn't enough to thank you for what you did."  
" I didn't do it just for me. It was for Harry. He loves you Sirius."  
" I know and I love him. Just as I love you."

 Iris smiled again.

" I love you too."  
" I always loved you. I wanted to spend to the rest of my life with you."  
" I'm sorry. I just could marry you. I didn't want to give more pain. To lose a wife is worse than losing a girlfriend."  
" You're right. But thanks to a higher power our love didn't die with us. It lingered on and is still strong."

 They kissed again and made love again. They were together once more, proving that something big like death couldn't keep them apart. However they could never expect what the future held for them. Dark and troubled times await them.

__    

TBC

            There you had it. The ever so inevitable reunion. Hope you are all satisfied. But be prepared, unexpected things are approaching. Beware.

            Couple of things I would like to point out. In chapter 23 I said that the bold writing would follow a ~@~ sign. I seemed to have forgotten about it. Sorry. Another thing: My doubt was concerning _Achilles_ and _Achilles4_. I don't know if _they_ are the same people. But I'm happy that you paid attention to that _hpcrazy_. About the soundtrack problem: thanks to _Lily Lass_ for the tip. I'll try but I think I'm too addicted for a cure to work. But thanks anyway. By the way I'm planning to finish my story here, without a sequel. But you never know. I might just use an older Harry and some of my 'to come' characters. Who knows? I'll think of it.

 Once again I cannot find words to describe how I fell. 51 reviews! You guys are too much. I love you all.

 Cheers.   
   
 


	30. A Death Eater Attack The Nightmare Begi...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 30 – Harry sixth year – A Death Eater Attack

            A month passed and Sirius and Iris's relationship was continuing from the point where it had stopped. They weren't exactly living together because Iris was staying at Hogwarts. Speaking of Hogwarts the classes were going great. Iris was almost everyone's favourite teacher and the fact that she offered help in Potions was a great asset. Everyone got top grades on their project on both DADA and Care of Magical Creatures.

 But there was something bothering Iris. She didn't feel comfortable at Hogwarts. First she hardly felt like she belonged there and second her bed was a bit too hard. She needed something better. And then there was Snape, annoying as usual. So she started looking for her own house. Sirius, however, was not happy about this.

" Why don't you just stay here with me?" he asked after she had told him about her intentions.

" I can't."  
" Why not? It's not like you never done it before."

" That is why I can't stay with you. I already know what it's like." She said with a smirk.

" I see. I'm unbearable. I understand." He said nodding.

 Iris smiled.

" You look so cute when you throw yourself down."  
" I don't think this is a good idea." He said now with a serious look on his face.

" Why not? Because I'm not staying here? I don't think that's fair."

" It has nothing to do with that. These are dangerous times. No one is safe anywhere."  
" I appreciate the fact that you are worried about me but I'll be fine. I can take care of myself."

" I don't want you to be alone." He whispered.  
" I'm thinking of asking my grandmother to stay with me."

" You can live with your grandmother but not with me?"  
" Don't go there." Se said slowly.

 Sirius nodded and scratched his beard, which was now big and no skin was visible under it.

" It's your decision. I have no say in it."

" Sirius." Iris started but he quickly stopped her by raising his right hand in front of him.

" No. This is your decision and I won't stop you and I won't try to change your mind."

 They just stood there looking at each other. There was nothing else to be said and Sirius was sure that the discussion would lead them nowhere.

The day after the conversation with Sirius, Iris found a house. It was small, with only one bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. The bed was comfy and it had a fireplace. It even had an extra room for storage.It was perfect for her. ****

**She immediately went to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore. He wasn't very happy with this either.**

**" I do not believe it to be safe." He said in a strict matter.**

**" You sound like Sirius."  
" Well, for once the man says something wise."  
" I didn't come here to hear you insult Sirius. I'm here to tell you that I'm taking my things to my new home and that next Monday I'll be here to continue my work."**

**" May I suggest a Secret Keeper?" he asked.**

**" What for? No one knows I'm alive except for people I trust and I don't need a Secret Keeper. Look what that brought to the Potters."**

**" I see I won't be able to persuade you. Do what you must but beware. Keep your eyes open. In these days no one can be trusted."**

 She left Dumbledore's office with a strange felling. Could someone she knew be an untrustworthy person? Impossible. She shook her head and left to her office. She gathered her things and left to her new house. 

Before settling in she wrote to her grandmother. 

 Later that day she went to bed felling good. Now she had a comfy bed. She had a dreamless night but that hardly ever came as a good sign. And sure enough the day after next was to be one of the worst she would ever have.

==============================================

            Saturday arrived chilly and Iris had to use her fireplace. She sat at the dinner table and started studying Remus's notes for next week's classes. She was checking the notes and comparing them with the books while drinking a coup of tea. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Iris was startled. Who could it possibly be? It certainly wasn't Sirius. She got up and opened the door. The person in front of her smiled and waved.

" Hi." He said.

 Iris was in shock. What was _he_ doing here?

" What are you doing here?" she asked voicing her doubts.

" Well, I came to visit grandma and dad and we received your owl yesterday. Grandma can't come because she's not felling very good so I decided to come."

" It's great to see you, William. Come in."

 William entered and looked around. Iris noticed he left three boxes outside.

" What are those, Will?" she asked.

" Oh, those are from Sarah. She sent them for grandma to store in her house. Lack of space I guess. But apparently grandma doesn't have space either so she told me to bring them here. Hope you don't mind." He explained.

" Not at all. Help me getting them inside." 

 The two of them took the three boxes inside. They were a bit heavy. Iris placed one of the boxes on top of the table and took of the lid. It was full of papers.

" What is all this?" she asked while retrieving a paper from inside the box.

" I believe it's Sarah's notes." William said after he removed another paper from the same box.

" I wonder why she's sending them to us. I thought she needed them."  
" Maybe not. You know our sis. Always doing something strange and unexpected."  
" You're right. This is typical Sarah. Well I guess I'll take a look at these and see what she's been up to."  
" Want some help?" William offered while Iris pulled a chair and sat down in front of the box.

" If you don't have anything better to do."  
" Please. Even if I did I would prefer to stay here with my older sister."

" Thanks little brother. Pull a chair and sit on the floor."

 They both laughed at Iris's joke and then they began reading the bunch of papers stacked inside the box in front of them. Lunchtime arrived and the first box was already on the floor and their attention was now placed upon another one of the boxes. This one had papers and small books handwritten by Sarah herself. Half the box had been already searched when Iris's stomach started to complaint.

" I guess it's time for lunch. We'll check on the rest later."

 William agreed because he to was hungry. During lunch they talked about William's stay in America and Sarah's boyfriend, a tall, blonde surfer who had no idea what a wizard was and apparently was incredibly dumb.

" All he really cares about is his board. Once he broke it and started crying his eyes out. Sarah magically fixed it and he didn't even noticed. He though he had dreamt the whole thing." William told his sister.

" Well after Remus she is never going to find anyone better."  
" Right. Speaking of Remus have you seen him? Does he know you're alive?"  
" Yes. We sort of work together."  
" And Sirius?"  
 Iris hesitated a bit with this question. She had no reason not to tell her brother that she was in a relationship with Sirius, yet something stronger made her give a different answer.

" He's dead."

 Then she remembered that he was living with Sarah and was certain that he had heard about her request to their sister. But he accepted her answer and made no more questions.  

 Soon they were sitting at the table reading the rest of the paper. When the third open was opened Iris was surprised by its content. Inside was only three pieces of parchment and a big book. She took the pieces of parchment and William took the book. 

" Look at this." She told William. " It's the recipe for the Wolfsbane Potion."

" This book is weird." William said apparently oblivious to what his sister had just said.

" Why?" she asked.

" It has absolutely nothing in it." he said while turning the pages back and forth. Then he gave the book to Iris.

 She opened the book in the first page and to her surprise it had words on it. She was about to tell this to William when big words in red flashed in the page:

" IRIS ONLY YOU CAN READ THIS BOOK. IT HAS IMPORTANT THINGS IN IT THAT NO ONE CAN KNOW ABOUT. KEEP IT SAFE AND AWAY FROM EVIL EYES. I FEAR THAT POWERFULL DARK MAGIC USERS CAN BRAKE THE SPELL AND THAT CANNOT HAPPEN. SOON I'LL BE ABLE TO EXPLAIN. LOVE, SARAH."

 Iris quickly pretended that the book was empty like her brother had said. She also turned the pages back and forth.

" You are right. There is nothing in here." She said a little too fast.

 What she didn't notice was William's strange look.

 She placed the book back inside the box along with the pieces of parchment and closed it. Then she asked William to help her take them to the storage room. 

 Before dinner William decided to leave.

" I have to work tomorrow so I better leave now. Hope to see you soon, sis." He said while scratching one of his arms.

" All right. Give a kiss to Sarah for me." She said before kissing her brother goodbye. She didn't notice her bother's behaviour.

 After he left Iris went to the kitchen to grab a bite. Later, when she was heading to the storage room to investigate the strange book, the doorbell rang again. She opened the door with a bit of fear but soon she sighed deeply. In front of her was a big, shabby, black dog. She allowed him to enter and after she closed the door the dog was replaced by the figure of Sirius Black.

" What are you doing here?" she asked.

" Visiting you." He said happily.

" Since when do you have permission to leave Grimmauld Place?"

" What Dumbledore doesn't know doesn't hurt him."

" You think that Dumbledore doesn't know you are here? He knows everything."  
" I don't care. But apparently you are not happy to see me."

" Of course I'm happy to see you." She said hugging him. " But you can't stay here for the night." She added.

" Why?" he asked breaking the hug.

" Simple. I have loads to do tomorrow and I can't have you distracting me."

" All right. Fine with me. I'll leave during the night, then you'll wake up and feel terrible because I'm not by your side and haven't said goodbye."

" If you are trying to persuade me to let you stay you can stop right now. You're not staying and you can perfectly wake me up before you leave."

" Yes madam. As you wish. Now, enough talking."

=============================

            Like Iris had said Sirius awoke her before leaving. It was two in the morning when he left exactly as he had come. By the front the door and disguised as a dog. Iris immediately "flew" back to bed.

 At ten thirty she woke up and after a nice breakfast she went to investigate on the book. It had graphics, notes, characteristics of certain ingredients, the results of mixtures between those ingredients, results of experiments and several drawings. Iris found it very strange that only she could read that book. Its contents weren't anything special. Or so she thought. Around the middle of the book Iris found cuttings of newspapers glued to the pages. Almost all of those cuttings were related to Voldemort. She also found some concerning the Blacks. Next to the moving pictures of the Blacks and Voldemort were scribbled notes. Some were merely swearing but others were of threats. In more than one occasion Iris read, " I will destroy you, you bastard." or "You have no idea what is coming to you." Iris was surprised to read this because her sister was never given to violence. After the last page with cuttings was a sort of diary entry. Iris read it.

 " My God, why did this happen? I have lost my sister and the man I loved. It is unbearable. Everyday all I can think of is 'how to destroy the one that caused all this?' and no answer comes to me. In England everyone is afraid to speak his name but here no one knows him. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not exist in this place. Voldemort does not frighten these people. The wizards I've meet, a small group from Salem, don't know the evil this man generates. Even so I fear that some day one of those servants of his will come here to persuade these wizards to join their ranks. They are very strange people. I dare say that the possibility of them joining Voldemort is very high. William likes them. I also fear for that. Dark magic is common here. He is going around with the wrong crowd. I fear for him. 

 I must now concentrate on my project. I will find a way to bring my sister back. I meet a wizard by the name of Matthew that is helping me. He is a very powerful potion maker and a great asset. Let's see if together we can achieve this. I have faith we will."

 Iris turned the page and found another entry.

 " It is done. I'll bring her back. In the meantime I have started to experiment with some products they have here and soon I'll be able to find the means to destroy that filthy Voldemort. He will pay. It was his entire fault. He will pay. I'll make sure of that. But first I must bring my sister back. She has stayed behind that veil for too long. It's time.

 William is acting strange. He scratches his arm a lot. Sometimes he just disappears for days and then returns like nothing happened. I hope he isn't doing anything wrong. I hope."

 Iris frowned and read the last line again. "He scratches his arm a lot" was the part that sounded stranger to Iris. 

"Which arm?" she wondered aloud.

 But she quickly dismissed that thought. She believed that her brother couldn't possible be a Death Eater. She closed the book and placed it back inside the box.

 It was in that precise moment when Iris was closing the box that she felt something strange. Behind her were three people, their faces covered by a hood. She could see their eyes and hear their breaths. Iris turned and stood there looking at them until the one in the middle gave a step forward and talked. It was a woman.

" Well, you must be Iris Renata. My beloved dead cousin's ex-girlfriend. Glad to meet you."

 Iris frowned at that comment.

" Cousin? Who are you and who are you talking about? More important is what are you doing in my house?"  
" Sirius Black is my cousin. We were at Hogwarts almost at the same time. I'm Bellatrix. And the answer to the last question is to kill you."

" Kill me? Why?"  
 The woman behind the hood laughed. The other two laughed along with her. Iris could see where the joke was.

" I'm going to kill you because the Dark Lord wishes it to happen."

" And why would the Dark Lord want me dead? Did I do something to him?" Iris asked. 

" You have something the Dark Lord wishes very badly. And when he wants something badly he gets it. So you better cooperate and give me what we came for."

" Sorry. Can't help you. Don't know what you want."

 Iris could tell that Bellatrix was sighing and that amused her.

" You have a book in your possession and we want it."  
" How do you know that a have a book in my possession?" Iris asked trying to fight the fear growing inside her. Could it be?

" The Dark Lord knows everything." Bellatrix whispered.   
" Everything." Repeated the other two.

 Iris listened closely. The voices from the other two Death Eaters were somewhat familiar. And the eyes shining from behind the hoods weren't strange either. Iris felt she knew them.

" So I give you the book and you kill me?"

" That's correct. Smart, aren't you? Too bad cleverness won't help you."

" I'm sorry to inform you that the book you so desperately want doesn't have a thing written on it. Honestly I don't understand why you want it."

" YOU LIE." Bellatrix screamed.

" There's no need to shout. I'll show you."

 Iris turned and took the book from the box. She faced the Death Eaters and opened the book. She then saw Bellatrix's eyes widen. She turned to the Death Eater at her left and grabbed his arm.

" You idiot. Now what?" she asked.

 The man looked like he was ready to disappear under the ground.

" It was not my fault. He is to blame. He gave the wrong information to the Dark Lord." He whispered.

 Even though he whispered Iris was able to hear his words. Once again the felling that she knew him crossed her. But who was he?

" No matter. We will take the book anyway. Let the Dark Lord decide what to do with it." 

 She took her wand from her cloak pocket and pointed it to Iris.     

" Game's over. Hand over the book and maybe we will spare your life."

" The Dark Lord wants her dead." Whispered the other one.

" Shut up. I do the talking." Bellatrix told him. " Give me the book at once." She said to Iris.

 Iris, however, was not interested in giving the book away so easily. She concentrated and with a "pop" she left the living room.

" Find her. She hasn't left the house. It's a small one so it won't be too hard. Go." Bellatrix ordered. 

 The two men obeyed.

 Iris, in the meanwhile, was in her room. Soon she heard steps and the door to the room opened. Before anyone entered she disappeared again. This time she was in the storage room. It was strange. Somehow she was unable to Disapparate to outside the house. She quickly realised that she had to walk out through the front door. She had no choice but to run. She concentrated again and appeared on the hall. Unfortunately they were expecting her. The two male Death Eaters grabbed her by the arms and Bellatrix made her way slowly to them. But Iris was ready for the fight. She muttered a spell under her breath as Bellatrix approached her. Then the woman spoke.

" As you are about to die perhaps it won't hurt if we show our faces."

 She halted two steps from Iris and pulled her hood back. She was smirking. Iris felt like she could spit on her. With their free hands the two men pulled back their own hoods. Iris was shocked. On her right stood Peter Pettigrew. On her left was Severus Snape. She looked at Bellatrix again and decided that it was over. With her right hand she reached for Bellatrix's throat. Her eyes opened wide because she was sure that the two men were holding her. Yet she was now behind chocked to death.

" I win." Iris said in a very evil way. 

 Peter and Snape made to help Bellatrix but they quickly found out that they couldn't move. Iris was almost killing Bellatrix when a strange pain crossed her body. She let go and felt it again. It was starting in her chest and moving all over her body. Something was wrong. She petrified the three Death Eaters and went to get the boxes. In difficulty she made her way outside the house where she could Disapparate to a safer place. She wished that she could take Peter with her to prove Sirius's innocence but something else was catching her attention. The pain wasn't stopping. It even seemed to be getting worse. She concentrated and soon she and the three boxes were in Grimmauld Place number twelve. However the nightmare wasn't over.

TBC

            Took me long enough. As I have been expecting my Internet server decided that I shouldn't have Internet for a long time. Hope you keep enjoying my story and sorry for taking so long. I'll make up to you big time. 

Cheers.     


	31. The Nightmare Continues

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 31 – The Nightmare Continues

            She practically ran to the door that appeared in front of her. She opened it and used a locomotion spell to make the boxes follow her. After she closed the door she called out.

" Hello. Is anybody home? Sirius, where are you?" she asked desperately.

 No answer came. The sound of small footsteps echoed in the dark corridor. Iris looked at the floor and Mimi appeared.

" Hello mistress. No one is home. Mimi is alone."

" What are you talking about? Sirius left?" 

" Yes mistress. Master left an hour ago but did not say where he went so Mimi does not know."

 Iris was stunned. Sirius was gone for over an hour yet he did not go to her place. 

 _But he's not allowed to leave his house._ She thought. And with that thought came pain. That strange pain was making her sick by now.

 She made her way to the kitchen after telling Mimi to take the boxes to the drawing room. She sat down at one of the chairs and covered her face with her hands. The pain just didn't cease. She was about to throw up when an owl swooped from the fireplace. It stopped in front of her and drooped two pieces of parchment. Iris took them and the owl left. One of the pieces was in her grandmother's handwriting and it said: 

"_The pain comes from the soul and a glass of wine is what stands in his way. _

_The kind of wine he hates yet adores, the sort of person he dislikes yet could be in love with. _

_You and two more people could fly in them, a bottle of some cold drink is served._

_ Looks can deceive, don't let yourself be fooled. _

_Don't be afraid of what the full moon can bring._

_I will love you always and will be with you at every moment. _

_With love, Clara._"

 Iris looked at that piece of parchment and was completely puzzled. She read it again and she realized something.

" It's a riddle." She said out loud.

 She placed her hand inside her clothes and took out Sirius's pendant. The pain stopped. 

" The pain comes from the soul." She said understanding part of the riddle. " Wine he hates? That as to be… red wine. You and two more people could fly in them? The Three Broomsticks." She finished triumphantly.

 She got up and went to the fireplace. But before she let the Floo Powder fall she noticed the second piece of parchment. She made her way to it and read it. She shook her head frantically and ripped it apart. Whatever was in that piece of parchment was lost. She then resumed what she was going to do before. Soon she was coming out of the Three Broomsticks' fireplace. Even though the pub was crowded no one seemed to notice Iris's appearance. She took this to her advantage and with a moment of concentration she became invisible. (A/N: She is gooooddd!!!) Then she looked around to look for Sirius but didn't find him anywhere. Then she remembered. "_Looks can deceive, don't let yourself be fooled._" He was a wanted man and couldn't wander around a bar like he had no concerns. He had to be using a disguise. With another moment of concentration she accomplished a very difficult bit of magic: to see beyond the appearances. She immediately saw him and at the same time wished she hadn't. He was sitting at a table near a window with a glass of firewhisky in front of him. Unfortunately he wasn't alone. There was a blonde close to him. Too close. Actually she was all over him. Iris couldn't believe her eyes. They were almost kissing.

 Slowly she made her way to the table and heard their conversation.

" Honestly a man with your looks shouldn't be alone. It's not right." Said the woman.

" You think? I'm flattered." Said Sirius.

" Tell me James, would you accompany me on a different drink?"

_James???? The stupid git! Using his best friend's name. Don't do anything rash. He hasn't done anything yet. _She thought with anger.

" What sort of drink?" he asked.

" How about… a glass of wine?"

" Wine? I think I would like that. Should you like me to talk the waiter?"  
" No. They don't serve that here. But I have some at my place." The woman said seductively.  
" Fine with me. Let's go."

 Iris was shocked. She didn't move while Sirius threw a galleon to the table and she still didn't move when they left the pub. Luckily no one could see her. 

 When she snapped out of her trance she made her way outside. She spotted Sirius and the blonde going up the street, making their way to the housing area of Hogsmeade. Iris followed them. They entered a small cottage and closed the door. Iris was not fast enough and was left outside. She allowed herself to stay outside. She had a bad felling about what was going to happen inside.

_I can't just go in there and act all possessive. _She thought.

_Sure, just leave him there. Don't do anything while he cheats on you. With a blonde! And with wine! Red wine!_ Said her little voice in the back of head.

_This just isn't happening to me. How I wish I could erase this day. _She thought as she slid down on the wall and touched the floor.

 After sitting on the floor for half an hour Iris got up and using her abilities as a witch entered the cottage. Everything was quiet. On a small table were two glasses of wine and a bottle. Iris picked one of the glasses and after looking at it she broke it with her hand. The glass fell to floor and Iris saw a huge cut on her hand. It started to bleed but she didn't wink. Slowly she made her way to the bedroom. She would hardly forget what she saw. Sirius and the blonde were hugging in bed. She left the cottage and Hogsmeade very quickly. When she arrived back at #12 Grimmauld Place she looked for a piece of parchment and with the blood from her hand she wrote:

" IT'S ALL OVER BETWEEN US. HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED YOUR BLONDE. IRIS."

 She placed the note where Sirius could find it and left to the only place she was sure she was safe in: Hogwarts. But the school wasn't good enough. She had to talk to someone and the children weren't an option. So she decided to go and find Remus.

 Iris found Remus at his place. He was stunned to see her.

" Iris, what are you doing here?" he asked.

" I need a friendly shoulder."

" Why? What happened?" 

" Can I come in?" she asked.

" Sure."

 Iris entered and Remus took her to the living room and she sat on the couch.

" Tell me what happened."

" You are not going to believe this. My day was a mess."  
" Tell me about it."

 Iris looked at her friend in the eyes and then started to tell the story. But not the whole story. She told him only about the Sirius part. 

" He did _what_?" Remus asked after Iris was finished.

" You heard me. He slept with some blonde."  
" And you didn't stop him?" he asked surprised.

" No. I was in shock. It was the last thing I could possibly imagine him doing."  
" I told him not to go. He just didn't listened to me."  
" Has he ever listened to you?"

" He listened to James. And James listened to me." He answered with a sort of nostalgia.

 There was a moment of silence before Iris spoke.

" Do you have anything to drink?"

" Look in the pantry."

 Iris found a bottle of Firewhisky and looked at it.

" This bottle is to full." She said.

" That's a tad strong isn't it?" Remus asked while getting up in an attempt to take the bottle from Iris.

" No. It's fine." She said dodging Remus's hand.

" Just one glass Iris."  
" Who are you? My father? Don't tell what to do. I want this bottle empty. Like myself at the moment. Completely empty." She said and opened the bottle.

 She took a big swig and Remus tried to take the bottle from her again.

" You touch this bottle and I'll curse you to oblivion. I'm warning you." She threatened.

 Remus gave up. Soon the bottle was almost empty and Iris was visibly drunk. She turned to Remus with a strange look on her face.

" You're pretty, you know? Veeerrry pretty. Hunk. You are a nice piece of meat."

 Remus was getting a bit uncomfortable.

" Iris, I think you need a cold bath and a cup of coffee."

" Don't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself." She said while doing strange motions with her index finger.

" I'm not kidding."

" Shush. Don't speak. Can I do something?"  
" I…hum…guess. Ok."

 Iris got up and made her way to him. Then out of nowhere she kissed him. Remus tried to stop her but she insisted and soon there was no more fighting. It was one of those moments were a thing leads to another. 

 When Remus woke up the next morning he felt a bit bad. He sat at his table thinking with a cup of tea.

_How could I let this happen?_ He thought sadly.

 His thoughts were interrupted by footsteps. Iris came inside the kitchen and she stole his cup of tea.

" Don't you have anything stronger? Like coffee?" she asked him, normally.

" No. I don't like coffee."

" It's alright. I'll have some at Hogwarts. If I'm not late for breakfast."  
" I'm sorry. Aren't you supposed to be in an hangover?" he asked confused by her state.

" Why, was I drunk?" she asked.

 Remus was lost for words. She hadn't been drunk and yet they had…

" You…"  
" Listen Remus. We'll take later. I have to go now. Bye." She interrupted him.

 Before leaving she kissed him on the cheek. When Remus turned to his fireplace she was already gone.

 When Iris entered her office she felt strange. She had slept with Remus and now there was no turning back. _Don't be afraid of what the full moon can bring. _She remembered what her grandmother had told her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Before heading to class she noticed a note on her desk. It was from Sirius. "We need to talk. Sirius" Iris looked at it and her first desire was to throw it away. But then she decided just to leave it there and went to class. That had been a hell of a weekend.

TBC

There you go. Hope you liked it. 

Thanks to Anne ( v ) 79 for reviewing. 

            Cheers.

     


	32. To Error is Human, To Forgive Divine pa...

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 32 – To Error Is Human, To Forgive Divine – part 1

            **That night Sirius didn't show up and neither did Remus. In fact neither of them showed up during the whole week. Iris spent most her time in her office waiting for them. But they didn't come.**

** On Friday Iris gave up. It was ten o'clock in the night and she was hungry so she decided to take a stroll to the kitchens to grab something to eat. She was heading to the kitchens when an arm grabbed her and pulled her inside a classroom. It was dark inside but she knew who had done that. She had successfully avoided him all week and had constantly overcome the desire to tell Dumbledore what his precious Potions Master had done on the weekend.**

**" Going to finish what you started?" she asked the figure in front of her.**

**" No. You have been avoiding me all week so I haven't had an opportunity to explain myself." Answered the now visible Snape.**

**" Oh! Please do explain why in hell's name were you trying to kill." She screamed at him.**

**" Keep your voice down. We don't want Filch to find us."  
" Why? Are you scared of him?"  
" Silence." He ordered.**

**" You are not talking to one of your students, Severus. I demand respect as much as you do. _I_ could have killed you and your little friends but I allowed you to live. Don't fool yourself into believing it was the other way around. Keep that in mind, Severus. And don't order me to be quiet."  
" Very well. I want you to understand that I have no reason to want you dead. However the Dark Lord has. And I was order to follow two fellow Death Eaters to your house to obtain a certain book that allegedly contained valuable information. I did not know who the Death Eaters were and who had given the information to the Dark Lord. I just did what I was told."  
" Like the good boy that you are."  
" Like the boy that does not want to be killed. I hardly escaped alive after that mission."  
" He punished you?"  
" Of course. We were given a job and we failed. And those who fail, pay the consequences." He said, his voice hardly higher than a whisper.   **

**" Must be great working for him."  
 Severus looked at Iris like he wanted to smash her head on the wall. Iris returned the look. After two minutes of death looks Iris spoke.**

**" It has been great talking to you but I'm starving. Going now."  
" Have you told Dumbledore anything?" he asked getting on her way.**

**" No. I'm waiting for you to do that yourself. Now get out of my way. You don't want to mess with me when I'm hungry." She said.**

** He obeyed and Iris left to the kitchens. After a very nice meal she returned to her office. She was so distracted that she didn't even notice the terrible looking man sitting at her desk. She made her way to her room but froze at the door. He had gotten up and she had finally noticed him.**

**" I didn't see you. How long have you been here?" she asked turning to face him.**

**" Not long. Five minutes." **

**" You look terrible." She said.**

**" I haven't been sleeping well. And eating either."**

**" You brought this on yourself. You realize that don't you?"**

**" You're right. It was my entire fault. And there is no excuse to what I have done. However I do have something in my defence."  
" You do? Let's hear it then."**

**" Sit down." He said.**

**Iris obeyed and sat down at her desk with her legs on top of the table. Sirius sat down on the armchair in front of her.**

**" Sunday morning I asked Dumbledore for permission to go out for a drink. At first he rejected but later he came to me and said that I was allowed as long as I wore a disguise. I accepted the terms and he brought me two vials with a potion that would make me look like someone else. Apparently it was a new recipe and I was sort of testing it. He wasn't sure how long the effect lasted so he brought me two just in case. I did what he told me and I remember looking at the mirror and not recognizing myself. I also remember reaching the Three Broomsticks and this lady coming to me asking if she could sit with me because the place was full. Then it's a blur. I don't remember leaving the bar, I don't even remember getting to her house. All I remember is waking up in her bed, seeing a broken glass on the floor and getting home to that interesting note." He explained**

**" Maybe it's a blur due to the quantity of alcohol you drank." She deduced coldly.**

**" I ordered a glass of firewhisky before the woman came. I don't remember it arriving. There was something in that potion."**

** Iris made her legs go down and assumed a very Dumbledore-like position. She looked at him and said.**

**" Who made that potion?"  
" I believe it was Snape. Why?"  
" No reason. You said you were given two vials. Did you use both of them?"  
" No, I only used one. The other is at my house."  
" Bring it here. I'll check it and if there is something wrong with it I may just give you another chance."**

**" Really?" he asked his eyes brightening up.  
" Yes. But you have to pay big time."  
" Anything. Shall I bring the potion now?"  
" No. Come tomorrow, I'm too tired to do anything."**

**" All right. Tomorrow morning, then."**

** Sirius got up and left. Iris went to bed. **

==========================================

            **The next morning Sirius was in Iris's office early. Very early.**

**" Sirius, it's 7 a.m.. It's too early. Why are you here at this hour?" she asked exasperated when Sirius woke her up.**

**" I couldn't sleep. You used to get up early."**

**" Used to. Past, not anymore. I have learned the joys of sleeping until late hours."  
" I brought the potion."  
" Just give me a minute." She said getting up.**

** After getting dresses Iris went to join Sirius. She took the small vial containing a black liquid and looked at it. Then she made her way to a wooden box with golden lines around it. She opened it carefully and Sirius was able to see that it was filled with smaller boxes and vials. Iris took a little box and opened it. Then she picked a bit of its' content and poured then into Sirius's vial. After shacking it little white dots began to appear. **

**" See that?" she asked putting the vial in front of Sirius.**

**" White dots. Is that good or bad?"  
" For you? It's good. These white dots mean that in this potion resides a certain ingredient that can confuse a person. That's why you don't remember certain things. This thing totally mixed up your head." She explained.**

** Sirius's mouth slowly opened into a smirk. His eyes brightened again while he looked at Iris.**

**" So I get my second chance?" he asked.**

** Iris seemed to take time to think. She avoided Sirius's bright eyes and looked at the vial. The white dots were still visible. After a moment of silence in which Sirius moved nervously in the same place Iris looked up.**

**" Yes. You get your second chance. But remember, you have to make me very happy. You have to bedazzle me."  
" Anything you say. I'll make something you'll never forget. I promise."**

** It was Iris's time to smile. Sirius took this as a good thing and approached her. She, however, stopped him before he got too close.**

**" Please, don't get too close. You smell."**

**" No I don't." he argued.**

**" Yes, you do. You smell of blonde 'beatche'."**

**" Iris…" he started.**

**" Don't say anything. Just go away. Before I change my mind."**

**" Yes, ma'am. Expect my surprise soon."**

** Sirius left Iris's office through the front door. He was now in a corridor. The thing was he didn't know where to go. He wasn't going to stay there for long because he couldn't be seen. He was a convicted murderer known by the whole wizard community. He was reminding himself of that when he heard footsteps. He quickly hid behind a big vase and waited. With the footsteps came voices. Familiar voices.**

**" Why are we coming to speak with professor Renata so early?" asked a boy's voice.**

**" Because she doesn't like it when we come at night and I want to talk to her." Said Harry.**

**" Fine, but I don't understand why I have to come with you? I was having such a nice dream."**

**" Stop complaining, Ron, and come on."**

** Knowing now that it was safe Sirius appeared from behind the vase and confronted the two boys. Only to find that Hermione was also with them.**

**" Sirius, what are you doing here?" she asked after jumping from fright.**

**" Good question. " said Harry.**

**" I came here to talk to Iris. What are you doing here?"  
" I study here. I have a very good reason to be here." Answered Harry.**

**" Very funny. You have you father's humour. I heard you want to talk to Iris. What about?"**

**" I was going to ask for help with Potions." Harry confessed.**

**" Ah. Ok. She's a very good potion brewer. Far better than Snape if you ask me."  
" You would say that because she's your girlfriend." Said Hermione.**

**" Well, actually she's… currently… not my girlfriend. But I thought that way before we started dating."**

**" Wait a minute. You and Iris broke up? Why?" intervened Harry.**

**" This is not the place. Soon other students are going to pass here and I can't be seen. Drop by my house later." Sirius calmly advised.**

**" We have Quidditch practice." Said Ron.  **

**" We'll afterwards. You have a lot of explaining to do." Said Harry.**

**" Sure. Just don't tell Iris we talked, ok. Please."  
" Don't worry. We won't. See you later." Said Harry.**

** Sirius ran up the corridor and the trio entered Iris's office. **

=====================================

            Later that day Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table in #12, Grimmauld Place. He was desperately trying to come up with the perfect surprise but nothing was coming to him. He was about to give up when he heard the fireplace cracking. Two seconds later Harry showed up. Two seconds later was Hermione's turn.

" Hello." Sirius said.

" Hi." Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

" How was practice?"

" Pretty good. Ron is heaps better, Ginny is a great chaser and your new beater are getting pretty good. We have a very good chance of winning the cup." Harry said while sitting down in front of his godfather.

" Great. Where's Ron?"

" I think he said he was coming later. Went to do something." Hermione answered.

" So, start explaining." Harry demanded.

 Sirius told Harry and Hermione the whole story including the current problem with the lack of ideas.

" Well maybe we can help." Suggested Hermione.

" Yeah. We can help. Let me see… a nice dinner."  
" Yes, dinner is good. But it has to be her favourite dish." Said Hermione.  
" And with candlelight. That gives it the atmosphere. Much more romantic." Continued Harry.  
" Flowers. Loads of them."  
" I agree. Women like that sort of stuff."

" A nice card to go with the flowers."  
" Something very romantic. Like a poem or something."  
" Tell her how you truly feel."

" That is all very nice but I don't think that flowers, cards and a candlelight dinner will be enough. She'll be expecting something more." Sirius said. 

" Like what?" asked Harry.

" That's the part I don't know. If only I could think of something."

 At that moment Ron appeared covered with ashes.

" Took me so long to get clean and now this. Great." He mumbled.

" Where were you Ron?" asked Harry.

" I went to the prefect's bathroom. I always wanted to use it." Ron said happily.

 With that sentence came light to Sirius's mind.

" That's it. Ron, you're a genius." He said excitedly.

" What?" Ron asked, not quite understanding.

" I've got it. Thanks you guys. I don't know what I would do without you. What day is it today?"

" 21st November, why?" Harry said.

" Perfect. I have a week. I need you to forget our talk. You know nothing. All right?"  
" Sure." The three kids said.

 And so it was that Sirius started to work on his surprise. And it sure was going to be a surprise.

=======================================

**            Friday the 27th arrived fresh and with prospect of rain. The sky was really dark and the atmosphere was wet. It coincided brilliantly with Iris's mood. Through the whole week she didn't hear from Sirius. She had been expecting some move from him but nothing. Not a note nor a flower, nothing. She had in fact expected to wake up to a huge surprise but her office was exactly the same way it was when she went to bed. Filled with disappointment she gave her classes (second and fifth years) without her usual enthusiasm. Ginny noticed this and went to talk to her after class.**

**" Is everything all right, professor?" she asked.**

**" Why do you ask, Ginny?"  
" I don't know but you look sad."**

**" It's nothing. I'm being silly. Never mind."**

**" Are you sure? Maybe I can help."**

**" No, Ginny. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."  
" If you say so. See you Monday, professor."  
" See you Monday. Enjoy the weekend."**

** Ginny left the classroom straight to Gryffindor Tower where Ron, Harry and Hermione were sitting at their favourite chairs doing some work.**

**" Hey guys. Do you know if something's wrong with Iris?" she asked the gathered trio.**

**" Not that I'm aware of." Said Harry.**

**" Did you talk to her?" asked Ron.**

**" Yeah, but she seems to be hiding something. She sounded strange."**

**" Wait a minute. Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Harry asked his two friends.**

**" The day Sirius talked about. Maybe it's today." Hermione said.**

**" Yeah. Probably Iris is expecting something but he's making her wait."**

**" He's very capable of doing that." Said Ron.**

**" I've got tutoring now so I better go. I'll tell you what I find out." Said Harry.**

** He gathered his things and left the common room. Iris had agreed to help Harry with Potions mainly because she had a chance to spend some time with him. Harry was happily thinking about that that he didn't even notice Iris standing at the door to her office, so he bumped against her.**

**" Sorry. Are you all right?" he asked when she saw the paralysed look on her face.**

** She simply pointed inside the room. Harry looked. He opened his mouth when he saw that Iris's office was full of flowers. All types of flowers covered almost every inch of wall available. The flowers were mostly red and yellow but there were also blue, white and pink. Harry thought that his godfather had done a great job. **

**" Wow!" he said.**

** Iris nodded. Then she entered the room and made her way to the flowers on her desk. Harry followed. There was a note on the flowers. Iris read aloud.**

**" You are my flower. Join me for a special night where memories unfold. I expect you at my house at 8. Don't fail me. Love Sirius."**

**" Very nice. Are you going?" Harry asked anxiously.**

**" Of course I'm going. What time is it?" she asked even more anxiously.**

**" 6:30."  
" Well, tutoring time. Did you bring your things?"**

**" Yep. Let's get started."**

** Iris tutored Harry until 7:30 then she told him to go away. Obviously Harry went running to tell his friends what he saw. In the meanwhile Iris got ready to go to Sirius's house. She dressed a blue dress and caught her hair. Then she left to #12 Grimmauld Place where Sirius was waiting.**

There you go. I decided to break this into two chapters because it was getting too long. Expect the second part soon.

            Thanks to all who review. You guys are great.

Cheers.


	33. To Error is Human, To Forgive Divine par...

**  
** HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 33 – To Error Is Human, To Forgive Divine – part 2

            Iris entered #12's kitchen to find it in darkness. There wasn't a sound or any movement. Iris gave a step forward and suddenly five candles were lit. They were on the middle of the table and the light they gave allowed Iris to see that the table was set for two. She smiled and gave another step. This time nothing happened. She waited a while longer and gave another step. She was now near the table but still nothing happened. Then she saw a note on the table. It said: _"Close your eyes for ten seconds."_ She closed her eyes and counted to ten. When she opened her eyes her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe her eyes. The kitchen was now completely illuminated and right in front go her, on the other side of the table, was a different Sirius. His hair was clean and short; he had a goatee and was wearing a nice black suit with a blue tie. He was smiling.

" I'm glad you came." He said.

 Iris found it a bit difficult to find words to say anything at all. She was stunned by the vision of Sirius. She swallowed dry and took a deep breath.

" You made a very good invitation. I would be silly to reject." She said.

" Thank you. Are you hungry?" he asked.

" A little."  
 He made his way to her and pulled a chair to allow her to sit. Then he went and sat down in front of her.

" I hope you like the food. It was not what I wanted to do but for some reason I could get a hold of the recipe. This was Molly's idea." He explained. 

 Iris laughed and watched as he took the lid of the tray between them. It revealed a cocktail of seafood. Shrimp, lobster and other fish with a bowl of sauce in the middle. Iris was impressed.

" I remembered you like seafood." He added with a smile.

" Yes, I do like seafood. I'm impressed. And it's not just with the food." She said seriously.

" So what else impressed you?" he asked while serving her some food.

" You. I wasn't expecting to see you like that. You look very nice. My God, you're wearing a tie." She said trying to control her laughter.

" You don't like the tie? I was going to wear a red one but Molly didn't agree."

" I love the tie. What else did Molly do?"

" She did the hair cut. She was quite thrilled to do it. She's been dying to cut someone's hair because of her son. It was scary actually." He explained.

" I imagine. She did a good job. I don't agree with the goatee thou."

" You don't?" he asked while passing his hand on the beard.

" It reminds me of when we were seventeen. When you had one."  
" And that's a bad thing?" he asked confused.

" It also reminds me what we did when we turned seventeen." She added seriously.

" And do you regret it now? Because of one stupid mistake which wasn't even my fault?" he asked feeling anger rising inside him.

 There was a moment of silence during which Iris ate. Sirius started to feel that the night was going to be ruined.

" I don't regret anything. I'm sorry I said that. It's not my intention to ruin your night." She said after ten minutes of silence.

" It was supposed to be _our_ night." He said frustrated.

" I'm sorry. The night isn't over yet. I guess I have to make up to you now. You went through all this trouble and I almost ruined everything. I'm sorry."

" It's all right."

" So where's dessert?" she asked cheerfully.

" There isn't any. But I do have a surprise."

" No dessert and a surprise? This is going to be interesting." She said.

" You'll have to wait here for one minute. Then go up the stairs until you reach the second floor. Second door to your left." He explained while getting up.

" I think I can do that." She announced.

 Sirius left the kitchen and Iris could hear him go up the stairs. She looked at her watch every two seconds causing the time to move slower. When the minute passed she left the kitchen and followed Sirius's instructions. She reached the second door on her left and found it closed. She obviously expected to find a bedroom behind that door but when she opened it she gasped. In front of her was something that looked exactly like the raged veil from the DM. She froze.

" Don't be scared. It's just an illusion. You can pass." Came Sirius's voice from the other side of that veil.

 Iris slowly walked towards the veil and passed it with her eyes closed. When she opened them again she gasped one more time. There was no bedroom or anything resembling a bedroom. She found it almost impossible except for the existence of a transport spell. It was the only explanation for the fact that she was standing inside the prefect's bathroom. Sirius was standing on the side of the filled bathtub/pool smiling. His tie was unmade and the coat was on a hanger on the wall. 

" Welcome to where we first kissed. And we're still inside my house, in case you're wondering." He explained.

" Well, this pretty much beats everything. I can't believe you did this."

" I did my best to impress you and specially to get you back."

 Iris nodded and smiled.

" Did I already tell you that you look absolutely stunning?"

" No, you haven't."  
" It's true. I think you look stunning, as you usually do."  
" You're sucking up."  
" Yes, I am."  
" Let me tell you this, you are absolutely desirable today." She told him.

" You think?" he asked smiling.

 Iris nodded again. Then she made her way to him. She gave him a sexy look and approached him. They were almost kissing when she grabbed his tie and threw him into the pool. He surfaced and swam to the side of the pool. Then out of nowhere he used his arms to rise and grabbed Iris's dress making her fall inside the pool. When she surfaced he was already close to her.

" Remember how you felt when we were this close all those years ago, in this pool?" he asked.

" Yes. You stank and I was kind of sick. But now you smell pretty nice and I'm feeling exactly the way I was feeling that day. This is so right and I so want to kiss you." She answered and they kissed.

 It was like nothing wrong had happened. They were together again and it felt right. They spent the night in each other's arms, making love by the poolside. 

Sirius woke up and went down to kitchen to find it clean. There were no traces of a dinner but a breakfast was set. Sirius took a piece of toast and was picking the Daily Prophet when the fire in the fireplace turned green and Harry appeared.

" Hi, there godson." He said absentmindedly reading the front page of the newspaper.

" Hi. So how did it go?" the young wizard asked eagerly.

" Pretty good. She's sleeping upstairs." Sirius answered smiling.

 Harry sighed with relief.

" I'm glad you're happy for me."  
" Come on, face it. You guys belong together."  
" I know. You have nothing to worry about. Soon I'll make sure that she doesn't escape." Sirius said wincing to his godson. " Now if you'll excuse I'm going to check on my girlfriend." 

 Harry saw him leave and made his way back to Hogwarts.

He appeared in the Gryffindor common room and found Ron, Hermione and Ginny waiting for him.

" So, what happened?" asked Hermione.

" Tell us everything you know." demanded Ginny.

" Apparently everything is fine. When I got there Snuffles said that she was sleeping upstairs." Explained Harry.

" That means nothing, mate. She could have gotten drunk and was currently with a major hangover and was sleeping it off." Said Ron.

" Such an optimistic aren't you? Did Snuffles say anything specific?" Hermione demanded.

" He said she was sleeping there and that he was going to make sure she didn't escape. Not quite sure what he meant with that."

" It's a bit obvious Harry. He's going to propose." Said Ginny.

" You think?"

" I agree with Ginny. He's going to ask her to marry him." Said Hermione.

" That would be great. My godparents officially together." said Harry.

 The foursome rejoiced with the idea and went to breakfast feeling great.

" Good morning." Sirius said to an awakening Iris.

" Good morning, sweetheart." She said while she yawned.

" Had a good night sleep?" he asked.

" Not really. This floor isn't exactly made of cotton." She said before kissing Sirius. 

" I'm sorry about that. Can I make it better?"

" You can bring me something to eat. And kiss me again."

 They kissed before Sirius went back downstairs to get the breakfast from the kitchen. They ate by the pool and stayed there almost all day long. They left to the living room at dinnertime. Sirius made Iris sit on the sofa and he kneeled in front of her.

" What are you doing?" she asked.

" I know I already did this several times before and the answer was always a negative one. But this time I'm sure it's going to be different. So here it goes. Iris Rachel Renata will you marry me?" he asked.

 There was a moment of silence during which they made a staring contest. Their eyes were fixed on each other and neither of them seemed to crack. Suddenly Iris said.

" I slept with Remus."

TBC

            There, took longer than I expected because I'm working on an original fantasy fic. It's about a boy who goes to another world and finds out he's very powerful. I think it's going to be pretty great but I'm still working on it. Hope you liked this chapter. Expect the reaction on the next one. 

Cheers.  


	34. Love is All That Matters

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 34 – Love Is All That Matters

" I slept with Remus."

            That answer had made Sirius lose his balance and he almost fell. Iris covered her face with her hands.

" You what? When, why?" He asked perplexed. That was unexpected.

" I slept with Remus the day you slept with that other woman." She answered without remorse.

 Sirius got up and looked at her like she was something disgusting. He shook his head violently and gave long steps back. He only stopped when his back touched the wall. He placed his hands on the sides of his head and stopped shaking it. Then he cleared his throat and spoke, his voice trembling.

" I need time to think. Please leave me alone. I need to think."

 Iris got up and without looking back she left back to Hogwarts. She was sure she had done nothing wrong. She and Sirius weren't together at the time. But maybe at the time Sirius hadn't read the note so he thought that she cheated on him. But then again he had cheated on her before. The difference was that he didn't know what he was doing and she had been totally aware. Once she reached her office she sat on the floor and cried. A lot.

=========================================

December arrived and with it snow. The lake was frozen and Iris watched from her office as the students skated on it. In the last days she had only left the office to teach and sometimes to eat. Remus's notes continued to arrive. He, however, was nowhere in sight. After almost a month he hadn't show up. Neither did Sirius. She was beginning to worry. Maybe Sirius didn't love her as much as he said he did. With that thought Iris started crying again. It was something she did a lot these days. She cried and cried until no more tears left her. She had been lucky enough that Harry was too concerned with his Quidditch matches to come and talk to her. Soon however the holidays would begin and he would come to talk. Iris had no idea of what to say to him. She liked her godson but she felt that he wouldn't understand. He would never feel what she felt, a mixture of love and longing. She had gone through so much just to bring him back and with the blink of an eye it was all lost. She was lost.

=========================================

            Christmas brought nothing new. Iris received a box of chocolates from Remus (who had not show up to give them to her personally) and a beautiful set of earrings and a necklace from Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny. She had bought them candy and some Zonko's toys. The thing that changed her day arrived halfway during the day. A box appeared on her desk when she came from the bathroom. She looked around but found no one. Then she opened the box. There was no note. Inside the box was another one, much smaller. She opened that as well and saw what was in it. It was a ring that she recognized immediately. It was her grandfather's ring. The one that was connected to her grandmother's. Sirius's ring. Iris took a deep breath and picked the ring. Then she placed it on her finger. A warm feeling passed through her. She knew that on his finger was now visible the ring she had lost on the other world. They were connected again. If he took his off hers would disappear. She waited but nothing happened. He didn't take it off. She sighed but didn't feel comfortable. Sooner or later he could take it off. She hoped with all her might that he didn't.

=========================================

            Two months. January was halfway and Iris had no news from neither Sirius nor Remus. She knew they were all right. Remus's notes continued to appear on her desk in the morning and her ring was still in her finger. And according to Harry he was alive. That's right, she started to talk to Harry. After the holidays, at the end of a class he went to her.

" Are you all right? You look a bit sick." He said.

" I'm fine. I just… I don't know. I haven't been waking up very good. I feel nauseous. I'm sure it's nothing." She explained.

" Look, Iris…hum…I already know about you, Sirius and Professor Lupin. Sirius told me. And I want to say I know that this doesn't concern me and I just hope that you guys get along again."

" I have the same hope. I just don't understand why they refuse to talk to me. Both of them."

" Maybe they want _you_ to talk to them. Maybe they want you to make the first move." Harry suggested.

" I don't know. Maybe."

" I have to go, I have a class. You'll go to the game tomorrow, right?" Harry asked concerned.

" It's against who?"

" Slytherin."

" Count me in." Iris announced.    

" Great. See you tomorrow."

 Iris watched as Harry left. Maybe he was right. Maybe Remus was expecting her to make the first move. She kept that though but didn't make the first move. It was two weeks before anything happened and any moves were made.

            January was coming to a close and Iris was feeling worse every day. She had problems with concentration and every morning was a battle to get out of bed. And when she got out of bed she went straight to the bathroom where every piece of her dinner was thrown down the pipe. She convinced herself that it was some sort of flu and that sooner or later she would be fine. Luckily it was a weekend. She was lying in bed when she heard the fireplace. Someone had entered her office. She quickly got out of bed and entered her office. He was leaning on her desk fixing his notes. 

" Who's alive always shows up." she said.

 Remus straightened up and looked at her.

" Hello, Iris." He said uncomfortably.

" Hello, Remus. How are you?"

" I'm all right. You?" 

" I could be better, but nothing to worry about. You realize you can't escape, right?" she asked with her arms crossed.

" I guess. This means you want to talk?"  
" Duh! I've wanted to talk ever since it happened. You are the one who's been avoiding it."  
Remus didn't say anything. She understood he was uncomfortable about the whole subject.

" Look, Remus. We need to talk. Otherwise this will haunts us for the rest of our lives." She said.  
" You're right. Let's talk." He said and sat down in her desk chair.

" Sirius already knows. He practically took my head off. Luckily it was a full moon. Ever since he has been avoiding me as well." Remus told her.

" I know Sirius knows. I told him."

" Thanks. You know I actually enjoy losing my best friend. It's not like it's the first time." He said sarcastically.

" It's not like it's my fault. Not entirely."

" Then whose fault is it? Jack the Ripper?"

" Ah. Ah. Ah. So funny. He has no reasons to get pissed off. We weren't together at the time. _He _cheated on me, not the other way around."  
" Tell that to him. You are acting like you don't know him. He's never going to accept the fact that you didn't do anything wrong."  
" _We_ didn't do anything wrong. And maybe you are right. I don't know Sirius anymore. He's not the same Sirius I knew. I just have to deal with that." She said knowingly.

" I don't think I know him either. I never saw him like this." Remus said sadly.

" Now I want to know why you didn't talk to me."  
" I… I was being stupid. I was scared of something but I don't know what."

" You can tell me the truth, Remus. I can take it." she said smiling.

" What are you talking about?"

" Oh, come on. You were thinking of Sarah, weren't you?" she asked, her smile still present.

 Remus shifted in his seat.

" How did you know that?"  
" I'm a witch. And I knew you would never sleep with me. It would be the last thing you would do. Sleep with your best friend's girlfriend."

" You're good. Then I guess I don't have to say it."

 They both started laughing. Iris started to feel better. They were friends again. But the happiness wouldn't last long. While they were laughing the fireplace cracked again. Iris looked around and saw him leaving the fireplace. His eyes went from Iris to Remus and back again. Iris's smile faded but Remus hadn't seen him.

" So. I see you are having fun together." Sirius said coldly.

" Sirius." Iris and Remus said at the same time.

" Surprise."

" What are you doing here?" Iris asked getting up.

" I came to talk to you but apparently you are busy. And enjoying yourself."

" Sirius, don't be stupid. Remus and I were just talking."  
" I'm stupid? Oh, forgive me. It was certainly not my intention to disrupt your joyful conversation. Maybe I should leave."  
" Sirius, stop. You don't know what you are talking about." Remus said.

" Oh. I'm stupid and I don't know what I'm talking about. Well, I guess I'm extra here. Why don't the both of you continue your nice talk and then, who knows, maybe repeat the lovely experience you two went through?" Sirius shouted.

" What are you talking about?" Remus asked.

" Don't play innocent with me, Moony. You know exactly what I'm talking about. And I don't mind. Iris and I aren't together anymore so that pretty much leaves the field open for you."

" I can't believe what you are saying. Iris is right, you are an idiot."  
" I'm glad you agree with her. That makes you even better for each other."

" You know what? Maybe she should have left you to rot behind that veil. You don't know how to appreciate what you got."

" Boys?" Iris interrupted, breathing hard.

 The two men, however, seemed not to notice.

" Well, then you can appreciate what I'm giving you."

" You have nothing to give me. She is not yours to give."

" Sirius. Remus. I'm not feeling good." She tried again.

 But they still weren't listening.

" In that case I have no other choice but to just leave. She can decide who she wants." Sirius continued.  
" Now you're making sense." Remus shouted.  
" You so want her to chose you."  
" Well, maybe she'll be better off with me anyway." 

" You wish. She knows me. She chose me at Hogwarts and she will chose me again."  
" Not if you continue to act like a bastard. I think she would prefer Snape over you."

 Sirius was shocked by that affirmation. But when he reached for his wand someone two feet from him fell to the floor. Both he and Remus saw Iris hit the ground hard. Sirius immediately made his way to her and tried to wake her.

" Iris, are you all right? Talk to me." He said while hitting her gently in the face.

" She fainted. Let's take her to Poppy." Remus suggested.

 Sirius nodded and quickly got her up. Then, slowly, they made their way to the Hospital Wing. Luckily everyone was outside and they only found Mrs. Norris on their way down. After lying her down on a bed Madam Pomfrey made they leave the room and wait outside.

            Sirius was so worried that he didn't even want to hide. He paced the hall in front of the Hospital Wing for hours before Remus got enough of it.

" Sirius, just stop that. You are going to make a hole in the floor if you keep that up."

" I can't be still. She's been in there for hours. That can't be good."

" Relax. If something was wrong we would know by now."

 They waited a bit longer before Professor McGonagall appeared.

" Professor Dumbledore told me you two were here. What happened?" she asked.

" Iris fainted, Minerva. We still don't know what's wrong." Remus explained.

 Professor McGonagall looked at Sirius before entering the Wing. She stayed there for about half an hour before appearing again.

" You can come in now. She's sleeping." She told them.

 Sirius entered first, followed closely by Remus. Iris was lying in the same bed and was sleeping peacefully. Sirius sat down in a bed beside hers and rubbed his forehead. Remus stood in front of her bed looking at her. Before either could ask what was wrong with her Harry entered the room followed by Dumbledore. Harry made his way to Sirius.

" Are you all right?" he asked his godfather.

" Yeah. I'll be fine as soon as Poppy tells us what wrong with Iris."

" Well, she's actually fine. She fainted due to high blood pressure. And because she's… I don't know to whom I should say this." Madam Pomfrey said and turned to Dumbledore.

" I believe it is Sirius who should know what you have to say." Dumbledore told her.

" Very well. Mr. Black, Iris is pregnant."

 Sirius got up as quickly as an arrow. He looked at her in shock. 

" How long?" he asked.

" Two months. More or less."

 He turned to Remus. Remus turned to him. Suddenly they both realized something. Either of them could be the father.

=======================================

            Iris woke up two hours later. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the bed to her left and Ginny and Ron were on her right. 

" Hello there." She said to the kids.

" Hello. How are you feeling?" Harry asked.

" I'm all right. Why am I here?"

" You fainted. Sirius brought you here." Harry explained.

" Where is he?"  
" He's outside talking to Professor Dumbledore."

" Why did I faint?"  
" Madam Pomfrey said it was high blood pressure." Harry told her.

" High blood pressure? And what else?"  
" Nothing."  
" Harry, don't lie to me. I know there's something else. And one of you is going to tell me." She threatened.

" She said you were pregnant. There, I said it." Ginny announced.

" Pregnant? How long?"  
" Two months." Harry said.

 The same realization that had passed through Sirius and Remus came to her as well. Who was the father?

" Well, that explains my disease."

 Everyone stood in silence. After a while Madam Pomfrey told the kids to leave and Sirius got in.

" Hi." He said sitting down in the bed near her.

" Hi."  
" I don't know what to do. I'm not even sure that it's mine. Are you?"

" No. I don't know either. But I'm glad you are here, talking to me." She said, tears wanting to appear.

" Look, Iris. I came to your office today because I can't stand it anymore. I miss you like hell and I wanted to say that I want us to be together again."  
" I want it too. Badly. I miss you."

 Sirius got up and approached Iris's bed. Then he leaned to give her a soft kiss.

" I'm sorry. I was an idiot. I shouldn't have done what I did. You didn't cheat on me and I shove you off. I cheated on you and you forgave me. I was the weak one."  
" It's all right. It's all over now." She said smiling.

" I love and I'll love this child even if it's not mine. All I want is _you_ to be mine."

" I love you too Sirius Black. And love is all that matters."

 They kissed again but this time a more passionate kiss. Remus was watching and smiled. Everything was as it was supposed to be.

            HEY, chapter is done. Took me long enough. Thankfully my muses are back. I love them and I didn't need to fire them. Hurray. Hopefully my next chapter won't take this long.

            A big, no make that huge, thank you to all my reviewers. Snuffles2984 take your time. No hurries. 

            To all who are interested: I'm currently writing and posting a story at www.fictionpress.com.  I wouldn't mind if you went and take a look. It's called "Of Knights and Wizards Part I" by KnardSM (my nick) I was going to put the link here but it doesn't show. Anyone interested in the story (apparently it is hard to find) send me an e-mail asking for the link. My mail is srmst@clix.pt.

            Cheers.


	35. Double Treat Part 1

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Before I start this chapter I have to do two things. First apologize for the delay but I've been having issues with my muse who appears to be enjoying vacations more than she should. 

**And second I have to say something that I believe is very important. This is to _this-sucks_:You have every right to think that I somehow screwed this up. But perhaps you should have waited a bit longer and see what I had prepared for the following chapters. I honestly believe that flames should be saved for the end of the story because then you wouldn't have to swallow your words. Please be my guest and don't read my story just because you think like that. I never made you read this; you did it on your own accord. Now perhaps this chapter will clear some things to you.**

**I will repeat myself: I accept flames but I would appreciate it if you flamed me when this story is over and only then. When this is over I won't have to worry about it anymore, but right now it's really ruining my desire to write.**

**To my other reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL. _Snuffles2984_: take your time. I love you stories and I'm glad you like mine. Cheers.**

Now on with the chapter.

Chapter 35 – Double Treat – Part 1

            Iris was allowed by Madam Pomfrey to leave two days later. She was feeling better but had to return every week. Madam Pomfrey was excited because she was able to follow the growth of a baby. Iris concurred with the old nurse and promised to return every week. 

 On the same day she left the Hospital wing she got a visit.

" Hello, love." She said when Sirius entered her office.

" Hello." He said before kissing her.

" Guess what? Madam Pomfrey wants to follow my pregnancy. I think she's nuts."

" Poor woman. She wants someone to take care of."

" So did you talk to Remus?" she asked seriously.

" About what?"        

" Everything, I guess. I am expecting a child that can be from any of you two. I believe you should talk about it."

" You are probably right. I'll talk to him later. And how are you?" he asked.

" I'm fine. Sirius I want to ask you something." She said with a rather strange look on her face.

" Shoot." He said although he had his doubts about what was coming.

" Is there anything you _really_ miss from our school days? Except the obvious." She asked and stated, the obvious being James and Lily. 

" The pranks we used to play. And stealing candy from Honeydukes." He answered with both a mischief and a longing look.

" You stole candy?" she asked with a frown.

" Once or twice. Fat Pete sometimes couldn't afford all he bought so we snuck some in our robes. I shouldn't be saying this right?" he said like a boy who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. [A/N: practically literally :)] 

" Never mind." she shook her head and continued. "Is that all?"

" I guess. I haven't eaten candy since I went to Azkaban. Now that I talk about it I think that's what I miss most. Candy from Honeydukes."

She smiled happily but he was so distracted with his thoughts of candy that he didn't even notice.

" Well, honey, if you don't mind I have to work. Thanks for the visit. I'll see you tomorrow." She said and kissed him goodbye.

When he was out of the office she rubbed her hands and smiled. He was in for a big surprise. 

            The weekend arrived and Iris had everything ready for Sirius's surprise. He arrived after dinner just like Iris had told him to the previous day. She watched him appear with his long beard and short hair. She sighed and he smiled.

" So, where is my surprise?" he asked the moment he saw her.

She frowned.

" With that attitude, you aren't getting one." She said with her hands on her hips.

He smiled a bit more broadly and gave her a kiss. She smiled too.

" Now, where's my surprise?" he asked again, a light in his eyes.

" Relax. Let's talk first. I think I should explain myself."

" All right. As long as hurry up. I want my surprise." He said and sat down in a chair.

" You are such a kid. Ok, I'll make it quick. The reason I'm doing this is because I realized that I should make it up to you. I was mean to you with all that 'you have to make it up to me' and then blow in your face the fact that I slept with Remus. So now it's my time to redeem myself." She explained.

Silence fell on the room. Sirius was looking at her with an indescribable look on his face. After one minute he broke the silence.

" Ok, redeem yourself. Where's my surprise?" 

Iris laughed and shook her head.

" You are hopeless. Follow me." She said and jumped from the desk where she had been sitting. 

 Sirius followed and watched as she stopped by a closet and took a long scarf from one of the drawers. She showed it to him and he smiled. Then she beckoned for him to continue to follow her. The hallway was quiet and the two made their way across it. When they reached the third floor hallway Iris stopped. Sirius was so into this little game that he didn't even notice where he was. Iris approached him and smiling placed a small kiss on his lips. Then she blindfolded him. He was surprised but didn't comment. After making sure he couldn't see she grabbed his hand and lead him forward. She stopped near the one eyed witch. (*hint*)

" How much do you trust me Sirius?" she asked softly.

" A lot. Like I trust no one else." He answered seriously.

She kissed his cheek and whispered to the statue.

"_Dissendium_." 

The statue opened and she readied Sirius.

" Now you are going to have to crawl. I will be right behind you."

Sirius gulped but remembered something. Maybe she was taking him to where he wanted to go. He smiled and entered the cramped tunnel. Iris followed suit. A few moments later they were in their destination. Iris grabbed Sirius's hand again and led up some stairs. When they stopped she kissed him again and slowly removed the blindfold. He had his eyes closed.

" I'm glad you trust me that much. Here's my surprise to you." She said after they broke the kiss.

Sirius frowned. It was dark. She was smiling to him. Watching him frown she snapped her fingers. Light came on and Sirius gasped. They were at Honeydukes and the store was filled with candy as usual. There was no one around. He looked at Iris as if asking her what to do.

" Take all you can carry." She said simply.

Sirius's eyes lit like a Christmas tree. He took a few bags and started filling them with all kinds of candy. Iris just watched in amazement. He looked exactly like a little kid.

 After some moments Sirius seemed satisfied with the amount of candy he had. He placed the ten bags on the floor and approached her.

" How did you pull this off?" he asked while wrapping his arms around her waist.

" Let's just stay I made a nice deal with the owners." She smiled.

" What were the terms?" 

" I promised the recipe of a special candy my grandmother used to make and guaranteed its success." She said. It wasn't a complete lie but she wasn't going to reveal the whole deal. He just didn't to know.

" And what if it doesn't work?"

" Oh, it will work. I assure you." She said softly.

They kissed and then left back to Hogwarts. Obviously they had difficulty returning because of the obscene amount of candy Sirius was carrying. A few moments later Sirius was enjoying himself by eating candy lying on Iris's bed as she worked correcting essays. Occasionally he gave her some candy but most of it was all for him. Needless to say Iris hid a few bags from him. She grinned as she thought of the major stomachache he was going to have in the morning. 

            The next morning Iris left a rather sick Sirius sleeping in her bed and made her way to Grimmauld Place. She took the remaining eight bags of candy to his house and told Mimi to store them away. Luckily she also found someone she was looking for.

" Morning Remus." She said when she found him in the kitchen reading the newspaper. " Anything good on it?" she asked.

" No. Just the usual. What brings you around?" he asked putting his newspaper down.

" I just thought we could chat."

" Fine with me." He said rather happily.

" I have to ask you something. And I want a straight answer." She said pointing a finger at him.

" Ok~. I'll try."

" What can I do to make it up to you?"

" Excuse me?" he asked frowning.

" Don't dodge the question. You heard me. Now answer."    

" Are you out of your mind? Is the pregnancy affecting your brain somehow? Why would you have to make it up to me?"

" The pregnancy isn't affecting anything except my moods and eating habits. Surely I have to make it up to. I did practically made you sleep with me. Then I throw this bomb on you and Sirius. I already did a little something to Sirius. Now it's your turn. So spill." She explained rather quickly.

Remus was taken aback. 

" I have no idea. Perhaps you could find me someone who doesn't mind me being a werewolf. I'm kind of lonely here."

Iris smiled.

" No problem, friend. I better go check on Sirius." She said and got up.

" I was kidding. And what's wrong with him?"

" I don't care and he had a lot of candy last night and I don't think he's very well. See ya." She said happily and left.

 Remus couldn't believe that she actually believed his request. He shook his head and returned to his newspaper. Surely she wasn't going to do anything.

            Sirius recovered quickly and returned to eating candy a few days later. Iris spent most of her time writing something important and didn't want to be disturbed. Sirius understood but rarely did what she wanted. And on top of that he wanted to know what she was doing.

" Why won't you tell me?" he inquired for the hundredth time that week.

" Because. Kiss me and leave." She ordered.

 Now _that_ Sirius obeyed. At least the 'kiss me' part.

" Please tell me." He gave her the puppy eyes.

" You do realize that hardly worked on me, right? If you keep disturbing me I will never finish this. I'll tell you when I'm done." She was practically throwing smoke from the ears.

" You promise?" Puppy eyes again.

" Yes. I'll tell you when I finish. Now go." She said a bit calmer.

They kissed again and he left. Now she could finish it. She was working on a letter. A letter that would be Remus's surprise. And man, was he in for a big one.

===================================================

            Two more weeks passed before Iris received the answer she had been waiting for. She was so happy about it that she had to tell Sirius.

" So it worked?" he asked her during a dinner on a Friday at Grimmauld Place. Remus was out due to his 'time of the month situation'.

" Yes. Tomorrow Remus is going to have the surprise of his life. I'm looking forward to it so much." She was practically jumping with excitement.

" I want to see the look on his face so badly. He's going to freak out." Sirius said laughing slightly.

" Remind me to bring a camera. It is going to be priceless." 

The couple started laughing because of the events of the next day. And what a day it was going to be. For Remus at least.

             When Remus entered the kitchen of Grimmauld Place the next day the first thing he saw was Sirius and Iris snogging in a chair. He grunted at the vision and remembered his school days. That was a normal day for 16-year-old Remus not the 35 year one.

" Get a room you two." He said roughly.

However his remark made no effect on the kissing couple. He grunted again and proceeded to making his breakfast. Then he sat at the kitchen table and tried to ignore the still kissing duo. After what looked like half an hour they stopped for air.

" Oh, good morning Remus. Didn't hear you get in." Sirius said panting slightly.

" Morning." Remus said between bites on his toast.

" Cheer up Moony. Today is a good day." Sirius announced happily.

" I'm sorry. I've seemed to have miss it."

" You are grumpy today. No matter. You'll get over it. Good things are coming your way Remus. Mark my words." Iris said with a smile.

Remus looked at his friends. They were acting rather strangely. What was the good thing coming his way? He didn't have to wait very long to find out.

Cliffy……………………. Now you have to guess what happens. That's right. You have to find out what happens next. What will be Remus's surprise?

I'll only post the next chapter when someone guesses. You have been warned. See ya.

Cheers.


	36. Double Treat Part 2

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Congrats to those who reviewed and got the surprise right. But there is more to come. Iris is a gal full of surprises. ;)

Chapter 36 – Double Treat – Part 2

            When Remus returned to the kitchen after his breakfast and getting dressed he expected to find the sequel to the snogging session he had witnessed earlier. But the kitchen was empty. He shrugged and made his way to the pantry to see what was available for lunch. While there he heard someone enter the kitchen but figured it was only Mimi. He found what he was looking for and exited the pantry. It wasn't long before he saw who was in fact in the kitchen. Smiling at him, her dark brown hair longer and her light brown eyes accompanying her mouth, was none other than Sarah. Remus couldn't do anything except look at her. 

=======================================================

            Meanwhile in the drawing room Iris and Sirius were half making out, half listening to any sounds coming from the kitchen. 

" They are not going to kill each other, right?" Iris asked while concentrating on the sounds below.

" Of course not. They are fine. Remember they really liked each other. He is going to forgive her for leaving. She had very valid reasons to do so." Sirius explained while trying to make Iris focus on him.

" I know but if she gets stuck with words and only says crap? I have a serious bad feeling about this." Iris said.

" Let it go. As I remember your sister is very good with words. They are going to be fine. Now focus on me please."

Iris frowned for a moment and Sirius heard a strong sound.

" Oh my. What was that?" Iris asked concerned.

" I don't know. It sounds like chairs being knocked down."

" You think? Are they fighting?" Iris asked even more concerned.

Sirius focused to listen but once he noticed Iris was heading for the door.

" Iris get back here." She didn't obey and he no choice but to follow her.

 You can say that Remus wasn't the only one getting a surprise that day. Once Iris and Sirius reached the kitchen door they realized why they had heard chairs being knocked out. It was because there were chairs on the floor. And Remus and Sarah were somewhat busy. Instead of a sequel to the make out session of Iris and Sirius there was a remake with Remus and Sarah. The first couple could do nothing more than smile.

========================================================

            The two couples were sitting at the lunch table talking and laughing. Sarah told everyone her life in America with William and how she had reacted to the letter Iris had sent her.

" I mean the moment I read the word 'pregnant' I start screaming at the top of my lungs. Ok later when came the part of 'I don't know who the father is' I stopped screaming and calmed down a bit. Obviously I wasn't very happy with the 'I slept with Remus' part." She explained to the group.

" You were jealous?" asked Remus in her ear.

" No. I was positively mad. I was like 'don't you have Sirius already? Why go for my man?'"

" Your man? I'm glad to know I was still your man." Remus said and they kissed again.

When they broke the kiss Iris clapped claming attention.

" I have a few things to say. Ok, here goes. First, Remus and Sarah, you guys have the house all for yourselves for the weekend. Second, Sirius, you and I are going to spend our weekend out. I think that's it." she said.

 Everyone looked at her in awe. She turned to Sirius.

" You didn't think I would make up to you by letting you loot Honeydukes, did you?" she asked.

" I was happy with it." he said simply.

" No, Sirius, dear. You have something else waiting for you."  

" Will I like it?" he asked grinning.

" Very much so. I think. Enough chat. We have to go." She said and got up. "You two behave yourselves. Don't do anything me and Sirius wouldn't do." She told the couple in front of her.

 They both laughed. Iris finally grabbed Sirius and dragged him upstairs.

" Now pack. I want to see clothes in a bag." She demanded.

" What for? Will I need clothes?" he asked, his silly grin still on his face.

" Just take fresh underwear if you want to. I don't care. But trust me we will leave the house we're going to. Make sure you take some muggle clothes." She said while neatly folding a dress with a flick of her hand and placing it in a bag.

" Where are we going again?" he asked while taking a pair of jeans and a white shirt from a drawer.

" Wouldn't you like to know?" she asked after closing her bag.

" I guess I'm ready. How are we going wherever it is we are going?" he said while putting his bag on his back.

" Floo powder. I actually used muggle transportation but it takes to long. So I used my all mighty magic and now we can reach it by means of the Floo Network. And no one will know." she explained smiling. 

" This is one of the reasons I love you. You are so smart." He said and approached her to give her a kiss.

" Thank you. Now let's go." She said after they broke the kiss.

She took his hand and took him to the living room. There she took the powder and looked at Sirius.

" The place we are going is called "Oporto". Just say that and you'll reach the place we are supposed to go. Don't worry I tried it and it works." She explained.

 He nodded and saw her entering the fireplace. With a word she disappeared. He imitated her and soon he found himself in a different place.

==========================================

            The house was exactly as she remembered it. She had been there before. It was on the outskirts of a Portuguese city and it used to belong to a witch. The old lady had died a few days before Iris returned from her trip there some years ago and had allowed her to use the house if she ever returned there. Obviously Iris took the opportunity. She was going to give Sirius a great weekend.

 The house was rather small but cosy. It had one bed and a sofa (where she had slept at the time she had been there) and a kitchen. The bathroom was outside. Sirius was looking around him like he didn't believe this.

" Where are we?" he asked after letting his bag fall on the sofa.

" Portugal. I came here before I went to live with you. Don't frown. This is just our accommodation. I have loads to show you. One thing in particular." She explained when she noticed his slightly stressed look.

" All right. I trust you. Now what shall we do? He asked slightly seductively.

" I don't know. Any suggestions?" she asked smiling.

 He took one finger to his lips and smiled as well. That was going to be an interesting weekend.

He had no idea what was to come.

==========================================

            The Saturday was spent in bed. Most of the time sleeping. It was during the sleeping time that Iris had the strangest dream she had ever had. 

 She was back at Grimmauld Place #12 going after something. Or someone. All she could see was a black tail and small, bare feet walking in front of her. She followed them until they reached the living room. There she finally saw what she had been following quite clearly. Sitting on the floor was a small girl with long black hair and brown and green eyes. The girl was happily playing with a big black dog that was currently on his back while the girl scratched his belly. Iris smiled with confidence. There was no doubt about the meaning of that dream. And she knew of someone who would be extremely happy about this. 

            She woke up and looked at the man sleeping soundly at her side. He was so peaceful she didn't want to disturb his sleep. And she had the perfect opportunity to tell him all lined up. Sunday was going to be eventful.

==========================================

            Breakfast consisted of bread and butter with milk. It was different yet satisfying. Iris had the day all planned out and they couldn't waist any time. It was a while before they reached the city. 

 They were wearing muggle clothes and they blended with the crowds on the street. Iris had told Sirius that there were hardly any wizards in Portugal and that the local language was rather strange. But what was really strange was their transportations. First they drove on the wrong side of the road. (A/N: To the English driving on the right side is wrong. But it's how it goes in Portugal. And most, if not all, of Europe.) And second their buses were incredibly small.

" Are you sure this is a bus?" Sirius asked when they settled in their seats. Sure it was comfortable but still… It only had one deck for Merlin's sake.

" Yes, I'm sure. Don't act so surprised. People will start staring." Iris hissed.

Sirius took hold of her hand and they enjoyed the ride. It wasn't really enjoyable because of its length but it was ok. At a certain point of the journey Sirius locked his gaze on a particular point in front of him. Iris smiled. She knew what he was looking at. 

            Once the ride finished they both left the weird bus. Iris was having trouble keeping up with Sirius because he was practically running. He sat down by a small wall and took of his shoes. Iris did the same but more calmly. Then he got up and walked all the way down to what was ahead of him. Iris followed. She saw him allow his feet to get covered with water and then joined him. They were at the beach and Sirius looked like a little kid. 

 He turned back to Iris and grinned. Then he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Eventually they fell half on the sand, half on the water.

" Thank you. This is the best thing anyone ever did for me. I love you." He said before resuming the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while before Iris decided to speak.

" Sirius I have something to tell you."

" What is it?" he asked laying down beside her.

" I had a dream last night. It had a meaning. And I understood it quite clearly."

" What was it? Is it bad or good?" he asked concerned.

" I think it's great. Sirius, the child I'm expecting is yours. And it's a girl." She said calmly.

Sirius was lost for words and actions. He just stared at his girlfriend with his mouth slightly open. Suddenly he got to his knees and allowed a small scream of joy to leave his mouth. Then he turned back to Iris and started kissing her. 

" Oh, my God. I'm going to be a father? The baby is mine?" he asked after the kiss.

" Yes, Sirius." She said simply.

 He was ecstatic. He was happy beyond reasoning. And Iris was happy with him. They were on the beach and they were going to have a child together. There was just one thing missing. And that was coming when they returned to England.

===============================================

            It was quiet when Iris and Sirius entered Grimmauld Place #12 later that day. The weekend was coming to an end and tomorrow Iris had classes to give. Eventually the couple searched the whole house to try and find their friends but they accomplished nothing. Remus and Sarah were nowhere in that house. They found Mimi in the kitchen and asked her where they were. Unfortunately no one had thought of telling the poor house elf where they were going.

 It was around ten thirty when Remus and Sarah arrived. They were both smiling

" Where have you been?" Iris asked her sister.

" We went out for a walk. We've been inside all weekend so we went outside to have some ice cream." Sarah explained.

" I'm glad. So you two had fun?" Iris asked.

" Yes. Very much. And you?" Remus was the one to talk.

" Best weekend ever. Wasn't it sweety?" Sirius said.

" Yes it was. I have some good or bad news, depending on the point of view. I already know who the father is." Iris said.

" It's Sirius, right?" asked Sarah in a preoccupied tone.

" Yes it is."

" Congratulations Padfoot. You a dad. Who could imagine?" Remus teased.

" No one. But apparently it's the reality." Sirius played along.

" I have something else to say and I'm just waiting for someone to arrive." Iris announced.

 Soon after she said that the fireplace cracked and Harry appeared, followed by Ron and Hermione.

" We are here. What did you want to tell us, Iris?" Harry asked.

" Now that you are all here and I can do this." Iris started. Then she turned to Sirius and after swallowing hard she got down on one knee. Sirius frowned, Sarah opened her mouth with shock, and Remus widened his eyes, Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared.

" Sirius Black, will you marry me?" Iris asked.

 He couldn't talk so he did the next best thing. He smiled, nodded and kissed her. Everyone stared for a while but soon they all smiled and actually applauded.

TBC

Chappie all done. Apparently my surprise to Remus was obvious but I bet you didn't see the rest coming. Ah!!!!! Sorry If I took too long. Damn muse, comes and goes when she pleases. Next chapter wedding, breaking news and meet Sirius's new love. And Remus's bundle of joy… ;-)

Cheers


	37. Katherine Black and Rosh Lupin

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

**I have to give a very, very special thank you to **ANNE( v )79 **for helping me reach the 100 reviews. I HAVE 100 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy…………….. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.******

Chapter 37 – Katherine Black & Rosh Lupin

Soon the news of the engagement reached the ears of all the members of the Order. Some were sceptic but most of them were happy and excited. The date was decided and the kind of ceremony too. The problems started right after that. For one Sirius was still wanted and two Iris was reported as missing/dead, so finding a priest or someone to marry them was complicated. Then there was the place for the ceremony. It was this that made Sirius, Iris, Remus, Sarah, Harry, McGonagall and Dumbledore meet at Hogwarts. They were all at Dumbledore's office.

" If I can make a suggestion?" asked Professor McGonagall.

" We are all open to suggestions Minerva." Said Sirius, who had Iris sitting on his lap.

" Well, maybe we could do it here at Hogwarts. During the Easter holiday. Most of the students are gone."

" It's a good suggestion Minerva but I'm not so sure. True, most students are gone but what would we do to the ones that stay? We can't force them to leave." Said Dumbledore.

" Dumbledore has a point. We can't tell the students to go take a hike. However I have one suggestion. It's something that's been coming to mind quite often." Said Iris.

" Let's hear it." Said Dumbledore.

" Well, we can do it at Sirius's house and for the minister I suggest that Professor Dumbledore does the honours."

This suggestion was received with a rather thick silence. Everyone was exchanging looks and Dumbledore seemed to be pondering the offer. After a few minutes of silence Dumbledore smiled and spoke.

" I fell honoured that you would chose me to marry you. I accept gladly even though I'm not a minister."

" Well, technically Sirius and I are already married, right sweety?" Iris asked Sirius.

" I guess."

" He's the one who insists on a ceremony so I don't care if it's not a real one." She continued.

" I'm fine with her suggestion. It will be great to have you, Professor, as our minister." Concurred Sirius.

" So I believe this concludes our little meeting. We have a date, a location and a minister. All is worked out. You can all return to your duties."

Everyone left Dumbledore's office. Now everything was all right.

===========================================================================

The happy day for Sirius and Iris arrived and everything at Grimmauld Place was ready. At the time Iris was in a room trying to get dressed. In the same room were Hermione, Ginny, Mrs Weasley and Sarah. Iris was having a fit because the dress showed her rather large belly.

"Look at this. I'm fat. And this dress is making me even fatter. I hate this." She complained.

"You are not fat. It's normal." Said Mrs. Weasley trying to make her feel better. "Here's a tip. Try to imagine me when I was expect Fred and George."

They all exchanged glances and Iris seemed to calm down a bit. Obviously someone expecting twins would be much fatter than she was. So finally she managed to get in the dress and feel comfortable with it. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were fixing her hair when Sarah started feeling sick. She made her way to the bathroom as fast as she could and left behind four perplexed women.

"What was that?" asked Iris.

"I don't know but I'm not sure your sister is well." Said Hermione.

"She'll be fine." Iris said simply. In fact she smiled.

Mother and daughter shrugged and continued their work. Soon Iris was looking beautiful. She had a pearl white dress, with long sleeves and a short veil. Her hair was caught in a high bun, which was held in place by a small tiara. Sirius's necklace, which had been brought by Sarah, was on her neck. The ring was no longer on her finger because Sirius had taken his off so that Harry could give it back to him during the ceremony.

Ginny and Hermione were wearing a dark pink dress and Mrs Weasley a blue one. Sarah was wearing a light red one, which at the moment was probably getting a bit dirty. Iris was about to check that when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"It's me mom. Are you guys ready? Sirius is getting pretty annoying." Said Ron from the hallway.

They all laughed.

"We're going. Just one minute." Said Iris.

Ron mumbled an 'ok' and Iris made her way to the bathroom door.

"Sarah, are you alright dear?" she asked. No answer came. She tried again and still no answer.

"I can stay here waiting for her to get out. You should go before Sirius comes barging in here to get you." Suggested Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you, Molly. I'm sure she'll be fine. See you downstairs."

Iris, Hermione and Ginny left the room and made their way to the door of the living room. The place had been completely changed. Now it had a sort of altar in the far back and people were sitting in rows, just like a church. The odd thing was the person waiting for Iris at the entrance. Seeing that Iris's father couldn't come, someone else had to walk her down the fake aisle. Now Dumbledore was the 'priest', Remus was the best man and everyone else was sitting in the chairs waiting for the bride. There was only one person left and that person was at the door looking bored and wishing with all his might that he wasn't there. His greasy hair was actually combed a bit and he looked rather decent wearing a nice black suit. Iris smirked at the site of Snape.

"Well, well, Severus. Don't you look nice today?" she said still smirking.

"Let's get this over with. I was practically obliged to be here. The last thing I wanted was to witness such a ridiculous event. And actually be a part of it makes it worse." he said in his usual tone.

Iris simply took his arm and smiled as they started walking inside the changed room. Sirius and Remus were at the front, near the altar. Ron and Harry were in the first chairs and near them was Professor McGonagall. The boys were wearing black suites like Snape's and Sirius and Remus had their robes over the suit. Dumbledore was behind the altar smiling. Sirius and the boys had a strange look on their faces. Iris simply smiled even more. They reached Sirius's location and Snape handed her over to him. He shook his head and took Iris's arm in his hand. Then he smiled at her. Everyone sat down and Dumbledore started the ceremony.

Sarah and Mrs Weasley arrived when the ceremony was under way. The older Renata sat near Remus and he looked at her a bit concerned. Mrs Weasley sat near Ginny and started crying almost immediately. Ginny and Ron rolled their eyes and the twins started giggling. Harry smiled.

The ceremony ended with the traditional kiss and then everyone followed the couple to the kitchen. Mimi had already everything set and they started eating straight away. Iris, Sirius, Remus, Sarah and the trio were together when a question arouse.

"What happened to you Sarah? Why did you arrive so late'" asked Sirius. Iris swallowed hard. Sarah almost spilled her drink.

"I had a problem with my dress." She said, while nodding as if trying to convince herself of that.

"Oh. I see."

"So, Iris, how did it felt like to walk that close to Snape?" asked Remus.

"Well it was different. Weird even." Iris explained.

"Only Dumbledore to have the idea of using Snivellus to walk my woman to the altar." Sirius commented while shaking his head. Everyone laughed.

After the laughter subsided Sarah started looking around nervously. Iris noticed and sighed.

"Sarah, dear come with me. I have to show you something." Iris said. "We'll be right back." she added turning to the rest of the group. They all nodded and the two sisters left the kitchen. Iris took Sarah to the room and started changing.

"Sis, help me out this thing."

Sarah helped Iris and the younger Renata put on a more comfortable dress, which didn't reveal her belly so much. After releasing her hair she looked deep into her sister's eyes.

"So, sis, we are going to have a little wolf in the house and you forgot to mention it." she said simply. Sarah gulped.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I had a dream about it. I saw my little girl, the black dog, a brown haired boy and a puppy wolf. Don't need to be a genius to figure that one out." Sarah sat down on the bed and started staring at her hands.

"What if he doesn't want the baby? I didn't even know werewolves could have children."

"Well apparently Remus can. And you will. I thought you were happy about it?" Iris asked kneeling in front of her sister.

"And I am. But maybe he won't be."  
"Of course he will. Deep inside he wanted my child to be his. He's sad about it but now he won't have to think about it because you are going to give him a baby." Sarah smiled. Maybe she had a point. Surely he would be happy about being a father. And maybe the baby wouldn't be a werewolf. Maybe.

"Let's go back. If we stay a second longer Sirius will come here to get us." Iris said getting up.

"I guess." Sarah said and got up as well.

And true to Iris's word, Sirius was already climbing the stairs.

"I thought you girls had ran away somewhere." He said.

"Like I would ever leave you." Iris said smiling and gave him a kiss.

"I guess not." He said when the kiss was broken. The trio returned to the kitchen and met up with the others. More than once Iris nudged Sarah to do something but the older Renata maintained the silence. One by one people started to leave. Soon only the two couples and the trio remained.

"This was an interesting way of spending the day." Said Harry. Ron yawned and Hermione followed his lead. After that the whole table yawned.

"I guess it's time for bed." Said Remus.

"Wait a second everyone. Sarah has something to say." Iris said before anyone started to get up. Sarah shook her head vigorously. Iris glared while all eyes rested on the older Renata.

"Well, what is it?" asked Remus.

"I'm pregnant." Sarah said loud and clear. The reaction she got was weird. Everyone was silently looking at her. Remus seemed to be in shock. Sirius smirked and Iris was the only one with a normal look on her face. Hermione was the first to talk.

"But I thought that werewolves couldn't procreate. That was the reason why I never believed Professor Lupin could be the father of Iris's child."

"Me too." Sarah started. "But apparently they can. At least Remus can."

"It has to do with the Wolfsbane potion. It has to be it." Iris said.

"Perhaps. Maybe something in the potion changed the genetics or something. I don't know. All I do know is that I'm expecting a child and it's yours Remus."

He was still in shock. All he did was blink. Sirius hit the back of his head and he snapped out of his trance.

"You are pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"That's…great. I'm going to be a dad." He said facing Sirius and beaming like a child. Sirius smiled and gave him a hug. The two remaining Marauders were going to be parents.

===========================================================================

The months went by not too fast and not too slow either. The quidditch cup went to the Griffindors again and Ginny started her O.W.L.s as June arrived. The trio also had their exams. Finally June came to an end, as did classes. Iris's first year as a teacher had been rather good considering everyone had good grades on their O.W.L.s and NEWTs.

After school was over Harry had to go to the Dursleys' house for two whole weeks. Fortunately for him the Order's threat and Sirius's visits made those two weeks not seem so bad. Before he knew it he was back at Grimmauld Place #12. Iris looked really tired but, as Sirius stated so many times, she was still radiant. The baby was due to August but sometimes things don't go exactly as you expect.

31st of July. Harry's 17th birthday. Sirius, Iris, Remus, an already chubby Sarah, the whole Weasley family (except Percy of course) and Hermione were gathered in the Black's kitchen. A cake with a snitch was on the centre of the table and everyone was ready to sing Happy Birthday. That was until Iris started to feel bad. Harry was the first to notice the look on her face.

"Iris are you all right?" he asked.

She was starting to breath hard and had her hands on her belly.

"Iris dear is something wrong?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"I think…it's coming." Iris said panting.

Needless to say everyone panicked, especially Sirius. Slowly and carefully Sirius and Remus helped her up and took her to the nearest room. Mrs Weasley took over the situation and threw orders everywhere. Mimi got the towels, Ginny the hot water and everyone else was to stay outside. Including Sirius. Which meant that five minutes later the hallway was being paced continuously. Sarah stayed with Remus and the rest of the people in the living room. Sirius and Harry remained at the door, Harry sitting in the floor.

"Sirius, pacing the hallway won't make time go by faster. Sit down and relax." Harry said after ten minutes of watching his godfather walking back and forth in front of him.

"I'm too nervous to be still. You'll understand one day." Sirius said simply.

Harry shook his head and sighed. There was nothing he could do except wait.

"Something is going wrong. It usually doesn't take this long." Sirius said after five more minutes.

"Calm down. If something was wrong we would know by now." Harry said trying to comfort him.

Finally Sirius leaned against the wall beside Harry and slowly slid down until he reached the floor. At that instant the door opened and Ginny come out. Sirius and Harry got up quickly.

"So? What's wrong?" Sirius asked immediately. She smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. It's a perfect little girl." Ginny said smiling broadly. Sirius smiled too and Harry hugged him. Then Mrs Weasley appeared.

"You can go in now boys." She said proudly. Behind her came Mimi.

Sirius nodded and let go of Harry. He entered the room not quite sure of what he was going to see. Loads of blood would probably be one of the things. He was a bit surprised when he saw a very clean room and sitting in the bed holding a bundle in her arms was Iris. Sirius smiled broadly and made his way to the side of the bed. Harry entered right behind him and made his way to the other side of the bed. Sirius sat down beside his wife and gave her a small kiss before locking his view on the baby girl. She had dark little hairs and the moment Sirius looked at her she yawned. He touched her little nose and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Harry also kissed her forehead and then kissed Iris's cheek.

"She's very pretty. The cutest thing ever." He said smiling. You could say he was almost drooling. Surely Sirius was drooling. He grabbed one of the baby's little hands and kissed it softly.

"Are you intending on kissing every inch of her?" Iris asked playfully.

"Not yet. But eventually." He said grinning like a maniac. Iris gave him a kiss and caressed his cheek. Then everyone that was downstairs came into the room. Sarah was the first to reach them.

She wrapped her arms around Sirius's neck to get a better view of the baby.

"I have a niece. And she's the cutest." She screeched.

"And you didn't see her yawning." Said Sirius.

The rest of the people present in the room took a look at the baby and left Iris to rest. Soon only Harry and Sirius remained in the room.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday Harry." Iris said.

"You didn't ruin anything. This was the best gift I could ever have. I love it."

"Well now we have to chose a name, Sirius."

"Yes I guess. I'm not good at these things. Maybe Harry as the godfather could suggest something."

Harry had his eyes wide open and was looking from Sirius to Iris trying to figure out if he had heard it right.

"I'm the godfather?" he asked.

"Sure. Remus was my best man and we want you to be the godfather." Sirius answered.

"That's right Harry. Now if you would be so kind as to help chose the name." Iris said smiling.

It took a while before they reached consent.

"So Katherine it is. Katherine Renata Black." Iris said.

"Hello Kat." Sirius said before taking hold of the other hand and kissing it softly.

Sirius and Iris now had their bundle of joy. The next day Katherine received Dumbledore's blessing and Professor McGonagall's visit. And strangely enough even Snape came to see the baby. Needless to say no one was around to witness it.

In the following months Sirius and Remus took turns in watching the baby. Remus considered it as a practice for his coming child. And coming was he.

===========================================================================

Sirius and 4-month-old Katherine were in the kitchen and he was eating ice cream. Katherine was extending her little arms as if begging for some of that delicious looking thing her father was eating. Sirius refused to give it to her and soon she grew tired of so much wiggling her arms. She yawned when Harry came in.

"Hey, Harry. What brings you around?" Sirius asked between spoons of ice cream.

"Came to check on things. Are you keeping her warm enough? You know how winter gets cold here." Harry said crouching beside the baby girl.

"Will you stop that? Who's the father here, you or me?"  
"I'm entitled to get worried Sirius. I never imagined you to be the fatherly type."

"True, but Iris would kill me if I did anything wrong." Harry laughed at this.

"Where did you get that?" Harry asked pointing at the box of ice cream his godfather had in his hands.

"It was in the freezer. Not sure who it belongs to." He said before diving the spoon back into the box.

"And it had no spells on it?"

Sirius stopped eating almost immediately. He took a good look at the box and got up to close it and return it to the freezer.

"Best put it back." he said.

At the moment he opened the freezer Iris came in.

"Don't store that. I want some."

"Is it yours?" Sirius asked.

"No, it's Sarah's." She answered and removed the lid and stole Sirius's spoon.

"Are you sure we can eat it?"

"Yes. She won't be needing it soon." She said simply and took a spoon full.

"And why is that?" Sirius insisted.

"Because her wishes are gone. And we wouldn't want perfectly good ice cream to ruin now would we?"

"Wait a second. Her wishes are gone? I thought it only ended when the woman gave birth."

"And that's true." She said between two spoons.

"Are you saying that Sarah is giving birth right now and we are here like idiots?" Sirius asked confused.

"I don't remember seeing her in my room when I was giving birth. And unlike me she's at the hospital so she'll be fine. And what matters is that Remus is with her."

"Why nobody warned me?"

"Why would you need to know?"

"Are you forgetting something? It's our godchild that's coming to the world. I wanted to be there."

" Relax. You can still be there. Doctors said it would probably take some time." She said and placed the ice cream back into the freezer. Then she took Katherine and left the kitchen. Sirius shook his head and Harry shrugged. The two then made their way to the hospital where they found Remus sitting in a chair in the waiting room.

"Hey, Padfoot. It's going to take a while. Iris said she would drop by later." He said still sitting.

Sirius and Harry sat beside him and the wait continued. It was going to be a long day.

It was 20:30 when finally the doctor came to call for Remus. Iris was already there, having arrived at 17 o'clock. Katherine was behaving very good and kept quiet all the time, actually sleeping on her father's lap for most of the time. So when the doctor arrived Remus got up and followed him. The group had to wait a couple more minutes before they were allowed to enter the room Sarah was in. Sirius and Iris remembered the day they came to meet Harry and the boy smiled when they told him how he sucked everyone's fingers and seemed to like Remus.

The baby was adorable. He had no hairs whatsoever and was rather small. But adorable nonetheless. Iris allowed Katherine to touch him for a bit and smiled when her daughter smiled at the touch of the baby's skin. However she soon lost the reason to smile about. She had a strange feeling that made her hairs stand on end when she looked at the two babies at the same time. She shivered but no one seemed to notice it. Iris backed away from her nephew and looked at Katherine then at the boy. There was something really strange between them. Almost like an invisible web connecting the both children. And Iris had the feeling it was a bad connection. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Remus's voice entered her ears.

"Everyone, meet Rosh Lupin. My boy." He said proudly.

Iris smiled but to her it seemed fake. She could almost see the web. And it was scaring her a bit.

**Finally I updated. God almost three months. bows head in shame sorry y'all. **

**Let me continue my thanks to my reviewers:**

Snuffles2984: **Thank you so much for reviewing and reading my story. I know I love yours. And thanks to you I have 125 reviews. ;D**

Aria-wolfstar: **Well, you are one crazy reviewer. But I like that. About your ideas, I just proved you wrong right? Well at least Sarah was pregnant too but no death for little Kat and Sirius will never break up with Iris. Or at least I hope. ;) And I really have to thank you for reviewing my story at fictionpress. That was very cool of you.**

Siri Lupin: **I'm glad you liked my beginning. Hope you like the rest too. And who doesn't love Sirius? I think it's cool you did a whole series. Great idea.**

**And I would like to apologize for my constant delays. The thing is I've been having some minor disagreements with my muse and I don't know why but I seem to have lost the will to write. The problem is apparently the lack of will applies more severely to this fic. Strange if you ask me. Well anyway from now on be prepared for some time of wait. And the interesting part is that the fic is coming to an end. I have about 6 chappies 'till the end. So now you know. **

**Cheers.**


	38. Freedom

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

One thing: I have not seen Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban in the theatre because it only arrives on the 29th of July here in Portugal. It is the most unfair and stupid thing ever. I hate the guys who bring the movies to Portugal. I hate them. Evil bastards.

So basically I only saw a glimpse of the werewolf. I'm so depressed right now. :) (¬¬)

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Chapter 38 – Freedom

Iris frowned every single time she saw Kat and Rosh together. The web was seriously making her nervous. But apparently no one saw it so she tried her best not to mention. She reckoned there was no need in freaking everyone out. It was enough for her to be all freaked out without involving anyone else. Once she actually tried to touch it but she only found air. Which, needless to say, only freaked her out more. What could that possibly mean? Would she ever know? She wondered. And would only realize later. Much later.

========================================

December arrived cold and snowy as usual. Hogwarts was out for the vacations and Iris was at home with Sirius and Kat. Remus, Sarah and Rosh were also there and everyone was getting ready for their first Christmas as a whole family. It was three days before the day and Iris was sitting in the kitchen with Kat on her lap. Iris was going over some notes and she had sighed like fifty times in the last five minutes. She dropped the notes and turned to her baby.

" Do you know something girl? Mommy is getting tired of this. I don't think I was cut out to be a teacher. It's too much for me." She complained and Kat smiled at her.

" What are you smiling about? You're the one with the happy life right? Being a baby is the best." Iris said and sighed again.

" Why are you complaining?" came a voice behind her.

" Sit down Sirius. I have to talk to you."

" Oh boy. You know I heard that when a woman says that it means trouble." Sirius said while pulling a chair and sitting down.

" Maybe. It's about Hogwarts."

" What about it? Is Snape bothering you?" he asked glaring.

" It's not Snape. I don't think I was made to be a teacher. Maybe Dumbledore should find a more suited person."

" What are you talking about? You want to quit in the middle of the year? Are you out of your mind?"

" Maybe I could stay until the end of the year. But then that's it. No more teaching for me. Especially now that I have a baby girl to look after."

" Are you implying I don't do a good work with Kat?" Sirius asked pointing a finger at her.

" A child needs a mother Sirius. And I'm not implying anything. You've done a great job so far but I want to be present as much as possible during my child's growth." She said angrily.

" So you want to quit because of Kat?"

" Yes. Sirius, I want to be here when she takes her first steps and when she pronounces her first word. I want to find out what she's capable of."

" I understand. But still, leaving Hogwarts like that? You're the only teacher in years to have survived more than a year." Sirius insisted. Iris raised an eyebrow.

" Sirius, are you all right?" she asked.

" Yes, why?"

" Why are you insisting for me to stay at Hogwarts?"

" No reason. I thought you liked it."

" Were you brainwashed or something?"

" Excuse me?" he asked frowning. Kat clapped her little hands and smiled.

" Never mind." She said and noticed something a bit damp on her legs. She looked down and raised Kat to pat her on her dipper. It was wet.

" What's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned.

" Nothing. She wet her dipper. I'll go change her." Iris said and got up, raising Kat to her chest to hold her.

When she was about to leave an owl came swooping into the room. It directed itself to Iris and dropped the letter before leaving in the same fashion as it came. Kat clapped and giggled all the time it took the owl to perform this task.

" I don't understand her excitement towards owls. They just deliver the mail." Iris said shifting the letter to see whom it was from. She took a glimpse at it and winked at Sirius before making her way to her room to change her little girl's dipper.

The letter lay opened next to Kat, who lay on her mother's bed waiting for a new dipper. The baby girl was wiggling her legs like crazy and giggling at the same time. Iris smiled at her and grabbed her legs so she could put the dipper under her. Then Iris nudged her nose on Kat's tummy and then put her pretty red dress back on her. The little girl turned over so she lay on her tummy instead and snuggled on the covers.

" Sleepy are you?" Iris asked softly and rubbed Kat's little back. The girl smiled and closed her eyes. Iris smiled as well and after making sure her breathing was constant she turned her attention to the neglected letter. The handwriting was still the same as she remembered. Amazing how some things never change. And how others change so drastically. The letter said simply:

_ Can we meet soon? I wanted to see you again some day. Please?_

Iris sneered and grabbed the letter. She would see him again. Even if it was to bite his head off. And she was planning to do it as soon and as unexpected as possible.

============================================================

The next day, after lunch, Iris left Kat with Sirius and Rosh and made her way to the place the letter specified as the sender's address. Clearly he had written it so she would know where to find him. She approached a shabby looking house outside of London. It seemed to be almost falling apart. It was in many ways similar to the Shrieking Shack. Covered up windows and almost rotten wooden walls. She opened the door slowly, trying to make as less noise as possible. Once she was in she heard voices. A deep voice followed by a squeaky one. Then his voice penetrated her ears. She walked slowly to where the voices were coming from. Suddenly silence fell and she felt magic. Two kinds of magic. A transformation and a disappearance. She stopped dead on her tracks then backed away. When she returned to the door he appeared in the corridor.

" Hey, you found it all right. Did you knock?" He asked.

" No. I was going to but when I pressed my hand to the door it opened so I got in." she lied.

" No problem. Come in. The living room is much better looking." He said and beckoned her to follow him. She did so.

" So is everything all right with you?" she asked as they entered the living room.

" Yeah, sure. Have a seat." He said pointing to a couch. A nice looking couch. She sat down and looked around the room. It was nicely decorated and like he said it was much better than the rest of the house. At least better than the outside. He sat at a big chair in front of her.

" So what do you think of the house? It's the worse thing ever isn't it?" he asked smiling.

" Yes it is. How did you find this place?"

" Walked by it once. It was free." He said and winked. Iris smirked.

" I see. Well we have to take our opportunities right?"

" Exactly. It was here, it was available so I took it."

" Nice. Is there a reason why you wanted to see me?" Iris asked.

" I need a reason to want to see my older sister?"

" I guess not." Iris said calmly.

After that silence fell. At a certain moment she noticed two things. One was he had his eyes practically glued on her hardly making a movement other than the occasional blink. The other thing she noticed was a movement on the floor. It was small and fast. She could almost bet her life that it was a rat.

" Will do you know you have rats in here?" she asked casually.

" Are you sure? I haven't seen any." He said looking at the floor around him. "Maybe it was an ant or something like that."

" A very big ant. More like a mutant ant."

" Or a cockroach. Those are common here. I saw one not long ago."

" Maybe it was a roach." She confirmed, yet her eyes caught sight of the rat again.

Then it all happened in a second. Once the rat got close to him she got up, made the freezing spell and grabbed the rat by its tail. Her brother stood frozen in his seat and the rat was not moving under her grasp. She observed the frozen rat carefully. It had one finger missing on his paws. And it looked strangely familiar. She sighed deeply, took one good look at her frozen brother and left. Soon he would defrost and wake up. But by that time she would be back at Grimmauld Place. And she would know who was that rat for sure.

================================================

She arrived at #12 and rushed through the house. She found Sirius in the living room but there was one slight problem. He was sleeping with Kat and Rosh on top of him. The trio was sleeping so calmly that Iris didn't want to wake them up. She felt the rat starting to move under her grasp and she made a decision. She quickly made her way to the kitchen and entered the fireplace. With security she grabbed a bit of Floo Powder and said clearly: Hogwarts. The spinning started and she tightened her hold of the rat. Once she was out of the fireplace she flinched. A pain soared through her hand and she looked down to see the rat biting her. She cursed before conjuring a cage and slamming the animal inside. She then noticed she was been watched. Slowly she turned around and saw Dumbledore looking at her over his half moon spectacles with a smile on his face.

" Hello Dumbledore. Didn't see you there." She said smiling as well.

" I do hope you do not use such language in the classroom." He said calmly.

" Of course not, Professor. It was an instinctive reaction."

" I see. And why exactly did you brought a rat to my office?" he asked in his usual tone, his chin held high by his crossed hands.

" Well, if you promise not to ask me any questions about where I found the rat then I'll tell you what I came here to tell you."

" Very well. No questions will be asked." He said leaning back in his chair and pointing towards another in front of his desk.

Iris sat down and placed the cage with the rat on top of his desk. Then she took a deep breath.

" I…hum…think this rat is not what it looks like. I mean it's a rat, clearly but I think there's something else to him." She explained and pushed the cage closer to Dumbledore.

He took a good look at the currently acting insane animal and was about to comment about it when someone knocked on his door.

" Yes?" he asked calmly

" Professor Dumbledore, sir, it's me Ron Weasley. I have a report to deliver."

" Come in."

The door opened and Ron entered the office holding several pieces of parchment. He jumped a bit at the sight of Iris.

" Didn't know you were here Professor." He commented while approaching the desk.

" I just came to have a word with our Headmaster." She said smiling.

Ron handed the report to Dumbledore and his eyes fell on the cage. He too investigated its contents for a bit. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and a look of shock took over his features.

" That's…..it's…..how did you…." He babbled while looking at both Iris and Dumbledore.

" Calm down Ron. You know this rat?" Dumbledore asked.

" It's Scabbers. I mean Wormtail." He said with a shaky voice.

Both grown-ups exchange looks before focusing on the rat.

" Are you absolutely sure Ron?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

" No doubt at all. It's him."

" I knew I had seen this rat before." Iris said and grabbed the cage.

" Before we do anything I suggest we gather with the Order. This is the ticket to Sirius's freedom Iris. We must act with caution." Dumbledore said wisely.

Iris nodded and then they both got up. Dumbledore turned to Fawkes and told her something in a low voice. Then the bird disappeared in a flash of flames. Then the Headmaster pointed to the fireplace and told Ron to call Harry and Hermione. The red-haired boy obeyed and the two grown-ups made their way to #12 Grimmauld Place.

They entered the old house by the kitchen and Iris, after placing the cage on top of the table, went to look for Remus and her sister and to wake up Sirius. The couple were nowhere to be found so Iris went to wake her husband.

" Sirius, honey, wake up. It's important." She said shaking him while trying her best to make sure the babies remained sleeping.

He flinched for a while before opening his eyes.

" What's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

" There is going to be a meeting. We found something."

" We? But you're not part of the Order." He said moving a bit.

" That is irrelevant at this point. Help me take the kids upstairs. Dumbledore is waiting and soon the other members will be too."

He nodded and sat down after Iris picked up Katherine. Sirius took hold of Rosh and followed Iris to the kid's room upstairs. After putting them comfortably in their beds they went to the kitchen. Remus and Sarah were already there, as well as the staff from Hogwarts, and some other members. Remus was looking angrily at the cage on the table. Sirius rubbed his eyes and his gaze fell on the cage. He approached it slowly and almost immediately he saw the rat inside it. At first he didn't recognize it but after exchanging a look with Remus he realized who it was. Before he could do anything stupid Iris grabbed his arm and Dumbledore cleared his throat.

" Ladies and gentlemen, this isn't a normal Order meeting. We have in our presence some people that are not a part of it. Now, most of you are wondering why we are here. It's simply. Inside that cage is none other than Peter Pettigrew."

The entire room was filled with a very long gasp. Practically everyone was in shock except Iris, Remus, Sirius, the trio and Snape.

" Are you sure Dumbledore?" asked a short wizard.

" Mr Weasley claimed without a doubt that it is him. And we can prove it right now."

Everyone nodded and Dumbledore opened the cage. Wormtail tried to get out but Remus grabbed his tail and raised him. The rat wiggled trying to get released but Sirius was already removing his wand from his robes. Still holding Wormtail, Remus took out his wand and the two did the incantation to make him return to normal. In front of everyone the rat turned into the short and chubby figure of Peter Pettigrew. Another collective gasp followed suit. Wormtail looked around the room in shock and his eyes fell on Dumbledore but not before stopping at the sight of Snape. By now everyone in the room had their wands out and pointed at him.

" Now what Dumbledore? We kill him?" Sirius snared.

" Of course not Sirius. He is going to Azkaban. He gets the kiss of the dementors and you can become a free man. No one will be after you if Peter is shown alive and well." Dumbledore said wisely.

Sirius softened a bit and Iris placed her hands on his shoulders. This was it. Sirius was going to be a free man. After all he had been through he was getting something good. His freedom.

======================================

The Minister of Magic and the entire Wizengamot stood in shock as Dumbledore presented Peter Pettigrew to them. A thick silence was in the room and no one seemed capable of uttering a single word. After ten minutes of silence Fudge cleared his throat.

" Well, this is unexpected. A man we think is dead appears in front of our eyes. Now what exactly do you want Dumbledore?"

" Simple, Cornelius. Sirius's freedom. And make sure this person receives the suited punishment. After all he is responsible for the death of the Potters and is a member of the Death Eaters."

" Yes, yes. I'll sign Black's freedom and Pettigrew will go to Azkaban."

" Very well. That is all I need. Now if you'll excuse me." Dumbledore bowed and left after he saw two strong wizards grabbing Peter.

He made his way to #12 and found Sirius and Iris sitting in the kitchen with Kat as well.

" It is done. Peter will go to Azkaban and by tomorrow you'll be a free man Sirius. No one will hunt you down anymore." Dumbledore said calmly while looking at Sirius.

Then the older man turned to Kat, who was jumping on her chair.

" You'll have a free daddy soon. Then he'll be able to take you out for a walk without having to worry about nasty dementors." He said to her while pocking softly at her tummy. The young girl giggled and tried to stop the older man. He smiled softly and stopped. Then he turned back to her parents.

" I'll be on my way then. My work is done. Do enjoy the rest of the holidays." He winced and headed to the fireplace.

The couple looked at each other and Iris got up and hugged him tightly.

" You're not my convicted murderer anymore." She said pouting after she backed away a bit.

" No. I'm a truly free convicted murderer now." He said smiling and kissed her. Kat giggled and hid her face behind her petite hands. After the kiss was broken Iris sat on his lap and they just stayed like that, in each other's arms. She sighed. He was going to be a free man. And thanks to her. There was just one thing bothering her. Why did he do that? Why was he one of them?

=========================================

The next morning Sirius entered the kitchen to take his breakfast and found it empty. It was a bit strange because Iris was already up. He sat down and poured some coffee into his mug and prepared to drink it. Suddenly a pair of hands covered his eyes and he lost sight. He placed his hands on top of the ones covering his eyes and immediately knew who it was.

" Morning." He said calmly.

" Morning to you too. I have a little surprise for my ex-wanted man." She whispered.

" Can't wait for it." he said smiling.

Slowly she removed her hands and in front of him on the table was set an edition of the Daily Prophet. On the cover was a picture of Sirius with the bold headlines: "Sirius Black, convicted for murder 16 years ago, has been proved innocent from all charges."

Iris opened the newspaper in a specific page and Sirius continued reading.

"In an unexpected action yesterday the Minister of Magic announced that new evidence had come up which made the Wizengamot to change their verdict. From this moment Black is no longer a wanted man and can enjoy his newfound freedom. The Minister of Magic has also announced that Sirius Black is not to be treated harshly since he is an honourable member of the wizard community."

" Wow. Now I'm a honourable member of the wizard community. That is nice isn't it?" Sirius asked.

" Of course it is. Why don't you go out for a walk to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley?" she suggested, her arms wrapped around his neck.

" If you come with me." He said.

" Sweety, you may be free but I'm dead."

" Do you think people will even recognize you? Here's what we'll do. Change your hair colour and come out with me. If people see you with me they won't find so strange when I leave with Kat." He said while doing puppy eyes.

" Grow up Sirius. And my hair is so not going to get a paint job. I like it the way it is. And maybe some other time. I have some things to tend to." She said and kissed him softly.

He pouted when she left him alone. Then he picked the newspaper and stared at it. He was free and he was going out without a worry. But before leaving he reminded himself to stay away from women. He had his share of problems in that area.

============================

Iris knocked at Sarah's room. She knew Remus had not spent the night home because of work for the Order. She waited a bit before the door opened and a sleepy looking Sarah appeared.

" What?" she grumbled.

" We need to talk."

" Now?"

" Yes now." Iris growled.

Sarah moved out of the way and Iris got in. Rosh was sleeping in his crib.

" What's up?" the older Renata asked sitting at her bed.

" Wondering where I found Peter?" Iris asked leaning against a table and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" Not really. But you are going to tell me anyway right?"

" With him. He has a house and when I got there I found him with the rat. And we both know that Wormtail is a Death Eater. What do you think that means?"

" So it's as I feared. He's one of them. But why?" Sarah asked exasperated, now fully awake.

" That is a nice question. A question to which I don't have an answer."

" So you found out yesterday?"

" No. I had my first contact with that reality when I moved into the house. Last year. He came to visit me and brought your boxes. We discovered your book and the next day I was attacked by Death Eaters. At first I didn't want to believe it but it was confirmed yesterday." Iris explained calmly.

" God. Wait a second. You have my book?" Sarah asked looking at her sister.

" Yes. And I've read parts of it."  
" Where is it?" the older Renata asked getting up.

" Come with me."

The two Renatas left the room and Iris lead the way to a room next to Buckbeak's. It was dark and Iris created light in the palm of her hand. On the floor were the three boxes. Sarah was going to look for the book inside the boxes but Iris stopped her.

" Do you really think I would leave it there? It's hidden." She whispered.

Sarah frowned at the whispering but watched as her sister made her way to a wall and pressed something on it. A brick came out of the way and a small hideout took its place. Iris placed her hand inside the hole and took out a book. Sarah smiled at her sister's genius and left with her. They made their way to the drawing room. Once inside Iris threw the book on top of a table and sat down. Sarah took one look at the tapestry still hanging on the wall and saw something odd. She approached it and left out a small laugh.

" What is it?" Iris asked.

" Come and take a look at this."

Iris got up and looked at the tapestry. Sarah pointed to where Sirius's name should be then traced with her finger the line that made it's way to the side connecting it to the name of Iris Renata. Then she traced the other line going down to connect them to the name of Katherine Black. Iris's eyes opened wide in shock.

" Would you look at that? You're married to a hole." Sarah said and laughed.

" This is not funny. I wonder if Sirius saw this."

" Who cares? You said you read my book. Which parts?"

" The journal and the parts about the potions." Iris said moving back to her chair.

Sarah went beside her and took the book.

" We have to destroy Voldemort. You know that, right?" she said.

" Of course I know that. The question is how?"

Sarah opened the book on a specific page and turned it to Iris.

" My plan." She said simply.

Iris was speechless.

Oh my God!!! I finally finished this one. At least it didn't take me three months. I'm proud. Now two doubts in store. What is the god damned web and what is Sarah's plan. Wait for the next chapters to find out. ;)

And now my notes to my reviewers:

Aria-wolfstar: Dear…. See I updated faster this time. And who knows maybe your feelings are correct….or maybe not ;) And you are definitely one crazy reviewer…and that's why you rock ;) This update is for you and your craziness. Oh and I had noooo problems with the double reviews…absolutely none. It's fine. ;)

Anne( v )79: I'm glad you like my story. Thank you. You know how much your opinion means to me. And Rosh is not that bad. I like it. Hope you liked this chapter too.

Snuffles2984: Yeah little Lupins and Blacks. Cute yet unpredictable ;) You'll see what I mean soon.

Thank you all very much for the reviews and a big thank you for everyone who reads my story. I love you all. Thank you.

Cheers.


	39. New Things Are Set In Motion

__

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

A/N: Finally I saw Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I so loved it. The best HP movie ever. Anyway let me thank my reviewers that stuck with me after my near 3-month absence. I love you guys.

**Snuffles2984: **Well I'm not sure if Iris walking free is very important. In fact I believe she's more needed at home. You'll see what I mean soon. ;)

**ANNE( v )79:** Sorry for not warning you. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. About the more babies thing? Not sure that's going to happen. But we never know. ;)

**Ripcurl:** I'm trying my best but my muse is in a non-cooperative state. I hate her but she decides to come back occasionally so I don't have the strength to fire her. Oh well…

**HarryOfKorea:** Hey as long as you read it afterwards. :D The 29th is a crime I know but I have now seen it so no harm done. I'm glad you liked it. I know I did. ;)

**Aria-wolfstar:** I'm glad you like my story and review it. You may be crazy but that's the reason why I always look forward for your review. Thanks a bunch. :)

**kammy malfoy:** Hey it's my pleasure to write it and it makes me happy the fact that you like it. And the web… you'll see what it is sooner than you think. –wink-.

Well hope you like this chapter. And sorry if I took too long. Not my fault. Blame my muse. Enough of this.

And now the chapter.

Chapter 39 – New things are set in motion

Iris stole the book from her sister and stared at it. What was written on those pages was almost impossible not to mention crazy.

" What are you thinking? This is so not possible." She stated looking up at her sister.

" Says who? I can and will make it work." Sarah stated hitting the pages while doing so.

" You're insane. Besides in case you didn't know there's a prophecy that clearly states that Harry is the only who can defeat Voldemort."

" And where does it say in that prophecy that he can't get a little assistance?" Sarah asked crossing her arms in front of her chest.

" You're nuts. It can't be done."

" I repeat my question. Says who?"

" And what makes you think it will work?"

" My instinct. And the years of experience. If I got you out of that veil I can sure hell do this. Mark my words. It will be done."

" Do you plan on doing it alone?" Iris asked.

" Well I could use some help. I mean Mathew helped me with the "Breath of Life" potions. Maybe you could help with this."

" No can do. You know I already have the DADA classes. Maybe you should ask someone else."

" Like whom?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow.

" I don't know. Snape perhaps?"

" And how do I get him to help me? Unless…"  
" Unless what? You don't expect me to ask him do you?"

" Of course I do. Come on Iris. Ask him for Katherine." Sarah said kneeling in front of her sister.

Iris's eyes opened wide and she quickly covered her sister's mouth.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Do you want Sirius to know that I take Kat to see Snape? He would kill me." She hissed.

" Sorry. Just try. At least do that for me." Sarah said after removing her sister's hand.

" Fine. But don't expect him to help you. He's a greasy git and it will be hard to convince him."

" No it won't and you know it. Just wave Kat in front of him and he melts all over the place."

Iris smiled and almost laughed. She stopped her laughing urge and got up. Sarah got up as well and got the book back before Iris left the room. She looked at it for a bit and prayed that Iris could convince Snape to help out. She was certain she held the key to Harry's success in this situation. And she was going to prove it.

====================================

Iris checked the house to make sure Sirius was gone and went to get Kat. The little girl was playing with a small stick and was waving it around like some sort of wand. Iris rolled her eyes and picked her up. She continued to wave the stick around and almost pocked her mother in the eye.

" Where do you get that violence from kiddo? Now stop waving that thing before you take my eye out. We are going to see uncle Snape. Ok?" Iris said to the little girl and she stopped what she was doing and smiled. "Great, you like him. Pray your father doesn't find about this. He would have a fit. I don't even want to imagine." Iris said and faked a shiver, which cause Kat to laugh.

Then the two left to Hogwarts. As expected the hallways were empty since it was Christmas day. Iris stopped dead on her tracks when she remembered the day it was. How could she have forgotten? How could everyone have forgotten? Sirius was out experimenting his new freedom; Remus was working; the kids hadn't shown up yet; Sarah had said nothing…it was very odd. She shook her head and resumed her walking. She stopped in front of Snape's office and knocked.

" Who is it?" came his cold voice from the inside.

" It's me Iris. I bring Kat."

" Come in." he said in a much sweeter voice.

Iris opened the door and entered his dark office. He was up and making his way to the two ladies. Kat had her arms stretched out so he could pick her up. He did so and smiled at the little girl who instantly grabbed his nose. Iris always got shocked when she saw Snape smile but was getting used to it. Apparently the greasy git had a good side to him.

" What brings you around on Christmas?" he asked to Iris even though he was looking at Kat.

" I came to ask a favour from you." Iris said and sat down on one of his chairs.

" And why would I do a favour for you?" he asked while making his way to his own chair. He sat down and placed Kat on his lap and started playing with her.

" Because if you don't I'll stop bringing Kat around." Iris threatened, her arms crossed over his desk.

" Well, well, looks like your mommy is threatening uncle Snape. And uncle Snape doesn't like to be threatened." He said to Kat in a rather disturbing singing voice. Iris cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes. Snape doing voices. What did the world come to?

" Snape, you and I have a history. And I think that by now you know of what I'm capable. Or at least a part of what I'm capable of doing. I'm asking nicely Snape, so stop being the major git you are and say you'll do this favour for me or for Kat, whichever you prefer."

" On one condition." Snape said, got up and sat Kat on his chair. Then he made his way to Iris.

" And what would that be?" she asked swallowing a bit hard. What was he doing?

" You give me something I've wanted for a long time." He said and leaned towards her. She was trapped on the chair.

" What?"

He didn't answer. He just went and did it. He kissed her fully on the lips. Iris was caught by surprise and didn't move a muscle. When it ended her mind went blank and she hardly saw him going back to his seat. And the sound of his voice came hazy to her.

" There. Now I'll help."

She snapped back into reality and looked at him. He had a smug smile on his face and she frowned. Severus Snape had feelings for her? How could it be? She shook her head, got up and grabbed Kat while glaring at him.

" If you ever do that again or come near me in any way I'll make sure you won't move ever again." She said and left the office.

Once she arrived back home she found the table set for a Christmas lunch. She saw Mimi going around the kitchen juggling plates and cutlery. Iris smiled a little and quickly got out of the little house elf's way. She went to the living room to find the space below the tree filled with packages. The fire was on but there was no one there. Iris made her way to the bedroom to change Kat's dipper. During the rather difficult procedure, which was constantly delayed by Kat's never ending movements, Iris was surprised by someone approaching from behind her.

" You look so cute when you play mommy." Sirius softly.

" Thank you. You're cute all the time." She said.

He laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

" Merry Christmas by the way." He said when his laughter subsided.

" Merry Christmas to you too. What did you get me?" she asked turning around once the dipper was in place and Kat had stopped moving.

" Nothing. You wanted something?" Sirius asked seriously.

" Oh. No I'm fine. I mean I don't need anything. But did you get something for the kids?"

" Yeah. Some toys."

" Good." She said and kissed him softy. A short memory of what happened earlier made her quickly face Kat leaving Sirius frowning. He shrugged and placed a kiss on Iris's cheek and then another in Kat's cheek. Then he left. Iris sighed deeply and allowed her head to fall to her chest and closed her eyes. _Maybe Snape had done that just to see if he could piss Sirius._ She thought. With another sigh she opened her eyes and looked down to the curious looking baby in front of her. There it was, with her curious eyes looking at her mother, the living proof of her love for Sirius. Someone who had a connection to her cousin and that, unknowingly to Iris, would turn out to be one of the most powerful wizards ever.

======================================

Christmas lunch was normal. Everyone was there, including Remus, who had managed to sneak out of duty to spend the day with his family. After lunch they opened their presents. Sirius had bought some toys for the kids including fake wands, which they seemed to have a fondness for. Soon Kat was waving the thing all over the place making people dodge her moves to save themselves from the risk of losing an eye. Iris sat on the couch and when Sirius sat beside her she dropped her head on his shoulder. He placed his arm behind her neck.

" Are you all right?" he asked concerned.

" Yeah. I'm just a little tired."

" Come with me. I have something for you." Sirius said and got up.

Iris got up as well and after Sirius asked Harry to look after Kat they left the room and went to their bedroom. Once inside Iris plopped down on the bed and he sat beside her sprawled body.

" You said you didn't get me anything." She said tiredly.

" I know I did. But I lied. Here you go." He said and opened a drawer. He removed a squared box from it and gave it to Iris. She sat down and opened it. Inside were two silver earrings. Iris smiled and tried them on.

" They are beautiful, Sirius. Thank you." She said and gave him a kiss.

" What did you get me?" he asked.

" Well…I was thinking we could spend the New Year away."

" Away where?"

" The beach. I heard it's great in some countries." She said softly.

" Ok. I can live with that." He said smiling and gave her a kiss.

Iris hugged him after the kiss was broken and smiled. Maybe on the beach while having some quality time with her family she could forget the things that had happened to her lately. Maybe…

==================================

New year came and the Black family as well as the Lupin family accompanied by Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were spending it on a nice hot beach in Brazil. When the night came and the New Year approached they sat by a big fire and watched as many people went to the sea to give their offerings to a goddess in exchange for good fortune, among other things. Everyone was wearing white or black, couples were cuddling, children ran around the fires or played in the sand and everyone waited for the hour that changed the year. Silently Iris wished for strength for herself and health for her family and friends. And a lot of good luck for their projects. Mainly the 'destroy Voldemort' one. With a sigh she closed her eyes and made a sort of silent prayer. Then she welcomed the new year with Sirius by her side and Kat sleeping on her lap.

====================================

After the return home it became business as usual. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny got back to their classes and Iris back to her teaching. Sirius stayed home with Sarah watching over the kids. Remus returned to his assignment. When February arrived Iris was surprised by a visit to her office.

" What can I do for you?" she asked coldly as Snape entered her office.

" I came to offer my services to assist you in any way requested." He said simply.

" It's not me who needs your help. It's my sister."

" I see. And how can I be of help to your sister?" he asked sitting down on a chair in front of her.

" Why don't you go and ask her? She can explain in detail what she wants."

" Very well. I'll do just that." He announced and got up, making his way out of the office.

Iris shivered and returned to her work. The week was almost over and she was dieing to go home. Every single day she missed her baby girl and even feared she might lose her first word or her first step. She was terrified of losing her daughter's development. She was lost in those thoughts when someone knocked on her door.

" What do you want Snape?" she yelled at the door.

" Forgive me my dear. Were you expecting Professor Snape?" Professor Dumbledore asked after opening the door and popping his head in. Iris sat up straight.

" No, not at all. I'm terribly sorry about that Professor. It was just that…" she tried to explain but he cut her off.

" No need to explain, dear. I should have at least informed you of my presence."

" Nonsense Professor. This is your school and I was the one that should have at least asked who it was before snapping. Please do come in." Iris said and got up as Dumbledore did what he was told. "Have a seat Professor." She added as an afterthought.

" Don't mind if I do." He said cheerfully and sat down. Iris smiled and sat down as well.

" So, Professor, what brings you around my modest office?" she asked.

" Well I was on my office pacing around when I remembered one of my staff members had a young child. And so it was I decided to come chat with that staff member about the baby. So how is young Katherine?" he asked with a smile.

" She is well. Sirius is looking after her." Iris said also with a smile.

" Ah! And how is he dealing with this?"  
" Very well. He is proving to be a great father."

" Now there is something no one ever thought possible." Dumbledore said with a playful look in his eyes.

" Indeed. I'm very proud of him."

" Good." He said simply and the look on his eyes changed. And Iris understood the change.

" But this is not exactly what you came here to talk about now is it?"

" Well there might be something else."

" And what would that be?" Iris asked and moved her chair closer to the desk.

" Your sister." He said simply.

" What about my sister? She's not in danger is she?" Iris asked with a look of concern.

" No. It's nothing like that. She has some sort of plan am I correct?" he asked. Iris frowned.

" Amazing. You know everything don't you?"

" Only what I need to know." He answered wisely.

" Yes she does. But I think it's impossible."

" I see. Does anyone else know about it?"

" I doubt it. No one can read it."

" Good. We need to make sure it stays that way. I suggest you work in secrecy. When you reach a desirable solution report to me."

" Professor my sister has requested the help of Professor Snape." Iris said as if trying to warn him.

" My dear, I trust Severus Snape. And besides you and I know Professor Snape's capability in such matters." Dumbledore said, the playful glint in his eyes returning.

" Yes, Professor. He is quite capable. I will talk to my sister and let her know your view of this."

" Very well. I'll be off then. Give a kiss to Katherine for me." He said and winked softly before getting up and leaving the office.

Iris took her time to think about Dumbledore's words. Then she returned to her work hoping that the day and the next would pass quickly.

======================================

Friday night Iris went back home. Sirius was in the living room sitting next to Katherine and showing her how to use her wand. Iris watched as every time Sirius said a spell Katherine would try to repeat what he was saying. Tears were gathering on her eyes. She pressed her hand against her mouth to try to stop them from falling but she failed when she heard Katherine say 'daddy'. Sirius looked up to see who was making the crying sounds and slowly got up and made his way to her. He hugged her strongly as she cried.

" It's ok honey." He whispered softly.

" It's not ok Sirius." She said forcing him to let go. "It is not ok. This is one of the reasons why I wanted to quit. When did she do it?" she asked, tears still falling.

" Two days ago. I was fixing breakfast and she called me daddy. "

" And why didn't you call me?" Iris asked in shock.

" I was too surprised. It was stupid of me and I'm sorry. Oh and she did a sentence yesterday. Daddy me wants food. That's what she said."

" This is not normal. She's 7 months old. How come she talks already?"

" Don't ask me. I don't remember when I started talking."

Iris fell silent as she watched her little girl wave her wand and trying to do a spell.

" Wigadium Livosa." Kat repeated happily as she waved her wand.

Iris smiled.

" You tried to teach her the levitation spell?" she asked Sirius.

" The basic spell for any wizard." He answered smiling.

" Well even if she got the spell right nothing would happen because that's a fake wand."

" Exactly."

Iris made her way to the couch and sat down next to Kat. When she started touching the little girl's hair she received attention.

" 'Elo mommy." Katherine said grinning.

" Hello sweety. How are you?" Iris asked with fresh tears.

" Luky wat daddy 'aught me." The little girl resumed her wand waving and continued to try and do the spell. "It no woks. Why not woks mommy?" the girl asked after a while.

" I don't know sweety. Maybe the wand has a flaw."

" Daddy 'ave wad me. Daddy 'ave bad wad me?" Kat asked with her eyes filling with tears.

" It's not your father's fault. The man who gave it to him is the to blame. He gave your daddy a bad wand."

" Bad man. Twiked daddy."

" Yes he did."

" Daddy gonna 'ive new wad me?" Kat turned to look at Sirius.

" Sure. I'll go look for a new one when you're older." He said smiling. Katherine raised her little eyebrow.

" Me wanna new wad now." She said making a bad girl face.

" Ok. But the store is closed now so you'll have to wait for tomorrow."

" Allwight. Mommy me is sweepy." Kat said and she let her head fall on her mother's lap.

" Let's get you to bed then." Iris said and picked the little girl up. After putting the little girl to sleep Iris went to bed as well and Sirius followed.

==============================

The next day Iris found Sarah in the kitchen having breakfast with Rosh.

" Morning." Iris said when she walked in.

" Hello there. I reckon you already know the news."

" Which one?" the younger Renata asked while pouring some tea on a cup.

" The one about your daughter talking. And I think that's a very good sign. According to mother you started talking around the same age as Kat."

" And that is a good sign because…"

" You're a great wizard. And so will be Kat."

" I'm sure she will. What about Rosh boy here?" Iris asked pointing to her nephew with her head.

" Oh he has time. Besides he's only 3 months old. I would have an heart attack he started talking at this age." Sarah said and the two sisters started to laugh.

" By the way, did Snape come by one of these days?" Iris asked between sips of tea.

" Surprisingly yes. He dropped by Thursday night to talk to me. You know, about my plan?"

" I figured he would. I told him to."

" Well we talked for about three hours. He seemed to think I might have made some mistakes here and there. Clashing ingredients."

" I see. Well Dumbledore gives full support to you but requests secrecy."

" Dumbledore knows?" Sarah asked with eyes wide open.

" Yes he does. He surprised me Thursday evening. That man knows everything."

" But at least I have his support. If he had said it was insane I would probably forget about it."

" Oh, so if Dumbledore said it was insane you would forget about, but me saying it means nothing to you?"

" You're not trying to compare are you?"

" Whatever. You know what? Go ahead with your insane little plan. Just remember there are children in this house." Iris said and stormed out of the kitchen.

Sarah looked at Rosh.

" I wonder what got her so pissed." She said and shrugged.

As Iris was walking on the hall someone knocked on the door. She turned around and went to open the door. Standing behind it was Snape with an odd looking bag.

" What are you doing here at this hour?" she asked clearly pissed.

" I came to start work. If you'll excuse me." He said and walked into the house, making his way to the kitchen. Iris sighed and went back up to her room.

Sarah greeted Snape and then the two made their way up to the drawing room, dropping Rosh in his crib before going to mentioned room. Snape locked the door while Sarah made a cauldron appear in the middle of the room. Then she opened her book and Snape opened his bag containing the necessary ingredients. After a small fire was turned on under the cauldron the preparation began. And so it was that the construction of the ultimate weapon to destroy Voldemort started.

Hope you liked.

Cheers.


	40. The calm before the storm

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Well, this is the chapter that leads to the end. I know I mentioned something about 6 chapters but I realized it will be much smaller. What the hell….I'm sure hardly anyone will care. So here you have the chapter before the big finale. And it's a cliffy…….a bitchy cliffy…

Chapter 40 – The calm before the storm

Time went by sometimes slowly, others really fast. Soon another school year was over and Harry, Ron and Hermione had done their best on their N.E.W.T.s. Iris had also informed Dumbledore of her decision to leave the school and the Headmaster accepted her decision. Her reasons were valid in his opinion and he had even convinced her to keep herself available in a couple of years to perhaps return once more. She had been one of the best DADA's teachers and the one who lasted the longer on the job. She would be more than welcome.

So it was without worries that the Black family celebrated Katherine's first birthday and Harry's 18th.

" So, what does it feel like to reach the age of 18?" Sirius asked Harry while they were in the kitchen having a special lunch.

" It feels normal. And great too. I have survived Voldemort all these years. And I plan on surviving for longer."

" I hope we all continue to survive him." Sirius said.

" Let's ask Kat what it feels like to be 1." Harry said smiling.

Sirius laughed and looked to the other side of the kitchen where Katherine was monopolizing the attention.

" Such a cute girl she is." Said Mrs Weasley.

" She's going to be a hell of a witch. I mean she does have Black blood." Tonks said proudly.

" I can see mischief all over her. Don't you Fred?" George Weasley asked his brother after a quick look.

" Yup. Loads of mischief." Fred agreed.

" Now, now boys. Katherine is a very well behaved girl and will never be anything like you two for example." Mrs Weasley said sternly.

Iris almost chocked on her drink.

" Molly I wouldn't exactly say that. You are aware of who her father is, right?"

" Yes, well I don't think that because her father is who he is she will be like him."

" Molly, Harry is the son of James and he turned out to be rather like him. I'm not saying that Kat is going to be exactly like Sirius when he was young, but I'm also not saying that she won't." Iris argued smiling.

" Clearly Molly, you don't know our family." Sarah joined in the conversation.

" If she turns out to be anything like our great-great grandfather then I'm in trouble." Iris said and started laughing with her older sister.

Not finding the conversation about her the least bit amusing Katherine put to practice her new skill. Walking. So she silently left the premises, leaving her mother and aunt laughing and the rest of the people around them looking at them like they were nuts. Walking slowly and steadily Katherine left the kitchen completely, abandoning her own lunch party. Looking behind her shoulder to make sure no one was following her she made her way to her special place. She sat down on the floor and concentrated on what was behind the pair of long, moth-eaten curtains that lay in front of her. No one knew she did this and no one would ever know. Or so she thought. For she had missed a pair of brown eyes that were set on her.

4 years. 4 quiet and uneventful years. The kids grew nicely, Harry and Ron became Aurors, Ginny finished Hogwarts, and Hermione started working for the Ministry in a department for the welfare of house-elfs and other magical creatures. Voldemort made no moves, except for some attacks here and there which the members of the Order stopped. And the weapon was going through some hard times. Snape and Sarah had reached a dead end. There seemed to be an ingredient missing but they just couldn't find it. But that would change soon and in a most peculiar way.

Sirius had found out that Kat didn't like when he transformed into a dog. She seemed to think he was scary and bad. Of course he did it just to mess with her. One day however his play turned against him. 5 year-old Rosh was laying on his bed while Kat was drawing beside him. Suddenly she stopped and turned her attention to her cousin.

"Wanna know a crazy idea I got?" she asked beaming.

"When aren't your ideas crazy? You can just say you got an idea and I'll already know it's crazy."

"Shut up, wolf boy. So wanna hear it or not?"

"Sure go ahead." He said and sat. He was already taller than she was and his long sandy coloured hair fell to his brown eyes. Katherine moved her long pitch-black hair away from her brown/green eyes to show him his was bothering her. He quickly got the point and pulled it back. She smiled before continuing.

"Basically I wanna teach my daddy a lesson."

"And how will you do that?"

"If he transforms again and comes to scare me I'll do the worst thing a dog can think of."

"You're going to bathe him?"

"No silly. I'm going to shear him." Kat announced with a wicked grin.

"Ah! You won't even go near him. How do you plan to do such a thing?"

"Well that's where you came in."

"Oh I see. So I'll be the one doing your dirty work?"

"Of course, wolf boy."

"I'm not going to shear uncle Sirius. I happen to like his dog form."

"Yeah because he doesn't scare the hell out of you." Kat said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Poor baby Kat is afwaid of the big bad dog."

"Stop doing that, wolf boy. And you are going to do this for me." Kat said now clearly angry.

"Or what, ice princess?"

"I'll…..I'll….destroy one of your toys."

"You wouldn't." Rosh said, his eyes narrowed.

"Try me."

"Fine. I'll do it. But you are so paying for it."

"Name your price."

"I'll have to think about that with extreme care."

"You do that. In the meantime think of a way to get a shearing machine. Or something."

"Whatever, ice princess." Rosh said and returned to his previous position. Kat could be such an ice princess sometimes.

Later that day Rosh went to the bathroom to look for something his father might use for getting rid of facial hair. Once he found it he took it with him downstairs were Kat was on the kitchen having an afternoon snack.

"I got what we need." He whispered in her ear so Iris wouldn't listen.

"What are you too gossiping about?" Iris asked when she saw Rosh leaning towards Kat's ear.

"Nothing. I was just telling Kat about how lovely you look today Aunt Iris." Rosh said with a nice grin.

"Sure. Suck up so I get distracted." Iris said smiling. He just grinned more.

A while after Iris had left the kitchen a black dog entered. Kat shrieked and Rosh assumed a protective position. He relaxed when he saw what had scared her.

"Now it's your chance." She said to the boy in front of her.

He sighed before taking out the shaving apparel.

"I'm sorry Snuffles." He said and moved to grab the dog.

With some struggling Rosh shaved some of Sirius's dog form's fur. Kat was delighted and Sirius was whimpering under Rosh. After a bit the sandy haired boy gave the shaving apparel to Kat who took it and moved for the kill. When the two kids stepped away to gaze at their handy work Sirius transformed back. For some odd twist of fate Sirius had now very little hair. He was going to comment on the situation when Iris returned.

"Sirius?" she asked frowning.

"Look what your daughter did to me."

Iris started laughing and Kat hurried to pick up the fallen fur. She gave it to Rosh and went to get an empty jar. After placing the fur inside the jar she turned to her father. Iris was still laughing.

"I'm sorry daddy. I just wanted to teach you a lesson." She said softly.

"Forgive her Sirius. You actually look good that way. I like it." Iris said calming down from all the laughter.

"You think so?" Iris nodded. "Ok then. I forgive you." Sirius said and took the jar from his daughter's hands. Kat snatched it right back and took off running. Everyone shrugged and Rosh took off to follow her. The two adults followed after.

Rosh caught up with her after she entered the room where the weapon was being made.

"What are you doing with that?" Rosh asked as Kat spin around the room as if looking for something.

When Sirius and Iris got the door Kat was so dizzy she was now swaying. Iris eyes widen with shock as Kat fell to the side and the jar flew from her hand. Time slowed down as the jar touched the side of the cauldron and shattered to pieces while its content fell on the liquid inside it. Sirius went to Kat as Iris ran to the cauldron to try and prevent disaster but found herself arriving too late. The transparent liquid was absorbing the fur. Sarah arrived on the scene a little after that.

"What happened? I heard glass break."

"We have a slight problem." Iris said turning to face her sister.

"What?"

"Something fell on the cauldron."

"What something?" Sarah asked in near shock.

"Dog fur." Iris said simply.

Sarah walked to the cauldron and looked inside. The liquid was no longer transparent but a soft brown. She quickly made her way to her notes and read them carefully. At the end of the notes the name of a colour stood out. Light brown, almost cream. She returned to the cauldron. She inspected it carefully before reaching the conclusion it was light brown/cream coloured.

"Oh my! This was it. The missing ingredient was dog fur. How did I miss it?" Sarah said excited. Iris raised an eyebrow.

"So you're saying that it was a good thing the fur fell in there?"

"It was a wonderful thing. It's complete. It's finished."

"Finished?" Iris asked not quite believing her sister's words.

"I must talk to Snape. Give him the good news." Sarah announced and went to give Kat a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks kido."

The Black family stood in shock as Sarah left the room with the biggest smile ever. Kat was recovered from her dizziness and was as surprised as anyone else. A few seconds after Sarah left she returned and turned to Sirius.

"Nice hairdo. I like it. Looks good on you." She said and left again.

After the news that the weapon was ready spread an Order meeting was scheduled. Not only because of the weapon but also because there was the possibility of an attack. For the first time ever Iris got to see a meeting. Every member of the Order were present as well as Iris, Sarah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins who were now a part of the Order as well.

Dumbledore started the meeting.

"We are all here today for two reasons. One is the possibility of an attack conducted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters somewhere in the south of London and the second is the completion of a weapon that can help us achieve victory, once and for all. Mrs Lupin if you would be so kind."

Sarah nodded and got up from the chair she was sitting on.

"Members of the Order I have the pleasure of announcing the completion of the ultimate way to destroy Voldemort. This weapon was built with the assistance of Professor Snape, without whom this would have not been possible. I present to you the 'Breath of Death'." Sarah said and placed over the table a jar filled with a light brown/cream liquid. All eyes fell upon it.

"What does it do?" asked Hermione.

"Simple. The name may confuse you a bit because I say death when in fact this potion acts against death. This potion is the antidote for the killing curse. No killing curse known to wizards can get past this. Immortality in a jar."

"Has it been tested?" Shacklebolt asked seriously.

"Care to try it yourself?"

Silence fell on the room. Everyone seemed to be afraid to test the potion. That was until a voice broke the silence.

"I'll test it." Dumbledore said calmly.

Everyone exchanged concerned looks as Sarah gave the jar to Dumbledore. He took a swig of it and smiled.

"Now if anyone would be kind as to try and kill me." He said still in a calm tone.

Mad-Eye got up, took out his wand and pointed it to Dumbledore. Everyone was now shaking in fear of losing Dumbledore in such a stupid way. With a long sigh Mad-Eye muttered the killing curse and the green light filled the room. After a moment of silence everyone turned to see the Headmaster standing in the same place, alive and well.

"Very good work Mrs Lupin. And you too Severus. Are you satisfied Kingsley?"

The tall black wizard nodded.

"Now let's the discuss the information we have regarding an attack. Kingsley?"

"Yes, well, we found out that there will be a gathering of Death Eaters at an abandoned warehouse in the south of London. They are supposed to meet with You-Know-Who there and then take off to a major attack at the city. The details of the attack we don't know but we do know the exact location of the gathering." Shacklebolt explained.

"I suggest we attack at the gathering. Kill the attack before it happens." Suggested Mad-Eye.

"I would have to agree with Moody." Said Lupin.

"I think we all agree. When will this gathering happen?" Dumbledore asked.

"In less than a week."

"Very well. Tomorrow we shall meet again to plan every single detail of this operation. It may very well be the last thing we plan against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

Everyone nodded with enthusiasm. It would be something to look forward to.

The plans to stop the attack were discussed over and over again until everyone knew exactly where to be and what to do in any case. The time passed faster than anyone really wanted and before they knew it the day before the attack arrived. It was early night and Sirius was sitting on the living room couch just thinking. Iris entered the room and quietly sat down beside him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked softly while her fingertips caressed his almost inexistent hair above his ear.

"Nothing really. Just that tomorrow is the big day. The final battle against Voldemort."

"Yeah. Sirius do you believe everything is going to go well?"

"Why are you asking that? Of course everything will go well. We will be invincible. And Harry will dispose of Voldemort easily. It's going to be a piece of cake."

"I just have a bad feeling." Iris said, a tone of worry in her voice.

"Did you have a dream?"

"No. It's just a feeling."

"It's probably nothing. We should get some rest." Sirius suggested.

"Yeah, we should. But before we go let me just say something."

"Ok, what is it?" Sirius asked frowning.

"Sirius I love you and I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I ever did that hurt you."

"Iris I love you too and you have nothing to apologize for. Past is past and I'm over that. Why exactly are you saying these things?"

"No reason. Just wanted to say it."

"Let's go to bed."

Iris nodded and the two of them got up and went to their bedroom.

The following day the Order gathered at Headquarters before departure. In the middle of the currently empty of furniture living room were several goblets all of them containing the 'Breath of Death'. All the members moved forward to grab a goblet when Iris noticed Kat wasn't around. Rosh was standing beside Remus but Kat was nowhere in the room. So Iris went to look for her. The young Black was sitting in front of the moth eaten curtains and Iris wasn't a bit happy to see her there.

"Katherine Black what do you think you are doing?" she asked strictly. The little girl jumped.

"Mommy…I was…I…"

"You can explain later. Now we are all getting ready to go. You are not going to wish luck to your father?"

"Yes of course." Kat said and got up. Her mother had her hand extended and she caught it.

However Iris stopped before re-entering the living room and crouched down to reach her daughter's height.

"What's wrong mommy?"

"Kat you're aware that we are going on a very dangerous mission."

"I know. Do you think you won't come back?"

"I don't know."

"You have to come back. Promise me you'll come back." Kat said almost tearfully.

"I can't make a promise I don't know if I can keep. I'll try my best to come back. That I promise."

"All right. I love you mommy."

"I love you too."

"There you are. We should go now." Harry said appearing from the living room.

"Yes. Go inside and wish good luck to uncle Remus, aunt Sarah, daddy and the rest of the Order." Iris told Kat and the little girl nodded and placed a kiss on her mother's cheek. Then she did the same to Harry and entered the living room.

"Daddy, good luck." She said when Sirius picked her up.

"Thank you sweety."

"Do you promise to come back to me daddy?"

"Yes. I promise I'll come back."

Kat smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Afterwards she did the same to Remus, Sarah, Hermione and the Weasleys. She grabbed Rosh's hand as the two children watched the members of the Order of Phoenix leaving the Headquarters for what could very well be the last battle. However everyone failed to notice something. A full goblet amongst all the empty ones.

The warehouse was huge. It had two stories and tall columns. In the middle a wide, open space where the Death Eaters would meet up with Voldemort. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and Tonks were hiding behind the columns on the first floor. Iris, Sirius, Remus, Sarah and the others were on the second floor, hiding behind anything they found. Iris and Sirius were rather close, she hiding behind a column and Sirius behind a box. Due to the fact they were on the side of the building they had no one between them and Remus was a bit far from their location. They had ways to communicate with each other so they could be far apart. While Iris was almost at the edge Sirius was on the corner, but he had a somewhat clear view of the space below them. Between Iris and Sirius's location was a door. From that door a stranger silently made his way behind Sirius, completely out of sight. Downstairs the first Death Eaters appeared. There were only three so everyone remained where they were.

Sirius was looking intently at the scene in front and below him and didn't notice the stranger fully dressed in black standing behind him. A soft _Imperio! _came from that person and Sirius became really stiff. The tip of a wand could be seen coming out of the stranger's robes as he commanded Sirius to move somewhere else. Quickly, as if afraid Sirius could fight the curse, the stranger made him go to the place where Iris stood. She was as focused on the scene ahead of her as Sirius had been. However she heard the movement beside her and turned to face her husband.

"Sirius what do you want? Did you see something?" she asked.

He didn't answer, instead choosing to take out his wand. When he pointed it to his wife she frowned.

"What are you doing?" she asked in fear.

She couldn't see or hear the man controlling Sirius so she missed when he announced softly.

"Kill her."

Sirius nodded and without a second thought uttered a killing curse. A clear green light erupted form his wand and hit Iris like a rock. It was like time had stopped when she very slowly fell back, eyes open and emotionless. She hit the floor silently and at that moment the curse placed upon Sirius was removed. He shook his head to clear his mind and the sight he now faced was enough to make his blood freeze and his mind go blank. Iris was dead.

Ok maybe it's not a cliffy…or maybe it is…I'm not sure anymore. I only ask one thing: don't hate me too much. Even though things will not get better. nervous laughter


	41. The end comes…

HARRY POTTER AND THE BREATH OF LIFE 

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Harry Potter or any other known character from the Harry Potter series. I do own the plot and a few characters.

Well ladies and gentlemen this is the end. No more 'Breath of Life'…this is the first story I finished and I'm proud of it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I apologize for my three-month absence but consider that in those months the story changed to what it is today. This chapter is the final and I don't really plan on changing it or anything. Hope you like it no matter what. Like I said on the one before things will not get better. I would really like to thank all the readers and my lovely reviewers. I love you all. Well I'll let you read now.

Chapter 41 – The end comes…

Iris was dead. Sirius couldn't believe his eyes as he approached her limp body. Her chest was not moving up and down as it should be and he couldn't hear her breathe. He kneeled beside her and grabbed her hand. It was cold and applied no pressure on his. His head fell on her chest and silence met his ears. No heartbeat, no nothing. Just death. Tears fell from his eyes as he grabbed her limp body and held her close to him. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but he didn't want to betray the rest of the Order. In pain he started to rock back and forth with Iris's body in his arms. He cried harder and was taking all of his will power for him to not start crying loudly. He looked down and noticed there were more Death eaters gathered there. His blood began to boil and he wished he could just jump down and kill them all. The arrival of Remus cut his trail of dark thoughts.

"Sirius, what happened? What's wrong with Iris?" Remus asked in near shock.

"She's dead Remus."

"How? She can't be dead. The potion…and no one knows we are here." Remus said crouching down besides them.

"I don't think she took it. And you may think this sounds crazy but…I think I did it."

"What?"

"I was back there and I don't remember getting here. I had my wand in my hand and I have a blank." Sirius explained, pointing to the box where he had been hiding and to the wand on the floor a few feet away.

"It is not possible Sirius."

"See for yourself. Hide behind the box and do the 'last spell' spell on my wand." His eyes were pleading. Even if he didn't like what they could find out he wanted to know for sure. Remus understood and moved slowly towards the wand and then behind the box Sirius had been previously.

"_Prior Incantato!_" he whispered and watched in horror as the ghost of Iris came out of the tip of Sirius's wand. "_Deletrius!_" the ghost disappeared immediately, even before it came all the way out. Swallowing hard he came out of his hideout and looked at Sirius in utter shock. Sirius was now having real trouble in keeping quiet and Remus noticed this. Thinking quickly he used the silencing charm on his friend. When Sirius noticed what he had done he allowed himself to scream. Lupin watched with tears in his eyes as he saw Sirius open his mouth in what seemed like a fierce scream. Remus closed his eyes but forced himself to get back on the horse and make sure the plan was set in motion. He would have to make up some excuse for Sirius and Iris's absence but they couldn't get distracted. He went to Sirius and told him what he was going to do. Sirius nodded half-heartedly and watched in silence as Remus went back to his place. He leaned back against the column and closed his eyes, Iris's limp body still on his arms. He wouldn't let go even if a Death Eater came to threaten him.

When Sirius opened his eyes he noticed he was no longer sitting against the column but against a wall. He also noticed that Iris was no longer in his arms. He got up quickly and panicked. He started running around until he figured he was now on the first floor and there were people all around him. He gazed into their faces. Remus had a cut on his left cheek but other than that seemed to be all right. Hermione was holding her side and seemed to be having some trouble breathing. Ron was holding her to him and had a somewhat bleeding nose. The twins seemed fine and so did the rest of the Weasleys. Harry looked really, really tired and had several cuts on him. Dumbledore was standing near Tonks who was hovering over a fallen body. The fallen body of Kingsley to be exact. Sirius noticed other bodies on the floor. On a corner of the big room were the bodies of the Death Eaters all tied together nicely. They all seemed unconscious, as were the bodies of the members of the Order. They would be coming to their senses soon. But one of them wasn't. Sirius struggled to find Iris and found her as soon as he found Sarah. She was crying harder than he had been if that was possible. She was a complete mess. Sirius approached them, half of his mind wanting it all to be just a bad dream and the other half accusing him of the situation. That half was completely right. Sirius had killed his love. Iris was dead because of him. Sarah raised her head when she heard him approach. Her eyes were full of anger when she got up and moved to attack Sirius.

"How could you? How could you let this happen?" she yelled at him.

She was still moving to attack him and he wasn't exactly planning to move away. However Remus got a hold of her before she reached him. She fell into violent sobs as Remus held on to her.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered.

"It's the second time she dies because of you. And this time she went to a place I can get her from. She's really dead this time Sirius." She tried to scream at him but her sobs weren't allowing her.

Sirius closed his eyes as Sarah's words hit his ears, heart and soul. He couldn't take much more of it but her next words were what really ripped him apart even further.

"I hate you Sirius and I hope you burn in hell." She yelled with confidence this time.

Silence fell on the big room for a while before Remus's whispers ended it. He was trying to control his wife but it was proving futile. She just sobbed harder and harder and Sirius felt he was going to throw up. He was feeling sick and dizzy and hardly noticed when Harry rested his hand on his shoulder. He fell on his knees and Harry hugged his kneeling form. Soon they were both crying hard. Sirius heard Dumbledore's voice saying softly to everyone present there.

"It's a terrible loss. She will most definitely be missed. But we will have time to mourn over her in peace now. For it is over. Voldemort has been destroyed. Now let's all go home and calm ourselves." He said and looked at Sarah, who was still being held by Remus and sobbing, hard. The ones not crying nodded and silently everyone left the warehouse. That part was over. But now came something that would prove to be even worse.

No one knew exactly how to break the news to Katherine. Sirius entered his house carrying Iris bridal style followed by Harry, Ron and Hermione who had insisted to come with them. Remus was torn between staying with Sirius or follow Sarah as she stormed the hallway towards her room crying. Sirius nodded softly to him and he went after his wife.

Katherine and Rosh were playing happily when Sirius entered the living room. The kids looked up and smiled, happy to seem them. However their smiles faded fast as their eyes fell upon Iris's body. Katherine got up slowly and approached her parents even more slowly. She opened her mouth in shock.

"Mommy?" she asked softly. Sirius closed his eyes. It was too much for him to face his daughter.

"What happened to Aunt Iris?" Rosh asked also coming closer to them.

"It was an accident. I…I killed her." Sirius said bravely.

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and Ron squeezed Harry's shoulder. Katherine's eyes were getting wide as she realized what her father had just said.

"You killed mommy?" she asked.

Sirius didn't answer. He just lowered his head and started crying again. Harry saw in Katherine's eyes an anger he had never imagined possible in a 5-year old. He actually thought she was going to make them all explode. Unexpectedly she just screamed a felt 'I hate you' and stormed out of the living room. No one knew how to react after that.

Katherine never left her room after that day and Rosh was the only person she talked to. Iris was now laying on their bed and there she would remain until Sirius decided against it. He spent most of his time there, just watching her peaceful face. It had been two weeks already but he wasn't budging. No one could get him out of the room. He had hardly eaten during those two weeks and he only ate anything substantial when Remus left a tray by his door. And that wasn't often because he had to sneak food from the kitchen due to Sarah forbidding him to give food to that 'rotting piece of meat' as she now called Sirius.

"Let him starve. That way he can get what he deserves." She had said two days after the incident.

Remus had decided to ignore her and sneaked food to feed his friend. He had lost him twice and wasn't going for a third time.

The days passed slowly. Almost a month after that dreadful day Katherine left her room and went to the room where Sarah was working on something.

"Hello Aunt Sarah." The little girl said softly.

"Hello there sweety. How are you?" Sarah asked looking up from her work. Both of them had red, puffy eyes from all the crying.

Katherine shrugged and started looking around the shelves the room had. They were filled with books and little vials. One caught Katherine's attention because it was standing on a table rather than a shelf.

"What is this?" she asked holding it up.

"That is a very strong poison. It was meaning to throw it away but I guess it slipped my mind."

"Oh!" Kat said simply. She eyed the vial and it's content for a while before her eyes sparkled. "Do you mind if I throw it out for you?" she asked, hiding a smirk.

"Not at all. I would thank you if you did."

"Than you can thank me. I'm flushing it down the toilet." Katherine said grinning a bit.

"You do that." Sarah said smiling.

Katherine left the room holding the vial and went to the kitchen. She had no intention of flushing it down the toilet.

A week later Remus was climbing the stairs to Sirius's room with another tray of food in his hands. He would leave it at the door and leave. However the sight of another tray on the floor made him frown. Upon closer inspection he saw it was the one he had brought two days ago. A bad feeling came to him as he sensed a faint bad smell coming from inside the room. Not that the food on the tray smelled good, but the one coming from the room was different. It smelled of…death. Remus frowned harder. Sirius would never let Iris smell. He had taken precautions to make sure that never happened. However Remus was sure he smelled death coming from the room. Trembling from head to toe he grabbed the door handle. Slowly he opened the door and almost chocked when he looked inside. Iris was laying on the bed as she had been for the past month. However Sirius was sprawled beside her. Remus approached his friend thinking he was probably sleeping. He placed his hand on his neck and felt nothing. With fear he turned Sirius to the side a bit and the look on his friends' face was enough to make him sick. Sirius's eyes were open but lifeless. However he had a look of despair mixed with contentment. It looked as if he had suffered in his death yet he was happy to be dieing. Remus fell to the floor and started crying. His hand came into contact with something on the floor. It was a cup. Beside it was a small spot and after closer inspection he figured it was a tea spot. Remus looked up. Sirius had been poisoned. Instead of crying he fell into a state of shock and didn't even see when Harry entered the room.

"Sirius?" he said.

Remus snapped out of his state of shock and restarted crying. Harry fell to his knees and started crying as well. On his mind was one thought. He had destroyed Voldemort but lost the ones he loved. Life sucked.

Well look on the bright side people: you may get a nice surprise soon ;)

Cheers


End file.
